Team TOTM
by WolfFaunas3
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, is confronted by the world's greatest huntsman with the offer of a lifetime. After he takes it he goes to Beacon to meets his team. An heir with speed and vengeance in his heart. A fellow faunas who wants to see more of the world unhidden. And his partner, who's spirit makes his heart run wild. His newfound strength will carry him on. This is the story of Team TOTM.
1. Beginnings

It was a normal day at Lantern High. A teacher was at the front of his class with a disappointed glare directed out at his students.

"Today I am going to pass out a form for future college applications" he angrily ripped a set of papers from the top of his desk "but I honestly wonder why I should even bother."

His students were starting to get annoyed at this. The two in the front had one elongating his hair and the other one collecting some form of stone around his bald scalp and skin. Which would be odd if they had been at many other schools but the thing about Lantern is...

The teacher threw the papers into the air with a smile on his face while joyfully yelling "Why bother, your obviously here for the Huntsmen course." That sent the entire classroom in cheers and activating their semblances in a case of showing off. From one girl with a fire hand to another with elongated fingers and the one from earlier with pieces of stone armor on his body.

Lantern Academy would be the better name for the school. It worked alongside Signal academy and other combat schools to train future huntsmen and huntresses to allow them to go to another academy for four years before being given their license to go work on jobs for the kingdoms and locals.

"Yes, yes, yes you all have some impressive semblances but save them for combat class." The teacher had to raise his voice a little to try and calm down his class.

"You teach, don't lob me in with the rest of these losers" a voice from the front center of the class dripping with laziness and confidence spoke up, belonging to an average height lean boy with ashen blonde hair and blood red eyes. "I'm the real deal." This is Katsuki Bakugo, top of the class in combat and one the higher-ups of the academic portion and well known for his cockiness and downright awful mouth.

The rest of the class didn't take well to that as they started bickering and yelling at the cocky bastard. "Bring it on you side characters, I'll take you all on." He laughed out.

"Ah, yes Bakugo you're planning on going to Beacon Academy I believe." The teacher stated, leaving the rest of the class shocked and starting to discuss with each other, all using similar phrases such as 'Beacon, holy crap' or 'that Bakugo is badass' and also 'the acceptance rate is low but Katsuki might actually make it in' and so on.

Beacon was one of the four largest and most prestigious Huntsmen academies in the world. And they are not lying about the acceptance rate as only forty-eight students are accepted in the Huntsmen course at any initiation with exceptions of those who get in on recommendations. However, the entrance exam or initiation as they called for the Huntsmen course was life-threating difficult, and some of the students had actually died.

"Yes the school where some of the world's greatest huntsmen have graduated. And that's why it's the only place on this continent worthy of me. I've already aced the academic pre-tests, not to mention that I'm the only one at this school who's got what it takes to pass the initiation. People from all over the entire world will know my name, and it all starts with Beacon Academy! All Might the number one huntsmen in the world." At this point he jumped on his desk and continued yelling in a tone people kept calling either angry or cocky or both, because honestly those seemed to be his only two emotions. "That's where I'm going to learn and kick the old geezer off his high post and become the most popular and strongest huntsmen in the world."

"Oh yes, Midoriya you are trying out for Beacon to are you not." The teacher stated out at the end of Katsuki's rant. Katsuki animatingly froze and at that the whole class slowly turned torward a seat in the middle of the class. In it was the only Faunas in the whole class, another lean built teenager a little below average height with jade green eyes and wild green curly hair with black highlights. He had a quartet of freckles on both his cheeks. His wolf ears showing off his faunas heritage were now folded back in a docile manner. This is Izuku Midoriya, ranked right behind Katsuki in academics and despite not having his semblance discovered a well rounded fighter in combat class.

A few moments pass before a majority of the class broke out in laughter. "Really, you think you can go there Izuku, you haven't even discovered your semblance yet you faunas turd."

Izuku weakly tried to defend himself with reason. "T-that's not true guys. There are some number of people who go without knowing their semblance yet and who knows maybe I'll discover it before the entrance ex-."

He was cut off as a hand exploded onto his desk belonging to Katsuki, charring the top and sending the other boy to the ground. "Really Deku" He growled out in clear anger. "You trying to compete with me you Faunas wannabe. I'm all Beacon needs from this dump of a school and now you think you're my level."

"N-n-no w-wait Kacchan, I don't want to compete with you. I-I-I-it's just been a dream of mine ever since I was kid because my dad was one from Beacon and so was All Might. I might not have my semblance right now but that doesn't mean I can't try." Izuku was trying to anywhere other than Katsuki's heated glare.

Katsuki's rage was poping in his veins on his forehead and smoke was coming off of his palms like steam from a running train engine. "LIKE HELL YOU'D BE ABLE TO GO THERE WITH THE BEST OF THE BEST LIKE ME!"

Izuku looked down in shame as Bakugou continued to berate him.

"Learn you're place faunas wannabe Deku Huntsm-"

"ENOUGH, one more comment like that from any of you and I will see it on your transcript cards that you are a racist and biased member of society not worthy of being a Huntsmen." That caught the students attention and they all went back to their seats and Katsuki begrudgingly sat back down and Izuku got up and sat back in his teacher had enough of this, he had been trying to alleviate the tension on young Midoriya for years now and none of the students ever obliged him. He personally thought Izuku was one of the better students of the class on account of his behavior, aspirations and actual performance. Despite what Katsuki said he is not a racist he is someone who belittles anyone in a way that will hit closer to home.

"Okay now that that is over, shall we continue for the day?" The teacher asked.

* * *

Later at the school, 3:15 pm

School had just been released, and the heated topic from earlier had not been forgotten. By now everyone was starting to head home, but Izuku was still there packing up his materials and afterwards heading to grab his weapon from his locker. Huntsmen in training are allowed to carry their weapons on hand in case of emergencies such as Grimm attacks. He was just about to grab his journal about Huntsmen he took notes on but it was taken at the last second by Katsuki.

He shook the notebook around in his a little before deciding to speak. "I don't know what the hell you think you're doing, Deku, but don't think you can leave because we aren't done talkin' yet." He bared maliciously in his gaze.

"Whatcha got there, Katsuki? His diary." His two followers were standing behind him as they tried looking at what Katsuki stole from Izuku. Katsuki held the notebook over his shoulder to show them both the Title and designation of the journal.

They both laughed at Izuku's expense. "Huntsman notes book thirteen, hahaha, wow you must be pretty damn desperate their Izuku."

"H-ha ha, very f-funny guys." The boy then turned to Bakugou and asked, "C-could you please give it back now, Kacchan"

Bakugou let out a small explosion on both sides of the journal leaving it singed and devoid of it's former glory. Izuku was shocked and backed up a little. "Now that's just cruel." Then he let a panicked yelp when Katsuki turned and tossed it out the window before Izuku could even get another word in. Rubbing salt in his wound, Katsuki belittled him even more. "Most great huntsmen show potential when they're very young. People look at them and just know that they're destined for something great. When I'm the only student to graduate from this shitshow of a high school to Beacon Academy, they'll be talking about me like that. They'll know that I'm the next big thing. That's not ego talking, I'm just that good."

He then placed his hand on Izuku's shoulder and minorly activate his semblance, causing his hand to smoke and Izuku to wince at the new high temperature on his shoulder. "Here's a little advice from me, you damn nerd." He let his face light in a cruel matter of a smile. "Don't even think about applying, or there'll be consequences."

Izuku simply stood there as Katsuki and his unnamed followers started to make their way out of there. He thought he was a decent person in societies eyes, so why? Why did he deserve so much hate for being born as a Faunas? For not yet discovering his own power? For being the only damn faunas in this whole damn class in this whole damn school?

Katsuki stopped at the door and looked back at the faunas boy and chuckled darkly a little before he started talking. "You know if you really wanna be huntsman that badly, there actually might be another way. Just pray that you'll find yourself a cool semblance in the next life and take a swan dive off the roof of the academy!"

Izuku had had enough of this and grabbed his back and pushed right past them out the door before looking back. "Stupid Kacchan, you don't tell someone to go and kill themselves." He exclaimed angrily. He felt so enraged but still helpless at the situation. He proceeded to keep walking away from them.

Activating his semblance, Katsuki to let out steam and pops from being talked back to. His two idiot cronies were about to go after him. He held up a hand to them stopping them in their tracks. "Let him go, I'll let him slide for now."

Izuku had kept walking in seething anger. He made it downstairs and was walking torwards the courtyard outside their homeroom., You can't just tell someone to kill themselves. What if he'd decided to jump? What then? Katsuki would be a motive of suicide and probably charged with an indirect murder.

He saw his journal in the pond by the building in the courtyard.. The local Koi fish were closing in on it seeing it as something they could possibly eat. Yep, the world evidently seemed pretty content to piss on him.

"Give that back, it is not for you to eat" He said, sending the fish everywhere as he bent down to pick his notebook out of the water. He let it air out a bit before looking through the pages to see if it was any good. It would still be functional in the future. The notes on the inside were still readable and noteworthy (no pun intended). It wouldn't be dry for a while so he set to carry it in his arm as to let it air out and not let it ruin the other materials in his back pack. "Damn it." He then proceded to the barracks to grab his weapons. Having entered he walked down until he was in front of his own locker, #0415. He typed in his passcode on his scrool and held it up to the lock before the door opened up with a psh. The weapon of a huntsmen was one of the very few constants in the life of a huntsmen, a line spoken by retired huntsmen and famous weapon builder, Higari Maijima.

His weapon was something he had pride in. It was a twin set of axes that held the barrel of a gun in the blunt tops of them both. The triggers were a little lower than halfway on the stock of the weapon. They were both stylized in a black and green color scheme. The handles for both were semicircular and black while the blades were a shiny silver hue that had lines of dark green tracing the blades and stock with his symbol on both sides of both blades. His symbol itself was an Olympic style torch held in the mouth of wolf. It was an homage to his father while also having his own uniqueness. He suddenly felt sad at the thought of his father. He remembered the night his mother and him were told the news of his father.

* * *

Flashback- 12 years ago

A man dressed in black clothing came to their house that day. He seemed unkept and overall looked tired of the world, like he had seen everything it had to offer.

"Mrs. Midoriya after the mission was over and the civilians were safe they went back to find your husband but they came up with nothing, not even a body. Considering it was Grimm territory at the time we can only conclude that he did not make it. I am truly sorry for your loss." His voice had lost it's earlier tiredness and boredom and was now filled with seriousness and sympathy.

"H-he (sniff) didn't even tell (sniff) me that (sniff) his team was asked away (sniff) on a mission." Inko Midoriya's voice was aching with emotion and no doubt hurting her throat. She had never been good when it came to sadness, so when the man said it was clear cut the man she loved was dead she had tears streaming out of her eyes like slowly rising waterfalls.

The man seemed to understand and decided to add one more thing before he left. "I know this seems like a bad time but the council wanted me to give you this." He pulled out a medal with the Vale kingdom symbol on it attached to a navy blue ribbon. "This is a Valean Medal of Honor, awarded to Huntsman who performed great feats in their careers. It seems a little insensitive to do this right now but it is what was asked of me. The headmaster of Beacon would be willing to compensate for anything you need."

Inko didn't take well to that. "I don't want your help." She smacked the medal over the floor. "I want my husband back." Her voice was raw with emotion as she continued to break down in sobs right there.

The man seemed to think he had said enough and began to take his leave. On the way to the door he picked up the small medal and looked to the third occupant of the house. A little faunas boy playing with an All Might action figure, he had not heard their conversation despite his better hearing.

He bent down to the boy's level and spoke with him. "May I see that real quick?" The boy handed it up to the man. "What is your name?"

"Izuku." The boy sat in silence for few moments. "My daddy is not coming home is he?"

The man shook his head. "No. No he is not." He handed the action figure back to him along with the medal. "You keep that safe and look after your mother, okay?" Little Izuku nodded. And the man finally took his leave. Izuku watched the door close before looking down at the medal that he ahd been handed. The medal of a Huntsman, the medal of a Hero. No, it was the medal of his Father.

* * *

Present time

He gripped around his chest to feel the cool medal he wore on a necklace underneath his clothes. He was now walking underneath the bridge on the route he usually took home. He learned a few things throughout the years. No matter what anyone else said or did, he would hold his head high and keep moving forward. And to always keep on smiling, just like All Might. The other, if the world thinks you are useless and a freak of nature; prove them wrong. And lastly no matter what happens, if someone needs his help he would give it out to them at the drop of a hat.

The sound and sight of movement from the corner of his eye drew his attention behind him, and as he turned around, but it was too late as he was caught in the grasp of the new figure. It was a wraithlike creature of smoke and claws but the most distinged features were the bones protruding from the black wraith form and the bone mask with a single red hot glowing eye in the center. It was a geist, a type of grimm that takes over things in the surrounding environment. If someone wasn't using aura and had a series of negative emotions running through them, then geists could actually take over the body of said person. Izuku didn't have enough time to activate his Aura as the creatures misty form started entering his mouth contempt to make him its new host. It tackled Izuku to the ground so he could not escape, making him drop his journal in the process.

Can't breathe. He thought before trying to grab at the thing to try and find and sort of handhold to keep him alive, constantly gripping nothing in his attempts. The grimm pushed it's body further down Izuku's throat.

Body... getting... weak... am I... dying? Izuku thought as he looked at the journal he'd dropped earlier. It was open, on the page that he'd started writing down notes on the new huntress from that morning at the train station. No... not... yet... somebody... help...

A crashing sound came the other side of the bridge, revealing a large sillohute that's face and body and were obcured from Izuku lack of oxygen. "Fear not, citizen, you are safe." He said to Izuku, a smile plastered onto his face. "Now that I am here!"

The geist frustrated at being interrupted whipped an arm towards a pillar and used it as a new limb which he swing at the newcomer, but the attempt was made futile by two words.

"MENAGERIE SMASH!" He yelled as he punched at the gas like monster, the kinetic force causing his body to disperse, and releasing Izuku, now unconscious.

* * *

(a few minutes later)

"Hey... wake up... hey!" He said as he gently tapped Izuku awake. The boy's eyes flutered open to look at his savior. "Ah! Thought we lost you there!"

Izuku's face was both shocked and excited at the man who saved him. His limbs took over as he backed away from the man at a rapid pace, though he still remained on the ground. The man stood up to his full height of around seven feet tall. The man was wearing green cargo pants and a white shirt that barely contained his muscles that looke ready to pop out of his skin at any moment. His hair was blond and sleeked back except for the two gravity defying bangs that went straight up making them look like rabbit ears. He had a large smile on his face that said everything was fine. It was All Might, the worlds strongest huntsman and its very own symbol of peace. All Might stood up, saying, "Well, if you can still move around alright, there shouldn't be any lasting damage. Sorry about what happened back there. I didn't mean for any civilians to get caught up in this."

"That aside, you were a big help! Thank you! I've been chasing that Grimm for a good while and you slowed it down enough for me to finally kill it.." He said as he showed Izuku two thumbs up as a way of thanks.

His idol was standing right there in front of him. Holy crap, it's really All Might! Here! In the flesh! He looks so much cooler in person!

"Wait, I-I gotta get an autograph!" He said as he searched his person for a pen, before noticing his journal next to him open with the words ALL MIGHT spread across two blank pages. "He already signed it!" He yelled.

"Thank you so much! This will a family heirloom for generations to come!" Izuku said as he bowed to All Might with each and every word he said, the latter responding with another simple, and rather nonchalant, thumbs up.

"Welp, I'd better get going! Reports say there might be another one around here! Please continue to support me and other Huntsmen! See you around!"

W-wait, he can't go yet! He still have so much to ask him!

All Might was taking off into the sky but he felt something tugging at his leg, he turned to see Izuku grabbing on to his leg and his mouth open with all the wind pressure.

"What the- hey, let go of me! I love my fans but this is just too much" He shouted over the wind, trying to pry Izuku off his leg.

"No way, I wouldn't survive the fall and die!" He rebuttled.

All Might stopped at the sound of logic. "Ah! Fair point!"

Then they landed on the roof of a nearby building, after which Izuku proceeded to practically collapse onto the roof and squeeze out, "My life flashed before my eyes."

"Bang on the door for a while, someone will let you in eventually." He said as he gestured to the roofs entrance. "Now I really need to get out there. See you on the flipside!"

"Wait! C-c-can I at least ask one question?" Izuku asked.

All Might turned around and responded. "Alright, but just one. I'm in a bit of a hurry."

Izuku already knew what he was going to ask.

"Could I still become a Huntsman even though I haven't found my semblance?" Izuku asked barely audible.

Silence engulfed them as All Might just stood there. "No semblance, really?" He asked curiously.

"Y-yes, I have tried meditating, practicing and many others but no matter what it's all the same. The others call me useless for it but I always try looking up to you." He awkwardly smiled in a fanboy tone, his voice quiet and honest. "I was wondering what you wou-"

Out of nowhere to be exact All Might's body began to steam, as he bent over with his mouth in his hand in what appeared to be pain. _'Crap, my time limit was up.'_

"Hey... are you okay All Might?" Izuku tried to ask. And was shocked beyond all belief at seeing what some saw as All Might's real form, a rather gangly man with the same hairstyle and clothes, but the two signature spikes looked as though they had been deflated, his hair no longer sleeked back but now wild, his face sunken and his clothes, once barely able to contain his figure, were now baggy as hell.

"W-w-w-w-wait? What happened? An imposter? You don't look like All Might. Where did All Might go?" Izuku frantically searched around the roof for him.

The new person looked back at him, the sciera of his eyes were now black that seemed eery with his astonishing blue iris'. "I can assure you that I am All Mi-" he began before blood seemed to leak out from between his teeth, causing Izuku to freak out even more.

"AAAAAAHHHHH, YOU'RE BLEEDING. HOLD ON, I HAVE A FIRST AID." Izuku frantically checked his bag.

"No need I'm fine." The now deflated All Might took out a hankercheif and wiped at his mouth.

Once Izuku calmed down, All Might gave a simple explanation of his semblance. "Ya know those guys at the beach who usually suck in their guts to look buff?" Izuku nodded wordlessly. "It kinda works like that."

This can't be real!

"But how is this possible? All Might is a giant of a man who always saves people with a fearless smile." Izuku stammered his mind on what is real and what is not.

"A fearless smile huh, that what they think but I really smile to help keep both mine and the people I save fears from showing." All Might said as he sat down, exhausted from maintaining his form for so long while tracking down the monster. "I'm going to be counting on you to keep quiet about this next part."

He lifted his baggy shirt, showing Izuku his scar that seemed like a shot from a cannon went through it. Izuku covered his mouth with his hands as a gasp left his lips. "I know, it's pretty disgusting. Got this in a fight about five years back. My respiratory system barely survived, and I lost my whole stomach. I've lost count of how many surgeries I went through, and I can't get it fixed. I've only got about three or four hours a day to do hero work. This is what I look like normally."

"W-w-wait, f-five years ago? Then was it the last Grimm invasion Vale had at the Northern Border? The mission to take back Mountain Glenn?"

"Huh. You're well informed. But no, it wasn't any of those fights. Most of Remnant doesn't know about this particular fight, and I want it to stay that way. I'm supposed to be the guy that's always smiling after all. The poster boy of the Big Four. They gotta believe that I'm not afraid of anything. Like I said I smile just to hide the fear I keep bottled up inside of me. A brave face to keep the public's negativity at a low level. This job is extremely dangerous." He said, looking at Izuku with a gaze that seemed to pierce his very soul. "We're always having to risk our lives for others every day. And some things just can't be beaten without a Semblance. So no, I don't think you can't become a huntsman but the risks involved in doing so are doubled for you."

Izuku's world felt like cracking a little. His idol, the person he'd been looking up to his entire life, was saying in his own way that he shouldn't go through with it. He started to look at his shoes, only letting out; "I-I see."

All Might then got up and headed towards the roof entrance, saying, "If you still want to help people, there are plenty of other ways to do it. You could become a police officer. They get a lot of crap from the press and the public because huntsmen capture most of the big name criminals, but it is a fine profession."

He opened the door to the roof and finished his speech to Izuku. "It's okay to have a dream young man. Just... make sure your dreams are attainable." He closed the door behind him, leaving Izuku alone on the roof.

It had been only a few seconds since the man he admired had left, before there was a series of explosions happening a good six blocks from the buildings rooftop. Wanting to see what it was he leaped towards the next roof and the next one after that to get to the site.

Even All Might said the same thing as all the others. You can't be a huntsman without a Semblance. He kept to his word and still tried to see if someone needed his help.

An explosion shook him from his thoughts. He jumped down from the last building and saw that a crowd was formed behind a line of Huntsmen and Huntresses. On the other side of that line was something he didn't expect to see.

The street was on fire as numerous explosions came from the figure in the center of it all. It was another Giest like the one from earlier, the one that had tried to use his body as a skin suit. But how was one here? Didn't All Might kill it already?

Then he remembered back to All Might's words from earlier, that there was probably another one in the area and he was asked to kill it.

It's my fault. He nearly said aloud. All Might had used up his time talking to him when he should have been stopping this monster.

"Why aren't the other huntsmen doing anything?" A random pedestrian said.

"Well, none of them are used to dealing with this type of Grimm, plus the monster has a kid hostage. Things aren't lookin' very good for them." Another one answered for him.

That's when Izuku noticed the faint figure of a human inside. Somebody was in there?! How were they still alive?! He thought he would have die after only a few seconds!

"Hey, isn't that the thing All Might was chasing earlier?" A woman's voice said.

"Wait, seriously?! This thing got away from the All Might?!" A man practically screeched.

"Well, can't someone call him or something?" Someone else inquired.

"Seriously, where the hell is he?" A man shouted.

Someone's gotta help eventually. Backup's gonna come soon.

And then he saw the one the Grimm had decided to envelop. It was the person who'd tormented him the most, his "childhood friend," Katsuki Bakugou. The same man who made his existence barely tolerable. The same person who less than an hour ago told him to kill himself.

Before he could even register what he was doing, Izuku broke through the crowd and ran towards the two, despite everyone of the officials and civilians yelling at him to come back. He wasn't going to save his tormentor. Nor was he rushing to save his bully. No, he was trying to help someone whom he knew needed help.

He ran towards the danger, in spite of the fire biting at his heels, and in spite of his own self-doubt, he ran. He ran to save someone who needed to be saved.

'Make an opening.' He thought to himself as he grabbed one of his axes and activated his aura, coming over him in a forest green light in preparation for the battle ahead.

The creature saw him coming and sent it's arm out to grab a car that twisted into the form of a new appendage and swung it downwards at the charging Izuku. He barely dodged to the left before throwing his axe directly at the Geist's face and imbedding itself in the center of it's mask causing to lose sight of them. Letting out a pained moan from it's none-existing mouth and loosening his grip on Bakugou significantly, giving him the opportunity to yank Bakugou out.

"Deku?" Bakugou asked, barely conscious. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I don't know," He grabbed his axe and started to run with Bakugou in his arms " my legs just moved on their own and well you looked like you needed help." Izuku answered.

The creature, angry beyond all belief with it's eyesight back, whipped it's arm back and then launched it at the two, fully prepared to kill them. Izuku took his axes in front of them and braced himself for the pain to come. But it didn't.

"I really am pathetic." A booming voice said loud enough for only him to hear.

Izuku turned to see All Might standing in front of him, taking the full brunt of the blow meant for him and Bakugou, steam rising off of his skin and a small trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"I told you the traits to make a great huntsman. But I see now that I wasn't living up to my own ideals!" All Might said as he prepared to kill yet another Grimm today. "We're always ready to risk our own lives! That's the test of a true huntsman!"

The Giest screeched as he prepared another attack. But before he could even move a simple foot back…

"BEACON SMASH!" All Might punched with such a force that it dispersed its body in an even wider radius than before, and the kinetic force creating a small tornado, which only remained for five seconds before disappearing. And then it began to rain. How could someone have that much power? No on really knew. He then brought his hand up to wipe the small trickle of blood from earlier.

After the incident, the Huntsman evacuated the scene of people and set to work on estimates of the property damage. Izuku got chewed out by a few of the huntsmen for his reckless behavior, his ears down in shame while the huntsmen laid it in him. Bakugo just sat there, not even paying any attention to the praise he was being given for his bravery. The only thing on his face was a barely hidden scowl, directed at Izuku.

* * *

(30 minutes later, elsewhere in Vale)

Izuku was far away from the scene. All Might got swarmed by the press, and he didn't want to draw any more attention to himself. He could always apologize at another time.

"DEKU!" Izuku heard a very familiar voice yell to him. He turned to see Bakugo running after him. Stopping a little ways from him, and panting for a few seconds, "Listen... I don't owe you jack shit! You get that! I would've been just fine on my own! Don't ever try to help me again!"

He then turned around and stormed off, leaving Izuku rather confused. Was that his own anger fueled way of saying thanks or was it something else?

Izuku sighed. He tried at the very least. He turned around and continued walking, reevaluating how to accomplish his dream.

"I am here!" All Might jumped out of one the alleys ahead of him

Startled by his sudden appearance, Izuku jumped back in surprise. "All Might? What're you doing here? Weren't you just talking with the rest of the press?"

"If you can't even shake the press, you'll never be able to outrun a Grimm." He flexed in a body builder fashion. "But it was no challenge for me as I am All Mig-" and then he lost his grip his form once more, leaving him as smaller form once again, and he coughed up some blood to boot.

"All Might." Izuku scrambled for his first aid again before All Might raised his hand to say he was good.

"Call me Toshinori when I'm like this okay kid." He coughed out reaching his handkerchief up to his mouth.

Once he stopped coughing, he continued. "Young man, I came here to thank you. And to discuss the question you posed to me earlier. If you hadn't done what you had done back there, I likely would've just been a bystander in the midst of the crowd. So thank you."

"No, don't thank me. I got in the way and I wasted your time limit. I'm sorry." He said it dejectingly, looking down on his shoes.

"I'm not done yet." He said, surprising the boy. What else could he possibly have to say? "You said you had not seen you're semblance, that you don't know your own power. Well in spite of that, I saw you, a young man with a heart of gold, try to save a life, and it spurred me to action."

Shocked, Izuku stared wide-eyed as Toshinori continued his speech. "There are stories about every huntsman and huntress, about how they became so great. But most have one thing in common. They moved before they could even think, almost as if it were instinctual. It happened to you to did it not."

As Toshinori continued his speech, Izuku began to tear up, and then he began to cry. Not because he was sad, but because he was happy. So, incredibly happy.

"And today, that's what you did. Young man, you too can become a huntsman."

Those words hit close to home as Izuku felt his eyes get more watery than before.

"I hereby deem you worthy of my Semblance. My power is yours to command."

This here is actually the story of how Izuku Midoriya, a faunas ridiculed by society, and his friends became the greatest huntsman of all time.

* * *

 **Yes ladies and gentleme I am back and with a story inspired by the only person to make a good crossover between these two stories but with my own spin on it. In this one we will see more of our beloved cast of MHA. And yes I made Izuku a faunas because if he is still training to be a huntsmen than it should be a mix from his lack of a semblance and his heritage that leads to a childhood without friends. And I hope I keep going with this one because I thought of the events all the way to volume 5 and I am liking what I'm seeing.**

 **As always leave comments and cheer on.**


	2. Ten-ish months of hell

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter and I see you left some reviews so let me get some questions out of the way. I plan on having some pairings but so far none of you have guessed right. And to Draconic Reborn, yes it was because I love that movie so much and its sequel came out not long ago soot was a tribute while also needing it for the story.**

 **Without further ado let's get into this.**

* * *

( **Two days after the geist incident)**

Vale has a beach park at the coast called where people would come to during the summer months called Dagobah municipal Beach. No-one has been to it in years as trash from the ocean has collected it self there in a large degree.

The early morning sun rose over the beach as Izuku was trying to pull a large fridge with some rope tied around it. He grunted and struggled to pull the rope as he tried to move the fridge off the beach. Which didn't help that All Might was sitting on top of the damn thing?

"Hey, Hey, this fridge actually makes a comfy seat!" All Might said in his Muscle Form, while he sat on top of the fridge. "I'm sure glad you haven't been able to move this thing off the beach, I'm getting awfully comfortable up here!" he said as Izuku then fell face first into the sand.

"Come on All Might, you have to weigh at least 274 Kilos or something?" the man smirked as he looked off to the side.

"Nope, plus I've lost weight recently so I'm only 255…in this form at least," he said as Izuku nodded then looked around.

"Anyway, why did we come here again? And why am I hauling garbage?" he asked as he looked around at the large amounts of garbage. All Might smiled and held up his phone torwards Izuku.

"Ha! It's obvious! It's because we are here to make you a more proper vessel!" he said as he started taking pictures on his phone. Izuku snapped around as tears gathered in his eyes.

"What! But I thought you said I was the other day!" he screamed into the sand as he screamed he held his body low and a cloud of depression was over his form.

* * *

 **Flashback (2 days ago)**

"I-i-inherit, w-w-what do you mean?" Izuku asked confused at the prospect.

"I'm talking about my semblance!" He wiped his mouth of blood, "My semblance is something people have seeing as either super strength or invulnerability. Whenever someone asks for more, I dodge with a well-timed zinger and avoid it all together. It wouldn't do for people to know the Symbol of Peace's power was given to him."

"W-what?" Izuku said still confused. He looked down at him again and saw him standing next to the alley wall, muttering darkly and disbelieving to himself about the impossibility of it all.

"Stop muttering, it gets creepy after a while!" He put a hand on his head to turn him around and she looked up at him with a stunned expression. "There's a lot I have to explain and I'll tell you the basics right now."

He held out his hands and grinned down at him as her expression turned to one of awe. "This power is the power to transfer POWER! The name of this power I've been entrusted with is called… One for all! One man cultivates it's power and passes it to the next, and again and again, in doing so brave hearts with unwavering calls to save lives... Can wield this might! It is the crystallization of those with brave and noble hearts filled with justice. I was the eighth to receive this power, and I have chosen you to be the ninth inheritor."

"But why me?" Izuku asked, not sure if he was worthy of such a power.

"I've been searching for a successor for a long time now... And now I have finally come across someone I think has earned it. You had saved someone's life because you felt it was right to do. You were the one who shined brighter than any of those so-called Huntsmen, myself included! But... Hey it's your call to make." He gave him a shrug as he looked up at the sky, before his eyes glanced back down at her.

Izuku stared at All Might, not believing everything he had just heard, before tears started to well in his eyes again. He was being given a chance to be better by none other than his role model... How could he refuse a proposal to achieve his dream?

All might held a large hand to his ear, grinning brightly.

"Yes!" He shouted with excitement and emotion

"A straight answer, I'm loving it kid!" He laughed.

* * *

 **Present time**

"Calm down kid, I'm talking about your body, it's clearly strong from all your training through the years but it should be stronger before we do this" he said as Izuku stopped and looked at the No.1 Huntsman. "You see "One for All" is unlike any other semblance that is known to mankind. It is the sum convergence from the strength of countless men and women. A body that's too weak and unprepared for that kind of power would have your limbs flying off and you exploding!" he said as Izuku blanched at this.

Izuku shivered at the thought in fear as he held his arms together, but then blinked in realization. "Oh, I see, so this is like a training exercise, right? To build up my body to handle your power?" he said as the man nodded and held up his thumb.

"Correct! But that's not all!" he said as he walked over to the fridge.

"I also feel sad that this place was left to rot, such a poor state it has become," he said as he tapped the fridge with his bare minimum strength and denting the fridge slightly.

"Oh yeah, now that I think about it, the tide brings in all this stuff from the ocean and pile it up here. People took advantage of this and began illegally dumping stuff, which is why people and tourists usually avoid this place," Izuku said as he looked around.

"The Young Huntsman these days are more focused on the flashy aspects of being one. Killing grimm, fighting bad guys and getting all sorts of fame because of it," he said as he placed his hand on top of the fridge. "Community Service. They can call it "Plain" all they like! But I refuse to let this place be filthy anymore" the fridge began to bend and break as he pushed it to the ground and with one push smashed the fridge flat and the large pile behind him.

"And that's how I'll teach you, young man! From the ground, up! So, let's clear the horizon of this place!" he yelled as Izuku could only look on in awe. "You, young Midoriya will clean up this Beach! And mark it as your first step to becoming a Huntsman!" Izuku looked at him and then the mountains of garbage as he felt the full weight of the task.

"This whole place?" he said as he looked around. "Isn't this a bit much?" he asked as the man smiled.

"Midoriya my boy, you're aiming to get into Beacon right?" he asked as the boy nodded.

"I thought I made this clear, this isn't an occupation a person without a semblance can take lightly. Not to mention the extreme difficulty of the school's requirements," he looked back as he stared into the boy's eyes.

"There are only ten months left until the initiation exam, so we need to make you into a more suitable vessel in time by that date!" he said as he turned around and held out sheets of paper.

"That's why I've drafted together this! "The Aim to Pass Initiation Dream Plan!" The sure-fire way to make you into a suitable vessel in time for the Exam!" he said as Izuku read over the whole thing.

"You've really thought of everything…even down to when I sleep?" he said as he looked over, as All Might had placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not going to lie, this training is going to be hell, are you sure you want to continue this path?" he asked as Izuku looked at the paper and his hand as he thought about how hard this would be.

"…Yeah, I already know that no matter what I do, I'll always have to work 10 times harder than anyone else if I want to get anywhere! he said as All Might stared at the boy and then smiled.

"Then let's get started!" He yelled out.

And so, began the ten-month training from hell. For days on end, Izuku would go to the beach after school and on the weekends, pick up trash and take it to the entrance of the beach. Then he would take a 10km run around the park and a series of exercises and 'sparing' with All Might, it was honestly him trying not to get hit while attacking and didn't always get off lucky. He did all of these until he could no longer move his own body.

His mother Inko was initially worried about her eldest child as he would all ways come home tired and exhausted. So, hoping to help him, she adjusted his diet like he asked and continued to motivate him and encourage him. That alone was enough to keep him going. At school, he kept his grades up and everyone noticed a difference in him when they spared, they were surprised at the results he was getting. And that should have sent Katsuki flaring but he hadn't been around Izuku ever since the incident.

But Izuku felt that there was so much more he could do if he wanted to get stronger.

The days when his body cry out in pain, the ones when he would even puke from the strain of it all. But he pushed himself back up and continued. Because all his life he was ridiculed and treated like a second-class citizen by everyone because of his being faunas and being behind in some aspects of his school. Pushed down into the dirt where they felt he belonged. His ambitions laughed at and his desires crushed and his life made a living hell by everyone, including the one he once called a friend.

He dealt with it then and would probably still have to, but now things were different.

He had someone else who believed in him to achieve his dream. Someone who said the words he'd been dying to hear and spent his time helping him to accomplish his dream. He didn't want to disappoint him. And he never will. And he didn't want to disappoint her either.

* * *

 **Seven Months Later**

Toshinori and Izuku were running through the park. Toshinori telling him some encouraging words as the boy was breathing and panting heavily. Suddenly he tripped and fell to the park floor. He stopped as he looked over to the boy.

"Hey, hey what's the matter!? There are only three months left until the exam!" the man said even as blood spewed from his mouth.

It was then he noticed the bandages wrapped around his hands and stretching down to his forearms.

"You haven't been following the plan, have you?" he asked as the boy said nothing while he lay there on the ground.

"Kid, it was designed to make you advance your athletic abilities in time for the Initiation. But if you keep overdoing it like this it's going to have reversed results! Do you want to be able to pass or not!?" he said as he scolded the boy for his reckless behavior. Izuku only gripped the leaves on the ground as he started to stand back up.

"I-I want to follow it, I do! …But it's not enough! Not enough to just pass the exam! I want to excel at it! I want to be the best! I have to work ten times harder than everyone else!" he said as he slowly got to his feet. "I want to be like you All Might!" he suddenly yelled with hesitation or exhaustion in his voice. "So throw everything you have at me!"

All Might could only feel a great sense of pride in the boy as he realized what the boy was doing. He buffed up into his larger form.

"You're a cheeky little one, aren't you?" He said as he held the boy up. "But you know what…" he said as a huge smile was on his face. "I can't say I don't like it!" he laughed boisterously as he placed the boy on his shoulder.

"It's no good being too impatient with your training! Have no fear as this old man will adjust your plan!" All Might reassured.

"…You're not old, All Might?" Izuku said weakly as the man grinned.

"Wait is that All Might?" They heard someone shout.

"But for now lets run!" He said hauling Izuku over his shoulder and sprinting away before a crowd could be formed.

* * *

 **Two Months Later – One Month Before the Exam**

Toshinori has prepared to meet Izuku for another day of training. He had made leaps and bounds in progress. But they still had a month left until the Exam, so hopefully, he could finish the beach by then.

Suddenly he heard a loud scream as he made it to the beach. On top of a large pile of garbage, stood a shirtless Izuku Midoriya as he screamed up into the sky. His voice raging with a sense of triumph into the early morning sunrise.

"Hey, hey, hey…" he mumbled as he looked upon the beach before him.

What he saw was a pristine beach with a calm blue ocean that slowly swept across the sands. The sun just rising from the horizon as it made the whole location just beautiful to look at.

"Unbelievable! He even did outside the areas where I told him to! Seriously!? There's not even a speck of... well.. anything left!?" the tide gently swept in as the man could only look on in shock.

"He finished with a whole month to spare before the exam starts!" he said as he felt a swell of pride in his chest and looked back to the Beach.

"Oh, my…oh my…GOODNESS!" he yelled as he shifted to his larger form. Just as Izuku wobbled on his feet and fell off the large pile of garbage, All-Might dashed forth and caught him in mid-air as he gently cradled the tired boy in his arms.

"You earned yourself a rest kid, you did good," he said as Izuku weakly smiled up at the man.

"All Might…I did it…" he said as the man gently placed the boy on the sand.

"You're telling me, kid, you got the whole thing done with a month to spare. You just blew my expectations out of the water! AGAIN!" he praised as the boy smiled until he held up his phone to the boy. "Look at this," it was a picture of him depressed when he said he wasn't as proper of a vessel yet.

"That was you, Nine Months ago, when you first began to train under me…" he smiled as he looked at the boy. "But look at you now," he said as he looked over the boy's body. He was now packed with muscles to the brim. He didn't have a overly bulky frame, but the chiseled six pack he had more than spoke for itself.

"Right now, you are a bona fide vessel!" he said as Izuku looked at the photo on the phone then down to his bandaged hand.

He gripped his fist as small tears peeked at the edges of his eyes, "I feel like I've cheated somehow…" he said as All Might raised his eyebrow at the boy. "You spent so much time on me…I can't help but feel blessed!" he said with tears running down his face.

But to his surprise, the man merely shook his head. "That's not true, Young Midoriya, all this was with your own strength…" he said as Izuku nodded and wiped away the tears. "Now it's time for the award ceremony, and because you managed to get us a whole month extra, we have some extra time to help you handle my power better," he said as he then plucked a strand of his hair.

"Take this to your heart, this is the power you earned because of your own effort…" Izuku nodded as he gripped his fists.

The man closed his eyes as he held up the hair. The hair started cascading with aura as it took the same color as All Might's, a brilliant gold. The process took maybe ten seconds before the glow went away as he opened his eyes and said in all maters of seriousness.

"NOW!" He held forward the hair. "Eat this."

…Okay, he wasn't ready for that. "Huh?"

"It doesn't really matter how it's done, just as long as you take in something of my being," he said as Izuku could only stare in shock.

"Y-Yeah but, I didn't think it would go like this? It's different from what I imagined!" he said as the man only shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, just eat the damn hair! Come on, come on, come on!" he said as Izuku swallowed his hesitation and swallowed the strand of hair.

You ever find a strand of hair in your food and you can't help but feel the urge to vomit? Well, that is how Izuku felt as he swallowed it whole. It didn't help the fact that he read that in your lifetime that at least fourteen of the hairs you find are pubic.

"Okay, I swallowed it! It was hard but I did it! Are you sure this is going to give me your power?" he asked as the man nodded.

"Well, you won't get it right away if that is what you're asking, what do you think a stomach does? It will take about two or three hours until your stomach digests the hair. By then you should start to feel my power course through your body, this extra month you've given us has made me realize I hadn't considered teaching you how to fight with One for all. With your physique you should be able to control a good eight percent of it's strength. It won't be at 100% but I can promise you, you will make Beacon." All Might stood tall and ready to teach.

"Young Midoriya! Are you ready to learn how to use my power and take yourself another step to becoming a Huntsman!" he said as Izuku already had his answer.

"Yes!" he shouted with no hesitation in his voice as the man grinned.

"A straight answer again! I like you kid!" he said as the two began the training to harness the power of One for All.

* * *

 **I wanted to give Izuku some time to work with One for All. I did that so he can use a certain something by the time he gets to Beacon. Notice on how I said eldest child in the text above. Well I had an idea for an OC but I didn't want to introduce them yet. They won't be at Beacon with Izuku, but we'll meet them later.**

 **Just going through and correcting a few things.**


	3. I just talked to a girl

**Back with another chapter folks. Don't think this is going to be a less than weekly thing. I only do this when I have the time.**

 **Xander my man, those questions will be answered in another chapter. The users of One for all are a completely different line than maidens or silver eyed warriors and have nothing affiliated with either of them.**

 **Dragon Titan, you asked for the weapon even though it was already shown in chapter one. So I added it in this to alleviate people's confusion on Izuku's weapon.**

 _ **Chapter three: Initiation**_

* * *

"Izuku, do you have everything?"

"Yes I do Mom." He replied as he tied the laces on his large red shoes.

"Are you sure? You packed clothes, hankies, and school supplies? Please don't tell me you have nothing but All Might memorabilia in there." Inko asked her ears twitching on top of her head.

"I have everything Mom. I've got to go now or I'll miss the airship." He picked up his bag and set on his back on his way to the door.

"Izuku!" His mother called out.

"What?" He looked back at her to see she was eyeing him with both pride and worry in her eyes.

Inko looked at her son with pride in her eyes, and said to him, "You look cool right now. I'm proud of you."

Izuku walked and hugged his mother, "I love you too. I'll visit you during the holidays!"

They both let go and he walked out the door. He closed it behind a little sad. Light wasn't too far away from his home so he lived here for all his life. It was a little disheartening that he wouldn't be able to visit his mother as often anymore.

* * *

(On an airship to Beacon Academy)

Izuku stood alone on the airship, looking around at his possible colleagues for the next four years.

'Everyone here looks so much cooler than I do'. He thought as he looked at everyone's outfits. He preferred his more down to earth.

He was wearing his dark green zip up jacket with black shoulder patches and black lines lining the sides and abdominal regions, under the jacket was a simple black t-shirt that hid the figure he had been working on most his life. He wore black jeans held up by a red utility belt filled with first aid, ammo, and other rations. His shoes were his favorite high top red sneakers reinforced with a few metal plates on the heels. He also had green fingerless gloves painted with black details. His hair was as messy and curly as usual with his ears poping out the top.

A hologram tv was playing news on a few subjects currently going through Vale. The first was about the mass criminal, Roman Torchwick. He was caught stealing dust from a store call 'Dust at dawn' when a huntress in training and an actual huntress step up to the plate. He got away but his goons were now in the nearest precinct prison cells.

The next topic was about faunas rights demonstrations but it was cut halfway through for a new one. Izuku should have figured as much but he was still a little upset about it.

The new hologram was a message from one of the schools many instructors. He had recognized her as Glynda Goodwitch "Hello and welcome to Beacon." The hologram greeted the students aboard.

"Who's that?" Some girl in the crowd asked. Izuku looked at the new person who was standing in front of the tv with another. The girl was fair-skinned, with purple eyes and dark golden hair that was pale gold at the tips. She had a tan jacket that showed of a portion of her stomach with short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that featured two gold buttons. She also wore a low cut yellow crop top with an emblem of a flaming heart on the left breast in black. She also wore a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with the emblem on her jacket emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold, and a pair of golden bracelets sat motionless on her wrists. Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She had brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A lavender bandana was tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves completed her outfit.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." Izuku had guessed right.

"Oh." The new girl said, now having received their answer.

"You are among the privileged few that have been selected to attend our prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and it is your duty to uphold it. You shall soon be required to demonstrate the courage and prowess befitting such a task, and it will be our duty to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world." The hologram finished its speech before fading out.

Izuku was shaken from his thoughts when he saw the view. He rushed over to the window, wanting to see more of it. The city of Vale was beautiful. The shops were bustling with early bird shoppers, and the streets were just starting to fill with people. It was a marvelous sight, even if he couldn't see the people clearly.

The sight was then ruined when a man pushed past Izuku and proceeded to hurl in the nearest trashcan. Well, guess the view wasn't for everyone.

He was a little over six feet tall with short cut messy blond hair with it a little longer on the right then on the left. His skin was on the lighter side that put emphasis on his blue eyes. He was wearing normal jeans that had a little white on the knee. He wore a black hoodie that had the sleeves cut off halfway down his upper arms. From the elbows down he had orange detached sleeves. His hands were covered in wrist-length gloves that exposed his fingertip with metal plates on the back. Over all this he wears a diamond shaped white chestplate with a golden trim that cuts of at his upper abdomen. His sleeves have shoulder gaurds that rise a bit above the shoulders. He was wearing high tops like him but his were black. He has a belt holding his pants and another holding his weapon, a sword in a sheath that if Izuku wasn't mistaken expanded into something else.

He would have gone over to see if he was okay, if it weren't for the fact he got a little vomit on the floor around them.

"Ew ew ew ew ew ew. So gross. SO GROSS." The blond girl from earlier seemed to be unlucky enough to get some on her shoe.

"Attention all passengers, please retrieve you carry on bags and prepare to depart from the aircraft. Thank you for using Adel Airlines, where our currency is our customer's satisfaction." The pilot's voice cut off from the loudspeaker and Izuku was still a little nervous on his first day. Nevermind little nervous, he was sweating through his clothes. He quickly grabbed his new blue backpack.

He waited a few more minutes as the ship aligned itself with the docks. The doors then opened before him. The academy behind it was so large, Izuku thought he wouldn't be able to see the top of the clock tower at the heart of the school. He then stepped off the airship, ready to finally begin his new life as a huntsman in training.

'Okay, Izuku. You have trained with freaking All might for this moment. This is my first step to my new life.' He thought to himself.

And then he promptly tripped over the edge of the bridge.

'Or I could just fall flat face first.' He prepared to a hand spring back onto his feet.

At least, that's what should've happened. Instead, he felt someone touch his backpack and he stopped about halfway from the ground. He just stayed there and couldn't help but notice he was a lot lighter than before. He just get up but just floated up. Naturally, he freaked and tried to get himself back "You okay there?" A voice said as they pulled him back down. Izuku turned to look at the person who'd helped him, and was left speechless.

It was a petite, slender teenage girl about a few inches shorter than him. Her fair skin, big round brown eyes, and the two permanent blush marks on her cheeks he could just melt into them. Her hair was shoulder-length brown that was done into a bob style hair cut in the back and at the front in two bangs that framed her face. Her outfit consists of a skintight sleeveless pink and black shirt with two black dots on the upper portion that further highlighted her larger than average bust. She wore black detached sleeves on her arms that started midway up her upper arms in hot pink with round pink bracelets attached to them at the wrists. Over her legs she had a pink belt and black shorts that hugged her legs and went into her knee-high light pink boots. Her belt seemed to be holding two tonfas on the back of it.

She smiled up at him as she pulled him back down to the ground. When he touched it he felt his weight return to him.

Not seeming to notice that Izuku hadn't answered her question, the girl continued, "Sorry I used my semblance on you. I thought it would be bad luck if you fell on our first day here. I'm really nervous too. Hope we do good. Good luck!" The girl then ran forward to the large building while Izuku just stood there.

Then his eyes lit up with sparkles as he smiled brightly with a blush on his face. 'I JUST TALKED TO A GIRL!' he screamed in his mind.

Notice how he didn't really say anything.

And the moment was yet again ruined by none other than vomit boy retching it out in a trashcan on the docks. Seeming as he didn't want to just leave him here alone Izuku walked up to him at the trashcan as he was taking deep breaths. Why? He didn't know anyone else, and he had nothing to lose.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

The other boy turned to him and gave him the thumbs up. "I'm good. Just a little motion sick."

'A little he says' Izuku said out in his thoughts.

"Thanks for the concern. I'm Jaune Arc. It's short, sweet, rolls off the tongue and the ladies love it." He gave out his hand to Izuku.

"Izuku Midoriya. Come on, we should head to the auditorium" He replied. 'Do they really though?' He questioned in his head.

The two were walking down the ridiculously long pathway to the school. Taking in the sights and still sweating through their clothes. Then they heard from further up the pathway and looked up to find three girls in a crater having a bad mouth conversation by the looks of annoyance and anger on one of their faces.

The first one is a pale skinned young girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye. She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is the crest of the Schnee family, a dust conglomerate known for it's mistreatment of faunas workers and it's questioning partners. She left in a huff after grabbing a bottle from the second one before walking away.

The second girl is a fair skinned young girl with amber eyes and long black hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head. She wears purple eyeshadow in catseye style. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. An emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair. She also walked away when the third girl turned around to talk to her.

The final one is fair skinned girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length hair that gradated to dark red at the tips, cut in an asymmetrical style. She wore a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wore a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, and red trim around the top and red soles. Her outfit was topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. A flaming rose emblem appeared as a large silver brooch and was pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also had bullets and a pouch attached.

She was definitely younger than the others around her. So it either meant she got in on a recommendation or was just visiting. She was with the blonde girl back on the ship

She crumpled to the ground with a sad and lonely look on her face. Izuku knew that face because he's worn that face. He looked to Jaune and they both nodded to each other. They couldn't let her be this down in the dumps and began to walk over to her. Jaune beat him to her and the boy offered his hand to the girl.

"Hey. I'm Jaune." She took his hand and stood back up. She looked at him before her face scrunched up in recognition. "Aren't you boy who vomited on the ship?"

"Yes he is." Izuku answered her question for her.

* * *

(five minutes later, elsewhere in Beacon)

"I'm just saying that motion sickness is a lot more common than people let on," Jaune said as he explained his family curse to Ruby and Izuku as they walked throughout Beacon.

"I'm sorry. Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind when I saw you." Ruby apologized.

"It actually is pretty common. A good percentage get it on vehicles. Even my mom does." Izuku threw in his two cents.

"Ya see? And what if I called you crater face? Would that be very polite?" Jaune remarked back to Ruby.

"Hey! That explosion was an accident, and it was hardly even my fault." Ruby shouted.

"How did it happen then?" Izuku asked curiously.

"The heiress girl in white kept shaking this dust bottle at me, and then I sneezed and then the explosion happened and... you probably know the rest," Ruby said as she went from angry to depressed in a matter of seconds.

"So, the full name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." Jaune tried saying in a suave manner.

"... Do they?" Ruby asked with sarcasm in her voice.

"That's what I thought." Izuku was thankful he wasn't alone on this one as his poor social skills couldn't tell him.

"T-they will. At least, I hope they will. I mean, my mom always says that... nevermind." Jaune said as the conversation rolled into an uncomfortable silence.

Ruby, being the person that she was, decided to break it by discussing the subject that she was best at. Weapons.

"So... got this thing." Was all she said as she brought out a compressed piece of metal from behind her back before it unraveled into a large black and red mechanical scythe. Jaune and Izuku backed away in surprise, not knowing how a weapon that big could be hidden so easily.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked, surprise very evident in his voice.

"It's also a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle." Ruby held it up in a showcase fashion.

"A what?" Jaune asked in confusion, obviously not dealing with guns that much in his life.

"It's also a gun." Izuku then answered simply.

"Oh. That's cool!" Jaune said.

"So whaddya you got?" Ruby asked with a bit of a spark in her eye.

"Oh, uh..." Jaune fumbled with the sword no his hip. "I've got this sword!" He said, bringing out a nearly three-foot blade with a blue cord wrapped hilt, faded gold guard, and a pommel with a diamond shaped finish.

"Ooo..." Ruby said in minor awe.

"And I've got a shield too." He pulled out a white shield with yellow edges and a double crescent moon painted on the front in gold, likely his emblem. Izuku had guessed right again. Two for two.

"What do they do?" Izuku asked before Ruby touched the shield, causing it to open and close several times as it flew out of Jaune's hands and he clumsily caught it.

"The-the shield collapses into a sheath. So I can just... put it away." Jaune placed the shield back in it's sheath form before sheathing his sword and putting it back on his belt.

"Wouldn't it weigh about the same?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, it does." Jaune said dejectingly.

"What about yours, Izuku?" Ruby asked with more sparkles in her eyes. How could this small girl be so into weapons? No one really knew the answer to that probably.

"Oh!" Izuku began to explain his weapon.

He pulled out his axes and held them both them up in his hands. "I've got these two axes that also have a barrel in the head of them. The triggers are down on the handles. They also do this." He brought the semi circular handles together and the pole extended it self into a longer double edged axe.

"So cool! The details put into it are beautiful!" Ruby exclaimed as she rushed over to him, swooning over his weapon.

"I take a lot of pride in it. Took me a while to make, but they're still awesome." Izuku declared, no evidence of his earlier sweating nervousness.

"Wait, you made those?!" Jaune shouted in genuine surprise.

"Well yeah, of course we made our own weapons. Most people who attend colleges like this do. Didn't you make yours?" Ruby asked, staring at Jaune.

Jaune hesitantly answered, "It's a hand-me-down. My great great grandfather used it to fight in the war." He looked at the sword with respect, almost as if he felt he wasn't worthy to hold it.

"So it's like a family heirloom. That's cool. It's like fighting with your great great grandfather. I'd feel the same if I had my fathers weapon with me." Izuku said out loud.

Jaune thought about what Izuku said. "You weren't far off the mark. It's technically an heirloom. But when you put it like that it sounds a lot cooler."

"Well, I like it!" Ruby said with more enthusiasm than Izuku was expecting. "Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah... the classics..." Jaune mumbled to himself.

"So, why'd you help me out back there?" Ruby brought up the topic of how they met.

"Eh, why not. My mom always said, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." Jaune answered.

'Not if your me that is.' Izuku thought in, his head hung a little.

"Anyways, do you have any idea where we are?" Ruby brought up.

"I dunno. I was following you." Jaune shrugged. Both of them looked to Izuku.

"Hey! I'm new here too!" He held his hands up in defense.

They started to look around for anything that looked like a landmark, only to find that the bridge was the only landmark around, and the one that they actually needed to find.

"You think we could find a directory." Jaune suggested.

* * *

(Auditorium)

When they finally managed to find where they had to go, they entered the auditorium of Beacon, a plethora of students of different ethnicities, cultures, races, and classes in this large, yet somehow tight feeling room.

"Hey, Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" They heard, as Izuku looked over to his left, he saw the blonde girl that had gotten puke on her shoes earlier with Ruby. But as soon as he caught sight of her, she vanished into the crowd, and Ruby along with her.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Jaune called after them in vain, as they was already gone. "Great. Now where am I supposed to find a nice, quirky person to talk to?"

"Do I not count." Izuku stated sadly as he pointed to himself.

"You do. I meant another nice, quirky girl to talk to." The awkward silence continued for a few more moments before Izuku said, "Wanna... Wanna stand over there?"

"My thoughts exactly." Izuku responded

What they didn't notice was a red haired girl with green eyes looking over at Jaune.

They walked over to an open spot to the center. Not a moment later did they hear a voice dripping with so much sarcasm that Izuku could tell what it was.

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails, try on clothes, and talk about boys like tall, blonde and... scraggly over there. Or maybe even shorter, green and... curly with him" The now named Weiss replied with so much sarcasm that even Izuku could hear it.

They turned to see the white haired girl from earlier gesturing their way while talking to Ruby and the blonde from earlier. Jaune seemed to liven at him being talked about like this. And Izuku knew it was just her degrading them like everyone else at his last school did.

Ruby didn't seem to notice at all, and excitedly asked "Really?!"

Weiss was silent for several seconds before replying again with a very firm "No." There would be no changing her mind.

Ruby and Jaune hunched forward again.

The headmaster Ozpin stepped out onto the stage and began his speech.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have come here in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose. Direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin then left the stage and Ms. Goodwitch took over from there. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight at no later than eight o'clock. Your Initiation shall begin tomorrow. You are dismissed."

"He seemed kinda... off," Yang said in an unsure tone.

"Like he wasn't even up there." Ruby seemingly continued. Probably would have said more if they hadn't heard some sort of incoherent mumbling coming from their left and turned to see Izuku deep in his thoughts with his hand on his chin.

"His speech wasn't really one meant for students, it was one meant for a soldier more or less. Then again huntsmen are more or less a form of special operations so it's not hard to believe that. He probably was most likely pointing it out to the lot of the students in here that just want to be the next big thing. Getting rid of the weak-willed could save a lot of lives of those not ready to fully commit to all of this. But still that's Beacon Academy for yo-"

"Is he always like this." The blonde speaking to Ruby.

Brought out of his inner thoughts, Izuku promptly blushed, saying, "I-it was nothing, really. Just an observation."

"DEKU!" He heard his insult of a nickname spoken by a sickeningly familiar voice.

"I gotta run bye!" Izuku hastily managed to put together before he started running away, leaving the girls confused and Jaune alone and confused.

Jaune sighed loudly. "Great now I have no quirky person to talk to." He looked over to the girls and sought to introduce himself to the snow angel from before with one of his pick up lines. "I'm a natural blonde, ya know."

The girl facepalmed in frustration at the entire situation and walked away.

* * *

(five minutes later, elsewhere in Beacon)

Katsuki pushed Izuku to the wall, hard. By the look in his eyes he was angry beyond all belief. Why? Why was this Deku here?

"I told you not to fucking apply yet I find you here! Now why is that? Huh Deku! I'm the only one from our crap dump of a school supposed to be here yet your here! To you want to die you wannabe!" He raged.

"Kacchan..." Izuku said lowly.

"WHAT?!" He screamed back.

"I told you I would do this with or without my semblance. I found it. I never showed in school because it was not to long ago. Someone I look up to chose to believe in me. Told me that I could be a huntsman. So I'm gonna prove them right." Izuku then grabbed Bakugou's arm, his grip tighter than it had ever been before. And then, with rage in his eyes, Izuku looked at his bully and said, "AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME THIS TIME!"

He ripped himself from the wall and made his way to the auditorium they were supposed to go to for the night.

Katsuki just stood there in shock. He had gone against at times, but not with that determined look in his eyes. He felt his wrist that he gripped. He was never that strong before! He was supposed to be good for nothing Deku! He shook his head angrily. No he still was Deku. He was stronger than all these shitstains, he'll prove it to them all!

* * *

(Beacon Ballroom, 8:30 pm)

Jaune said he'd already managed to find a place and had set up his sleeping bag there earlier, so Izuku was left alone. Again. Nearly every space there had already been taken by somebody and the spots were filling up fast.

He was wandered the ballroom when he noticed the nice girl he'd seen earlier at the docks, wearing a pink sweater and small shorts. She was laying in the corner next to the cat like girl from earlier. The girl in front of them still had her signature bow on, but she wore a kimono and held a book in her hand. There was an extra spot open next to the nice girl. Under different circumstances he thought he die from blood rushing to his face from sleeping next to a girl, but the place was filling up fast and he needed to act fast. Izuku walked over to the girls with his sleeping bag under his arm, and asked, "H-hey. Do you mind if I sleep here? All the others are taken."

"Oh, you're the curly hair from the docks!" The nice girl looked up to him. "Sure you can." She patted the spot next to hers. Izuku flamed at the thought of a different meaning but still ignored it.

"Yes, thank you for this morning by the way." He bowed in a form of thanks. As he was setting up shop, the girl struck a conversation with him. "No, problem. I'm Ochako Uraraka by the way. The girl behind me is Blake. And your… Deku, right?"

Izuku spasmed momentarily at his insult name. Blake looked up from the book she was reading. "Who would name their kid that of all things."

"My name is actually Izuku Midoriya. Deku is just a name Kacchan calls me." Izuku explained to the two of them.

"So it's supposed to be an insult?" Blake asked irritated at the thought. Izuku saw her bow twitch for a second. Izuku close enough noticed that their was a distinct feline smell to her. Izuku put two and two together that Blake might be more cat-girl than originally thought. He didn't blame her though, a sum of faunas try hiding their traits as to not be ridiculed. He even tried it himself once. He would respect her privacy on the matter.

Seeing as he hadn't answered the question yet, he responded. "Yea it is. It means useless or good for nothing."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ochako bowed a little embarrassed, but then she rose her head again and said "but you know Deku gives me more of a you can do it or never give up kind of vibe, plus I think it's kind of cute."

He looked shocked with a slack jaw, She had no ill intent with her words. Izuku had no idea how to respond to that. This girl just took a name that he had affiliated with anger and ridicule for almost his whole life, and completely flip it on itself.

"You're thinking Dekiru. Both are close, but both of them are complete opposites." Blake pointed out.

Ochako realized what she had said and hope he wouldn't be angry. "Sorry, that was me speaking my head."

Blake shook her head; this girl really was a thoughtless speaker.

"Never give up, huh?" Izuku smiled to himself. "Okay, feel free to call me Deku."

"Okay, Deku." Ochako was relieved he took it the way she meant it.

"You are taking it way too easily. Wasn't that an insult a moment ago?" Blake once again joined the conversation while trying to read her book in peace.

Izuku's face went up like a Christmas tree then turned around with hands on his face to cover up his embarrassment. "I don't what's real anymore. My whole reality is a flipped over disaster."

"Wait, what." Ochako said absentmindingly. If it was a comic, she would have the world's largest question mark on her face.

"Hellooooooo." A new voice rang out. All three looked over at the new voice. Once again seeing the blonde dragging Ruby by the wrist torwards them. "I believe you few have met eachother?"

"Hey Ruby." Izuku quickly got over his earlier predicament to join the conversation.

"Oh, hey Izuku." Ruby waved over to one of her new friends.

"Aren't you the girl that exploded?" Blake said.

"There was an explosion?" Ochako cried out in horror and concern.

"Yea, in the courtyard a few minutes after you left." Izuku gave her.

"Uh, yeah. My names Ruby. But you can just call me crater… ahh… you can just call me Ruby." Izuku knew it was selfish be he was glad he wasn't the only social outcast here.

"Okay." Blake didn't even look up from her book this time.

"I'm Yang. Ruby's older sister. I like your bow. What's your name?" The blonde now known as Yang spoke.

'Sister' Ochako thought as she looked from Ruby's short red highlighted black hair to her supposed sisters long golden mane. 'They look nothing alike at all.'

"Blake."

"Nice night huh?" Yang tried giving it one more shot.

"Yes, it's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book. That I will continue to read. After you walk away." Blake sounded more and more like not talking.

"Yea, this girls a lost cause." Yang ready to leave.

"Do we not count or something." Both Izuku and Ochako quietly yelled as to not draw attention."

"What's it about?" Ruby was looking at her book.

Blake looked befuddled. "Huh?"

"Your book. Does it have a name?" Ruby asked again.

"Well… it's a bout a man with two souls, each one fighting for control over his body." Blake explained.

"That sounds… real lovely?" Ochako said.

"I love books. Yang used to read me stories before going to sleep. About heroes and monsters… they're one of the reasons I wanted to be a Huntress." Ruby reminisced.

"I have a similar reason." Izuku said. He loved stories about the heroes that are Hunstmen and Huntresses. He always loved the ones about his father and All Might the most.

"Why is that? Hoping to live happily ever after." Blake smiled a bit.

"I'm hoping we all will. As a girl I wanted to be just like the heroes from stories. Someone who fought for what was right, and protected the people who couldn't protect themselves.

"I wanted to be a hero that saved people with a smile on his face, like All Might. Someone who looked you in the eye and said that everything was going to be okay." Izuku spoke with a smile continuously breaking his features.

"That's very ambitious for kids. However, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tail." Blake said.

"Well, guess that's why we're here/ Well, that's what we're here for." Ruby and Ochako spoke simeltaniously and then looked at eachother before breaking into a fit of laughter.

Izuku couldn't help but love the sound of her laugh.

"Hey! What is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?!" Weiss said as she came over in her nightgown, her hair let down from its ponytail.

Then Weiss recognized the three guilty party members, and Yang and Izuku seemed to recognize her too, since the all yelled, simultaneously, "OH, NOT YOU AGAIN!"

"Shhhh! Guys, she's right, people are trying to sleep!" Ruby tried to get them to calm down.

"Oh, so now you take my side." Weiss antagonized her for a second time.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby yelled back.

"E-er, can we please just-" Izuku tried and failed to put out the fire between them.

"Yeah! Why're you being so mean to my sister?! She's only trying to be nice!" Yang antogonized Weiss back.

"She's a hazard to my health." Weiss huffed with her arms crossed.

"YOU OVER THERE. PLEASE QUIET DOWN, OTHER PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP! SO IF YOU WISH TO ARGUE, DO SO IN THE MORNING!" A tall boy with combed hair, glasses, and blue pajamas yelled at them from across the room, making frantic hand gestures as he did so. Surprisingly, it got all three of the girls to calm down. Weiss even looked bashful. "Sorry Tenya. It got out of control."

"Understood just try to keep it down for everyone else." The girls silently nodded. Satisfied with his work, the boy turned heel and sped away to his sleeping bag.

Blake blew out her candle and got into her sleeping bag.

"Ooooh. Well, okay. Goodnight, Deku." Ochako said as she rolled over to face him, and was out like a light with a small bubble coming from her nose.

Izuku thought the whole display was cute. He smiled at her sleeping form before laying in his own sleeping facing her in the less than a foot space between them. "Goodnight, Ochako," Izuku said as he went to sleep.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. I'm glad we got to meet Ochako in this chapter. If you guys have questions feel free to ask. And as always, like, follow, support, review and most importantly enjoy.**


	4. Good Morning

**I'm back with a short chapter. And to Komo, go ahead and use it because I'd actually like to see that.**

* * *

(5:30 in the morning, Auditorium.)

Izuku's eyelids flutered around for a few moments before halfway opening. When Izuku woke up, he was greeted by the sleeping face of Ochako. He had backed away, his face as red as a tomato. Holy crap.

"Waaaaaaaake up, lazy butt!" A very energetic voice banged, it was was followed with a groan. Izuku looked up from his spot to find the culprits. He watched as a female danced around a male on the ground and singing out, "It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's moooorrrnniiinnngg!"

The girl in question had short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing was a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wore a collared black vest that ended at her waist, and her emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, was on the back. Under the vest were two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She also had a turquoise bow at the back of her skirt, and a white sleeveless top that formed a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She had matching fingerless gloves on each hand and sported a pink skirt that started at the waist and ended mid-thigh. Her shoes were a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. She also wore armor that began at the middle of her shoulder and neck and ended by her waist.

The boy was definetly not a morning person and seemed uncomfortable at his situation. He had a long black hair tied into a ponytail that ended midway down his back with a magenta streak on the left side that was the same color as his eyes. He wore a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that was red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming went down the right side of his torso and formed a black collar. He wore a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit and light-tan pants with black shoes.

They weren't the only ones awake. Blake's spot was empty of her being. The tall serious guy who stopped the girls argument was making his way to the locker rooms with a scheduled practice. The only other ones awake were two in the corner jumping with what Izuku guessed was enthusiasum. He couldn't make out their faces but he could see one had longer red hair while the other had messy pink hair and both had... horns?

Izuku, now fully awake, got up and packed away his sleeping bag. He moved carefully and quietly as to not wake the sleeping Ochako. After doing so successfully, he made his way to the locker room to get ready for the day.

He looked in the mirror brushing his teeth. The two from earlier were there and were… continuing the conversation. The boy wasn't a thing as the girl continued. "I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything. I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm… Well, I'm me! But it's just crazy, you know?"

Izuku spat into the sink and went to grab his bag from the ballroom. More and more people were getting up one after the other. And it looked as though every person he's made friends with so far had already gone.

And there the two were, the female grabbing a hair brush and combing her hair while the male tied up his sleeping bag. "We've been together for sooooooooo long! What are the odds that we'd still be together? Well, not 'together-together'…" Her cheeks took on a slightly pinkish tint as she thought about what she just said. "Not that I'm saying you're not handsome; you are handsome, but that'd just be weird, right?" The blush on her face intensified as she talked, both heading of to somewhere.

Izuku had watched the encounter between the two before a growling noise emitted from his stomach. He blushed unnoticeably and hopefully no one had heard it. He decided to find the cafeteria and not go into initiation on an empty stomach.

* * *

(7:04, 1:26:13 till exam, 1:26:12 till exam, 1:26:13 till… ugh you get it)

Izuku had gotten the heart healthy platter of ham and eggs with a bottled water for breakfast. As he sat down and dug in he heard two familiar voices from his left and looked over to find the pair again. Was he a magnet or something? They both had pancakes piled on their plates. The girl still continuing her previous ranting with a pancake hanging from her mouth. "Right! What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together!" She slurped up her pancake and quickly finished it, "Oohhhh! We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work. He has a school…"

Izuku quickly finished and wanted nothing than just to find someone he knew and dear pray hoped that someone he knew was in the weapon lockers. People were already filing about grabbing their weapons as he looked around he spotted Ochako with her back turned to him. Seeing as he should thank the girl for letting him have the spot next to her last night and for being so nice; he was walking towards her when a hand fell on his shoulder.

Izuku turned and saw it was the tall guy with glasses again. Now that he was closer Izuku got a much better look at him.

He was six feet tall. His hair was blue and trimmed neatly. The glasses he wore and his eyes both were more rectangular. He was wearing a blue skintight shirt with several pieces of armor all around it; specifically on both his forearms, chest, and pelvis. His also skintight black shorts covered his skin until the meet the sleek metal combat boots that came up to his knees. The boots themselves had two spikes on either side of the front of the foot with two barrels of sort coming from the toes between them.

"I see what you're up to, you're planning on measuring that girl's concentration, aren't you?" The man asked, his questioning piercing eyes boring into Izuku's.

Izuku stammered with his hands waving feverishly in front of him. "W-w-what?! N-no I wasn't, I swear! S-s-she just gave me a spot to sleep last night; s-so I just wanted to thank her for being kind! I-i-I'm not very good at socialness so I thought it was the right thing to do."

The man continued his look a moment more before accepting the other ones explanation. The boy seemed harmless enough he surmised. "I see." He bowed suddenly. "Forgive me for jumping to conclusions." He stood back up and moved his hands frantically and robotically as he talked "I just don't want any disturbances to ruin someone's chances today. The acceptance rate is low as it is without them."

Izuku seemed to understand, this man wasn't bad or singleing him out, he was just really serious about this; that something Izuku can respect.

Izuku rubbed his neck awkwardly now. "Y-y-yea, I know what you mean. I-I-I'm Izuku by the way. Izuku Midoriya." He raised his hand out.

The man took the hand with a firm grip and shook it. "It is nice to make your acquaintance Izuku. I am Tenya Iida of Soumei academy in Atlas. I hope to make it into this school with you." They let their hands drop to their sides. "Well Izuku, I will see you later." He then walked away.

Izuku turned back to find Ochako gone and him alone again

"I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal!" The girl gasped suddenly, her eyes shining with excitement, "A secret signal, so we can find each other in the forest!" She poked her finger against the man's cheek as she questioned, "Can you imitate a sloth?"

And finally the icing on the cake there was those two again.

Finally, the man spoke up, Izuku honestly thought he was mute for a moment there.

"Nora?"

Nora stopped what she was doing, looking at the man, to hear what he had to say.

"Yes, Ren?"

Ren sheathed his weapons into his sleeves as he spoke, "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise."

'They honestly sound like a baby making a random noise.' Izuku thought.

Nora seemed to ponder this, before having a joyous expression, "That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!"

Ren smiled at the enthusiasm of his friend, closing his locker. "Come on, Nora. Let's go."

"Not 'together-together'..." A giggle escaped her lips as they both passed by a certain red huntress and her sister.

When Izuku went saw the sisters he felt ready to die of relief finding some people he knew.

"Hey guys!" He called out walking to them.

"Hi Izuku." Ruby waved.

"Hey ya there Teen Wolf, or is it Green Wolf!" Yang said humorously. "Why weren't you with that Ochako girl when we woke up."

"I-I-I was getting ready! I-I-I tend to wake up early from habit to get everything done a-a-and Ochako just looked so p-peaceful sleeping and I didn't want to…"

Izuku stammered on before Yang covered his mouth with her hand. "Woah, woah, woah. Hold your sled there husky."

"Sorry I tend to do that a lot. Anyway, Ruby seems much happier this morning than yesterday." Izuku pointed out, seeing as Ruby's demeanor was much happier and energetic than the day previously.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff. Today, I'm gonna let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby then rubbed her face against the side of her weapon affectionately and let out a small cooing sound. Izuku saw something like this with a girl who liked explosions in a show he used to watch.

Yang went big sister on Ruby. "You're not gonna be the only one at Initiation, Ruby. You need to branch out and meet more people if you want to mature at all."

"Ugh, you sound like dad." She then put her pride and joy in its holster and continued, "First of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting Grimm? And secondly, I don't need other people to help me grow up. I drink milk." She crossed her arms over her chest as she proudly stated that last part.

"I'm a little bit with Ruby on this but not in the same sense." The girls turned to Izuku with his ears and head down. "I want my hard work to show off today in this exam. But having a partner or team wouldn't really be all that bad. I didn't have friends growing up so it would be a good change of pace."

The two looked at Izuku with sadness and confusion. They both knew Izuku was shy and by being faunas most likely ridiculed, but he was so kind. How could he not have had any friends? Yang put her arm over Izuku's shoulder and said, "Well you got us here even if we're not on the same team!"

"Yeah, I am with you. Can't you just be on our team, right Yang?" Ruby asked.

"M-maybe you should be on someone else's team, Ru-" Yang said as she began to stroke her golden mane of hair, more than likely a nervous habit.

"My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby asked, staring at Yang with a glare that would've made All Might shiver with nervousness.

"I gonna back up now." Izuku said as he got out from between the two.

"W-WHAT?! No, no, no I didn't mean it like that. I just thought it might help you break out of your shell a little bit." Yang said, desperate to save herself from this.

"WHAAAAAAAT?! I don't need to break out any shell, that is just…"

"Ridiculous! I couldn't have put my gear in locker 636. I would have remembered having to count that high." Jaune walked by, not noticing the sister's problem.

"I think it's that way." Izuku pointed to his right. He wanted to help someone out as an excuse to get away before the girls got in another miniature brawl like last night.

"Thank you so much!" Jaune thanked him before speeding over to his find his locker with a nervous Izuku on his heels.

They found his locker and he took out his sword and shield as he was already wearing his armor.

"So Jaune we're supposed to get partners today so I was wondering if you wan-…" Izuku looked to see Jaune looking behind him.

Izuku turned and saw Weiss talking to someone with red hair on the other side of her.

Jaune then walked towards where the girls were talking. He then did the sensible thing and entered with some pick up line, "You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you."

"You again?" Weiss spat out in annoyance.

The red head said, "Nice to meet you, Jaune!" in the cheeriest voice she could muster. Unfortunately for her, Jaune simply pushed her aside to try and fail to convince Weiss to be on his team.

Izuku then just turned around and checked up on his weapons for any problems while his friend kept getting rejected. His enhanced Faunas kicked in, as he sensed an object being hurled in his direction. Izuku dodged out of the way and looked up to see Jaune by his hood, which was being skewered by a red and gold javelin.

"Jaune! Are you okay?" Izuku ran to his friend and pulled the javelin out letting Jaune fall on the ground.

"I'm sorry." Some girl called out behind him.

He turned to the direction it was thrown ready to defend his friend, but he was surprised it was the red-head from earlier. She wore her hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and had vivid green eyes. She also wore light green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes, and was actually taller and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls Izuku had seen; and while Yang was very lean, her muscles weren't nearly as pronounced as the red heads. Her top consisted of two layers. The top layer was a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. It was likely quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support; and this layer also had riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, indicating heavy stitching. The bottom layer was a low bronze V-neck. She also wore an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length drapery that wrapped around her skirt. There was a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore a red shield and spear emblem. She wore a bronze circlet headpiece that could be seen above her ear and under her bangs, and a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hung from her circlet on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. She also had elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her boots and a pair of cuisses that begin mid-thigh and end slightly above her knees. She donned a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm and her high-heeled boots were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reached up to her mid-calf.

"Holy crap. You're Pyrrha Nikos. You're on the front of Pumpkin Pete's cereal for winning the Mistral regional tournament five years in a row." Izuku went from defensive to full out fanboy in one second flat.

"That cereal isn't very good for you." She replied nervously. Izuku saw he was still holding her weapon before holding it out. "H-here you go." She took it explaining that Jaune was getting a little too flirty with Weiss.

Weiss walked away as fast as she possibly could, glad to get out there if her speed was anything to go by.

Then the loudspeaker sounded, "All first-year students, report to Beacon Cliff for Initiation. Again-"

Yang and Ruby walked up to him and Jaune, who was still on the floor. Yang, deciding that she was in a teasing mood, asked Jaune, "Havin' some trouble there, Lady-killer?"

"I don't get it. My dad said that all women look for are confidence. Where did I go wrong?" He asked.

"I have nothing about relationship advice, Jaune." Izuku answered, truly not knowing a lot about relationships.

"I don't think Snow Angel was the best place to start." Yang added.

"Come on guys. Let's get to the cliff." Ruby said as she left the room, the others trailing behind her.

* * *

(Beacon Cliff, 8:30 am)

Izuku and the others were standing on plates with Beacons sigil on the face of it, and some were very nervous.

Izuku was on the right of Jaune, to the left was Jaune was Ruby, and then Yang, Tenya, Ren, Nora, some guy with a green mohawk, Pyrrha, Weiss and he was sure the last person he could see was Katsuki.

He was wearing a fitted black sleeveless v-neck tangtop with an orange X on his chest with the top of it bordering his v-neck. His black pants are a bit baggy and go into his red and black armored combat boots. On his hands were gloves that covered his hands entirely, the back parts being black and the palm faces being red. Attached to them was a pair of black detached sleeves for better comfort for his weapon. A pair of army green arm bracers shaped like greandes with a muzzle on top and red highlights and details. The grenade like handles were backward blades in resting mode, just waiting to come forward into a single claw.

Izuku should look his attention from his child-hood friend turned bully and turned towards Ozpin, as did the others who weren't paying attention previously.

"For some of you, it has been years since you began to train to become warriors, while for others, this is merely the first step. Either way, your skills will be evaluated today, in the Emerald Forest."

UThen Goodwitch took over, "Now, I'm sure that many of you have heard several rumors about team assignments, so allow us to put an end to them. Each will be given teammates. Today."

"What." Ruby said quietly but his ears caught it.

Ozpin took the reins once more, "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone that you can work well with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years."

The sound of glass shattering went off in Ruby and Izuku's heads. "WHAT?!" Ruby and Izuku screamed.

"Is that really how we'll do this sir." Tenya raised his hand. "If I say it out loud those two sentences are quite contradictory to the next one."

Glynda answered. "Huntsman often have to randomly team up with others they hardly know on missions, so this is more for that factor of the job." She finished.

"I see." He bowed again. "I apologize for my remark."

"Thank you for that young Iida. Now, after you've partnered up, make your way to the Northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

Well... that was certainly morbid.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of the Initiation, but our staff shall not intervene. At the end of the path, you will find an abandoned temple, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will then guard that item, as well as your standing, and be graded appropriately." He looked around for any unease in the children. "Are there any questions?"

Jaune raised his hand and began, "Yeah, um, sir-"

"Good." Ozpin cut off Jaune mid-sentence, not really wanting to answer questions. "Now, take your positions."

Everyone on the cliff then took some sort of preparation stance. Izuku himself was crouched on his right knee and ready to fly.. Jaune, however, kept his hand raised and again asked Ozpin, "S-sir? I-I've got a question." Weiss was launched next after Katsuki.

The other students began to launch as he continued. "So this... landing strategy thing... what is it? Are you dropping us off or something?"

In a monotone voice, Ozpin simply answered, "No. You will be falling." The boy with the green mohawk was next.

"O-oh. I-I see. So, um, did you hand out any parachutes for us?"

Nora was then launched, her face and voice full of glee. Ozpin answered, "No. You will be using your own landing strategy." just before Ren was launched, Tenya soon afterward. Yang winked at them before putting on some sick aviator sunglasses. Her and Ruby just launched right after,

"So, um, what exactly is a landing strategyYYYYYYYYYYYYY-" Jaune was launched before he could finish his question. Now only Izuku remained on the cliff.

Ozpin held the slightest smirk as he told Izuku, "Toshinori wishes you luck."

Izuku was then flung into the forest, Ozpin still holding his smirk as he watched the soon to be students begin their descent into the Emerald Forest. Drinking his coffee.

"I love my job." He said in bliss of his drink.

* * *

 **Well people im back. Sorry it's a short chapter but I just wanted to get it out within the week. Thank you all for the support and keep it up with the reviews. I'll try to get the next one out by a week.**


	5. Initiation

**Coming at you with a chapter for the holidays. Sorry it took so long. This is my longest chapter yet at over 13,000 words. Please enjoy. And Merry Christmas. And a happy New Year.**

* * *

(Emerald Forest, 8:38 am)

The Emerald forest. A luscious forest just below the cliffs of Beacon. This is where the initiation for future students is held every year. Despite being filled to the brim with the creatures of Grimm, all seemed quiet. The only sounds that were in hearing range are the flapping wings of a bird swaying in the wind peacefully.

Until a blur of red blasted right through it. "Birdy, no."

Ruby quickly got over it as she was working on her landing strategy. She pulled out Crescent Rose and fired a few shots forward to slow down her momentum and them flipped around with her weapon in it's scythe form to grab onto a thick branch and dropped down into the woods.

Weiss had kept her form graceful throughout her landing. Pulling a flip through the air to right herself before landing on a white snowflake shaped glyph appear under her, and she leaped from it further forward and down.

Ren had taken out his bladed Uzis and hooked them onto a passing tree and spiraled his way down the tree landing on the ground safely and dusting himself off. He heard an explosion followed by others. He looked up to see a blur of gold fly by before a black and blonde sped by even faster.

Yang was using Ember Celica to blast herself further into the forest all the while laughing. "Move it, Goldilocks." An angry Katsuki flew past her with his own explosions with his permanent scowl on his face.

"Sheesh, that guys attitude is really explosive." She laughed at her own pun as she said it. She turned around and blasted her weapons again and flew through the canopy, jumped off a few trees and landed in a combat roll. "Nailed it."

Pyrrha put her shield in front of her to lessen the impact. She crashed through multiple trees before landing on a branch in a combat roll. She changed her sword into a sniper and looked around her vicinity looking for both the other students and the enemy. In her scope she saw Jaune still flailing everywhere and screaming his lungs out. She needed to act fast. She once again changed her weapon from her sniper to a spear with the barrel on the blunt end of it. She pulled back her right and aimed using her left with her thumb. She threw her spear as she pulled the trigger and the spear went flying towards where Jaune was heading.

She waited a few seconds in silence before the sound of her spear hitting the trunk of a tree. "Thank you." She heard Jaune yell.

"I'm sorry." She called back. She jumped down from her spot on the branch to go and find Jaune.

Izuku was waiting until being below the tree line to make his move. He pulled out both of his axes and held them forward and pulled the triggers on both of them and completely stopping his momentum midair and used the bottom parts of his axe as grappling hooks to grab onto the trees thick branch. He pulled himself onto the branch and looked around for signs of any of the other candidates. Once he was sure there was no one around he thought he would find someone on his way to the temple. He would have to get there fast if he wanted a good grade; luckily he had something for that.

For his transcripts he had to write down his semblance. He couldn't use One for All as All Might didn't want people getting any ideas about his semblances true nature. He used a different name for it; a technique he figured out during his last month of training with All Might.

Red veins showed through his skin as he and his aura were covered in green electricity. Izuku cried out, "8% Full Cowl!"

* * *

Ruby dropped down on the sprinting with thoughts along the lines of 'Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang.'

"Yang! Yang!" She yelled as she ran, hoping her sister would call back to her.

Oh, this is bad, this is really really bad. What if she finds someone else.' She tried to think of other potential partners she could have if she couldn't find her. _Well, there's Jaune. He's nice and funny. But... I don't think he'd be very good in a fight._ She could imagine Jaune being overrun by Beowolves. _How about Blake. So calm. So mysterious. Plus she likes to read books. But... I can't see me keeping a conversation with her_. She saw herself taking while Blake looked like she rather be somewhere else. _Maybe Izuku. He is so kind and friendly. And he goes on and on about huntsman and their weapons, like me. His shyness could be a problem though_. Imagine Ruby talking to him with a big blush on his face _. Ooh, I could find Ochako. She's got that bubbly nice girl vibe. But... come on. She is my size and her chest is so infuriating compared to mine._ Ruby shook her self consciousness and kept running. ' _Okay who else do I know. There is Yang, Jaune, Blake, Izuku, Ochako and...'_

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as a large white object obscured her path. Ruby quickly skidded to a halt before she could collide with the person before her. The white-clad huntress turned towards her with an eyebrow raised. Silver eyes slowly traveled up and finally locking with pale blue ones. A deafening pause followed with a tension thick enough to cut with her scythe. The moment was broken when Weiss sharply turned on her heel and walked in the complete opposite direction from Ruby.

"W-wait! Where are you going?!" she hung her head slightly and kicked the ground dejectedly while mumbling, "We're supposed to be teammates…"

Weiss struggled as she tried to walk through the thick bushes, the small branches catching on her combat skirt. An occasional grunt or silent "Ow!" escaped from her lips as she pushed through. He brushed himself off as he emerged from the treacherous forces of nature, sighing in relief. Upon hearing a voice, she looked up.

"Come on, come on! Stupid…!" Jaune was desperately trying to free himself from Phyrra's spear that was pinning his hood to the tree, yet he was making no progress whatsoever. Finally giving up on trying to pull it out, he sighed and looked down. "Uh, a little help." His hand came up and he awkwardly waved at the girl as he hung there in embarrassment. Weiss, with a face void of any emotions, once more spun on her heel and walked back in the direction from which she came. Jaune groaned and sighed in dejection, hanging his head in shame.

As Weiss passed by Ruby, she grabbed onto her hood and started dragging her along behind her. "By no means does this make us friends."

"You came back!" Ruby cried, throwing her arms in the air and smiling widely as they both disappeared into the bushes.

"Hey, w-wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here…?" Jaune tried calling out to them. The male sighed, hanging his head once more. Maybe coming to this school was a bad idea after all…

"Jaune?" A familiar voice breached his thoughts, causing him to look up. Standing before him, crossing her arms behind her back and smiling, was Pyrrha herself. "Do you… Have any spots left on your team?"

Crossing his arms, Jaune feigned annoyance, "Very funny…" He eventually looked down at the red-haired huntress, a cute smile on her face. His heart seemed to skip a beat as he saw that smile, and he returned the action.

* * *

 _With Ren_

Ren put away his weapons in his sleeves after he had just gotten done with killing a King Taijitu and was brushing himself off again. A cooing sound made him look around looking for the source. The source showed it self to be his childhood friend Nora hanging upside down from a branch smiling at him.

He smiled back. "I still don't think that's the noise a sloth makes."

She just responded by bopping her finger on his nose, "boop", and falling down from the tree.

* * *

 _With Blake_

Blake was walking calmly on her way towards the temple. She hadn't found herself a partner yet. She was hoping it to be either Izuku or Ochako as both seemed to be nice to her, plus Izuku was also a faunas, he just didn't hide it like her.

Shotgun shots rang from over the treeline in front of her. One of the others students was engaged in a fight. She ran to provide help, but wasn't expecting what see saw. A whole line of trees was destroyed by a flying Ursa's body. Another one was standing with it's back to her.

"Oh you want some too!" An angry female voice called out from the other side of the creature.

Blake just pulled out Gambol Shroud and transformed it into it's chain scythe form and threw it at the bear like grimm's exposed back and killed it instantiy. The creature fell forward to show Yang on the other side breathing heavily, not from exhaustion but from her spurred up anger. She got over it quick as Blake pulled back her weapon.

"I had that." The golden girl said smiling. Blake gave her a grin.

* * *

 _With Tenya_

Tenya was speeding through a hoard of Grimm either blasting away at a creep or breaking the skull of an Ursa with a kick from his spiked toes.

That was the sixteenth one he killed on his way. And now there was one more Beowolf left in front of him. Only problem was it was an alpha. He saw no issue with his dilemma, he just pushed up his glasses and got into his fighting stance. The alpha seemed to take this as initiative as it leapt forward with a claw strike that Tenya dodged by jumping. While in air he angled his body into a devastating kick aimed at it's back as it fired. They both landed on the ground with Tenya jumping back a few feet to gain some distance. The Alpha had an open hole in it's side but it was tougher than other Grimm so it was still standing. The creature attempted another roar when from nowhere a segmented chain blade appeared and dug itself in the flesh around the neck, the chest and the abdominal region. The blade was pulled back with force as it tore away from the alpha leaving it in four different pieces of it's body.

The blade retracted to a branch in the trees. Tenya looked for his helper but found nothing. "Who's there." He called out. And someone started coming out of the tree clad in green. "Ribbit."

* * *

 _With Ochako_

Ochako was still walking, still walking, still walking. But she wasn't complaining, she trained for this and she would not all those who helped her get here be disappointed. She still needed a partner. She hoped that it was a certain green-haired faunas friend that came here with her but if not she was hoping it would be another certain green-haired faunas she had met. She saw how his eyes looked when he approached them. He was afraid of ridicule for being faunas or having been picked on. She had seen that look when she had first met her friend. She didn't want others to feel like that. And who knows, under all that shyness he could be really cool **. (A/N Just wait until she sees whats under his shirt am I right?)**

She would have noticed a few Beowolves in the branches around her had she not been thinking. The closest one jumped down on the unsuspecting girl.

Too bad for them she had noticed. As the beowolf swung it's claw before she caught it with both her hands giving off a real fast pink glow from her fingertips. The creature was now floating in air and was flailing about trying to get itself back on the ground. Ochako pulled out her tonfa and aimed one at the head of the grimm before pulling a trigger at the top of the handle. A shot rang out killing the Grimm instantly and was already fading from existence. The other four took this as their cue and dropped down as well. Ochako took her stance in preparation for the battle. The first one ran forward with a very predictable right swing she blocked it before throwing a combo on it's chest whilst firing. It dropped down with another coming in fast. This time she ducked under the attack before upper cutting it with a shot from her tonfa before turning around and kicking it away. The third one was ever slightly smarter than the last ones and swung from both sides. She jumped up over it and onto it's back. On it's back she grabbed her tonfas from the long end. Her right hand went over the neck and the handle hooked on the left side of it's neck while her left hand did the same on the right side of it's head. With a quick tug she snapped it's neck. She jumped off as she kept her left tonfa on the head still and dragged it with her back to the ground. The fourth one seemed hesitant but was still poised to attack. She raised her hand and gave a come on gesture as she glared ready for a fight. The Grimm had gotten over it's earlier hesitation from before and reared back on it's hindquarters even more. It wasn't even halfway through it's leap before a blur of green came flying down and flattened the Grimm's body.

"SMASH" yelled the man as he landed on his target.

As the dust cleared Ochako saw Izuku surrounded in green electricity. He had a serious look in his eye as he looked at the creature he had just crushed.

"Hey Deku." His expression softened when he looked over at her with a look of concern. As he walked over to her the electricity surrounding him disappeared. "Ochako, are you okay?" He scanned her for injuries not at all knowing Ochako was lightly blushing from Izuku's inspection.

"No, I'm okay." She reassured him.

"Thank God." He breathed a sigh of relief. He then started looking around for some reason. And then a look of happiness, curiosity and a little worry. "Uh Ochako. Where's your partner?"

"I haven't found anyone yet. I was hoping I could find my friend, but I am so happy I found you, Deku." She cheered. Then looking a bit guilty. "Sorry. I should have asked if you found yours."

"I haven't." He admitted.

And just like that the cheery Ochako was back again. "That means we're partners." She all but squealed bringing her fists up to her chest and jumped up and down again. She was then right in the blushing boy's face. "Let's take care of each other, Deku."

"Y-yeah." _She's so close._

* * *

 _Beacon Cliff_

"Our last pair has been formed, sir." Glynda Goodwitch informed Ozpin, swiping her screen to the camera facing the pair she was referring to. "Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka. Poor boy. He'll die from the blood rushing to his face before any grimm has him in their clutches." Ozpin just drank some coffee as he heard this report.

"Still, he's likely better off than Ms. Nikos." She swiped to the camera facing Jaune and Pyrrha. "I don't care what his transcripts say, Mr. Arc is not ready for this level of combat. Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough. At the rate everyone is going, the pairs should be at the temple in just a few minutes. Speaking of, what did you use as relics this year?"

"It's obvious he used the damn chess pieces again." They both turned around to find a yellow sleeping bag facing from them with a hand sticking out of it with a scroll pulling up the feed o Izuku and Ochako striking up conversation as they walked. _Just like you Misashi._

* * *

 _With Ruby and Weiss_

Weiss trudged quickly through the forest, mildly angry, as Ruby followed shortly behind him.

"What's the hurry?" She asked behind her.

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow! I swear, if I get a bad grade because of you-" Her sentence was interrupted as a sudden gust of wind blew by and a ball of red whizzed past him. Suddenly, Ruby was standing in front of her, a playful smile on her face and her arms moving like a… cats? "What the…?"

Ruby was bubbling with joy at the fact that she had impressed Weiss, even if only slightly. "I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me!"

Weiss looked behind her before returning her amazed face towards Ruby again, "When did…?"

"Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people, doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters!" She reached up and put her arm around the other girl's shoulders, "You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss! And after it's all over, you're going to be like, 'wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool… And I wanna be her friend.'" She slowly panned her hand out in front of them, grinning at Weiss before disappearing and leaving a shower of rose petals in her wake.

Weiss started waving the rose petals away from her face, surprised yet annoyed still, when she started hearing crackling in the nearby bushes. She put her hands on her mouth as a microphone as she called out, "You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!" There was no response, so Weiss called out again, "Ruby?" The forest darkened slightly as Weiss leaned forward, her hand on the hilt of Myrtenaster. A pair of glowing red eyes watched the girl from behind as she once more tried, "Ruby…?"

Several more pairs of those eyes appeared in the bushes around the hunter as a low growl was heard. She was slowly surrounded by a large amount of Beowolves.

Upon seeing the dark creature of Grimm, she started to panic slightly. Her mind raced with thoughts and concerns about her partner. _Crap, where's Ruby? Is she okay?_

The white-clad huntresses thoughts were interrupted as the Beowolf before her let out a deep roar, the sound echoing through the trees…

Weiss would have to wait till later to worry about Ruby because right now she needed to survive.

Weiss takes out Myrtenaster to block the attacks from the beowolves that are surrounding her. _'Ok Weiss. Just remember your training_.' She thought to herself as she takes a deep breath before positioning her body that she was taught. _'Heads up, shoulders back, right foot forward._ She put her right foot forward before seeing her error and brought it back a little. _Not that far. Slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike and…'_

"NOW!" Weiss charges forward to attack. Only for her to stop once Ruby suddenly appears in front of her as the latter slices the one she was going for with her Crescent Rose. This made Weiss stumbles and swings her blade at a tree, lighting it on fire.

Ruby is then knocked into Weiss by a Beowolf that scratched her weapon. "Hey watch it!"

"Excuse me!" Weiss shouted back. "You attacked out of turn! I could have killed you!"

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that..." Ruby mumbles, unaware that a burning tree is falling near them.

"Come on!" Weiss said as she grabs her arm. "We have to go!" The heiress then starts pulling Ruby away from the pack of beowolves and burning forest. The pack howled as a few of them had caught fire and were slowly burning.

They ran up a hill a little way from the smoke. They both stopped at the top taking a moment to breath in.

"What was that for!?" Ruby shouted at Weiss. "We could've won easily!"

"Well maybe if you actually be more careful when making a move, then I wouldn't set the forest on fire!" Weiss shouted back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby scoffs

"I'm just surprised someone who talks so much would communicate so little during an encounter!" Weiss answered irritably.

"Well, I'm sorry that you need my help in battle. I can handle myself!" Ruby claims

"Well congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak their way into Beacon. Bravo!" Weiss said sarcastically as she walks off. Ruby let out a yell as she put out her scythe and cut straight through the nearby tree and grudgingly followed after Weiss. A giant black feather floating onto the trunk of the tree that used to be there.

* * *

 _With Jaune and Pyrrha_

"Did you hear that?" Jaune ask as he and Pyrrha hear noises from a far distance.

"Gunfire." Pyrrha answered. "Looks like some of our comrades have encountered some enemies." Pyrrha moves a branch out of her way and turns around as the branch hits Jaune right in the face. "I'm sorry!"

"Hey don't sweat it." Jaune said as he gets up with a small cut on his cheek with a little blood. "It's just a small scratch."

"Why didn't you activate your aura?" Pyrrha ask as she walks over.

"My what?" He ask with a puzzled look.

"Your aura." Pyrrha repeated.

"Gesundheit." He said, thinking that she sneezed.

"Jaune, do you know what aura is?" She ask.

"Of course I know what aura is." Jaune scoffs. "Do you know what aura is?"

"Aura is the manifestation of our very own soul." Pyrrha explains to Jaune. "It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Haven't you ever felt like you were being watched without knowing someone was there?"

"I'm not gonna lie. Yes. Yes I do." Jaune sheepishly admits.

"With practice, our aura can be our shield." She continued. "Everyone has it, even animals."

"What about monsters?" He ask.

"No." She answered. "The monsters we fight don't have a soul. They're the creatures of Grimm. They are the embodiment of anonymity. They are the darkness, and we are the light."

"And that's why we fight them!" Jaune added.

"It's not about why." Pyrrha states. "It's about knowing. Understanding the light and darkness helps us manifest our aura. By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting."

"Wow, just like a force field." Jaune said.

"That's one way of putting it." Pyrrha chuckled as she walks towards him. "Now close your eyes and concentrate."

"Uh okay." Jaune complies as he and Pyrrha closes their eyes and concentrates.

'For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death.' She quotes while placing a hand on his chest, causing Pyrrha to glow red while Jaune glows white. 'I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee.' Pyrrha then hunches over due to exhaustion.

"You okay Pyrrha?" Jaune ask in concern.

"I'm fine Jaune." She reassures him before getting back up. "I used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own." She grins as she watches the scratch that's on his face close up. "You have a lot of it."

"Whoa." Jaune said as he stops glowing.

* * *

 _With Ruby and Weiss_

"It's definitely this way." Weiss said as she's walking right before stopping. "I mean… this way! It's definitely this way." Weiss then starts walking left until she stops in front of Ruby. "Ok, it's official: We passed it."

"Weiss, why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?" Ruby asks annoyed as she gets up from the ground.

"Because I know exactly where we're going!" Weiss said boldly before sounding confused. "We're going… to… the forest temple!" This only makes Ruby sighs out of frustration.

What they don't know is that two people are watching them bicker.

The first was a girl about the same height as Weiss. Her skin is tinted a pink color. Her eyes sclera was black with golden irises. She has unruly, short pink hair that seemed like a fluffy piece of cotton candy. If the skin and eyes didn't tell you she is a seahorse faunas than the hook-shaped yellow horns protruding from her head will. She was wearing a purple and turquoise camouflage skintight top with a teal pair of skinny jeans. On top of that she wears a sleeveless tan jacket with white fur on the collar, and she finishes with a pair of brown and gold custom boots. On her right hip she had a pink submachine gun in a holster with some blade coming out the bottom.

The man next to her was of average height. He has spiky red hair with red eyes and a little scar above his right eye. He is also a faunas with the black horns above his forehead going backward into his red hair. He is wearing a black vest with long crimson sleeves and two red shoulder pads while his chest is left uncovered, showing off his impressive physique. He is wearing a red sash with a ripped pattern over black pants with a belt. On his right arm was a crimson gauntlet in the shape of a battering ram with a gun barrel higher on the front side.

"Will you stop pretending that you know everything Weiss!?" Ruby said.

"Hey you two. Can you please stop fighting and everyone get along." The girl waves as her and the boy walk up to them.

The girls finally noticed them.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked.

"This here is my horn buddy Mina Aishido and I'm Eijiro Kirishima." The man now known as Kirishima stepped forward with a hand on his partner's shoulder.

"Do you guys have any ideas on where this temple is at?" Mina asked which made Ruby roll her eyes at Weiss.

"Your guess is as good as ours." Weiss said

"I knew you have no idea on where you're going!" Ruby shouted in annoyance.

Weiss just let out a sigh as she starts walking. "Let's keep going."

"Oh, let's keep going! Hurry up! Waaah, Watch where you're going!" Ruby said while doing a faux imitation of Weiss' voice. Kirishima stifled a giggle. "Why are you so bossy!?"

"Hey, I'm not bossy! Don't say stuff like that!" Weiss shouted

"Then stop treating me like a kid Weiss!" Ruby said in annoyance.

"Then stop acting like a KID!" Weiss rebutted.

"Then stop acting like your perfect!" Ruby said while getting more annoyed.

"I'm not perfect. Not yet. But I'm still leagues better than you." She said in a cold tone.

"You don't even know me." Ruby said right back as harsh as could be.

"Okay knock it off you two." Mina got in between them and decided to play peace keeper. "Like it or not you two are partners, you should at least try to get along to make it into Beacon. And who knows, from there you two could become BFFs or something." Mina finalized with no room for argument.

Both girls took that in as they shut up and went back to the task at hand. A big black feather fell between them all. They looked up to see where it came from and what they saw wasn't pleasant.

"Aw, shit." Kirishima managed to say.

While the others were taking this as bad news, Ruby saw this as prime way to get to there objective.

* * *

 _With Izuku and Ochako_

Izuku and Ochako seemed to still be in conversation as they shared a few things with their partner. Ochako was an only daughter, her parents owned a construction company that wasn't doing so well in business. She hadn't actually gone to combat school as it was expensive. Instead she trained with different local huntsman, that made Izuku ecstatically ask which ones and when she named them he downright adored her. She was blushing from the attention she was getting but if it was from him she wouldn't mind.

"I also met my friend when I was training with Ryuko Tatsuma. Since then we've kept in contact and are almost inseparable. She's also a faunas with green hair like you." She added the last part as a measure to let him know for sure she doesn't have an issue with him being faunas.

"That's cool. What's her name?" He asked smiling.

"She's..." And before she could say the rest two figures came out from the brush and turned their attention to them. The first was Tenya, as serious as ever. But the other person he didn't recognize. She was probably only five feet tall. She has a very frog-like appearance. Like a frog, she has a wider mouth and she also has abnormally large hands covered by tan gloves. She has long, dark teal hair which she ties in a bow on her back. She has very wide eyes with pure black irises and distinctive lower eyelashes. She probably also has a very long tongue as part of it was sticking out. She wears a green and black long sleeve shirt with yellow linings along her chest and abdomen. She also wears a pair of green goggles on her head. Her dark green shorts go into her thigh high black and yellow boots made custom to accommodate her frog-like feet.

Ochako and the new girl saw eachother and their faces brightened up as they launched into each other's arms.

"Ochako."

"Tsuyu."

The two men just stood there and let them have the moment.

* * *

 _Abandoned temple_

The four of them decided to stick together to the temple. They talked more about each other on the way. Ochako's friend's name was Tsuyu Asui. She was blunt, always spoke her mind and seemed like the person Ochako would be friends with.

Tenya had gone to Soumei with Weiss and another person named Shouto who was in the test. And like Weiss was also an heir to the Iida family armor company. This company was the opposite of the Schnee dust company. They took care of all employees despite race. Each generation of the family had a huntsman that was known for their speed.

Izuku didn't share much about his past. Just the fact he went to Light, knew Katsuki from there and had looked up to All Might.

After a long and rather talkative walk, the four had finally come across the ruined old temple that they were searching for. In the center were stands with what appeared to be chess pieces.

"Chess pieces for relics?" Tsuyu voiced her thoughts.

The four of them walked down from the hill they were on and were then greeted by Yang and Blake who were already there.

The outgoing extrovert Yang was the first to greet them. "Sup, Teen Wolf. Angel Face. Who's the two with you?"

"Angel face?" Ochako tilted her confused.

Izuku slightly blushed when she looked at him, answering, "This is Tenya Iida," he pointed to the armored speedster "and this is Tsuyu Asui." He waved his hand towards the frog faunas.

"Call me Tsu." Tsuyu followed up her introduction.

"I'm ma call you Froppy." Yang raised her hand up.

"Ok?" Tsuyu saw no problem with that.

"Hey, Deku. Come over here." Ochako called him over to the podiums. He walked over and saw what they had to offer. A single white knight, two white rooks, two black knights, two black rooks, a black pawn, and two black kings.

"There's a pair for each one so I'm guessing if we take one we'll be partnered up with whoever has the other half. So, which one do we choose-"

"Aw look," He was abruptly cut off when he saw that Ochako had already taken one of the black knights" a cute black pony."

"That's a good observation Izuku, but I'm sort of disappointed in Beacon for this being their initiation. This place was rather easy to find from the looks of it." Tenya surmised.

* * *

 _With Jaune and Pyrrha_

The two are currently standing in front of a cave entrance.

"I think this is it." Jaune states. He takes a nearby stick and wraps a cloth from his pocket around it. He then struck a flint he had in his other pocket to light it up. With a source of light, the white knight and red spartan went into the cave.

"Jaune. I don't think this is it." Pyrrha answered while shrugging.

"Pyrrha, I made the torch." Jaune sighed while looking over his shoulder "Can you at least humor me for, like, five more feet?" He walks forward until he trips over an unforeseen rock, causing him to drop the torch as the flame is extinguished after falling into a puddle.

"Do you feel that?" She asks.

"Soul-crushing regret?" He asks back.

"No... It's warm" She answers.

The two continues walking as they're now getting deeper into the cave until they see some glowing upside-down spike supposedly hanging from the cieling.

"Hey, I think that's the relic!" Jaune exclaims with excitement as he reaches out to grab it, only the glowing spike to move away from Jaune. "Hey! Bad Relic!" He attempts to grab it again. While he did succeed, the relic raised higher and he was now dangling.

"Uh Jaune..?" Pyrrha said with a high concerned tone.

Jaune looks forward and eyes widen when sees the several gleaming red eyes of a Deathstalker.

* * *

 _With the temple group_

The temple group was ready to leave until they heard an incredibly high-pitched scream at a distance.

"Some girl's in trouble!" Yang immediately presumed. "What do we do?"

* * *

 _With Ruby and Co_

"Ruby," Weiss yelled over the wind as she clutched onto the Nevermore's feathers "I told you this was a bad idea."

"We're fine stop worrying." she called back to her.

"Yeah Weiss. We're riding on a giant bird monster. It can't get manlier than that." Kirishima called to her with a grin on his face. His right hand was griping the Nevermore while his left kept his arm around Mina.

"I'm a girl Spikey hair. And I am so beyond the point of worrying." She yelled more.

"Hate to agree with Ice Queen but she has a point." Mina cried out clutching on to Kirishima. Normally they'd be blushing a little at the level of intimacy between the two, but they were too busy with the wind blowing past them.

Ruby looked down and ahead to see the temple and the others there. "Okay I see the temple. Time to jump."

"Okay." Kirishima called out pulling Mina into a bridal style hold ready to jump.

"Uh, Eiji. I'm not so sure about this." Mina did not want to be freefalling.

"Are you all insane or something." She was met with silence as they had all already took the leap of faith.

"Oh you red insufferable little jer…"

* * *

 _On the ground_

"HEADS UUUUUUUU-" Ruby screamed as she fell from the sky, Jaune careening into her as she fell, and causing both to crash into a nearby tree, Ruby landing on a larger branch and Jaune hanging upside down from another branch.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked in surprised monotone.

"And where did Jaune come from?" Izuku asked in a more concerned voice.

Another moment passed before something else landed causing a dust cloud. When the dust cleared Mina was still in Kirishima's arms, but he looked different. His skin was jutting out in different places along his body in a sort of rock looking appearance but judging from the ringing in the air was probably more like metal.

Mina pulled herself out of his arms and landed on the ground on her hands and knees breathing heavily with frightened tears brimming at her eyes. "That was so scary." She looked back up to find her friend gone over to the podiums and grabbed a black rook. "The rook is the manliest piece in my book." He said clutching his other fist.

"Did they ju…"

Then, before they even had a chance to process what had just happened, an Ursa came through the tree line on its hind legs and swinging its front ones like crazy... until a shot rang out on its back and it fell down a few seconds later, Nora herself was on the back of the Ursa, and loudly complained, "Aww, it's broken."

"Nora!" Ren was right behind her breathing heavily with his hands on his knees. "Please, (pant pant) don't ever do that again." But she was gone. She was in the temple eyeing a white rook piece before happily taking and putting it on her head. "I'm queen of the castle. I'm queen of the castle." She sang.

"NORA!" Ren called her name in the loudest voice that any of them had heard from him.

"Coming Ren." She tilted her head smiling letting the rook piece fall in her hand.

"Did Nora just ride in on an Ursa?" Izuku finally managed to spit out.

"I-" Yang began before, suddenly, Pyrrha came running with a Death Stalker right behind her, dodging its claws as it swept at her.

Ruby then got down from the tree.

"Ruby?" The girl turned to see her big sister.

"Yang." Ruby cried out happily going to give her sister a hug.

"Nora." Nora yelled suddenly in between the two.

"Did Ms. Nikos just bring a Deathstalker after her?" Tenya asked.

Yang had finally had enough, and both literally and figuratively exploded. "AAAAAAAAAAARRRGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! COULD EVERYBODY JUST CHILL THE HELL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN!"

"Umm, Yang..." Ruby gestured upwards. They followed her arm's arc and saw Weiss hanging off a Nevermore's claw. "HOW COULD YOU RED COLORED JERKS LEAVE ME?!" Weiss exclaimed as she tried to not let go of the only thing that kept her from death.

"I said to jump." Ruby yelled up.

"She's gonna fall." Tsuyu said in her usual blunt tone.

"She'll be fine," Ruby replied.

"She's falling." Ren pointed out not half a second later.

Jaune had gotten himself untangled and saw Weiss falling. He saw this as an opportunity to score some points with her as he leapt forward and caught her in his arms. "Just dropping in." He said cheesily before he realized they were still falling "Aw crap." They both latched onto each other as they fell. Luckily for both of them Tenya sped in and caught both of them before landing on the ground, Weiss cradled in his left and holding Jaune by the back of his armor.

"My hero." Weiss said sweetly to Tenya. Oh yeah, they went to the same school.

"Oh, come on." Jaune said dejected. How did this guy make it so natural without punchlines?

Pyrrha joined the scene as she came in sliding on her shield. "Great, the gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said sarcastically with her hands on her hips. A long tongue found itself on the side of her head.

"Not digging the way your rubbing salt in the wound there." Tsuyu deadpanned with her finger on her mouth.

"Huh. Three for three." Izuku had guessed she had a long frog tongue.

"What was that?" Ochako asked from beside him. "Oh nothing." He blushed a little from the closeness.

"Not if I can help it!" was all Ruby said before dashing headfirst at Death Stalker before anyone could protest or offer backup.

"Ruby wait." Yang called after her. The Death Stalker simply swiped one of its massive claws at Ruby. She used her Crescent Rose to defend herself, but she was still sent flying back and while it was only a graze, it was enough to make her veer off course and crash.

Ruby was standing, looking unsure of her situation. "I'm okay!" Even her voice seemed unsure. He looked up to see the Deathstalker heading in her direction. Ruby set off quickly folding up Crescent Rose and running back to the temple.

"Ruby!" Yang called out as she tried getting to her before the Grimm did. The Nevermore from earlier wanted them skewered and began to make razor sharp feathers rain down from the sky.

Yang just barely spread her body out to avoid the feathers. Ruby however wasn't so lucky with her cloak caught by one of the feathers and the Deathstalker still on its way to her. "Ruby get out of there." Yang yelled. Ruby herself was desperately tugging at her cloak in an attempt to escape.

Everyone else had taken into action with a plan Iida had come with. Ochako had tapped Izuku with her semblance making him float, then Tsuyu took her chain blade and flicked it around Izuku's body and from there flung him forward at high speeds. Weiss was close behind him as she pressed the dust revolver in her rapier to use ice dust. Pyrrha had her spear out again and she was carefully waiting for her moment with Tenya behind her in the starter runner position.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled out, her voice filled with fear as she saw Ruby about to be skewered by the Death Stalkers tail. Then, a green and white blur shot past her. Izuku had activated Full Cowl and flew by grabbing Ruby and ripping the feather out of the ground and flew underneath the Grimm's disgusting underside. Once out the other side he had felt his weight return and they both landed haphazardly on the ground. "Weiss!" He signaled it was her turn.

Weiss veered to the side of the Deathstalker and she stabbed her sword into the ground and summoned a glyph, making a pillar of ice protrude out of the ground, freezing the Death Stalkers midsection and raised stinger in place leaving its head exposed and defenseless. "Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha lined the shot perfectly and pulled her arm back. "Tenya!" She cried as she threw her spear firing the gun mechanism to give it more speed and distance.

Six small valves popped out from the back of Tenya's boots and were glowing red hot with blue flames coming out. He combined his semblance and the dust engines thrust to speed himself to the point of almost not being seen as he sped after the spear. The Deathstalker still had it's claws free and tried to block the oncoming spear but it embedded itself in it's centermost eye. The Grimm screeched in pain and let its guard down for a second. In less than that second Tenya had reappeared and had embedded his foot into the spear handle. His velocity combined with the shape of the spear and went through the rest of the body and killing it.

Izuku, now assured that Ruby was safe, turned his attention to her, who was simply staring at him after what had just happened. He tapped her shoulder, and, once he had her attention, asked her, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, accepting Izuku's hand up. Weiss walked up afterwards and Tenya was busy cooling his jets and getting Pyrrha's spear back. When Weiss was close enough she started her rant. "You are so childish, and dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I know I can be a bit…"

"Mean, bossy, and through the roof etc." Ruby numbered off her fingers.

"I was going to say difficult." Weiss said. "But just like Mina said. If we are going to do this then we have to do it together. So, if you quit trying to show off I'll try and be… nicer." She finished.

"I'm not trying to show off. I'm trying to show you I can do this." Ruby looked anywhere but Weiss' gaze. "You're fine." Weiss started to take her leave.

Ruby just brought her hands up to her chest. "Haaaah. Normal knees." She exhaled.

 _Okay. No idea what that's about._ Izuku said in his thoughts. He made his way back to the group as Yang ran up to put her little sister in a bone crunching hug.

The group heard explosions coming from the woods they used to get here. Yet another Deathstalker popped out of the trees with various burnt holes in it's body and what looked like ice hanging of it's limbs and its tail missing it's stinger. The beast turned to face the group and screech until something was thrown in it's mouth and an blue ice wall made it's way between it and them. Not even a second later there was an explosion and the blue ice was splattered with black blood. "Tch, what a fucking waste of a good grenade." A new and familiarly angry voice shouted from beside them. There in his angry glory was none other than Katsuki Bakugo with his partner.

It was a boy an inch taller than both Bakugo and Ren. His hair was split in color, the right side being completely white, and the left practically blood red. His eyes were hetero-chronic, the right eye a dull gray and his left a sharp vivid blue with a burn scar surrounding it. The outfit he wore was a simple blue buttoned up jacket with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows, a white vest around his chest, blue pants and reinforced black and white boots to complete the outfit. In his right hand was a elegant katana with a blade that was icy blue with a black guard, red hilt and a polished black sheath with golden streaks.

"It was your decision to go with my plan so don't get angry over it." The new boy who was later known as Shouto Todoroki spoke in a monotone voice.

"LIKE HELL I DON'T HAVE A REASON! I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE WITH YOU! IF WE HAD GONE WITH MY PLAN AND JUST WENT GUNG HO ON IT WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO HAVE WASTED A GRENADE" Bakugo yelled.

"They get along so well." Mina deadpanned.

Ochako walked over to her partner and asked, "Deku is that the boy you mentioned the other night?

"Yep, that's Kacchan." Izuku said popping the p.

"How long do you think we'd last with him on our team?" She asked.

"Please don't jinx us." Izuku stated in a nervous tone.

"Uhh, guys... that things circling back. What are we gonna do?" Jaune asked with a shaky voice.

"Look, theres no sense in dilly dalling. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss stated.

"She's right. Are objective is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliff. There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby followed her statement up much to Weiss' smiling approval.

"WAIT A FUCKING SECOND!" Bakugo yelled at the top of his lungs. "HOW THE HELL DID DEKU BEAT US HERE! I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL I KILL SOME MORE GRIMM TO WIN AND BE UNDEAFEATED CHAMPION OF THIS SHIT TEST."

Several seconds passed before someone dared to make a sound. "So run and live? That is an idea I can get behind." Jaune said awkwardly.

"YOU IGNORING ME BUNNY TOP?" Bakugo screeched.

Tsuyu, Ruby, and Jaune then grabbed their pieces. Tsuyu took in mind what Izuku had said earlier and took the other black knight piece. Ruby took the white knight with Jaune at her side picking up the white rook. A fuming Bakugo didn't care which one they got and took the last black rook piece.

"Time to go you guys." Mina said.

"Right, lets go." Ruby lead the group on the way back to cliffs.

* * *

 _Abondoned Temple underneath Beacon cliffs_

The group of twelve managed to get out of the forest and into an abandoned series of structures next to another old temple that probably had some way up the cliffs. They split up in groups with their weapons drawn behind pillars. Ruby, Yang, Izuku and Ochako took the forward right one with Nora, Ren, Kirishima and Mina behind them. Weiss, Blake, Katsuki and Shouto had the one across from Ruby and co with Tenya, Jaune, Tsuyu and Pyrrha in the one behind them. The Nevermore from before flies ahead and perches itself on a tall column in front of them and caws loudly, as if mocking them, and to make matters worse for them was the fact that they've gained the attention of lesser and average Grimm creatures. The first was supposedly the Beowulves who came in large numbers, being led by one of their superior Alpha Males and large Ursa's marching their way alongside the Beowulves with hunger searing in their eyes. And lastly to approach out of the forest was unsurprisingly another Deathstalker. Seriously was there a nest of those things around here or what because people are sure they are underground more than what not.

"Well that's just great, how the hell do we expect to take on a large army of Grimm." Yang complained behind a pillar with her sister and the other two.

"Aw, man. Just run for now." Jaune shouted and everyone made their run for it. The Nevermore on top of the column saw this and was preparing to fire off another volley of feathers.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren commanded. Nora nods as she jumps in the air dodging a few feathers sent after them. before firing at the Nevermore with her grenade launcher.

"I'll give you a hand." Kirishima said as his weapon uses its gun mechanism and he starts firing to assist Nora. The Nevermore takes the attacks and begins to fly in a circle. The two are unaware of the Scorpion Grimm approaching the two of them from behind. Right when the Grimm is about to lunge its stinger, Mina with her SMG in the form of a ninjato, along with Ren and Blake, blocks the attack with their weapons and Bakugo sends it back with the other Grimm with an explosion from his hand. Weiss lands next to Nora so she can create a jumping platform beneath them and leap to safety while Tsuyu wrapped her long tongue around the other faunas and leapt after the others. The other four are now being chased by the horde.

Pyrrha and Ren turned around and fired on the Grimm. "Go, go, go." Bakugo passes them first with Mina and Blake just missed the giant scorpion's claws.

The Nevermore had completed its circle and the bridge was then destroyed when the Nevermore came circling around and crashed through it, leaving Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Jaune, Nora, Izuku, Ochako, Kirishima and Bakugo on the side with the tower, and Pyrrha, Ren, Blake, Tsuyu, Mina, Shouto and Tenya fighting the Death Stalker and the horde of Grimm.

Jaune picked himself up and looked behind him to see Ruby and the others shooting at the Nevermore, then turned to the front to see Pyrrha and the gang dealing with the Deathstalker. He noticed Blake being beaten back, nearly falling off the edge and starts to worry.

"Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!" He shouts as he moves closer to the broken edge of the bridge.

"Can you make that jump?" Izuku asked.

Jaune looked down in the ravine fearfully. "Uh, I don't think so."

"Let's do this!" Nora said, holding her weapon.

The girl knocked the blonde and faunas back to the other three and shifted her weapon into its melee form, a to which it turned into a giant hammer. She then ran to the edge of the bridge and jumped. Jaune managed to pick himself up in time to see what she was doing and pale as he realized her plan.

"No, wait!"

It was too late. The girl slammed her hammer on the bridge and catapults the other five towards the Deathstalker. Izuku was caught by his partner as she used her semblance to send them both over the deathstalker to help the others with the horde. Nora eventually stood neatly on her custom-made hammer/grenade launcher weapon and pulled the trigger, launching herself towards the Deathstalker as well.

"AAAHHHH." Nora yelled out with joy.

Pyrrha, Ren and Blake jumped away in time to see the two coming in with Nora striking the target on the skull. Noticing the stinger moving, she jumped off the beast and everyone moved to dodge against the incoming attack. But Blake got pushed off when Nora came back. She threw her weapon at a nearby column and swung to the temple side.

Kirishima was grabbed by Bakugo and he kept them up with his explosions and dropped them down with the horde group before firing off at the first Grimm. Kirishima pulled out Red Riot and harden his left arm until it was sharp like a blade and joined in as well.

As luck would have it, Blake managed to land on the same area that her partner and the others were at. She moves to stand next to Yang. "It's tougher than it looks!"

"Then let's hit it with everything we got!" Yang announces, readying her Ember Celica.

Ruby and the others nod and proceed to ready their own weapons; Ruby shifting Crescent Rose to its scythe form, Weiss pressing the Dust revolver she's using for Myrtenaster, and Blake setting Gambol Shroud in its pistol form.

Shotgun rounds, ice beams, pistol rounds and high impact sniper rounds are fired at the flying Grimm. The Nevermore dodges away from most of the attacks and shrugs off the rest, and crashes into the column the group were standing on. Everybody made their way out of the falling debris. Blake leapt off a few fallings and ran up pillars before throwing Gambol shroud in its chain scythe form to swing herself up. Yang set herself by punching through and off the debris with her gauntlets adding to her velocity. Weiss air stepping o her glyphs to the top. Ruby held her scythe down and fired herself up the rest of the way and landing next to Weiss.

"None of this is working." She stated annoyed.

Ruby turned her head to see Blake and on another section of the area and looks up to see Yang on top of a pillar, shooting at the Grimm. She turns her attention to her partner. "I have an idea. Cover me!" She then blasts away on her scythe to the others for the plan. Weiss went charging forward with her sword drawn.

* * *

 _With DeathStalker group on Bridge_

Back on the lower area, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren stood together as they continue to fight against the Deathstalker. The Deathstalker pulled out it's tail from the bridge and causing the bridge to be destabilized.

"We gotta move!" Jaune shouts.

As soon as he said that, everyone begins to rush towards the giant scorpion, weapons ready for action. The beasts attempt to strike Pyrrha with its claw, but she managed to deflect it with her shield, Akoúo, and slashes the claw away with her blade. It tries to attack her again with its other claw but Jaune blocks it with his own shield and Pyrrha strikes with her sword again. Ren ran up to it and began firing at it before jumping to get away from its incoming stinger. Ren latched on to the tail and began to fire at the base of the stinger. Nora proceeds to switch her weapon over to grenade launcher mode and begins to fire grenades at the Grimm's claws. The explosion sends the sword and shield users flying but Pyrrha was back on her feet and threw her spear and managed to hit one of the monster's eyes. The attack caused Grimm to throw Ren.

"Ren!" Nora cried out.

Ren had eventually crashed into a stone block and began to fall to the ground from the blow.

Jaune stood up and looked at their problem for any weaknesses they could exploit. He noticed that the stinger was hanging limply and about to fall. "Pyrrha!"

"Done!" Pyrrha nodded, noticing the same thing Jaune did. She threw her shield at the stinger, severing it and causing it to land on the Grimm's skull. The shield bounced off a column behind the grimm and back to her hand.

"Nora, nail it!" Jaune yelled.

"Heads up!" Nora shouted to the others as she ran over to Pyrrha. She jumped and set her her hammer on Pyrrha's shield. When Nora pulled the trigger, Pyrrha jumped as hard as she could and together they launched her well over a hundred feet into the air. When she reached her highest altitude, she laughed. With a fierce grin, Nora dove down and prepared to deliver the explosive blow to the Grimm, delivering a powerful blow to the Deathstalker causing the bridge to catapult them back over the Grimm and from some force her sword flew back into her hand. Nora then pulled the trigger and flew over and landed somewhat safely on the ground while Ren staggered towards them before collapsing in exhaustion.

* * *

 _With the group in the horde at the same time._

Needless to say, the group dealing with the horde was having a much better time for each individual member.

Izuku had his weapon, Devotion, in its double-bladed axe mode and was going to town. He slid underneath the nearest Ursa from behind and blasted its head off with his shotgun axe. The next one came with a downward swing, Izuku dodged to the left and hit across the face with the blunt side of the axe and blasted it face off. A group of five Beowolves came from somewhere and surrounded him. He saw this opportunity to try out a move he saw in a huntsman comic once. He took his axe and set the top onto the ground and jumped on the handle. All five of them took the bait and leapt at him all at once. It wasn't until they lunged he pulled the trigger and got himself some air above them and they crash into eachother and made a pile. Izuku readied his axe as he activated full cowl in his body. As he came down on the five he yelled. "SHADE SMASH" The impact blew the Grimm into pieces that found their way everywhere.

Ochako block another claw from behind her before being pushed back a little from the one in front. Her weapon, Broken Moon, were great when she got in close but these Grimm were making that a hard task right now. "Time to bring out the big gun." She turned the handles a complete 180 and the long ends extended. Then she flipped the handles into the weapon. She took the short ends and put them together, making the previous tonfas into a bo staff. Ochako shot the next Grimm in the face with the end of the staff and pushed behind her into the stomach of another while firing at the same time. They were coming in range again, so she took her hand and touched the ground sending a pink pulse through it and all the beowolves were floating. She spun her staff around with expert handling and shot every Grimm she'd captured. She shouted "Release" and the Grimm fell to the ground and began to dissolve.

Tsuyu had inserted fire dust into her chain blade, Rainy Season, and kept all her enemies at a range and on fire. Mina slipped right passed with a very low acid coming from her boots and slid along the ground firing of her smg, Ridley Queen, at Grimm following her. There were some who tried making there way to the Deathstalker group on the bridge. She hit a switch on her handle and her smg turned into a slender Ninjato blade. She picked up the speed with her acid skates on the runaway group and as she passed them slashed each one with a fatal attack. Tsuyu saw all of this and she was impressed at Mina's maneuverability. She turned the ring that served as a buckle when she wore Rainy season as a belt and the nine-meter long chain blade came into a normal sword. She jumped backwards and she swung below her decapitating a Beowolf.

Kirishima had sharpened his hardened body and fight the Grimm in line with a series of punches, slashes and devastating straight punches. Six beowolves and an Ursa Major were rushing him from front. He clenched his fist in his gauntlet, Red Riot, and fired on the first four beowolves while the ram for his gauntlet was pulling back. He slashed the last beowolf across the chest with his hand. The Ursa swung with a left towards Kirishima's right arm. As Kirishima raised his arm folds came out of the front sides making the top half of a riot shield that blocked the incoming attack. "Red Counter." He shouted as he threw the same arm towards its face and the ram flew forward and blasted the Grimm's head back into the forest.

Tenya was speeding per usual with his boots, Ingenium, dealing devastating kicks that knock grimm away dead. He heard a howl and more reinforcements came from the forest. The alpha was the biggest problem in the horde, if they took him out soon then not as many more grimm would come. He set himself up in a runner's stance again. He shouted as he was once a gain a blur across the field sending any Grimm passing him by lying. Then he reappeared in front the Alpha with his leg pulled back. "Take this." He planted the foot in the skull armor sending cracks everywhere before caving in completely. Once he landed on the ground he wiped a bead of sweat from his brow.

Bakugo was surprisingly teaming up with Shouto but he probably sees it as Shouto being in the way. Every Grimm that Shouto touched with his blade, Jaeger, froze over completely and Bakugo followed that by blowing up the frozen bodies into shards or cutting them with his gauntlet blades now pointing forward and slashing the ones Shouto didn't hit. They seemed to be the last Grimm before a King Taijitu arrived with both heads in tow. Shouto quickly stabbed the ground and two ice spikes came up to impale their heads. The white one died but the black had its maws open towards him and coming in fast. Bakugo was suddenly in front of Shouto with his bracer, Ground Zero, leveled at the maws as he pulled a pin out of the side of the grenade shaped weapon. The next thing that happened was a torrent of flames came rushing forward into the maws and out through the back of the head while the rest barbecued the insides. The Grimm had disappeared when it was over. "We're done here."

"No shit Icy Hot." Bakugo said.

"I told you my name is Shouto, Bakugo." Shouto deadpanned.

"Hey awesome finishers dudes." They turned to see Kirishima and the others heading towards them presumably done with their share. "So manly. We should totally team up when this is over."

"Hey dumb hair." Bakugo said bored.

"My name is Kirishima, and my hairs not that different than yours." He yelled pointing at both their spiky hairstyles to make his point.

"Hey guys look up there." Mina shouted pointing up at the top of the temple.

* * *

 _Nevermore team_

Yang was seen still on the pillar, firing away at the Nevermore. Yang got on in on its face and that was enough to make it come her way. As the two came closer, Yang jumped into the beast's open beak and grabbed the beak open and fired in its mouth: flaming ranged shotgun rounds. "I. Hope. You're. Hun. Gry!" She yelled and continued to fire more rounds. Yang turned her head to see that they were heading to the cliff and jumped off immediately, letting the Nevermore crash into the cliff. The golden hair girl looked forward as they saw Ruby and Blake watching over them while Weiss was running towards her with her rapier in her hand that was continuing to flow with icy clusters. Smiling, Yang ran towards the others as Weiss moved past her.

Weiss jumped soon after while twisting her body in the air with accurate timing, and stabbed the ground under the Grimm, creating a large ice structure and trapped the beast by its tail. She land onto the ground very perfectly and began to head back to the others.

Blake, standing on a column, fires the pistol chain sickle of Gambol Shroud over to Yang, also on a column, and the two tighten the ribbon between them as Ruby jumps on the center with Crescent Rose and bends it back into Weiss's black glyph.

"Of course you would can come up something like this." Weiss stated in a light teasing tone, ready to fire.

Ruby asks calmly. "Think you can make the shot?"

Weiss had confident look on her face and smirked. "Hmph, can I?"

Ruby blinked in confusion. "Can yo-?"

"Of course I can!" Weiss cried out in annoyance.

Ruby nodded and glared at the Nevermore, readied her scythe, and Weiss launched her into the beast, the floor behind them breaking a little in the process. The scythe user ascended firing many shots in order to speed up. Then she managed to catch the trapped Grimm by the neck with her weapons blade and continued to fly towards the cliff with the beast in tow. Before landing, Weiss created a multitude of glyphs on the cliff, creating a path for her partner to run on. The moment Ruby landed, she charged, running up the cliff while dragging the Nevermore with her by the neck, continuing to fire shots to prevent herself from slowing down. With a yell and one last shot, Ruby decapitated the Grimm, its head landing right next to her after she landed, and body falling down the cliff. The rest of the group looked up at her in awe, clearly amazed by what the little girl just did.

* * *

Then another roar rang out from beneath the group with the horde.

The ground exploded with debris flying everywhere as a new face showed up. It was a good twelve stories tall and had the body an anthropomorphic cockroach. It was an Earth Dragon, a high-level Grimm that was reserved for very experienced Huntsmen or a heavy cannon from an Atlas cruiser.

"Retreat to the temple!" Tenya shouted and everyone started to run. Izuku was turning around to run out of fear.

"Ow." He turned back at the voice and saw Ochako had her leg underneath a piece of rubble and the Earth Dragon had spotted her. Her words from the other day resounded to him. _It would be bad luck if you fell on our first day._ Izuku was now running back with Full Cowl activated.

"Get away from her!" He screamed.

The others heard that and saw what reason Izuku was running back. "Ochako!" Tsuyu screamed as she and the others were running back too.

The beast was only a few steps away, they weren't going to make it. Izuku needed to do it. _One for All! 100%_

His eyes were greener than ever and had little green flame entrails on them. He launched himself at the Grimm's chest using 100% in his toe, and, using his right fist, slammed into it. The sheer power from the attack blasted a hole in its chest and the air pressure went out the other side and knocked over a patch of trees tall enough to get caught in the after math. Everyone stared up at what he just did with shock, awe and another one with anger.

He had broken his arm in several places, and his big toe was broken. And he was free falling.

He pulled his axe on his left and fired at the ground several times. He landed haphazardly and laid down in an attempt to catch his breath. The pain in his arm was just as bad as the first time he tried it. The others had grabbed Ochako and she was limping over with the others.

"What the hell was that, Deku?!" Bakugo was the first to show up and grabbed him by his arms. "What did you just-" He saw Izuku's pained face as he grabbed him. He looked down at the arm he used and saw just the skin on his fingertips through his gloves were red and swollen. At this Bakugo turned his blood red angry orbs towards Izuku's. "Deku you Idiot! How am I supposed to beat you if your arm is broken?" He yelled and pulled up the sleeve. His whole arm was swollen red and you could see under the skin where the breaks were.

"WHAT?!" The others cried out. Ochako was shocked the most. This boy broke his arm saving her life.

"It's my semblance. It's a power booster. But... I can only use so much without hurting myself." He explained it like the script of the things to say with All Might.

The others seemed to buy it, though Bakugou was looking less convinced. He would have to talk to him about it later. "Dude, that was so manly. I'm Kirishima by the way." Kirishima said pointing to him. "I'm Mina Aishido. That was so cool." Mina was jumping up and down in excitement from what happened. "Shouto." He said monotone but with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Everyone, now is not the time for introductions. We need to get Ochako and Izuku to med bay as soon as possible." Tenya yelled frantically waving his arms about.

"I'm fine to walk. Let's go." Izuku said.

"Alright." The group started to move out, but as Izuku passed Ochako she grabbed him by his left arm. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Izuku asked.

Ochako's eyes were searching for an answer in his. "Why did you break your arm just to save me?"

Izuku had an answer at the ready as he smiled genuinely. "You saved me the other day at the docks, so I thought I would return the favor." He said with no hesitation, as in the honest truth.

Ochako was stunned. This boy saved her life because she was nice to him. She never heard that from any story she's ever heard.

Izuku got over his earlier embarrassment for now and raised his hand to her. "Since were partners I should introduce myself again. I'm Izuku Midoriya and I look forward to working with you." His smile never left his face and was contagious because now Ochako was smiling too. She took his hand into hers. "I'm Ochako Uraraka and I can't wait." She said truthfully.

Any sense of a moment was then ruined by Bakugo. "HEY LOVEBIRDS, HURRY YOUR ASSES UP!" He was hit upside the head by Mina. "What are you doing, can't you see the romance going on between them right now!" She screamed. "YOU WANT TO GO RACCOON EYES!"

The two so called 'lovebirds' were blushing red from the conversation and quickly removed hands and looked away from each other.

"Well, we should get going with the others." She said when her cheeks died down.

"Yeah, here let me help you." He used his uninjured arm to pull her arm over his neck to act as a crutch for her. He had to bend down a tad because of the height difference, but he didn't care. He had a friend to take care of now.

* * *

 _On the temple_

Ruby and her group saw the whole thing play out and they had no words to describe what they just saw. "Well… that was a… thing." Yang tried and failed.

* * *

 _Beacon Auditorium_

When they got back him and Ochako had been taken to the nurse with a semblance for repairing damage. Izuku now stood, his arm still in a cast as it couldn't be healed all the way right now.

"… and Sky Lark." Izuku turned back to the stage to listen still. "The four of you collected the black bishop pieces. From today and forward you will be Team CRDL(Cardinal), led by, Cardin Winchester." The leader was a boy in plate armor that he'd seen earlier.

Jaune and his group were next up. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you collected the white rook pieces. From today you will be Team JNPR(Juniper), led by, Jaune Arc." Jaune was seriously surprised at the decision. "What… led by…" Ozpin just smiled. "Congratulations young man." Pyrrha just knocked on the shoulder but accidently knocked him over all together. They just laughed awkwardly about it before leaving the stage.

"Shouto Todoroki, Mina Aishido, Katsuki Bakugo and Eijiro Kirishima." The four showed up on stage in the order they were called. "The four of you collected the black rook pieces, so from today you are Team SMKE(Smoke). Led by Shouto Todoroki."

"WHAT?! DAMN YOU ICY HOT!" Bakugou shouted before he lunged at Shouto, and failing to harm the boy when he was restrained by Kirishima and carried off stage with the others.

"Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long." Ruby's group had their turn now. "The four of you collected the white knight pieces. From now you are Team RWBY(Ruby). Led by… Ruby Rose." Ruby was just as surprised as Weiss when she was named the leader. Yang just hugged her sister, while Blake held a slight smile in the backdrop.

And then came their moment.

"And finally, Tenya Iida, Izuku Midoriya, Ochako Uraraka and Tsuyu Asui. The four of you brought back the black knight pieces. From here on you shall be forever known as Team TOTM(Totem). Led by... Tenya Iida." Ozpin raised his voice for the crowd to hear.

The other members congratulated Tenya on his place as team leader.

"It looks as though things are shaping up to be... an interesting year." Ozpin said.

* * *

 _With Team TOTM_

"Congratulations, Iida!" Izuku said. They had left the ceremony and the rest of the newly formed teams were heading to their new team dorms. Their room happened to be on the same floor as Teams RWBY, SMKE, and JNPR.

Tenya was staying humble about his new position. "I just hope I can be a good leader for you all."

"I think the leader position fits you." Ochako popped up on Izuku's right side. "You're fast, strong, and you have glasses so you fit the whole strategy-leader type of person."

"I don't think that last one is a definitive quality, Ochako." Tsuyu bluntly stated with her finger on her chin. "But back to the topic, from what I've seen so far you are a reasonable person for the spot Tenya."

"Thank you for your faith in me Asui. I will do my best to make sure it doesn't go to waste." Tenya said truthfully.

"I told you to call me Tsuyu. Ribbit." She pinched his arm.

Tenya just shook his head while looking at their most wounded member. "How's your arm Midoriya?"

Izuku moved his arm around slightly in the hardened cast that wrapped it up. "It's a lot better. I feel as though the nurse put it on as a precaution."

Ochako just lightly glared at his response. "She put it on to tell you to stop breaking your bones like that. Seriously, you must have had your bones broken in twenty-eight different places." She puffed her cheeks slightly to show her discontent with him hurting himself, even if it was to save her which she is still very grateful for.

"Do you always hurt yourself when you use your semblance?" Tenya asked concerned.

"Not always, only when I don't reign it in." Izuku replied bashfully bringing his ears down.

"Your power is similar to All Might's semblance in a way." Tsuyu pointed out.

"H-Ha? I-I guess I never noticed." Izuku desperately wanted the topic to change.

"All Might doesn't have lightning dancing across his skin or break his bones whenever he throws a huge punch." Ochako said lifting her finger in a matter of fact way. "Still doesn't mean it's not awesome. I mean you're punch was just incredible." She swang her arm back in forth in a punching motion. "Punch, punch, punch..."

"My legs just moved on their own. I'm glad I got there in time." Izuku said.

"Let's not bring that up again." Tsuyu said not wanting to think that she could have lost her friend today.

"S-Sorry!" Izuku stammered.

"Let us just head to our new room. According to the teachers our belongings should have been brought to our room." Tenya said.

As they were walking they spotted team SMKE up ahead. Izuku saw Bakugo was in there with them. He steeled himself, he was going to get this over with.

"Hey guys what's up?" Mina was the first to greet them with her cheery tone.

"Just got here same time you did. Have you guys seen Ruby and the others?" Ochako asked.

"Nope." Kirishima said.

"Weiss didn't look too happy and I feel as though she'll want to get to sleep as soon as possible." Tenya said.

"We know her too well." Shouto said.

"Ugh, I feel the same. Let's go in and sleep already." Ochako said. They group started making their way in. Before Bakugo could come in behind Mina he was grabbed by a firm grip on his shoulder. Izuku walked up to the front and looked directly at Bakugo. "Kacchan. You mind if I ask you something?" At this point everyone else was already inside and gone, just leaving the two standing on the front door step to the dorms.

Bakugo glared but relented, he shoved his hands in his pockets and donned his usual scowl. "Fine. Just hurry up you damn nerd."

Izuku took the cue. "I've known you since we were kids. We were friends at first, we both had the same dream as being a huntsmen. But when we actually started training you changed. You looked down on people more than you did before." Bakugo really didn't see where this was going. "You became even greater when you found your semblance. Out of everyone in our class, I was the only faunas and late bloomer, people thought you became a racist like everyone else when you started picking on me specifically, but I know you didn't want me around because in your eyes I was useless for not having that uniqueness everyone else had."

"Are you done!" Bakugo shouted, this conversation just angered him because he had no idea where it was going.

"My question is." Izuku looked Katsuki right in the eye so he could gauge his reaction when he asked him this next question. "If I had found my semblance around the same time you did, would you and I have still been friends?"

Okay, Bakugo was not expecting this at all. Did the shitnerd still want to be friends with him?

"I know you hate my guts now and trust me the feelings are mutual there. I'm asking for us to be friends again, but while we are here can we at least try to get along?" Izuku finished.

His eyes bore into his before he sighed and turned around. He looked down, his body telling him to just walk away, let this go… but his mind whirled around what she said.

 _Would you and I have still been friends?_

He grit his teeth, his fingernails digging into the palm of his hand. What kind of dumb question is that? What if he had? He would still be Deku.

"Deku," Izuku was fully expecting him to either yell and call him an idiot or just full out laugh. "You... just... might not be as useless as I thought you were." Okay Izuku wasn't expecting that. Bakugo turned around and faced him again. "You're right, I don't like you and I'm not here to be you're friend." He sighed begrudgingly. "But, you're not the same weak pebble I walked over all the time. That's the only thing I can respect about you. Don't think just because you have some flashy power that your on top of the world now. Because that's me and I will be number one."

Izuku narrowed his eyes slightly. "Then I'll train ten times harder and beat you with that power."

Bakugo just stood shocked for the first time in forever. Deku was actually challenging him. He thought that he was his equal. "Tch, then you better come at me with everything you have or you're not worth it."

The two stood across from eachother. Neither friend or foe, but rivals of sort. Both had something they wanted to prove against the other. Their disputes would continue, but they would not let them stand in each others way.

Niether of them knew that they were being watched from Team TOTM's room. "What are they talking about?" Tsuyu asked.

"The Fated Battle between Men!" Ochako muttered mysteriously.

* * *

 **That's a wrap, I hope you all enjoyed. I know I did.**

 **The outfits I have given them are not their hero costumes, they are the real life clothing version of their costumes. Ochako's bracelet are the same but at a more normal size, her pink boots are just normal pink boots, Tsuyu's goggles are normal green ones, Shouto's chest piece is a white vest for his top half. Every single one is a simplified version of their costume, so I wanted to get that out of the way before someone asked me about a bunny hoodie for Izuku.**

 **Another thing is no, Izuku does not tear his sleeves when he uses One for All in this fic because I made his outfit to last till volume 3 and then change it.**

 **I hope you like the weapon ideas I had for everyone. Sorry if the fight scenes are bad. If you read my other fics then you know that my fight scenes are not top notch.**

 **The man who's work inspired me to do this also had a little tidbit for the character profiles. So I thought I would start off with the one you all want to know about. Which is it? Why Team TOTM of coarse. In order of the letters.**

 **Note:) Some things here are a little different than their real character profiles. For example, some are taller and do not have the same limitations or side effects of their real counterparts. I did this because they are older and have been training longer and more rigorous. And unlike quirks, semblances are not fully dependent on the physical body and are mostly dependent on the aura of a person.**

* * *

 **T**

 **Name: Tenya Iida**

 **Race: Human**

 **B-day: August 22nd**

 **Age: 17**

 **Handedness: left**

 **Hair: bluish black**

 **Eye color: blue**

 **Blood type: A**

 **Height: 6' 0"**

 **Gender: M**

 **Semblance: Recipro: His hereditary semblance is one that lets reach speeds as fast if not faster than Ruby. His speed makes turns hard for him and will not work for a short while if he keeps up a high speed for a while.**

 **Weapon: Ingenium: Pair of gun boots with muzzles on the toes in between the spikes. The shins have attachable blades and the back has dust powered thrusters that give him burst speeds.**

 **Symbol: Runners boot with Silver lightning streak behind it.**

 **O**

 **Name: Ochako Uraraka**

 **Race: Human**

 **B-day: December 27**

 **Age: 17**

 **Handedness: Right**

 **Hair: Brown**

 **Eye color: Brown**

 **Blood type: B**

 **Height: 5' 2"**

 **Gender: F**

 **Semblance: Release: Ochako's semblance lets her make things or people she touches or things in contact with what she touches weightless and makes them float, even herself. Like any ability it won't work well for long periods of use and takes more of her stamina the more she uses it.**

 **Weapon: Broken Moon: Two tonfa guns that work very well in close quarters and attaches to each other to make a Bo staff with the same gun function.**

 **Symbol: Broken pieces of the moon floating around each other.**

 **T**

 **Name: Tsuyu Asui**

 **Race: Frog Faunas**

 **B-day: February 12**

 **Age: 17**

 **Handedness: Right**

 **Hair: Dark Teal**

 **Eye color: Black**

 **Blood type: B**

 **Height:5' 1"**

 **Gender: F**

 **Semblance: Blend: She can change the pigment of herself and her clothes allowing a form of camouflage. Does not make her invisible as she must continuously change the pigment of herself.**

 **Weapon: Rainy Season: A segmented chain sword that she usually wears like a belt. Can come together in to a normal sword. The chamber in the handle allows her to insert dust to change the properties of the sword.**

 **Symbol: Raindrop falling on a frog's head.**

 **M**

 **Name: Izuku Midoriya**

 **Race: Wolf Faunas**

 **B-day: July 15**

 **Age:17**

 **Handedness: Right**

 **Hair: Green with black highlights**

 **Eye color: Green**

 **Blood type: O**

 **Height: 5' 7"**

 **Gender: M**

 **Semblance (documented): Full Cowl: Can amplify Izuku's abilities by an unknown factor but usually makes him twice as strong. Is explosively stronger when he concentrates one part of his body but the limb he uses it on will be either incapacitated or broken depending on how much power he uses.**

 **Semblance (true): One for All: Gives Izuku access to stockpiled power from the past eight different users. Can only safely use 8% or he will hurt himself if he goes further. Can use 20% in a bind but he himself says it feels like his bones are always about to break. If he uses 100% he will break whatever limb he is using.**

 **Weapon: Devotion: Twin shotgun axes that come together to make a double-bladed axe.**

 **Symbol: Wolf with an Olympic style torch in its mouth.**

 **Well that is all for now folks. As always please favorite, follow, leave reviews and enjoy. And Merry Christmas.**


	6. First Day of School

**Hey ya here with a new chapter. Sorry it took so long. And to chirotiando my good man. I am sorry but I just love the original pairings to death, but don't worry there will be a few new ones in this story. Now on with the story.**

* * *

Team TOTM's room, 7:30 a.m.

Izuku slowly woke up with fluttering eyelids that finally opened up all the way. He sat up to find the girls waking up and Tenya already in his uniform. Last night when they went to sleep they decided girls would have the right side of the room and the guys would take left.

Tenya saw his teammates finally waking up. "Good morning, everyone! I hope you slept well!"

"Good Morning Iida." Izuku mumbled sleepily. Tenya looked at him then the girls. "Midoriya, I suggest you get ready first since your more awake than either Uraraka or Asui."

"I told you to call me Tsuyu." Tsuyu deadpanned. From her bed.

"Go ahead Deku. I'll use it after you." Ochako said sleepily in her covers, if only hoping she got a few more minutes of sleep while Izuku got ready.

Izuku got up with his stuff and went into the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and a quick shower he came out in his uniform. It was a black suit lined with gold trim with two gold buttons on the shoulders; underneath it is a white shirt under blue vest and a red tie. Izuku thought it looked okay but he didn't really know how to tie his tie, so it came out a little small.

He walked over to Ochako's bed and shook her shoulder a little and told her to get ready. Ochako whined getting up out of her bed and grabbed her stuff and went in the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later in the school's female uniform which made Izuku blush. The jacket was a really dark red and the gold buttons on the shoulder were gone. The blue vest was replaced with a brown one, the white shirt with a white blouse with black lining on the collar, the tie with a red ribbon, and a red plaid skirt over thigh high black socks.

"Okay Tsuyu, your turn." Ochako called out to her friend. When Tsuyu passed them she turned to him. "Midoriya, your tie is messed up." She stated bluntly before walking in the bathroom Izuku fumbled around nervously with the stupid neck trap. Ochako saw this and giggled at the sight. "Here let me help you with that." She walked up to him and tied it right. _So close_ he screamed in his head and blushing.

Tsuyu came out a few minutes later and Tenya was starting a list of things they had to do. "Our first class is at nine this morning that means we have a little over an hour to get to class. We have a few things to take care of beforehand. First, we revise what classes we have, next we unpack our belongings and finally we grab breakfast and make a break for our class."

"Sounds good." Ochako pulled her schedule and listed off their teachers. "Our first class is Semblance application. After that we have history with Professor Oobleck, followed by combat class, General studies, Grimm studies with Professor Port and…" She paused at the last one looking at the sheet of paper confused.

"What is it?" Tsuyu asked.

"Huntsman foundations and assignments but I don't know who this last person is." She pointed to the last teacher on the page. What he saw shocked him greatly. What was he doing here? Why didn't he tell him he was going to be a teacher here? He read it again to make sure he was right. Toshinori Yagi. It was right.

"It says we'll have him all day tomorrow." Tenya interjected. Izuku would have to wait. "Okay. Now we unpack."

Tsuyu had decorated her part of the room with a froggy theme to it with mostly green and frog like accessories. Tenya had organized his part of the room in pristine condition. Ochako put away her things and placed a few cheap stickers of the huntsmen she trained with on the side off her bed. And Izuku had only brought his old Huntsmen notebooks and a poster of All Might. After that they looked at their work and called it finished.

"Alright. Grab your things for today and let's make our way to the cafeteria." He blew a whistle he pulled out of nowhere and blew before leaving the room.

"He's taking the leader role very seriously." Izuku managed to say with a sweatdrop.

"Yeah, he is." Ochako replied with her own sweatdrop.

It was the same breakfast they had the other day with waffles, eggs and sausage. A this point it was 8:45 and they were walking to their first class. "So, what do you think our first teachers going to be like? Do you think he's nice or strict? Do we have any other orientations today?" Ochako was a happy ball of questions on their way to class. They found the room and were surprised by the size of the door. They walked in and took a seat together in one of the middle rows. Shouto and the rest of team SMKE were in right behind them. They chose to sit behind them except for Bakugo who sat as far left as he could. He didn't have his tie or blue vest and had his pants very baggy which gave him a delinquent type look. "Why are you over there Bakubro? Come sit with us." Kirishima tried to get his teammate to sit with them.

"I sit where I want to sit dumb hair." Bakugo yelled.

"My name is Kirishima. Suit yourself man." Kirshima smiled and went back to his own chair.

A few minutes before the bell rang both Team RWBY and JNPR came rushing in the room panting with their hands on their knees.

"It's three minutes before the bell Weiss. You always get to class with ten minutes to spare." Tenya said acussingly.

"Don't look at me. This dolt made us make bunk beds for our room." Weiss pointed at Ruby.

"Ah, we should do bunk beds." Ochako squealed at the thought.

"This an institution of higher learning and training for the future protectors of the world and not some slumber par..." Tenya's hands were everwhere as he went on his lecture before he spotted Bakugo in his uniform and with his feet on his desk. "Ack. Bakugo why aren't you wearing your uniform correctly and furthermore get your feet off the desk." He yelled.

"Huh?" Bakugo said it goadingly.

"These desks were used by the respectful men and women we call our upperclassmen. To use them in such a way disrespects not only them but this school and the workers who made these desks." Tenya went off onhis rant looking down on Bakugo.

"Whats the matter with you. Did you always have a stick up your ass or did your last school put it there." The blonde bomber had kept his goading tone.

"I went to Soumei Academy in Atlas as well as Weiss and Shouto." Tenya responded.

"Hooo. So, your all damn elites huh? Guess I have another reason to crush you all." He smiled menacingly.

Tenya backed up appalled. "Crush us. Are you truly here to be a huntsman?"

"Oh, come on guys. Can we please get along?" Ochako tried to be the peacemaker.

"Go back to floating things, round face."

"Round?" She self-consciously checked her face.

"Hey. Only I call her that." Yang came in to the conversation.

"You wanna fight Goldie." Bakugo sneered.

"I'll take you on right here and now Explosion boy." Her eyes turning red.

"If you're here to bicker than leave." A voice came from the door. They all turned to see a disheveled face sticking out of a yellow caterpillar sleeping bag. "This is the Huntsmen course. Treat it so." His hand came out with a juice box and he sucked it dry.

 _What the hell is that?_ Everyone thought.

Then the bell rang, and at the literal same moment, their teacher got out of his sleeping bag and walked through the door. He was tall with long, unkept, greasy black hair that went down to his shoulders with two black cat ears popping out of the top. His eyes were just as black as his hair. He wore nothing but black and had what looked like a large amount of bandages for a scarf. "That took you eight seconds to shut up. We need all the time we have." He wrote his name on the board and introduced himself in a very tired and dejected voice. "Welcome to Semblance application. My name is Shouta Aizawa. You will address me as Mr. Aizawa and nothing else.

 _Shouta Aizawa? Why does that sound familiar?_ Izuku thought.

Aizawa continued his lecture. "Most of your grade in this class will be hands-on with very little paperwork. Almost like combat class with spars and physical tests but there will be no weapons and nothing but your semblance and your own body to use. Now I know that a select few of you either have little to no control of your semblance, or you prefer not to use it, or maybe you still haven't found yours yet. There is nothing to be ashamed of in this class if you do what you need to do and do it well. Am I understood?" Everyone in the class gave a sign of acknowledgement. As it is the first day, there won't be any spars. I will be using a test to measure where you are right now with your semblance to see how well you can use it. After that we'll spend the next year expanding and training it and for those less fortunate, find theirs."

His eyes then suddenly turned red as he glared out at the classroom, his hair and scarf floating around menacingly. The class felt some part of them leave and they felt that they were missing something and replaced it with intimidation. "You will master your semblance by the end of the year, or you will take this class again next year and believe me when I tell you that you do not want to be in this class with me twice!" He closed his eyes and his hair and scarf went back to normal. He opened his eyes back to their normal color filled with a sadistic glee. "Welcome to the hell that is the Huntsman Course."

* * *

"Monsters! Demons...prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!"

They instantly started to dislike their last class for the day and already they were missing Professor Kayama's combat class.

It was later in the afternoon as Team RWBY and the rest of their friends were having their final class of the day. The class being Grimm Studies, which was taught by Professor Peter Port. He was a rather obese old man wearing a burgundy suit, grey hair and a large mustache that covered his entire mouth.

"And you shall to after graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying Vale as well as the other three kingdoms are safe havens to an otherwise treacherous world teaming with creatures that would want nothing more than to tear you all to shreds. And that is where we come in. Huntsman! Huntresses!" He winked in Yang's direction with that last word and she felt a little disgusted. "Individuals who have sworn to protect who cannot protect themselves. From what? The very world. And that is what you'll learn. But first a tale of a young and handsome man." He raised his thumb to himself. "Me!" And with that began a lecture that would go one for most of the class time. Clearly none of his students were enjoying this lecture as it was written on their faces.

Bakugo resting his head with one of his free hand with a bored expression. Tenya feeling somewhat disturbed for taking this class with a teacher like this. Mina had to go through some painful lessons that proved to be too much for the girl to be taking all at once. Shouto glared down at the teacher with little interest. Ochako... was currently sleeping in the middle of the lesson, as always with the air bubble coming from her nose and Izuku looking worriedly at his partner. He looked over at Tsuyu giving a look that said 'don't wake her up or you will pay'.

While the One for All bearing faunas was trying to listen and to take something if anything from the lecture, he noticed something out of place that Ruby had ended up next to him and the sleeping Ochako working on something on her paper. After a while Ruby finished, she eventually tapped on Ochako's shoulder, attempting to wake her up. Ochako groaned from being awakened from her slumber as the younger girl showed her art to her. When she saw it she clenched hold of her mouth to hold himself from cracking in laughter, but instead became stifled giggles.

She revealed her work towards Izuku, who smiled nervously with a sweat sign. It was a poorly drawn picture of Port with smell lines coming from his body labeled at the bottom **Professor Poop**. Tsuyu let out a croaky chuckle while Tenya didn't want to be seen doing anything other than what he was supposed to in class. She showed it to Team SMKE behind and the results were Kirishima having trouble on keeping himself from laughing too loud in the classroom. Mina snapped her a thumb up. Bakugo's vein pulsed from his head from his anger at the girl for doing something so dumb in the middle of class no matter how dumb the class was. Hell, even Shouto himself couldn't even help himself from showing a hint of an amused smirk. She showed her team next and the drawing brought laughs to Yang and Blake, but Weiss was unamused and frowned at Ruby's work.

"Ah-heh-hem." The voice cleared his throat that slowly caught the attention of both teams.

The teams shifted their gazes away from the art and turned their attention right back to Professor Peter, who was staring at them for a while before going on about his own story and the morales of Huntsman. Ruby also continued with her antics, which slowly made Weiss more frustrated than ever.

And just like before, both Ochako and Ruby fell back asleep in class with their heads resting on their tables with slight snoring sounds.

 _I don't care how sad of a performance this teacher is giving us, that is no right to sleep in the middle of a class._ Tenya thought disappointed in his head. While the lecture had been mostly a self-absorbed monologue they still had a grade for this class and therefore needed to listen in it. He would do so, no matter how much he wanted to leave as well.

 _'I don't blame those two for sleeping. This guy is really boring.'_ Jaune thought in amusement.

The morale of this story is that a true Huntsman must be honorable! A true Huntsman must be dependable! And true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!" The whole class thanked the heavens above that the never-ending lecture had finished.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" The Professor questioned his students, wondering which one of them have's the required traits of being a Huntsman.

The moment those words left the professor's mouth, Weiss shot her hand in the air and answered with an angry look on her face. "I -"

"I DO." The teams flinched at Bakugo's loud voice booming through the class.

"No sir, I do!" Weiss continued from where she was interrupted.

Peter nodded at the heiress before gesturing to the cage behind him, which held a Grimm inside. How they did not see it there before? "Miss Schnee, I'd let you do this but as we are running out of time for you to grab your weapon and young Bakugo's unique semblance is perfect for a quick brawl!" He gestured Bakugo to the front of the class. "Step forward and face your opponent."

Inhuman animalistic noise could easily be heard within the cage that was currently holding the Grimm rattle some more. Bakugo in his school clothes and ready to fight the Grimm with his teammates cheering him on.

"Try not to hold back Bro!" Kirishima cheered with an encouraging grin.

"Show off some for Team SMKE!" Mina cheered as well with her fist thrusting towards him.

"Fight well!" Shouto said knowing this fight would be short as can be.

Bakugo, however, became annoyed with the cheering.

Professor Port walked to the cage with his blunderbuss axe hybrid and released the beast inside it. "Alright! Let the match…begin!"

The Grimm, now revealed to be an armored, pig-like beast with large tusks known commonly as a Boarbatusk. The creature now snorting while charging rightout of the holding cage and immediately charged forward. Weiss fought back against the now charging Boarbatusk with its eyes burning with primal fury. He glided his open hand across the ground with little explosions popping viscously before bringing up a normal explosion under the creatures face and sent flying and landing on it's back. He blasted himself forward to the downed Grimm placing a palm on the Grimm's underside. **"Die!"** He blasted a large hole in it's body and just like that the fight ended in less than ten seconds.

 _Die?_ Izuku questioned Bakugo's catchphrase a lot, but this was one of the only times it made any true sense.

"Bravo! Bravo! A bold new approach and I like it! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" Peter applauded, before turning to the rest of the class. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and…stay vigilant! Class dismissed!" He walked out of the classroom as everyone started to leave.

Weiss got up before turning to Ruby and gave her a fierce glare. Before her team could say anything, she stormed off without a word.

"Sheesh what's with her?" Jaune questioned.

"She is sometimes like this after some things I'm afraid..." Tenya answered with a sigh as his eyes focused on the heiress rushing out of the room.

* * *

Ruby was following her teammate and trying to talk to her to see what was wrong, but had no luck so far. Then she saw her target walk by, still in her normal clothes, and turned the corner. Ruby ran up to catch up to her.

"Weiss!" She called out.

The heiress sighed and turned to the scythe user. "What?"

Ruby relaxed a little. "Are you ok? Is there something wrong or-"

"Oh there's something wrong alright!" Weiss interrupted and gave Ruby a harsh glare. "And I'm looking at it right now."

"What?" Ruby asked shocked. "W-What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, 'what do I mean'?!" Weiss shouted. "You're supposed to be a leader, but all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

Ruby frowned at her teammate. "What did I do?"

"That's just it; you have done nothing to earn your position!" Weiss answered heatedly. "I'm willing to look past what happened in the forest, but not what happened today. You've been acting like a child all day and not once did you do anything that showed me that you can be a good leader."

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team."

Weiss continued to glare at her. "Not a team lead by you. I've studied and trained and, excuse me for saying this, but honestly I deserve better." She sighed and simply stared at Ruby. "Look, you're a good huntress, I'm not going to deny that, but you do not have what it takes to be a good leader." She turned to leave, but not before saying one last thing. "I'm sorry Ruby, but I believe that Ozpin made a mistake appointing you as our leader…"

Ruby stared at Weiss's leaving form with sadness in her eyes. She hung her head and turned to leave when she bumped into a couple familiar people.

"Hmm…now that didn't seem to go very well."

Ruby looked up to see Ozpin in front of her. Tearing up a little, she looked at the headmaster and asked. "Is she right? Did you make a mistake?"

Ozpin laughed lightly at the question. "Well that remains to be seen."

Ruby became confused. "What do you mean?"

Ozpin nodded and spoke again. "Ruby...I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them. Do you? Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?" He smiled before he turned around and began to leave, "You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it."

Ruby nodded and watched Ozpin leave her alone

* * *

After her argument with Ruby, Weiss walked over to the balcony and noticed that Tenya was there looking at the sunset with his hands gripping one another behind his back with the air breezing very calmly. Curiosity filled within her and she wondered why her best friend from Soumei was here

"Tenya?" Weiss said, surprised to have seen him on the balcony.

"Ah, Weiss! Nice to see you!" Tenya greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Weiss couldn't help but ask.

"Nothing bad, I assure you." Tenya laughed. "I was honestly hoping that the Professor would have chosen you for the demonstration. You are clearly talented and would make just as great as a huntress." He said smiling at her.

"T-Thank you." Weiss stuttered, her cheeks slightly red in embarrassment from her friend's praise. "Did you enjoy the lecture!"

"Of course, I tried to at least." He sheepishly admitted scratching the back of his neck. "I doubt you had a pleasant time either." He stated knowing it was a fact for the fellow family heir.

Weiss frowned at that. "You think so?"

"Most surely." He replied.

The heiress smiled at him before frowning again and averting her gaze from the man in front of her, the events of today still on her mind. Tenya saw this and remembered the reason he had followed her here.

"Something's troubling you. What is it?" Tenya asked leaving no room to back out. Although he had a clear picture it was from the antics of her team leader and their other classmates.

"Well...I-I think I should have been the leader of team RWBY!" Weiss confessed nervously. "Ruby has done nothing to show she has deserved the spot of leader." Her voice was now frustrated again. "I have been training years alongside you and Shouto and we are great choices for leaders. I believe Ozpin made a mistake with my team. He didn't make the same one with yours and Shouto's, so why did this happen to me."

Tenya stood there in silence a few seconds before he responded. "That's preposterous!"

Weiss stared at her friend in shock. "Excuse me?!"

Tenya continued. "Weiss, I know how kind and considerate you are to people after you have opened your arms to them and would make a great leader, but from someone else's perspective you are a very serious girl who got almost everything she wanted and lashed out on whoever thought of you negatively."

Weiss glared her best friend and crossed her arms. "That is not even remotely true."

It didn't take long for Weiss to catch the glimpse of Tenya's eyes that looked somewhat stern, causing her to sigh in defeat. "Ok…it's somewhat true."

"Weiss, being a leader takes more than just extensive and safe borderline training inside a facility and ordering you team around. You need to put as much trust in them with your life first before they trust you with as much with theirs. Only then will you be in sync with those you call your team as well as yourself during fighting against your opponents and creatures of Grimm, here we are not entitled children to large companies, here we are Huntsmen in training just like everyone else."

"What are you even suggesting?" Weiss inquired Tenya with her hands clenching on the ends of her skirt, keeping a good eye on Tenya who shot back his gaze at her.

"What I'm saying, is that you should often open yourself up to others and let others help you out in times of need. They're your teammates for a good reason, and you'll never know once you at least give Ruby a chance to prove herself that she's a potential leader. She carries a spark that makes others want to better than they are now. As better fighters, better students, and better people" Tenya lectured her. He sighed before adding something he only felt safe sharing with her right now. "And at first I honestly did not believe I was the one to be chosen as leader of my team. I had expected the Headmaster to choose Izuku instead of me."

Weiss face went in shock at those words. "What?"

Tenya took the cue to continue. "In initiation, when the Earth Dragon had appeared I had run away, and if he hadn't gone back for Uraraka than she would likely not be here now. He and Ruby have the similar determination that makes them be here to focus on their one true goal of protecting others at the cost of their own lives. That alone inspires others like a leader should, but Izuku will break his body on purpose to protect not only his teammates lives but the lives of others as well. I am not afraid to admit that he is a far better student than I am." He looked back to her as he finished. "Give Ruby more than one day to prove herself and you too will see she is a good leader."

Weiss took all this in slowly. He had been right about it all. The way she was acting was childish and sounded to much like some of the more radical members of her family. She was now disgusted with the way she acted and felt the need to make things right with Ruby. Weiss hung her head in shame.

Tenya caught her gaze and continued. "Savor what you do have. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be." He smiled at like he always had.

"Hmm…" Weiss nodded slightly and stared at the sunset before her with Tenya enjoying it.

* * *

It was late into the night when Weiss returned to her dorm. She opened the door and noticed that everyone was asleep, with Blake curled up in her sheets, Yang spread out and snoring slightly, and Ruby's bed lit up behind the blankets. Weiss walked up and moved the blanket that was covering her bed tent. Ruby was sleeping as well, with notes, papers and books surrounding her, a pencil in her hand, and an empty coffee cup to the side.

Weiss was amazed by her leader's determination. Feeling a little guilty for what she was about to do, Weiss cleared her throat and shook Ruby gently to wake her up. Ruby did wake up, but began to flail a little in surprise when she saw Weiss in front of her.

"Weiss! I-I was studying, and then I fell asleep! I'm sorry…" Ruby was stopped by Weiss placing her on her mouth and shushing her.

Weiss placed her hand in Ruby's mouth and placed a finger on her own, telling the scythe user to quiet down. As she let go of her leader's mouth the heiress smiled at her before turning back to Ruby and looked at the empty coffee cup.

"How do you take your coffee?" She asked

Ruby was a little confused by the sudden question. "I…I don't…"

"Answer the question!" Weiss exclaimed quietly.

"Uh, cream and five sugars!" Ruby answered hurriedly.

"Don't move." Weiss sighed, she disappeared for a second before slowly raising the cup that was now refilled with coffee once more towards the hooded girl. "Here..."

Ruby looked at the cup for a brief moment, but eventually smiled and accepted the drink from her. "Thanks."

As the heiress continued to watch Ruby drink up more of the coffee, she than began to look apologetic that sort of shocked Ruby very much since it wasn't often that she'd be able to see her like this. "Ruby, I'm sorry for saying you don't have what it takes to be a leader. From what I see now, you have what it takes and then some. I'll admit that I was a little upset that you were chosen as leader instead of me and thought you weren't taking it seriously because of how you were acting today. Just know now, that I'll be best teammate that you'll ever have."

Ruby's smile grew widely, already accepting her apology. "Thanks Weiss, and I'm sorry too."

"Apology accepted..." Weiss nodded, turning her attention away before getting a good glimpse of her school work. "Good luck studying." Weiss encouraged her as she slowly leveled down, but eventually popped right back up looking at her paper before pointing at the third problem Ruby answered. "That's wrong by the way." She stated with a slight grin on her face with a sudden cutesy giggle.

As the heiress went down to her bed beneath Ruby's, she paused and came back a little. "And Ruby?"

"Yes Weiss?" Ruby asked.

Weiss smiled, now allowing herself to be more open towards her newest comrade. "I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." With that she had gotten into her bed and closed her eyes.

Ruby smiled at the moment they had shared just now and got back to work on her homework.

* * *

 **And that is chapter six of Beacon's greatest Huntsmen! I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this out. I was losing focus and motivation. But I had gotten a review from the person whose story gave me this idea saying that they loved it and it made me feel great and allowed me to finish what I started. I hope you enjoyed. As always leave reviews and let me know what you think.**


	7. Jaunecidence part 1

**Hey Everybody. Wolf Faunas here with a new Chapter. I'm surprised at how much support I'm getting for this so let me just take the time to say thank you all. But let's not procrastinate so without further ado let's begin**.

* * *

It was another day at Beacon Academy. The four teams were in their last class waiting for their last teacher.

They didn't have him for the orientation day because he wasn't able to make it, but Izuku it was because of his work as a Huntsman that kept him away. He still couldn't believe that All Might was going to be a teacher; his teacher no less.

"So who do you think our teacher is? Do you think he'll threaten us like Professor Aizawa?" Ochako asked curiously.

"I don't think many teachers share the same mindset as Aizawa so I think we'll be fine. Plus this is Huntsman Foundations and Assignments. A class like this would require a teacher with years worth of experience to teach the next generation." Iida said pushing his glasses up on his nose. "That actually reminds me. Midoriya!" Izuku turned his head to look at his leader. "When we went over our schedules you had a look that said you had an idea who it was."

"W-well I kinda have an idea." He said nervously being put on the spotlight. He had to make something up and fast. "I may have seen his name in my notebooks. I took down notes on Huntsman and Huntresses I thought were cool."

"You have a whole shelf for just your notebooks. You clearly like a lot of Huntsman to have a dozen notebooks." Tsuyu stated bluntly.

"Thirteen actually." He pulled out his burnt notebook from less than a year ago. He started flipping through his notes showing them the different people throughout it. He had Bakugo's profile at the beginning and decided to skip over it. The others took interest in the detailed summaries he made, but as he flipped through the pages something caught Iida's eye. "Is that me?"

"Oh yeah." Izuku pulled back to the last paged and just as Iida said there was another summary for him. It listed off things such as his fighting style, weapon, and had heavy emphasis on his semblance. Below those he had taken the liberty to put down ways to work with him, ways to counter him, and suggestions on how he could improve. "I take notes on my classmates too." He flipped backwards through the pages with each one having one of them on it. They saw Kirishima, Yang, Blake, Pyrrha, Jaune, Tsuyu, and Shouto. Then he stopped on one page and held it up. "Ochako was the first one I wrote down."

This caused said girls blush marks to redden a small amount. Before they could point it out they heard a large unmistakable voice on the other side of the door.

"I am here" All Might said as he opened the door in a rather dramatic fashion. "Coming through the door like a normal person! His attire consisted of a black shirt with a battle harness over it, on it was his own symbol. His shoulders were covered in army green shoulder guards. His pants were the same green cargo ones but with a dark red utility belt with a pouch on both sides. His reinforced boots had metal toes and heels just like Izuku's and a few others. The distinguishing factor in this picture were his golden gauntlets. They came to about halfway on his forearms where a golden fin popped out. On the knuckles of them he had the symbols for the kingdoms, on the pinky was Menagerie, on the ring finger was Mistral, on the middle was Atlas, index was Vacuo, and the sign for Vale was plastered on the back of his hand.

The whole class was shocked to see who was literally the strongest man in the world standing at the front of their class.

"All Might!" They class did nothing but scream.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmy-" Ruby was having a panic attack while her sister and team just looked slack jawed and doomsday level surprised.

JNPR had a similar reaction. Shouto poker face finally cracked with surprise, Mina was the same as the other two teams while her horn buddy Kirishima yelled. "Now that is a manly entrance made by the manliest man!"

"But I thought this class was taught by another person. A man named Toshinori Yagi." Ochako exclaimed. Her teammates except Izuku nodded furiously. Izuku and Bakugo just sat there like it was nothing.

"Of course he is young Uraraka. That's my name after all." He said with his ever present smile.

"What!?" The class yelled again, even Bakugo took this new news with surprise.

"Ha Ha Ha. Did all of you really think my mother looked at me when I was born and said This boys name will be All Might. Ha ha ha." He was getting in a good laugh at the embarrassed faces of his new students as they had all probably thought that. He looked out into the crowd and spotted two recognizable faces. "Ah. If it isn't young Midoriya and Bakugo. It is nice to see you two learning from this wonderous academy."

The whole class rounded on the two. "How does he know you two!?"

Izuku explained without giving any details on how well he really knew All Might in his true form. "There was a Geist attack ten months ago. All Might saved me and Kacchan from it."

"Wait a minute. You were the two guys from that attack!? They made you anonymous to avoid questioning." Jaune shouted.

"Yes unfortunately I didn't get to the other Geist in time before it got to young Bakugo. I managed to come in and save them both after young Midoriya saved Bakugo." Yagi explained.

"Bullshit! He didn't save, he would have dead the next second had you not come in." Bakugo yelled.

All Might however was not deterred by Bakugo's language and gave him a look no one could argue against. "Young Bakugo, if Midoriya hadn't gotten you out of there and bought me the time I needed than there was a good chance I could not have made to you in time." Bakugo just looked at the floor and grit his teeth. He just told the whole class about that day. How he was saved by Deku of all people. It was humiliating.

"But enough about the past. You are all here to be the next generation of Huntsman and Huntresses. This class is the foundations of these warriors taught to you through a series of assignments, hence the name of the class. There is more to it than just cutting apart Grimm. We are there when a disaster hits and people need to be rescued. We are there when some small village needs protection. We are there when the world itself needs a guardian as a symbol of peace and comfort. You will need to go beyond. PLUS ULTRA!" He finished with his famous catch phrase and his finger raised in the air.

The whole class felt an excitement and motivation from the man's words and were ready for anything.

"Now," All Might's smile grew even wider. "Let's Begin!"

* * *

-Combat classes, 4 weeks later.

Cardin was in combat with fellow team leader Jaune and was laughing at the state he was in. The blonde knight was rather exhausted from the brawl between him and Cardin, leaning on his shield with a few scratches on his attire. Jaune rushed at him and tried to slash him. Cardin just dodged before he swung his mace at Jaune, blocked it with his shield. Unfortunately, Jaune's footwork was awful and Cardin struck the shield hard, causing him to flail back a few feet and lose his shield. He then managed to pick himself up before he charged at Cardin again, who blocked the attack with his own weapon.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin stated smugly, putting more strength into the stand still and towering more over Team JNPR's leader.

Jaune glared despite his dilemma. "Over my dead-OOF!" He was cut off by a knee to his stomach. The poor teen dropped his sword and fall to the floor in pain with his right clutching his stomach in pain while his left kept him up. Cardin walked up to Jaune's aching body and was prepared a windup blow to bring down on the floored blonde.

"That's enough, Mr. Winchester!" Shouted a woman's voice. This belonged to Pr. Goodwitch, one of the two combat instructors for this class. The other teacher was Professor Nemuri Kayama. She is a curvaceous woman with long black hair and blue eyes. She wears a white body suit underneath a black sleeveless top and black leggings that cover lower body with black knee-boots. On her right hip you see her weapon. A long red and black whip with a metal spike at the end.

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's aura has now dropped into the red." Kayami waved her hand to the monitors above her, which showed both Jaune's and Cardin's pictures and the amount of aura that they had left. Cardin's meter was green at three forths full while Jaune's was only one quarter from being completely depleted and red. "In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Mr. Arc is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match."

Jaune sat on the floor still looking exhausted while Pyrrha and the rest of their friends looked at him, Pyrrha had a face of worry for her fallen leader. Her hands were closer brought to her chest. She must have been praying for some miracle to happen for the blonde knight or something along those lines.

Glynda turned to Jaune, who was looking at his Scroll to see his aura gauge. "Mr. Arc, is there something wrong? I've notice you've been increasingly tired over the past week and while you did fine in this match in your exhausted state, I know you can do better."

Jaune looked up and gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry Professor Goodwitch. I haven't been able to get much sleep lately. I'll be fine soon enough."

Glynda nodded. "Alright Mr. Arc, if you say so. Also, please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more…defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?" The professor finished in a light tone.

"Speak for yourself…" Cardin muttered.

"The only time any of you should check the gauge on your aura is when you have a distance between your opponent or when you have the means to fight long range. It would be idiotic to stop yourself in a middle of a fight to look at your scroll. You children already have an issue with them in Dr. Oobleck's class and in general. Seriously, you are all constantly up in those screens." Ms. Kayama finished.

Glynda looked to the students, "And remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! And before that is Beacon's own bi-annual Hunter's Fair towards the end of the semester! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale for the Vytal Festival, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale! Also, students from the minor combat schools such as Signal, Sanctum, and Lantern will be coming for our Hunter's Fair so be sure to be on your best behavior and set a good example to those who wish to attend here after graduating!" The enthusiasm of the class was not contained and had such quantity you could make a whole building from their excitement.

The students could not wait for the Vytal festival and all the other activities to arrive in Vale. Yang was air boxing in anticipation, Bakugo had his usual feral grin, Weiss had her fists shaking, Shouto narrowed his eyes at the near future, the excited smiles came from Ruby, Mina, Kirishima and Ochako as they were practically jumping in their seats with joy. Only a few were not as enthusiastic for the festivals. One of which was Pyrrha who continued to look at Jaune sadly, who had his head down to his knees. Whether it was because of shame or tiredness she wasn't sure, but the red head was worried nevertheless.

Than came a hand that slowly extended towards the defeated knight of where he sat, causing Jaune to look upwards towards the owner of the arm. Seeing that the individual was none other than Izuku who put on an encouraging grin. Jaune couldn't help but smile at just how lifting his friend was and eventually took his hand as he felt his form be lifted off from the ground and was finally back on his own feet.

* * *

-Beacon Academies Cafeteria-

"So, there we were, in the middle of the night…" Came Nora's voice, who apparently was beginning a story of her own.

"It was day…" Correct Ren, now reading a book while eating.

It was lunch time for everyone and Teams RWBY, Team TOTM, Team JNPR and Team SMKE were all sitting together in their normal clothes while listening to Nora telling everyone about her dream with Ren correcting her on many parts. Teams JNPR and SMKE sat on the left side of the table with Shouto on the far right of Jaune, Pyrrha on his left, than Mina, Kirishima, Nora, Ren, and Bakugo. Same thing on the right side except it was Izuku and Ochako on the end, then Tsuyu, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Tenya.

Everyone was too busy paying their attentions to Nora with varying amounts of interest, from Yang and Kirishima who were apparently really into the story. Looking towards to Blake and Tsuyu as both of them immediately ignoring the story in place of just having a nice meal. Bakugo did not care whatsoever and had continued to devour on his meal. Tenya was reading a book like Ren, but when they saw the title was Team Leaders for Dummies they all sweatdropped at the level Tenya was taking his role. Little did any of the Huntsman in training know was the fact that their favorite blonde haired knight was somewhat loss within his thoughts and just picking at his food.

"But they were no match...and in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a buttload of lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora finished her dream with a smile on her face..

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren sighed as he loked up from his book.

"Does it look like I care?" Bakugo said.

"You probably do since you were listening to it the whole time Bakubro." Kirishima teased.

"Shut up. I'll kill you." Bakugo snarled.

"Bakugo. Please don't threaten your teammates." Shouto said from his spot.

"I say what I wanna say Icy Hot." Bakugo yelled.

Jaune still wasn't paying attention until Pyrrha poked him to get his attention. "Jaune? Are you ok?"

Jaune snapped out of his thoughts by Pyrrha quickly answered. "Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?"

"It's just that you seemed a little…not ok…" Ruby pointed out.

The blonde leader noticed that most of his friends were now listening in on the conversation. "Oh. I'm fine guys. I'm just tired, that's all..."

Everyone wasn't buying it and Pyrrha tried pushing the subject harder. "Jaune…"

"I'm not lying, Pyrrha, I swear." Jaune said. Glaring at something behind her all the sudden.

Following his glare, she saw that he was looking at team CRDL harassing Velvet Scarlatina, a brown eyed, brown haired Rabbit Faunus with large rabbit ears who was wearing her school uniform. Jaune had an angered look on his face and was clenching his fist.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha said worriedly.

"Guys, I'm fine! Really, looked!" He fake smiled and laughed trying to put them at ease.

"He's a bully." Ruby pointed out.

Mina slapped her hand on the table surprising everyone else. "And if there is one thing I hate more than a Grimm, it's a bully."

Jaune gave Cardin a quick glance once more before replying. "Yeah, he's a bully, but it's not that bad. He could be worse."

"He made you drop your books on multiple occasions." Ren said.

"And?" Jaune asked.

"He activated your shield while you were trying to get in class two weeks ago and trapped you in the door." Shouto stated.

"Jaune, you know that if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha said in a soft tone.

"Ohhh! We'll break his legs!" Nora voiced out with a manic grin on her face.

"I'm in!" Yang cheered with a vicious grin as well.

"Yes, sing it my sisters." Mina cheered.

Jaune tried to calm his friends down before they could cause trouble. "Guys, really, its fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone."

The four teams admit that Cardin was indeed a jerk to almost everyone he meet, especially the Faunus. As if proving his point, the group heard more laughter from CRDL's table and turned to see Cardin himself was pulling Velvet's ears as she was trying to escape.

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha growled.

"He's not the only one." Blake said venomously, glaring daggers at the team of bullies.

"It must be hard being a Faunus…" Yang said quietly, upset with how the Faunus were treated. She looked right, but saw someone was missing. "Hey guys, where's spectacles?"

Just before Cardin could finish up one of his insulting jokes to the Faunus, help felt something gripping on his shoulder that was apparently clenching onto the ear of the Faunus as he the pressure itself forced him to let her go. Velvet now being able to move freely from her captor and was rubbing her ear to dull the pain she was feeling. Cardin turned around to be face to face with Tenya who was looking at him with a dangerous glint in his glasses. "Not only are you disrespecting your upperclassmen, but are also violating many off this school's rules on conduct and behavior towards Faunas. I recommend you stop this now before I bring this to a professor."

The others hadn't guessed he would be the one to get to them first.

"Hey, what the hell Four eyes!? Let me go!" Cardin demanded, trying to get the other leader to release his arm to no avail. He clenched his other fist. "I said let me go!" And he let his fist fly only for it to be caught with ease by Tenya.

"And now we have assaulting other students on that list." He tightened his grip on both his fist and shoulder. "Leave now, and I just might not report you." He concluded.

Cardin didn't want any trouble, so he nodded and took his team with him. His fists were clenced at his sides as his team walked out the door.

Tenya seemed glad that was over and turned to his upperclassman and held her tray up to her. "Ms. Scarlatina, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am." She said feeling most of the pain gone in her ear. "Thank you... for standing up for me..." The bunny girl thanked softly, gazing at Tenya.

"It was no problem at all." He grinned.

"Well, again. Thank you." Velvet said quietly, her ears twitching once. She walked away with her lunch smiling slightly.

"Gotta admit, I didn't expect you to be the first one up to the plate there." Yang said when Tenya sat back down.

"I was always taught to be respectful and kind to others no matter what their race is." He said picking up his book and continuing where he left off.

With that all over everyone was going back to their lunch when another surprise happened. "AH, HA, HA!" They turned to see Professor Yagi coming full speed torwards them. "My young students are here!"

"A-All Mi… I mean Professor Yagi, what is it?" Izuku asked.

"Lunch," He held up a small bento box that was so small in his large hand. "You mind if I eat if you?"

 _That's adorable_ Screamed every girl at the tables thoughts.

"Of course. We would be honored if you ate with us." Weiss said, still internally squealing about the strongest huntsman eating lunch with her team of all people.

Ruby got up and offered her seat immdeatly, but Yagi declined and brought a chair to the end of the table. The chair creaked when he sat his weight on it. From there they talked about certain topics of their classes and asking Yagi on some of his greatest fights which he gladly answered with his stories.

This was going to be a great year.

* * *

-Doctor Oobleck's Class-

"Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the 'Faunus war', humankind was extremely adamant about the centralization of the Faunus population in Menagerie." He pointed to the map behind him before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Now, while this must seem like history to a lot of you, it is extremely important to remember that these were relatively recent events. Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be felt today." He took another sip before looking to the whole class. "Now, have any among you been discriminated or persecuted because of your Faunus heritage?"

A few students raised their hands. Velvet looked up and noticed Izuku, Kirishima, Mina, and Tsuyu with their hands in the air. She nervously raised her own hand with them.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful!" Oobleck said at the sight of his students. "Remember students, it is this kind of ignorance that breeds never ending violence." He took another sip as the hands were lowered. "I mean, just look at what happened to the White Fang. Now, which of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?" Weiss's hand shot up instantly. "Yes?"

"The Battle of Fort Castle." Weiss answered.

"Precisely!" Oobleck said. "Now, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Legume's army?"

Cardin flicked a piece of paper, waking Jaune up. "Hey!" He said it too loudly and the teachers focus came on him.

"Mr. Arc!" Oobleck rushed over to the blondes spot. "Finally contributing to class! Excellent! What is the answer?"

"The uhh..." He stalled for time before looking over to see Pyrrha and Izuku motioning something with her hands around her eyes and him pointing at his eyes. "The advantage... the Faunus had... over the other guy... was... Uh, binoculars!"

Everyone else laughed, Cardin the hardest, as Pyrrha shook her head. Izuku mouthed sorry, Jaune understood. "Very funny, Mr. Arc." Oobleck said. "Cardin! Perhaps you would like to give you thoughts on the subject!"

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin said with his arms behind his head.

"Hah? So that's why even a useless nerd like Deku is still better than you in every way possible." Bakugo said with his feet up on the table and an evil grin on his face.

Izuku didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.

Cardin glared back at Bakugo. "You want to die." He said angrily.

"That's my line, but sure. I'll put you in your place any day you side character. Cardin looked ready to pounce on those words.

"You aren't the most open minded of people, are you Cardin?" Pyrrha asked as she looked at him.

"What, does everyone have a problem with me?" Cardin asked back.

"No, I have the answer." Pyrrha turned to teacher. "It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly perfect eyesight, even in the dark."

"General Legume was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to attack the Faunus in their sleep." Blake continued. "His massive army was out matched and the general was capture." Oobleck took a sip of his drink as Blake turned to Cardin. "Perhaps, if he had paid attention in class, he wouldn't be remembered as such a failure."

Cardin growled, ready to fight. "Mister Winchester, please take your seat." Oobleck said as Jaune giggled. "You and Mr. Arc can see me after class for additional readings."

"Oh, crap." Jaune groaned as the bell rang.

The other teams were already gone. Ren and Nora walked out of the room with Pyrrha staying behind them. "You guys go ahead." Pyrrha told them. "I'll wait for Jaune." They nodded and left.

"The two of you have been struggling in my class since day one." Oobleck said after his sip as he looked at the two students. "I don't know if this is because of your lack of interest, your stubborn nature, or your sheltered upbringing, but whatever the case, it ends today."

He placed his mug on the table, signifying how serious he was. "You've worked hard to be accepted into this school, and we only accept the best of the best, so I expect you to act like it. History is important, gentlemen. If you cannot learn from it, you are doomed to repeat it."

"Pages fifty-one to ninety-one, I want an essay on my desk by next class. Now, run along." He rushed out of the room past Pyrrha. Jaune walked out of the room only to have Cardin push him to the ground and kept walking.

"You know, I really will break his legs." She told the blonde who sighed. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back up "I have an idea. Here, come with me!" She grabbed Jaune by the arm and led him away.

* * *

-On the roof-

A few minutes later the two found themselves on the roof of their dorm, with the stars shining. Jaune was looking over the edge as Pyrrha closed the door behind them.

"Uh…Pyrrha? I said I was tired, not depressed." Jaune stated, gaining a confused look from his teammate. "Besides, even if I was, I don't think I'd be able to pull off something like this…unlike a couple people I know."

"What!? No!" Pyrrha shouted as she dragged her leader away from the ledge. After calming herself from that small fright, she spoke. "That's not why I brought you up here."

Both Jaune and Pyrrha remained silent for a brief moment.

"Jaune, I know you having a difficult time in class and that your still not the strongest of fighters like Ruby or Me. So..." She took a moment, keeping her emerald eyes focus on Jaune's blue eyes. "I want to help you." Pyrrha said, giving Jaune a confident smile.

The young knight's eyes were slowly grown wide in shock, as well as baring a dissatisfying look on his face. "Wh-what?" Jaune inquired Pyrrha as he kept his eyes focused on her.

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!" Pyrrha assured Jaune.

"You think I need help?" Jaune looked at her sadly.

"N-no! No, that's not what I meant." Pyrrha replied.

"But you just said it." Jaune muttered in defeat.

"Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!" She tried to fix the image she was going for.

However, the young knight could only speak back with an empty voice. "You're wrong. I-I don't belong here."

"That's a terrible thing to say!" She gasped said frowning very softly while approaching Jaune. "Of course you do!"

"No, I don't!" The knight shouted, shocking Pyrrha as he eventually lets a sad sigh leave his mouth. "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon..."

Jaune knew what he was about to reveal to his partner. Pyrrha asked. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't earn my spot at this Academy!" Jaune yelled again but much louder. "I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!"

"What? But... why?" She hesitated asking her question.

"Cause this is always what I've wanted to be!" Jaune replied with a solemn look, turning his attention away from Pyrrha and gazing up in the night sky. "My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough." He muttered with a sad look.

Pyrrha placed a hand on his shoulder. "Then let me and the others help you!"

He wasn't calming down. "I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!"

"Jaune, I-" Her words were cut off by Jaune who continued to shout.

"I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives!" He yelled again. "Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own... then what good am I?" He realized all he said and he walked a bit further and stared down at the ground with a defeated look.

"Just leave me alone for a while, ok?" He muttered with a sigh.

Pyrrha dropped her head and responded sadly. "If that's what you want…" She left Jaune alone on the roof with a depressed look.

After she left Jaune let out a frustrated yell and punched the nearby wall on the roof causing several cracks to form, yet he didn't notice. He shouldn't have yelled at her. She was just trying to help him. He didn't need her helping him when she already had a lot on her plate. Jaune let out a sigh at how pathetic he was. He would have noticed that someone climbed onto the roof behind him if he were paying attention.

"Oh, Jaune..." A familiar voice sounded, causing Jaune to jump slightly.

"Cardin!" Jaune yelped as he turned to find his bully on the roof with him.

"I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room right below the roof." Cardin held his arms in a crossed from, baring a cocky smirk on his face. "So you snuck into Beacon, huh? I gotta say, Jaune, I never expected you to be such a rebel!"

"Please, Cardin, please, don't tell anyone!" Jaune begged.

"Jaune, come on! I'd never rat on a friend like that!" Cardin corrected Jaune.

"F-Friend?" Jaune whispered while beginning to form the look of disbelief, somewhat surprised and suspicious as to why his own bully would refer him as a friend.

"Of course!" Cardin smiled, slowly making his way towards the knight with unsuspecting look until suddenly trapping Jaune within a headlock under his arm despite the blondes struggle to break free. "We're friends now, Jauney boy! And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time."

Then he finally releases Jaune, who gasps as he leans on the ground. And just when Jaune was about to lift himself off of the ground, he soon felt the end of Cardin's boot pressed right on his back that caused him to gasp for air once more. The tall teen keeping his foot very firm on his back while crossing his arms once more as he looked down at Jaune.

"That being said, I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today. Think you could take care of that for me, buddy?" Cardin leans down to rub Jaune's hair and gets up with a grin.

"That's what I thought." Cardin as he slowly makes his way back to his own room while jumping down on a ledge, but not after lifting his head up so that he would meet Jaune's gaze one last time. "Don't worry Jaune, your secret's safe with me." He finished with yet another smirk til finally he was gone.

Jaune was now really regretting yelling at Pyrrha now.

* * *

 **And that there is chapter 7 everyone. As always please leave reviews and I will see what I can do. I don't know if Iida was too ooc on that part or not, but if he is I'm sorry about that**.


	8. Jaunecidence part 2

**Hello everyone. I wanted to say sorry for being so long on my last chapter, so I made this one to make up for it. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

-A few weeks Later- Team JNPR's Room-

"Why is Jaune getting home so late?" Nora asked as she kept jumping up and down on her bed.

"He's become scarce ever since he began fraternizing with Cardin." Ren added as he was cleaning his weapons.

"That's weird." Nora said. "Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our rest!" She flipped around a few times in the air and landed on her back on her bed.

"I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing." Pyrrha said as she stared out the window. The other two looked at each other. "Hmmmmm, I guess so." Nora said.

They were all unaware that Jaune was about to walk in and heard everything through the crack in the door; he closed it after he heard Nora again. He felt awful for being untruthful with his team and not being there with them. He leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor with his arms on his knees and his head in his arms.

"Hey, Jaune." Ruby said, making him look up from his spot on the ground. "Long time, no see. You didn't lock yourself out again, did you?"

"No." Jaune answered immediately.

Izuku was walking down the hall to his dorm next to theirs, but then he saw Jaune with his face lost and sad and his posture depressed. Izuku knew that face well, because he was in that position well throughout his life. Ruby had probably seen it too and was there to cheer him up. He thought he should give her a hand.

"Hey Ruby. Hey, Jaune. Why are you just sitting here? Did you get locked out again? I mean your door seems open to me." Izuku tried breaking the tension.

"That's what I asked." Ruby clarified.

"N-nope! I got it!" Jaune pulled out his scroll, remembering one of his embarrassing moments since coming to this school. And the ones before that. And the days he failed his fathers training. And the time his older sisters used him for…

Ugh, he kept going deeper into the rabbit hole that was his depressing and embarrassing moments in life.

"So... where have you been lately?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, your team misses their leader. And we miss our friend." Izuku said.

"I-" Jaune sighed as looked up at the silver eyed leader and green haired faunas. "I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have," He remembered the sad look on Pyrrha's face after he yelled at her "said somethings I shouldn't have, and now Cardin's got me on a leash and Pyrrha won't even talk to me. I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea." He brought his face down into his arms again. "I'm a failure."

Izuku looked down at Jaune with a look of sympathy. He knew all about being labeled a failure and feeling worthless. Being mistreated by your peers. Never thinking things might get better.

"Nope." Ruby said.

Jaune brought his arms away from his face and looked up at Ruby. "What?" He asked back.

"Nope." She repeated and sat down next to him. "You and I are leaders now, Jaune. You and I are not allowed to be failures."

"Yeah Jaune. You made a mistake. So what?" Izuku sat down on his other side. "And if you need help with Cardin than you can ask your team. They are there for you and as their leader you need to be there for them."

"But what if I'm a failure at being a leader for them?" He asked.

"Nope. No can do there Jaune." Ruby said. "Maybe you were a failure when you were a kid. You might have even been a failure the first day we met." He slumped at both claims made by Ruby. "But you can't be one, now. You know why?"

"I don't know... why?" He asked.

"Because it's not just about you anymore." She explained. "You've got a team now, Jaune. We both do, and if we fail them, then we'll just be bringing them down with us."

"And if you think you're not good enough and if you are afraid you won't be enough, then work ten times harder than everyone else to be a better leader. Learn who they are. Put your trust in your team and they will put the same trust in you." Izuku threw in his words of comfort too.

"Put your teammates first and yourself second." Ruby said.

Jaune took all of this in. He had trusted his team, he would trust each one of them with his life, but he wasn't giving them any reason to trust him with theirs. He knew what he had to do, but he still needed to get past the whole ordeal with Cardin. He would confront him tomorrow he thought.

"I... think I get it now. Thanks' you guys. I got an idea of what I need to do to make things right." Jaune said as he stood up smiling.

"I'm just glad we could help. Just do what you know needs to be done. Good night you too." Izuku stood up and went to his dorm room.

"It's weird how he can go from shy to awesome in a few short moments isn't it?" Ruby said as she got up too.

"Yeah. But I needed it. Thanks again." Jaune looked from Izuku's back to Ruby.

Ruby smiled back at him. "No problem. Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And I have doubt in my mind when I say I think that can be you." Ruby walked to her room and opened the door before stepping while looking at him. "Good night."

He turned around to head to his door and his Scroll beeped. He opened it and it showed a picture of Cardin and notified he got a message from him. He was about to press a button to listen to it when he thought about the conversation he just had. He closed his scroll and smiled as he headed in to his room with his team.

* * *

-TOTM's room-

Izuku walked into his team's room and his teammates were already in their pajamas. "Midoriya, what are you doing so late. Curfew past three minutes." Tenya chastised his teammates lateness.

"Sorry. I saw Ruby and Jaune in the hallway and it looked like he could use he could use some encouragement." Izuku apologized and explained where he'd been.

"Well, I'm glad you did. He has been looking awful ever since hanging with Cardin and his lackeys." Tsuyu said underneath her covers in her frog onesie.

"Yeah. Should we tell a teacher." Ochako asked worried for her friend.

"We should, but right now we need to get some sleep. We have an important field trip tomorrow with a graded assignment." Tenya said getting into bed, taking off his glasses and turning off the light next to his bed. "Good night everyone."

"Good night, ribbit." Tsuyu croaked.

"Good night." Ochako was again out like a light with the ever-same bubble expanding from her nose.

Izuku just smiled at his teammates before grabbing his own PJs and changing in the shared bathroom. He tucked himself in and again smiled. "Good night." And with that he was carried into the soothing arms and hands of unconsciousness and dreams.

* * *

-The Next Day - Forest of Forever Fall-

The Forest of Forever fall was a forest that embodied the color red. The leaves were red, the grass was red, if they dug in the ground it would probably be red. The whole point of being here was to get red tree sap. Glynda lead teams RWBY, JNPR, TOTM, SMKE, and CRDL through the red leafed woods and they were clearly enjoying the view. "Yes, the Forest of Forever Fall is quite beautiful, but we aren't here for sightseeing. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect her samples from the trees deep in the forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

Jaune was carrying the collecting equipment and jars and he bumped into Cardin. Cardin turned around and growled at him and Jaune avoided eye contact. "Each of you will gather one jar's worth of red sap." The teacher continued, holding an example up for all to see. "However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. No isolation allowed. We will rendezvous back here at four o'clock."

"Come on, buddy. Let's go." Cardin said as he grabbed Jaune. Jaune took one last look at his team walking into the forest, Pyrrha meeting his gaze while Ren and Nora opted to instead go into the forest early and get the assignment done ahead of time. Jaune hung his head a bit low while following Cardin and the others on his team into a different part of the forest. Pyrrha sighed as she followed Ren and Nora.

Izuku saw it too and he was hoping Jaune remembered the talk from last night. "Deku?" He turned around and faced Ochako. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Just a little worried for Jaune. Wish I could do more for him." He said looking to the spot Jaune and Team CRDL disappeared. Ochako saw where he was looking and turned to tell Ms. Goodwitch, but she was gone. She wanted to say something to cheer him up.

"Well, I've never tried using my semblance to send someone into space before. Maybe Jaune can give me permission to throw Cardin into a galaxy far, far away." She tried the first time to cheer him up.

Izuku thought it was pretty morbid of his friend to say that, but he couldn't help the small chuckle that climbed itself out his throat.

"I think he might not want to go that far." Izuku said.

"Ribbit. Guys come on. We are getting a grade for this." Tsuyu bluntly joined in the conversation before walking off.

"Indeed, we will tell Ms. Goodwitch of Jaune's condition by the end of this fieldtrip." Tenya assured them and beckoned to get a move on.

Izuku and Ochako smiled at each other and went off after Tenya and Tsuyu.

* * *

-With Jaune and CRDL-

Cardin's team just laid down and around the ground and trees lazily as Jaune collected the sap seven times. He brought the jars over and put them down before dropping to the ground.

"Great work, Jaune-y boy." Cardin said. "Now that wasn't too hard, was it?"

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff." Jaune said. Looking ready to throw up with his eyes crossed.

"Great, great, great." Cardin said as he stood over him. "So, Jaune, I bet you're wondering why your buddy asked you to collect seven jars of the sap when there's only five of us here?"

"That is one of the many questions I've asked myself today, yes." Jaune answered.

"Well, come with me and I'll show you." Cardin smirked as he and his team walked over to a hill. Jaune followed and looked over. Ren was filling up a jar when he turned around and saw Nora burping after drinking a whole jar. He gave her a disappointed glare and she gave a nervous laugh. Tenya and his team were closer by working on two trees across from Pyrrha and the members of team SMKE. Tsuyu was having a nice conversation with Ochako and Izuku while Tenya was dutifully filling up several jars of the tree sap. Bakugo was angrily stabbing into the tree with a spout and his team just sweatdropped at his antics.

"Cardin, what's going on?" The blonde asked.

"Payback." The bully answered as he eyed the redhead and the Heir as they gathered sap.

"Pyrrha? Iida?" Jaune asked. "What are-

"There they are." Cardin interrupted. "Little miss Know-It-All, and Mister Goody-Two-Shoes. Alright boys, last night, I managed to round up an entire box fill of Rapier wasps because Jaune was to cool to do it." He said as he pulled a box out of his bag. "And now we're going to put them to work."

"Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things love sweets. I'm thinking it's time we teach them a thing or two." His team stood up before he pulled Jaune up and shoved one of the two jars of the sap into his hands. "And you're the one who's gonna do it."

"Do what?" Jaune asked.

"Hit them both with the sap!" Cardin ordered. "Either that, or I'll have a little chat with Professor Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

Jaune looked down at the jars in his hands before looking up at Cardin and his team. He turned and prepared to throw the sap.

 _You and I are not allowed to be failures anymore._ Jaune's body froze.

 _Put your trust in your team and they will put the same trust in you._ Jaune lowered his arm and it was shaking violently.

 _Put your teammates first and yourself second._ His friend's words turning themselves into courage. "No." He said eerily calm.

"What was that?" Cardin asked dangerously.

"I..." Jaune hand glowed white as he gripped the jar with such force that it began to crack all along the surface.

"said... NO!" Jaune spun around and threw the jar at Cardin, somehow sending him back a good distance back. Jaune just saw this and was backing at the sight of Cardin's angry face.

"Ha ha, oh now you've done it." Cardin said as his teammates grabbed Jaune. Cardin walked and threw a heavy punch to Jaune's face. And another. And another. And another. And the last one for good measure.

Jaune landed on the ground with his face carrying multiple bruises and looked up as Cardin grabbed his collar and lifted him off the ground before punching him again. "You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy." He said before raising the blonde off the ground. "I'm gonna make sure you get sent back home to mommy in tiny little pieces."

"I don't care what you do to me, but you're not messing with my team, or my friends." Jaune said back.

"What? You think talk like that makes you tough?" Cardin asked, annoyed. "You think that you're a big, strong man now?" He pulled his fist back and threw another punch, only to have the blinding white light from Jaune's hand earlier blind him and a searing pain pulse through his hand. Jaune's bruised face was completely normal again which made it easier to see the pure amount of shock on his face.

Jaune looked at his hands before Lark kicked him from behind. "Let's see how much of a man you really are." Cardin said as Jaune stared up at him raising his fist for another session.

A roar made itself clear as the group turned them all around to find it was an Ursa Major stepping out of the woods into the clearing. The spiked bone armor beast sniffed the air before rising up on its hind legs and sniffed again, this time looking straight at Cardin. Cardin remembered the sap on his chestplate as it was probably the source of why the Grimm had locked onto him. The beast got back on all fours and roared again.

"That's a big Ursa!" Russel shouted before he, Dove, and Lark ran like the cowards they were.

"Oh crap." That was all Cardin got out before the beast swung its claw and knocked Cardin away further.

Cardin crawled away before pulling out his mace, only to have it swatted out of his hand. The weapon rolled on the ground until it stopped at Jaune's feet. He glanced around looking for help before the beast roared again and he let out a terrified scream.

* * *

-With the other students-

"Did everyone else hear that?" Izuku asked with his ears twitching before the other three members of Team CRDL ran by.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Russel shouted before he bumped into Yang and promptly fell on his ass. He got up and started to run when Yang grabbed and hoisted him by his collar.

"Where?" She asked.

"Back there!" He pointed back to where they came from. "It got to Cardin and Jaune!" He was let go and fell on his ass again before stumbling as he ran away.

Immediately everyone felt a pang of fear. None greater than Pyrrha's though. "Jaune!"

"Iida!" Ruby spoke up causing the other leader to look at her. "You're the fastest one here. You take Tsuyu and get Ms. Goodwitch over here to help." Ruby ordered.

"Understood." The two nodded. Tsuyu hopped on his back and they sprinted away.

"You four follow them, go with them." Pyrrha told Ren, Blake, Yang and Nora as she and Ruby unsheathed their weapons, while Izuku and Ochako had their weapons out in both hands. "There could be more."

"You guys too." Shouto said to his team and they took the message with their weapons drawn and ready as they all followed after the first two. Everyone else had started running in the direction the cowardly birds had come from.

* * *

-Back to Jaune and Cardin-

Cardin ran away as the Grimm followed him before it jumped ahead and knocked him back. "Crap! Crap! Crap!" He said as Weiss, Pyrrha, Ruby, Izuku, Shouto and Ochako arrived.

Cardin rolled onto his back as the beast raised its claws and swung. Before it hit him, Jaune got in between and blocked the claws using his sheild, surprising everyone. Weiss readied herself along with Shouto unsheathing his blade to join when Pyrrha raised her hand. "Wait."

Jaune pushed the claw away and swung his sword, slicing the beast along its body and leaving a large bleeding cut. The beast recovered and swung again, but Jaune rolled out of the way. It swung again, making Jaune jump up. It took this as an opputunity and swung its other claw higher. Jaune braced behind his shield again and let it hit. When he landed he charged and jumped, only to be swatted away.

Jaune stood up and looked at his Scroll on the inside of the shield, showing his aura in the red. The beast approached him again and Jaune sprinted forward as the beast did the same and swung its claws.

Pyrrha saw Jaune's shield was too low and raised her hand and it glowed in a black aura. Jaune's shield glowed black and it moved, blocking the claws. But what happened next was not because of her. Jaune's sword arm glowed white again and he swung it much faster and stronger than before. With a mighty roar he decapitated the bear like Grimm and let its body fall to the ground where it was already turning into ash.

"What?" Ruby asked as Pyrrha lowered her hand shocked at Jaune's new power as well.

"How did you-? How did he" Weiss started to ask.

"W-Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs, and Shouto his ice. I have no clue what Jaune has." Pyrrha said. "But my Semblance is polarity."

"What?" Ochako seemed confused.

"Wow, so you can control poles..." Ruby guessed impressed.

"No, you dolt!" Weiss said. "It means she has control over magnetism!"

"Oh. That makes sense. She was able to make Jaune's shield move because it was made of metal." Ochako said.

"Magnets are cool, too..." Ruby added.

The infamous amount of mumbling found it's long lost host in the form of Izuku.

"Controlling metals is an incredible advantage for any fighter. You would have to have an entirely different material to use against her safely. Does it have limitations to different kinds of metals? You might have to drop your weapons to let yourself in close enough. But not only would leave you defenseless against her own weapons, but she could also control the metal on different places on the body. My shoes have steel toes and heels and that would be my disadvantage… MMMMMMrg." Izuku was furiously writing notes into his notebook that he didn't notice Pyrrha starting to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, we gotta tell them what happened." Ruby said.

"We could, or we could keep it our little secret." Pyrrha smiled.

"We understand." Shouto said.

Jaune sheathed his weapon, then he walked over to Cardin and helped him up. Cardin's chest hurt like a bitch after being hit that claw, but the pain quickly went away when Jaune's hand glowed again and touched Cardin's aura with his own. Cardin felt his chest after it was done. "Holy crap, Jaune..." He stopped when Jaune pulled him by his collar to look him in the eye.

"Don't ever mess with my team or my friends, ever again." The blonde told his former tormentor. "Got it?" Cardin nodded furiously. "Y-Yeah. No problem." With that Jaune turned and walked away.

He was walking back to his team a new person. He walked back a huntsman.

* * *

-Late at Night – On the roof-

Jaune stood in his uniform as he looked out over the academy. "No Cardin tonight?" Pyrrha asked as she walked up to him. "I thought you two were best buds?"

"Pyrrha, I'm sorry." Jaune said as he turned to face her. "I was a jerk. You were only trying to be nice and I- I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head."

"Jaune." Pyrrha interrupted him. "It's okay." The two smiled at each other before she continued. "You're team really misses their leader, you know. You should come down." She turned and walked to the door. "Ren made pancakes! No syrup, though. You can thank Nora for that. And you could probably explain to Izuku what you did. He has been eager to write it down in his notebook."

Jaune looked at his hands. "I honestly don't know what I did. It felt… it felt like I was reinforcing my aura in one spot with a larger than normal amount. That's what gave me the strength and speed. But when I healed Cardin, it felt like I was using my aura to reinforce his and from there making his aura heal him faster." Jaune guessed.

Pyrrha was impressed at Jaune's deduction at his own semblance. "That sounds like a great power, but it could possibly drain your aura a lot faster."

Jaune just shrugged and gave a goofy smile. "You said I had a lot of it. And I trust you on that." Jaune said.

Pyrrha blushed slightly, but still smiled. "Well, we should go before Nora eats all the pancakes." She turned to the door.

"Wait!" Jaune shouted, making the red head turn around seeing his leader scratching his neck in embarrassment. "I know I don't deserve it after everything I said, but... Would you still be willing to help me? To you know; help me become a better fighter?"

Pyrrha turned around and smirked before walking over to Jaune. Any sense of a moment was abruptly cut off when she pushed him down. "Don't think that a new semblance is going to help your terrible footwork and stance." She told him offering a hand to him and he took it. "You have to be wider and lower to the ground." He did what she said, and she smiled at him. "Now, let's try that again."

* * *

 **And that is chapter 8 mis amigos. Now I haven't been udating character profiles for the last few chapters. So here you are with two. Shouto Todoroki and Jaune Arc.**

 **S**

 **Name: Shouto Todoroki**

 **Race: Human**

 **B-day: Jan 11**

 **Age: 17**

 **Handedness: Ambidextrous, prefers right**

 **Hair: Right side is white, left side is red**

 **Eye color: Brown (right) Turquoise (left)**

 **Blood type: O**

 **Height: 5' 10"**

 **Gender: M**

 **Semblance: Frozen Hell: Can create large amounts of ice from his right side and fire from his left. Both sides have a percentage he can use for both, but he can not put all his power into one. Meaning he can only use 50% when only using one side.**

 **Weapon: Jaeger: An elegant katana that changes color and properties dependant on which hand he uses dominately. His right makes the blade glow an icy blue with ice along the blade. His left left makes the blade glow a burning metal red with flames licking off the blade. It is unknown what would happen if imbued the blade with both powers.**

 **Symbol: Fern of endurance symbol with ice on the right branches and fire on the left branches.**

 **J**

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Race: Human**

 **Age: 17**

 **Handedness: Right**

 **Hair: Blonde**

 **Eye color: Blue**

 **Blood type: A**

 **Height: 6'1"**

 **Gender: M**

 **Semblance (description provided by Izuku's notebook): Gaurdian: A hereditary semblance passed down through the Arc family. It utilizes their much larger than normal quantities of aura to increase their overall abilities to a degree. Also can reinforce another person aura with their own, letting them recharge it faster and heal fatal wounds, but makes the user run out of aura faster and therefore they need to be careful with it.**

 **Weapon: Crocea Mors: A basic sword and shield combination that is passed down through his family. The only special function it has is the shields ability to be his swords sheath.**

 **Symbol: Double Crescent moon**

* * *

 **I know that Aragon already used Frozen Hell to name Shouto's semblance, but it just fits so well. His life with his father was practically his own hell and it was frozen over after the incident with his mother. Anyway, leave questions, reviews, and as always, I hope you all enjoyed.**


	9. The stray and the truth

**Hey guys, WolfFaunas3 three here with a new chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

-Vale docks-

Teams RWBY and TOTM walked down the street as people prepared for the Vytal Festival. A few men got up on some ladders to set up massive 'Welcome to Vale' signs.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said as she looked at the sign.

"Indeed. This event is a true testament to society as a whole." Tenya added on to Weiss's comment. He had removed several pieces of his armor so to walk around comfortably. The only pieces he had were the forearm guards and weaponized boots, Ingenium.

"I've never seen you smile this much, Weiss." Ruby said.

"It's kinda weird if you asked me." Tsuyu spoke her mind with her finger on her mouth.

"How could you not smile?" The heiress asked as she turned around. "A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world. There will be dances, parades, and a tournament! Oh, the amount of organization and planning that goes into something like this is truly breath taking!"

"Wow, you really know how to make something exciting sound really boring." Yang deadpanned.

"Quiet you." Weiss snapped.

"So, remind me why you dragged us on our Friday afternoon to visit the docks?" Ruby asked as the Teams were no longer on the road but the wooden planks of the docks.

"They smell like fish." Ochako complained holding her nose shut.

"Well, I've heard that students from Vacuo are arriving today." Weiss said before she turned around and gestured to the rest of the group. "So, as representatives of Beacon and our kingdom, I feel it is our solemn duty to welcome them into our fine kingdom."

"She wants to spy on them, so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake revealed Weiss' true intentions.

"That is the Weiss I have grown to know most of my life." Tenya said pushing up his glasses.

"You two can't prove that!" Weiss said back.

"Guys, we are here now, so let's do our best to welcome them." Izuku said.

"I still don't know why you wanted us here with you." Ochako added.

"Maybe because we have a better chance of winning than some of the other teams?" Tsuyu theorized.

"Besides Team SMKE was already gone so I guess she just settled for you guys." Blake guessed.

"Settled. Is too much to ask to be more noticed than we have been?" Izuku asked.

"Whoa... Look at that." Ruby said pointing behind the group, making everyone look over at a broken Dust shop, with police tape slalom of the door and access to it. Two cops studied the scene and wrote down details on their Scrolls. The group walked over, led by Ruby and Tenya. "What happened here?" She asked.

"Robbery." The officer said to himself which inadvertanly answered Ruby's question. "Second dust shop this week. I swear, this place is turning more and more into a jungle everyday..." He mumbled as he walked over to his partner.

"Ribbit. This is terrible..." Tsuyu said.

"They left all the money again." The second officer declared. That didn't make any sense. Why go through all the trouble to rob a place like this in plain sight of passerby's and just leave the money.

"I just don't get it." The first officer said. "Who needs that much Dust?"

"An army?" The second man asked.

"You think the uh... White Fang did it?" The first asked.

"I'm thinking we don't get payed enough." The other man said as he kept writing stuff down on his scroll. "And did you here what happened to that one huntsman in Vale's residential area, said he was found dead."

Okay, that caught everyone's attention more than the robbery.

"Yeah. Had two stab wounds. The body made it look like he didn't fight back at all. Doesn't that sound like those cases they've had in other kingdoms linked to that ah… Hunter Killer?" The first one said.

"Huntsman Killer. If this above our pay grade here," He gestured to the broken glass of the store. "than that guy is beyond it."

"That's awful." Ruby said. Everyone felt that way, but none of them noticed the look on Tenya's face except Izuku. It looked like he was drowning in resentment when he heard the killer's name. Didn't surprise him, the Huntsman Killer has been linked to the murders of over two hundred and fifty different killings. Either Huntsman or off the street criminals. No one was safe from him.

"Humph, the White Fang." Weiss huffed. "What a bunch of degenerates." Weiss saw the look on Tenya's face too and she was trying to get off the topic of the killer. Didn't mean she wouldn't have at the White Fang.

"What's your problem?" Blake asked.

"My problem?" Weiss asked back. "I merely don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly just a bunch of sociopaths." Blake said. "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided?" Weiss asked. "They want to wipe humanity off the planet."

"Okay, so they're very misguided." Blake said.

"Even if this was the White Fang, it still doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale." Izuku said as he walked to the front to look better into the store.

"He has a point." Ruby said. "Besides, the police haven't caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago. Maybe this was him."

"That doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are nothing but scum." Weiss huffed. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal." With every word she said, Blake got angrier and angrier. She was also ticking off both Tsuyu and Izuku, but the latter did better in hiding it.

"That's not necessarily true..." Yang said.

"Hey! Stop that Faunus!" A voice shouted from the docks. The group ran over to the railing and looked onto a ship as a Faunus with a monkey tail being chased by two sailors before he climbed onto the ships edge. He was a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears two red wrist bracers over black fingerless gloves and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. He sports black and yellow sneakers and wears a black cord around his neck. As a result of his Faunus lineage, he has a long prehensile monkey tail the same color as his hair.

"Thanks for the ride, fellas." The teenage boy said before jumping off the ship onto the docks.

"Why you no-good stowaway!" The shouted as the Faunus climbed up a lamppost and hung from his tail.

"Hey, a no-good stowaway would have been caught!" He shouted back as he peeled a banana. "I'm a great stowaway."

"He does have a point." Ochako thought out loud.

"Hey!" The detectives from the robbed store shouted as he and his partner walked over. "Get down here right now!" The boy just finished his banana and tossed the peel and it fell on his face. The Faunus then jumped off the post onto the dock and ran up the stairs, with the two detectives in pursuit.

He ran up the stairs and passed the group, where he winked at Blake and Tsuyu before passing them with the officers close behind him.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition. There it goes." Yang said.

"Quick! We need to observe him!" Weiss shouted before running after the detectives. The others ran after her. Blake stood still until Tsuyu tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ribbit. You okay, Blake?" He asked.

"Huh?" The girl shook her head. "Yeah, let's go."

The two teams ran after the detectives as they rounded a corner. Weiss reached it first and bumped into someone, sending them both to the ground. The other members caught up to the heiress, who looked up as the Faunus jumped up several walls onto the roof of an ally. "No! He got away!"

"Uh... Weiss..." Yang pointed underneath the heiress to the girl on the ground. Weiss yelped and jumped back to her feet.

The girl on the ground had short, rather curly orange hair with a small ahoge on top that came down to her chin, and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head. She also had bright green eyes, light skin and freckles like Izuku's. She wore a whitish-gray old-fashioned blouse with short gray feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings.

"Salutations!" The girl said from her spot on the ground.

"Uh, hello." Ruby said back.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked.

"I'm wonderful. Thank you for asking." The new girl said. Everyone else stared at each other confused before they looked back to the girl.

"Don't you wanna get up?" Yang asked.

"Yes." The girl said. She did a hand spring from above her head and launched herself in the air before landing perfectly. The others took a step back. "My name is Penny! Penny Polendina! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hello, Ms. Polendina! I am Tenya Iida of Team TOTM from Beacon Academy!" Said man introduced with his arms flailing robotically as he tried to respectfully introduce himself.

"I'm Ruby." Ruby said.

"I'm Tsuyu, call me Tsu. Ribbit." Tsuyu said.

"I'm Weiss." The heiress said.

"H-H-Hey, I'm Izuku." Izuku said bashfully talking to a stranger of the opposite sex.

"Blake." The bow wearing girl said.

"Ochako. Nice to meet you friend." Ochako said cheerfully.

"Are you positive you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked, making Blake elbow her in the side of her gut. "Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" The girl repeated.

"You just said that." Tsuyu said.

Penny paused for a second. "So I did!" Penny realized.

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss said as the group turned to leave.

"Take care, friend!" Ruby said as she walked away.

"She was... weird." Yang told the group as they walked around the corner and away from Penny.

"Now, where did that Simian riffraff run off to?" Weiss asked as she looked around. She looked ahead and stopped, making everyone else look forward at Penny who was now in front of them, staring intensely at them.

"What did you call me?" She asked the group.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Yang said. Weiss just kept looking back and forth from where Penny was and is wondering how the hell she got in front of them. Izuku was guessing she had a speed semblance of some sort because there was no other reason she could have just ended in front of them like that. "I really didn't think you heard me."

"No, not you." Penny shook her head and walked into the group before she stopped in front of Ruby and Ochako. "You two."

"Us?" The leader asked looking at the other girl who shrugged.

"Uh, I don't know, I-" Ochako was trying to figure out what she meant.

"You two called me friend!" Penny interrupted the ramblings. "Are you both truly my friends?"

"Umm..." The girls looked over Penny's shoulder to the group. WBY was giving her signals to say 'no' while rapidly shaking their heads, while TTM were giving them signals to say 'yes' and nodding with smiles on their faces.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Ruby said.

"I would love to be your friend." Ochako said smiling.

Weiss, Blake and Yang just passed out on the ground out of exasperation other members of TOTM cheered and gave them several thumbs up.

Penny just cheered with her hands in the air. "Sensational!" Penny cheered. "We can paint our nails, and try on pretty clothes, and talk about cute boys. Oh, the things we can do together!"

"Is this what it was like when you meet me?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"No, she seems much more coordinated than you at that time." Weiss answered.

"Also, if what the others told me are true. There has been no explosion so far, so that's a good sign." Ochako whispered.

"So, what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked.

"I'm here to participate in the tournament!" Penny answered as she turned to the blonde.

"You're fighting in the tournament." Tenya asked shocked.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny answered saluting.

"Forgive us for the assuming, but you hardly look the part." Weiss said.

"Coming from the girl wearing a dress." Blake muttered.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss defended herself with her arms crossed.

"Yeah!" Ruby added sliding over and the two girls exchanged high fives.

"Wait a minute..." Weiss walked over to Penny. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tail rapscallion?" Her words infuriated Blake and Tsuyu.

"The who?" Penny asked.

"That filthy Faunus from the boat!" Weiss clarified and held a photo on her scroll.

"Why do you keep calling him that?!" Blake shouted before walking over.

"And when did you get the time to take that picture?" Izuku asked.

"That's what you are on right now." Tenya asked.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Blake said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Weiss said sarcastically. "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamp post as a lamp post?"

"That's not the same thing, so stop it!" Tsuyu told her.

"Stop what?" Weiss asked annoyed. "He clearly broke the law. Given time, he'll probably join up with the other Faunus in the White Fang."

Tenya tried playing peacemaker. "Weiss that's too far of an assumption to ma-"

"You ignorant little brat!" Blake shouted as she clenched her fist before she turned and walked away in anger.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Weiss said before walking after them. "I'm your teammate, Blake!"

"You're nothing but a judgmental little girl!" Blake said.

"Judgmental? What would make you think that?" The heiress asked.

"Uh... I think we should all go back to the dorms..." Yang whispered to Ruby while the two girls continued to argue.

"Where are we going to?" Penny asked.

"...solely based on someone's species, makes you just as much of a scoundrel you believe them to be!" Blake finished her argument.

"So you admit it!" Weiss said. "The White Fang is just a radical bunch of terrorists!"

"That's not the point and you know it!" Blake said back.

"Hey what's going on here." A familiar voice of a certain individual shouted out towards the girls.

The two teams and Penny eventually tilted their attention towards the source of the individuals, seeing them to be none other than Team SMKE made up of Shouto, Mina, Bakugo and Kirishima making their way towards them.

"So... wanna tell us what those two are arguing about?" Kirishima asked Yang before approaching beside her.

Yang turned her attention towards him with a blank look. "Well..." Before she had a chance to say anything, the heiress interrupted her with a sudden yell.

"YOU FOUR!" Wiess shouted towards the newcomers making their hairs standing upwards in surprisement, and an annoyed eye twitch from Bakugo as Weiss approached the four. "Have any of you four seen this Faunus!?" She demanded, showing them the photo she took of the stowaway.

"Fuck would I know about him." Bakugo angrily said.

"Never seen him." Shouto monotoned.

The two boys got pushed out the way by Mina who'd been behind them trying to see the picture. She looked at it curiously before her features morphed into one of recognition.

"Hey Eiji, look at this." She called over her friend.

Kirishima made his way over to her side. "What is it?"

"Doesn't this picture look like Sun?" Mina said as she looked closely.

"Yeah now that you mention, it kinda does." Kirishima said.

"Wait, wait, wait!? You two know him!?" Weiss yelled out with her arms flailing in the air.

"Sure do, the dudes name is Sun Wukong. Me and Eiji grew up with him in Vacuo and I gotta say. He's pretty awesome to hang around with." Mina voiced.

"He's a very manly friend of ours. Plus, his fighting style is pretty badass." Kirishima grinned with his arms crossed while staring down at the picture. "He a huntsman in training like us. We went to Beacon, but he wanted to go to Haven. Can't wait to fight him in the tournament. I get to show off all of my hard work this year." He grips his hand in anticipation.

Weiss just stood there. Blake was right about him, but she wasn't right about all faunas. She still didn't like the thought of being wrong in the first place. She just yelled angrily threw her hands up before walking away.

"The fucks up with Ice-Princess?" Bakugo said with a confused look on his face.

"I've known her since Soumei, but it beats me..." Shouto responded.

* * *

-Nighttime - Team RWBY's Room-

The arguing between the white heiress and the black-haired ninja hadn't died down when they got to the dorms. In fact, it seemed to only get worse considering this has gone on for hours on end. Ruby and Yang just sat there watching and not daring to get involved.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem between the two of us." Weiss said.

"That's exactly the problem!" Blake shouted back.

"You do realize that you're defending an organization that hates humanity, right?" Weiss asked as she stood up from the bed. "The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

"There's no such thing as pure evil!" Blake said back as she stood up. "Have you ever stopped to think about why they hate humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like me?!" Weiss asked offended.

"You're discriminatory!" Blake shouted.

"I'm a victim!" Weiss said. She sighed before turning to the window and gripping its sill tightly. "You two want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" She looked up and stared out into the night sky. "It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War - as in bloodshed."

The others stared at Weiss as she continued. "My grandfather's company has had a target on its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a kid, I've seen family friends disappear, board members executed, a whole train of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home furious. And that makes for a very difficult childhood." She looked down sadly but angry.

Ruby walked over to the window and put her hand on her partners shoulder "Weiss, I-"

"No!" The heiress turned around and walked back in front of the team's ninja. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang?! It's because they're nothing but a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

Blake hissed, I mean literally hissed back at Weiss. Clenching her hands, she yelled something she wished she could take back immediately. "Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake shouted back.

Everyone stared at Blake in shock as she processed what she just said. Weiss took a few steps back in shock.

Blake looked around at her teammates in fear. "I..." She turned and with her semblance sprinted out the open door as fast as she could.

"Hold on! Blake! Come back!" Ruby shouted as she went out the door, but it was too late. Blake was already gone. She turned back to Yang and shook her head sadly. She then turned to Weiss who was sitting on her bed still shocked to say anything.

-Courtyard-

Blake ran along the stone. She stopped and stared at the statue in front of the school. It showed a man and a woman standing on a cliff, both were clearly huntsman. Beneath them, there was a Beowolf with the cliff crushing it under the weight of the heroes on top of it. She never in her life thought she would compare herself to a Grimm, but she knew how it felt to be put under that weight.

Blake pulled the strings of her bow and held it in her hand, revealing a pair of cat ears. She wiped away the tears she didn't know she had and just stood there.

"I knew you'd look better without that bow." A voice said as the now black-haired faunas turned around on her heel to see who spoke.

* * *

-Team TOTM's room-

"Geez those two were still arguing even when we got back." Ochako said with her cheeks puffed out slightly in a frown as she laid down on her bed.

"I personally agree with Blake's side of the argument. Judging an entire part of the population based on the actions on a few radical members of it is just pure wrong." Tsuyu said as she undid her bow and let her long hair cascade down her back like the rain. "She made me pretty angry with her words on the subject."

"Yeah. I was pretty upset with what she said too. I wouldn't want anyone saying that about me." Izuku said.

"Give them time. Weiss has always been hard to approach on any topic or in general. She should make up things with her partner soon." Tenya said with shaky confidence in his childhood friend's ability to make things right.

Now that Izuku thought about it, Tenya had a pretty large reaction at the crime scene before Weiss changed the subject. Everyone who heard the killer's name associated it with anger and death and would all have a negative reaction. But Tenya's… Tenya's reaction seemed personal. Said man noticed his teammates staring and called him out on it. "Midoriya. Why are you staring?"

The girls turned to Izuku as he was called out and he shrunk back a little with his ears down before looking at the other male in the room. "Iida, when we were at the crime scene your face changed. You looked beyond upset, but it seemed you were taking it more personal than most would. Just an observation."

Tenya froze at this, someone had seen him before Weiss could change the subject. How could be so blind even with his glasses. He looked down at his feet with an unreadable expression. His teammate felt he crossed some line he wasn't supposed to.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Sorry!" Izuku wanted to fix the mistake he made.

"No, it's fine it's just I hoped that I wouldn't need to tell anyone this." Tenya said with a sigh and pinching the bridge of his nose. "My brother was a Huntsman who came before me. A great one. He was my idol. He helped so many people. And then..."

Ochako put a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to share the rest if you don't want to. We understand."

Tenya shook his head as he continued. "There was a fight on one of my brother's patrols of his area. The damage was repaired, but my brother..." He clenched his eyes shut and took a deep breath in. "He received a stab injury to his lower spine. To this day he can't feel his legs and hasn't been able to walk."

He really struggled to get the next part out. "To this day I remember the look on his face when I came to see him in the hospital the next day. All his life, his ambition was to be a Huntsman and help others. When he learned that all that was token from him in a moment." Tenya just lowered his head. "I always had a wish, and it was to hunt down the monster that hurt my brother and avenge him."

Silence enveloped the room in its entirety.

"Tenya, this guy has been killing huntsmen before we even started training to become them, means he's not someone that anyone can take lightly. And like I said, we are still in training, we would be going against the rules, making us no better than the people we try to put behind bars." Tsuyu tried showing him the logic behind it.

"I already know the consequences that would come after my actions which is why if I do this, I'm doing it alone." Tenya said.

Izuku once more turned to his spectacled teammate, managed to say. "Don't be an idiot."

Everyone just looked at Izuku shocked at his words. "Wha- What?" Tenya managed to spit out.

Izuku took the cue to continue. "Iida, your brother may have lost something important, but he still lived, but you didn't lose him. Losing a family member is hard; believe me, I know the feeling all too well. My father died in action when I was only five when my mother was pregnant with another on the way. You hate this guy with a burning passion I get that, but you can't go running after this guy on your own. If something happened to you and I could've stopped it, Iwould never forgive myself." Tenya looked like he wanted to say something but Izuku continued.

"I also know even if I say this, you would still try to fight him, if that's the case then at least let us help you. You are our leader Tenya. And we are your team." Izuku finished.

Everything was silent in the room. With Izuku offering Tenya help and actually using his first name for once. Ochako hadn't known much about Izuku's past except maybe discrimination for being a faunas and his rocky relationship with Bakugo. She didn't know he had also lost his father at such a young age.

The silence was ended when a knock came from their door. Izuku looked over to Tenya. "You can do what you want, but you can't chose for us if we want to help."

Izuku walked over to the door, opening it to find Ruby, Yang, and Weiss standing in front of their doorway. The first two looking rather desperate while Weiss just looked angry.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Tenya asked tabling the previous topic for now.

"And where's Blake?" Izuku asked.

Ruby stepped up. "Blake ran away. I tried going after her, but by the time I got to the courtyard, she was already gone. We have no idea where she is, and we're really worried about her."

"Well, most of us are at least." Yang commented pointing at Weiss. The heiress was looking down at the floor with a glare.

"Did this have anything to do with something Weiss said?" Tsuyu asked, angry that Weiss made her own teammate run away.

"Yeah." Ruby continued. "The fight got out of control, and the next thing we know, Blake's gone. We were planning on going into town tomorrow to look for her, but we're going to need some help to do that. Would you be willing?"

Izuku was the first to agree. "Of course, we'll help."

"Yeah." Ochako agreed.

"So, what did Weiss say now." Tsuyu asked perturbed.

They were arguing about the white fang when Blake said something like 'Maybe we were just tired of being ridiculed' after that she looked scared and ran off." Yang said.

"So, she inadvertently told you guys she is a faunas and she ran after that. Not the way I saw her telling you guys." Izuku said with his arms crossed.

The others just looked at him shocked. "Wait! You knew!?" Ruby shouted.

"Yes, I did." Izuku said nervous that all eyes except Tsuyu's were on him. She knew too, and so did Mina and Kirishima.

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Yang shouted with her eyes turning red. Izuku backed up in fear of the fiery blonde.

"Because Blake chose to hide her heritage. We didn't have the right to tell others if she didn't want us to." Tsuyu bluntly stated.

"Tsu, you knew too!?" Ochako asked hurt that her friend didn't trust her with this.

"Like she said, it wasn't our choice to tell you guys this. It was hers and I'm sorry we didn't say anything, but we didn't want to hurt Blake." Izuku reasoned.

"It's fine you two. While it is disappointing that we've kept secrets from each other, there is a good reason for them." Tenya said, trying not to be a hypocrite for having his own secrets.

"Yeah, I guess." Ruby said.

Yang's eyes were still red, but she took a deep breath closed her eyes and they were back to there natural lilac. "Fine."

"So tomorrow. Ribbit." Tsuyu said.

"Yeah. We'll see if Shouto and his team can help us." Ruby suggested.

Tenya just sighed and took a deep breath.

What a night.

* * *

-Downtown Vale-

Teams SMKE and TOTM were walking with Team RWBY, minus the missing member, down the street hoping to find a trace of their friend.

"Just wait for the crazy cat girl to come back. She knows how to handle herself." Bakugo just said wanting to do anything else than to help their stupid team that lost their stupid teammate because she was a damn coward.

"Yeah, but she's been gone the whole weekend." Ruby said as she leads the pack. "Aren't you at least a little worried?

"Barely know her. Barely know my own team." Bakugo shrugged.

"Not helping. Ribbit." Tsuyu said.

"I just hope she's okay..." said Mina as they kept walking.

* * *

-With Blake and Sun -Unknown Cafè-

Blake lifted her teacup and took a sip. In front of her was the Faunus from the boat, drinking his tea with his tail. Sun took a sip from his cup when Blake put hers down. "So, you two wanna know more about me?"

"Finally, she speaks!" The Faunus declared. "Two days of giving us nothing but small talk and weird looks." Blake glared at him and he just pointed at her with his tail. "Yeah! Like that."

"Sun, are you familiar with the White Fang?" Blake nervously asked.

"You kidding?" The monkey tailed man asked. "I don't think there's a Faunus on this planet that hasn't heard of them. Stupid creeps with a holier-than-thou attitude who use force to get what they want. Bunch of freaks, in my opinion."

Blake raised her cup and took another sip as he also took a sip of his own cup. "I was... once a member of the White Fang."

Sun coughed upon hearing that and wiped his mouth before speaking. "Wait a minute! You were a part of the White Fang!?"

"That's right." Blake answered. "I was a member for most of my life, you could almost say I was born into it. Back then, things were different. In the aftermath of the Great War, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and harmony between humans and the Faunus. But despite being promised equality, many Faunus were still subject to hatred and discrimination. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings, so the White Fang rose up as a voice for our people. I was there, at the front of every rally, a part of every boycott. And I actually thought we were making a difference. But then, it all changed. Five years ago, our old leader stepped down and a new one took his place, and with him, came a different way of thinking. Suddenly, our peaceful protests were replaced with organized attacks. We set fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacked cargo from companies that misused their Faunus work force, and the worst part that it was working. We were being treated as equals, but it was not out of respect. It was out of fear."

Sun stared at her as Blake finished her tale. "So, I left them. I decided I no longer wanted to use my talents to assist in their crimes. Instead, I would dedicate my life to being a huntress. So, here I am; a criminal hiding in plain sight, all with the help of a little black bow." Her bow twitched as she looked up at it.

"So, have you told any of your friends this?" Sun asked.

"Right now, just my team knows, but it was a spur of the moment thing and I wished I hadn't." She sighed and looked at her reflection in her tea. "How will the trust me now?"

* * *

-With the Teams-

"Blake!" Ruby called out with her hands cupped in a microphone.

"Blake!" Yang shouted.

"Blake!" Kirishima shouted.

"Blake! **/** Blake! Where are you!?" Izuku and Ochako shouted together.

"Weiss, you're not helping!" Tenya scolded the heiress for her lack of trying to help find their friend.

"Oh, you know who might be able to help? The police." The heiress suggested, making the other shake their heads.

"Ugh. Weiss." Shouto sighed.

"What? It was just an idea!" Weiss huffed.

"Yeah, a bad one." Ruby said as she continued walking.

"Weiss, there's two sides to every story." Tenya was being the voice of reason.

"Yeah. I think we should hear hers before we jump to conclusions." Yang said.

"Well, I think when we hear it, you'll see that I was right." Weiss said from the back.

"And I think Weiss' hair looks fabulous today!" A new voice said, causing them all to turn around to find Penny standing there looking at them.

"Agh, Penny, where did you come from?!" Ruby asked.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" Penny ignored the question.

"We're looking for our friend, Blake." Yang answered.

"Oh, you mean the Faunus girl." Penny said nodding her head in recognition.

That make them all stare at her in shock.

"Okay, how did you know Blake is a Faunus?" Ruby asked.

"The cat ears." Penny answered pointing to her head.

"What cat ears?" Yang asked. "She wears a... Bow." She said that last part slowly as it dawned on the rest of them that Penny was right.

"You've known she is a faunas for two days and didn't try and guess what type of faunas she was." Tsuyu asked.

"Guess it's a faunas thing." Mina said.

A tumbleweed passed by as silence rested for a few seconds.

"She does like tuna a lot..." Ruby whispered to her sister.

"So, where is she?" Penny asked as she looked around.

"We don't know." Ruby confessed. "She's been missing since Friday."

"That's horrible." Penny said as she walked over to Ruby. "Don't worry, Ruby and Ochako are my friends. I won't rest until I help you both find her."

"You will!?" Ochako replied happily. She wrapped her arms around Penny in a hug that pulled her off the ground. "Oh, Thank you Penny."

Ruby looked less enthusiastic. "Thanks, Penny, but I think we've got it. Right, guys?" Ruby looked over her shoulder for backup from the others. Only to have found nothing but air where everyone else was supposed to be.

She sighed and started walking. "Let's go." Just then another tumbleweed rolled by.

"It sure is windy today, isn't it?" Penny asked while walking.

"Yeah. It is." Ochako said next to her.

* * *

-With Blake and Sun-

"So, what's the plan now?" Sun asked as the two walked on the sidewalk.

"I'm still not convinced that the White Fang is behind these robberies." Blake said. "They've never needed that much Dust before."

"What if they did?" Sun hypothesized, jumping in front of her. "I mean, the only way to prove that they didn't do it would be to go to the place they'd most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there. Right?"

"True. The only thing is, I have no idea where that would be." Blake said shrugging.

"Well, when I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming from Atlas." Sun said cupping his chin with his hand.

"How huge are we talking?" Blake asked.

Sun spread his arms wide for emphasis. "HUGE." Sun said. "Big Schnee Company freighter."

"You're sure?" Blake asked.

He gave her the 'Really?' look.

She sighed. "Best thing we got right now. Lead the way."

* * *

-With Weiss and Yang-

"Thanks anyways." Yang waved goodbye as she and Weiss stepped out of the store. Everyone decided it would be best if they split up into teams to find Blake. "This is hopeless." She noticed Weiss looking uninterested. "You really don't care if we find her, do you?"

"Don't be stupid. Of course I do." Weiss said back. "I'm just afraid of what Blake will say when we find them." She walked down the street a bit before turning around. "The innocent never run, Yang."

* * *

With Ruby and Co

"So, Blake is your friend?" Penny asked the three as they walked down the street.

"Yes, Penny." Ruby sighed.

"But, you're mad at her?" Penny asked.

"We're not, but Weiss sure is." Ochako tried to explain.

"Is she friends with her too?" Penny asked.

"That's kinda up in the air right now." The scythe wielder confessed.

"Why?" The new girl asked.

"Because Blake might not be who we thought she was." Ochako explained again.

Penny gasped loudly as she had an idea of what they meant. "Is she a man!?" She whispered seriously. Only it wasn't at all close to what it really was.

Ochako was hysterically giggling because Penny said it so seriously while Ruby settled things. "No, no Penny she's… haaah I don't know exactly what she is. She didn't really stay to explain things and just ran off." Ruby said.

Ochako had stopped her giggles and joined back into the conversation. "Well, it does sound like Weiss had pushed her over the edge."

"I don't have a lot of friends, you two make the most of them, but if I did I would want them to talk to me about things." Penny said.

"Me two." Ruby agreed before the three walked forward.

* * *

-Nighttime - Docks-

Blake laid on her front on top of a nearby office building, staking out the shipping crates with the Schnee dust company symbol on the side. She looked with a pair of binoculars when she heard footsteps behind her.

"I miss anything?" She looked over at Sun arriving with a few apples in his arms.

"No." Blake answered before turning back. "They've offloaded all the crates from the boat, and now they're just sitting there."

"Cool. You getting hungry? I stole some food for us." Sun asked offering an apple.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Blake asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun asked jokingly, making Blake glare at him.

"Okay, that was too soon. Shutting up now." Wind started kicking up from behind them. They looked up as a Bullhead shined its lights. The aircraft did a half loop before it landed, and the hatch opened, and a track came out of it. A man in black suit and white vest walked out. His face was covered by a hood and his eyes with a Grimm mask. On the back of his outfit was a wolfs head with three claw marks in red ink.

"Oh no." Blake mumbled, shaking her head ever so slightly.

"Is that them?" Sun asked looking at her for confirmation.

"Yes, it's them." Blake said, eyeing the mark. More men walked off the ship looking at the crates. One with a gun in the ship ordered them to grab some tow cables for the crates.

Blake just looked disappointed and… betrayed?

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asked, noticing the look on Blake's face.

"No." Blake answered. "I think deep down, I knew they were behind it. I just didn't want to be right!"

"Come on, come on! Pick up the pace!" The two looked forward as a man walked down the ramp. The man had slanted, green eyes and bright, orange hair with long bangs covering his right eye with black eyeliner tracing his left one. He was wearing a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. He also wears a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves and a black bowler hat with a feather in its red band. To complete his ensemble, he had a cane in his right hand. This was Roman Torchwick, a criminal wanted across all four kingdoms for his crimes. "We aren't exactly what you'd call inconspicuous here. So, why don't you animals try to go a little faster, hmm?"

"I thought you said the White Fang hated humans." Sun whispered.

"They do." Blake said back, her features were darker now. "This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with someone like him." She stood up and pulled out her sword.

"Hey, what are you-" Sun started before Blake jumped down and ran over to the crates and hid behind one. She looked around the corner to see Roman and a White Fang member holding a cable.

"No, you idiot. This isn't a leash." Roman scolded before he found a sword to his throat. "What?" He looked back to Blake with her sword holding him in place. "Oh. For fu- "

"Nobody move!" Blake commanded. The other members of the White Fang looked over to see what the commotion was and found their leader being held hostage. They ran over and drew their weapons.

"Whoa, easy there, little lady." Roman tried to play it cool.

Blake looked around at the masked Faunas and pulled her ribbon off, letting them all see her cat ears and telling them she was also of faunas heritage. "Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum!?" The members looked at each other and hesitating with their weapons faltering slightly.

"Okay, didn't you get the memo?" Roman chuckled out.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked pressing the blade closer to his throat.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture." He confessed.

"Tell me now, or I'll put an end to this little operation." Blake threatened.

"Well," He looked up as dust and wind started kicking up around them. "I wouldn't exactly call it a 'little' operation." Blake followed his eyes as two more Bullheads descended circling the group. Roman smiled before he pressed a button on his cane, opening the end of the secret weapon and pulling the trigger at the ground behind him, creating an explosion that knocked Blake back.

* * *

-With Ruby and co-

They were heading to a rendezvous they had set up to meet at if anyone had found anything on Blake when the three girls heard an explosion behind them and turned around to see a pillar of smoke coming from the nearby docks.

"Oh no!" Ruby said worried.

-With everyone else-

The others had just met and then the explosion happened with the smoke billowing in the distance.

"I think we found her." Kirishima said.

"What tipped you off. Ribbit." Tsuyu was once again bluntly stating the truth.

* * *

-Back to Blake-

Blake struggled to stand as Roman fired again.

She looked as the fire ball flew closer before rolling out of the way. Roman kept firing shots and Blake did her best to dodge them with a series of backflips. She barely got out of the way of the last one using her semblance before she ran around a corner of crates.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Roman taunted before a banana peel landed on his hat. He grunted in frustration and threw it off and looked up and was shocked as Sun jumped down and planted his feet on Roman and knock him down to the ground before rolling combat style onto his hands and flip himself up in an expert show of acrobatics and his faunas genes.

"Leave her alone." He said as he turned around glaring at the man. The Bullheads that were circling them earlier opened their hatches and multiple White Fang members jumped out and landed surrounding Sun.

"You are not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?" Roman asked before the members charged. One swung his sword and Sun dodged before punching him in the face. He turned and flicked another with his tail before kicking him away. He kicked another away before rolling out of the way of another one's blade. As he got up he pulled out his weapon, a red and yellow collapsible staff.

He swung it and knocked another member down and hit another one in the face. More started surrounding him as he broke one's nose before slamming it to the ground knocking down three of them and spun his leg knocking down another one. Blake was behind the crate watching this and waiting for the time to catch Roman off guard.

Sun jumped over the last member before kicking him towards Roman. Roman raised his cane and fired, but Sun spun his staff and blocked the blast.

"He's mine!" Blake shouted as she charged the criminal and swung her blade. Roman blocked and the two traded blows with their weapons before Blake used her Semblance and gained the upper hand. Roman punched her and sent her back, allowing him to gain the advantage with cane strikes that sent her back.

Sun jumped over Blake and kicked Roman in the chest before separating his staff into… sawed off shotgun nunchucks!? **(A/N: Just how awesome is that.)** He swung them and fired with great skill as Roman tried to block with his cane. He was starting to get cocky and was laughing as he blocked everyone of Sun's shots, but that made him lose focus on Blake letting her swing her sword and send him to the ground.

Roman stared up a crane holding a freighter box before standing up and fired at it. Blake and Sun rolled out of the way. Sun turned around from his place on the ground to see Roman pointing his cane at him.

"Hey!" The three fighters looked over to a building as Ruby unfolded her Crescent Rose and Ochako with Broken Moon in both her hands

"Hello, Red. Isn't it passed your bedtime? And who's that with you, Round Face?" Roman mocked.

"Okay. Why does everyone keep calling me that." Ochako had a tick mark on her temple for the criminal's comment.

"Ruby, are these people you and Ochako's friends?" Penny asked as she walked up behind the scythe wielder and gravity manipulator.

"Penny, get back." Ruby looked back told her. Roman took offense to the action and fired a shot that hit Ruby and sent her back. Ochako caught her before she could hit the ground. "Ruby!" She exclaimed.

Roman just laughed at his straight shot. Penny glared at him before walking over to the edge of the building. "Penny! Stop!" Ochako warned her friend.

"Don't worry you two." She put on a really small backpack and turned back to the fight. "I'm combat ready." Penny said as her backpack opened up and ten pieces of metal with handles came out. The pieces unfolded themselves into swords and hovered around her. She jumped off the building and her swords crashed into two White Fang members. She landed and sent her swords against this guy to her right flying before stabbing the one on her right into the freighter. Two more came straight at her, she spun her blades in a circle acting as a shield, and knocking them away She threw the circle and took out a dozen more.

"Woah!" Sun said before turning to help Blake. Three more Bullheads flew over and opened fire on Penny, who spun her swords as a shield before launching two more back into the wall and pulled herself back by the invisible string attached to each blade. The other ten folded back in on themselves again taking the form of guns as they spun with their tips pointed at the aircraft as a green energy gathered in the center. She pulled back her arms and thrusted them forward and it fired a laser, cutting two of them in half and sending the people in them to the ground. How she didn't kill them is unknown.

The halves flew over Ruby and Ochako before they crashed into the water. They both looked back as one of the Bullheads had tried running off with one of the crates, but Penny sent six blades into the airship and stared pulling it down.

"Wow. How is she doing that?" Ruby asked amazed.

"I don't know but it's amazing." Ochako squealed.

Roman saw that and ran back to his Bullhead.

Penny had enough and slammed the aircraft into a pile of containers, creating an explosion. Roman mumbled to himself. "These kids just keep getting weirder and weirder." He closed the hatch and the Bullhead took off.

* * *

-Later-

The police soon arrived and arrested the White Fang members before holding the other five for questioning. The sound of footsteps caught their attention as the others walked over with Weiss in the lead and she didn't look so happy.

Ruby got up in front. "Look Weiss, it's not what you think." Ruby started.

Ochako helped her out. "See she explained the whole thing, she doesn't actually wear a bow, she has kitty ears and they're kinda cute." The heiress ignored the explanation and stared at Blake. Izuku made his way around them and looked at Ochako. "You okay?" He asked her and she nodded before Tsuyu walked around and gave her a hug. The three looked at the black and white duo.

"Weiss, I want you to know I'm no longer associated with the White Fang." Blake started. "Back when-"

"Stop." Weiss ordered. "Do you have any idea how long we've all been searching for you?" Blake shook her head no. "Twelve hours, meaning I've had twelve hours to think about all of this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..." Everyone stared at the heiress, waiting for the answer. "I don't care."

That shocked them all, Blake especially. "You don't care?" Blake asked not convinced herself.

"You said you're no longer one of them, right?" The heiress asked.

"No, I haven't been since I-" Blake started to explain.

"Uhpbupupup..." Weiss interrupted. "I don't need to hear it. All I need to know is the next time something like this comes up, you'll come to your team and not some..." She looked over at Sun who smiled. "...one else."

Blake gave a soft smile before nodding. "I will."

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby cheered.

"It's not like you were ever broken up." Shouto said.

"I told you she'd be fine you morons." Bakugo said.

"Oh, please. You were just as worried as the rest of us." Kirishima said back.

"Shut up." Bakugo looked off to the side.

The group of thirteen formed a circle as Weiss turned to Sun.

"I'm still not sure how I feel about you." She declared.

He just chuckled nervously while scratching his neck before a solid pair of arms lifted him up in a hug. "Hey, hey, hey Sun my man. Good to see you. Would have been nice to tell us you were coming to town." He put him back down on the ground.

"Great to see you too Kirishima. And you too Mina." He looked over Kirishima's shoulder to look at his favorite pink haired person giving him an angry pout.

"Mou, you didn't even bother saying hi earlier." Sun started sweating nervously. "Now why don't you come here and give me a hug." She opened her arms out to him for a hug, but they were dripping with a non-lethal stinging acid. Sun just started running with Mina chasing right after him with her skates.

"Haaah. We always did get into things back in Vacuo." Kirishima reminisced.

"Hey, wait. Where's Penny?" Ruby asked looking around.

"She was right here a second ago." Ochako said looking around with the others.

Penny looked out the window of a limo not too far away from the group. "You should know better than to go running around in a strange city." The driver said.

"I know sir." She said back.

"Your time will come, Penny." The driver turned the key and the car drove away.

* * *

-Ozpin's Office-

Ozpin stared at the live feed of the incident before a letter icon flashed. He pressed, and an email popped up from his contact named Qrow. His message: Queen has pawns.

"Hmm."

"What is it?" Toshinori and Aizawa were in the room with him.

"We may have a few new problems." Ozpin simply answered.

* * *

-Unknown Warehouse-

Roman walked into a warehouse and placed a box on the table before sighing in defeat.

"How disappointing, Roman." A female spoke from behind, scaring him.

"Woah! Haha." He turned around and nervously laughed at three hidden figures behind him. "Wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon."

"We were expecting... More from you." A woman with black hair swept over her left eye said.

"Hey, you were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang." He reminded her.

"And you will continue to do so." She held up her hand and flames danced above it as her eyes glowed. "We have big plans for you Roman, and all we ask for is a little cooperation." She walked forward as two more followed close behind. One a dark-skinned girl with green hair and red eyes, the other a man with silver hair and grey eyes.

* * *

 **And here we are with chapter nine. Yes, the title changed, because I thought Beacon's Greatest huntsmen was a little too corny. I know I covered two episodes in this chapter. That's because I really want to move on to volume 2 already. Also, here is the character profile.**

 **E**

 **Name: Eijirou Kirishima**

 **Race: Bull Faunas**

 **B-day: October 16th**

 **Age: 17**

 **Handedness: Right**

 **Hair: Red (Dyed), Black (Natural)**

 **Eye color: Red**

 **Blood type: O**

 **Height: 5' 10"**

 **Gender: M**

 **Semblance: Harden: Kirishima can harden his skin to be harder than steel and be sharp enough to be used as blades. With his semblance, he is the strongest shield as well as the strongest spear. He cannot hold his hardened skin forever and it will drain his stamina the longer and more he uses it. Damage he takes also factors into it.**

 **Weapon: Red Riot: A gauntlet in the form of a battering ram that has folded sides that come out as the top half of a riot shield. The muzzle for the gun mechanism is higher on the front. The ram pulls back and releases for a powerful blow.**

 **Symbol: Iron bull head inside iron hexagon.**


	10. Food Fight

**Hey guys here we are starting volume 2. I wrote the food fight as best as I could and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

-Downtown Vale-

The city was relatively quieter than it was normally as people were at cafés and chatting with each other and a few cars driving by. Here we see a shop called "Dust Till Dawn" was looking brand new. The owner was standing on a ladder as he hung a sign that said **Newly Re-opened** on the front of the store. He looked up at his handiwork and let out a sigh of content and he started to climb down the ladder. Before he touched the ground someone on the sidewalk briefly bumped into his back and he was knocked off and fell the last three steps.

"Sorry." A voice said above his spot on the ground. The old man looked up and saw the person responsible. It was a girl in her late teens to early twenties at best. She had medium-brown colored skin and large dark red eyes. Her hair was a light, mint green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side in the back that went down to her waistline. Her top half consisted of an olive colored shallow cut crop top with an intricately designed sleeveless white top over it that showed more skin but still covered the more important parts. It also had a cut gem emblem on its back. She had green armbands on her forearms the covered the back of her hands and wrapped around her middle finger, and another one in gray on her left bicep. Her white pants had an overlong belt wrapped twice and brown chaps that ended at her calves. The belt had two holsters on the back for her two dual wielded revolvers.

The owner smiled as she helped him up. "I'm not really from around here." She reached into her pocked and pulled out a piece of paper with a name and address. "Could you point me in the direction of this shop?" The owner looked at the piece of paper and nodded. He pointed down the street from his shop and gave her directions. The girl thanked him and started to walk down the street.

When she reached the corner, a voice sounded out. "I knew you were lost." The girl turned to a man with silver-gray slightly swept back hair who was standing behind a corner. He was a pale and well built young man with gray eyes. He wore a slate gray and black two-tone partial zip up jacket that covers his upper body. Over his black with gray-striped pants he has a notched belt with a sash draped over it. Protecting his sleeveless arms are sets of rerebraces and vambraces. His boots had metal pieces with racks f buckshot wrapped around them.

The girl just rolled her eyes as she walked back up to him. "Mercury," She held up a wallet filled with Lien cards. "I will seriously pay you to shut up."

He looked at her with a smile. The wallet belonged to the store owner. "That's not your money." He said.

"But it could be yours, for five minutes of silence." The girl said back smiling as well, hoping he would take the offer and just shut up.

"Hmm...," He contemplated the thought with his chin in his hand, before shaking his head no. "No deal." Mercury declined.

The girl just growled and grumbled. "Fine." The girl said as she pulled the money out and angrily threw the wallet down on the ground before walking away.

"Whatever, you so want me." Mercury said as he followed after her. The two walked down the street for a bit, looking for the store they wanted. While they walked, people were still at restaurants and talking joyfully. "So how much farther, Emerald?" Mercury asked.

"A few more blocks." The girl now named Emerald answered.

"This city is so boring." He complained as he looked around at the normal people.

"Really? I kind of like it." The girl said back. "Tall buildings, diverse culture..."

"And lots of dopey, ignorant people who are super easy to pickpocket." Mercury finished with a chuckle. The store owner was the sixteenth person she has swindled already.

"Those are in every city." The girl stopped and said.

Mercury stopped in front of her. "Oh, Emerald! Master Thief!" Mercury mocked. "Please don't take my money, I have but enough to get by."

Emerald glared at her partner before walking ahead.

Mercury just shook his head disapprovingly. "You're no fun today."

The two walked further until they reached their target: a bookstore called Tukson's Book Trade. The words underneath it read "Home to every book under the sun."

They walked in and looked around. The sign wasn't lying when it said this place was home to a lot of books. The lined the walls, were in shelves in the store, and practically littered behind the counter and on it. Mercury was staying near the front and looking through the stock the store had. Emerald stayed on task and walked up to the desk. There was no one there and the number of books there on the floor was just ridiculous. She heard someone humming in the back, she saw the bell on the counter top surrounded with more books and rang it.

"One second. Be right there!" The owner shouted before he backed into the room with his arms full of books. He was a tall and muscular man with some manly black facial hair. "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade! Home to every book under the sun." The owner who was most likely Tukson, placed the books the books down and turned to Emerald. "How may- uh..." He cleared his throat when he locked eyes with her, his eyes showed slight fear before disappearing with his business man smile. "How may I help you?"

"Just browsing." Mercury said at the front before closing the book he held open very loudly.

"Actually, I was wondering, do have any copies of 'The Thief and The Butcher?'" Emerald asked as she leaned on the counter.

"Yes, we do." The owner answered.

"That's great." She said.

"Would you want a copy?" He asked slowly.

"No, just curious." She said as Mercury closed another book a little louder. "Oh, what about Violet's 'Garden', in paperback?"

"He's got it." Mercury said, making his partner turn around to see him with said book in hand. "In hardback too."

"Ooh, options are nice..." She said before putting her finger to her chin.

Mercury opened a book but was disappointed at what he saw. "Needs more pictures." Mercury mumbled before throwing another book to the ground. "Got any comics?"

"Near the front." The owner said pointing him to the correct aisle.

"Oh! No wait." Emerald raised her hand in thought before looking back at Tukson expectantly "What about 'Third Crusade'?" Emerald asked.

The owner widened his eyes in thought, catching the other twos attention. "I... uh… I don't believe we have that one in stock."

"Oh..." Mercury closed another book even louder.

"What was this place called again?" Emerald asked leaning her arm on the counter.

"Tukson's Book Trade." The owner answered.

"And your Tukson?" She asked gesturing to him.

"That's right." Tukson answered.

"So then I take it that you're the one who came up with the catchphrase?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"And it was what again?" Mercury asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tukson sighed before looking up. "Tukson's Book Trade. Home to every book under the sun."

"Except the 'Third Crusade'." Mercury added slowly.

"It's just a catchphrase." Tukson defended with his arms raised.

"It's false advertisement." The silvery-gray haired boy said back louder.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, Tukson." Emerald said as Mercury walked to the front by the door. He shut off one of the window lights. "I heard that you're planning on leaving. Moving all the way to Vacuo. Your bothers in the White Fang won't be too happy to hear about that." Mercury shut the door light off. "And neither are we." He shut off the last window lights and walked back to join his accomplice. "You know who we are, don't you?"

He mulled for a second before answering. "Yes." He answered.

"And you know why we're here?" She asked.

"Yes." He nodded as he backed up slightly, muscles tensing underneath his shirt.

"So, are you gonna fight back?" She asked with a smile on her face.

The silence that proceeded was deathly, daring for someone to break it. It was swiftly broken by Tukson. "Yes!" Tukson unsheathed his claws and jumped on the counter. He jumped off and swung at Emerald, who ducked, before looking up as Mercury kicked forward into his body and unleashing some buckshot from his boot.

The two walked out of the store, having completed their mission.

"What's with that?" Emerald asked Mercury who was holding a comic.

"Meh. I like the pictures." He responded before closing the book.

* * *

-Beacon Academy- Cafeteria-

Blake stared at her open notebook, looking at all the notes she had on White Fang activity. Along with a drawing she had of some certain red-haired faunas from back in her time with them. "Whatcha doing?" Yang asked as she leaned over. Blake just got startled by the blonde's sudden appearance.

"Nothing." Blake answered. She saw Weiss and Tsuyu trying to look, but she closed the notebook. "Just going some notes from last semester."

Yang turned and caught a grape that had been flying her way. "Lame!"

"Yang, the reasons you take notes is to read over them and study." Tenya chastised her carefree attitude.

She ate another grape that was flung her way before pointing at him. "Lame!"

He sighed. "I don't know why I bother."

"Don't let it get to you." Ochako said from her spot between him and Izuku who was, not surprising anyone, also going over notes he took from first semester.

Grunting noises were heard before giant white binder was slammed on the table, shocking everyone. Izuku seemed to break out of his zone. "When did we get to the cafeteria?"

"You just noticed?" Weiss asked incrediously.

Someone clearing their throat caught their attention making the group look to Ruby.

"Sister, friends, classmates, Weiss..." The leader started.

"Hey!" Weiss shouted.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream..." Ruby continued.

"I thought score meant twenty years." Ochako thought.

"This out to be good." Yang said to Blake before catching a cherry flung her way and flipping a thumbs up towards Nora.

"A dream that one day, not just the four of us would come together as a team, but all our friends and teammates would come together and have the most fun anyone has had, ever!" Ruby finished.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked looking at the cover of the folder. Vytal Festival Activities property of Weiss, was crossed out with red marker and replaced with Best day activities.

"I am not a crook." Ruby quoted with finger gestures.

"Never said you were?" Tsuyu bluntly reminded.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, sounds like something you would take to Mina before us." Izuku added.

"I'm talking about kicking this semester off with a bang!" Ruby explained with a finger gun, emulating firing off a shot.

"I always kick my semesters off with a Yang!" The blonde joked, hoping for a laugh but was rewarded with groans of disapproval. "Eh? Guys, am I right?" The others just shook their heads as Nora flung an apple that hit Yang. "Boo!" That made the blonde angry.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and with new exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great." Ruby explained. "But classes restart again tomorrow."

"Ugh, thanks for reminding me." Ochako complained. She was ready to do anything to accomplish her goals but trying to keep up with Dr. Oobleck's lectures and nearly dying out of boredom from Pr. Port's self-absorbed stories, really made her sore. How she was sore from words spoken, she did not know.

"Yes. So, that is why I've taken the time to plan a series of wonderful events for us today." She gestured at the book.

"I don't know if I should be proud of your organization or scared of what you have planned for us." Weiss said as Yang angrily threw an apple back at Nora but hit Jaune's tray instead.

"Oh, will you two stop it before things get out of hand." Tenya's sporadic arm movements stop them for the time being.

"I don't know." Blake said. "I think I just might sit this one out."

"Why not Blake. We might actually have fun with one of Ruby's ridiculous ideas." Tsuyu stated.

"Yea, Blake just try and- " Ruby took a second to realize Tsuyu's words. "Hey. What is that supposed to mean?" She asked with her fist clenched and teeth grinding.

"Sit out or not, I think however we spend this last day we should do it as a group." Weiss said back.

"I got it!" Nora shouted in the background, making Yang shake her head no.

"Well, I for one think-" Tenya cut himself off as a pie flew and hit Weiss square in the face, catching everyone's attention. As the pie tin fell to the floor, the eight looked over at Team JNPR. Jaune had paled significantly in shock and horror, Pyrrha covered her mouth either shocked or giggling as Nora pointed over to Ren who face-palmed at his partner's antics.

Tenya followed his example and face palmed as well. "I knew something bad would happen."

* * *

-Outside the Cafeteria-

Sun walked side by side with his friend and teammate Neptune. He was tanned like Sun and had dark blue eyes with messy light blue hair that was shaved on the sides and back of his head. He wore a white drees shirt and balck tie underneath a red jacket with a black collar. He aslo wore some dak grey jeans with black padding. His black shoes were patched instead of tied. He wore black fingerless gloves and yellow goggles on his head that were similar to Tsuyu's green ones. "Man, that's harsh." The bluenette said as Sun talked about the incident on the docks.

"So then the two of us were fighting side by side by side, and she was super-fast and I threw a banana at a guy, which sounds gross, but it was awesome!" Sun continued.

"Nice!" His friend said.

"I know, right." Sun said back. "And the best part is, she's a Faunus." He covered his mouth having realized his mistake. "But that's a secret, okay!?"

"Got it." The bluenette replied.

"And I don't mean an 'I'm going to tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back' secret!" Sun clarified. "When I say secret, I mean secret secret."

"Dude, relax. I got it." Neptune reassured him. "I got it."

"You'd better." Sun replied as the two continued to walk, completely unaware of the battle that was shown through the windows. They didn't even see that Jaune was thrown at the window. "I just don't wanna screw anything up with this girl. The people here are the coolest, no offense to you guys."

"None taken." The bluenette said back as the two reached the door.

"Okay, they're just in here." Sun pointed to the door that lead to the cafeteria. "I'm really excited for you to meet them, so, just be cool okay?" he reached for the doors before hesitating and looking back at his friend. "You're gonna be cool, right?"

"Dude..." His friend stared offended at the question as he struck a cool guy pose that actually seemed to work well for him.

"Good point." Sun nodded as the two stepped through the door. A mob of Beacon students ran pass them, shouting something about a food fight, making Sun smile and scaring the other boy.

Nora laughed as she stood atop a castle of tables and soda machines Team JNPR put together. Pyrrha was below her with the guys on either side. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" She sang manically liked she did at the beginning of the year.

Ruby slammed her foot on a table, sending food and trays up. She pointed at the other team holding a milk carton in the other. "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" She squeezed her hand and the milk burst out. "It will be delicious!" She shouted as her teammates cheered behind her.

"How did we get roped in this?" Ochako said behind the table that was her team's fort.

"I don't know, but as rivals in classes we can not afford to lose here. Team TOTM will taste victory today. And swift punishment after for destroying the cafeteria." Tenya proudly declared.

'He still lectures about rules and consequences when we're breaking said rules and are sure to face said consequences.' Izuku thought with a sweat drop. His other teammates followed his action.

"Off with their heads!" Nora ordered as she jumped down behind of a table of watermelons. Ren jumped on a tray and kicked three watermelons forward while Jaune did a flip throwing his, and Pyrrha threw three more. Nora flipped the table and sent all the watermelon on it flying and rapidly descending on the two teams.

"Yang! Turkey!" Ruby ordered as her sister charged forward. She flipped and stuck her hands into turkeys and slammed them together.

"Not a bad thought." Tenya voiced as he took another two turkeys and placed them on his feet.

Back with Yang she broke two of the melons before she was forced to flip back to avoid more of the onslaught before charging again and delivering a series of blows that decimated more.

Tenya displayed his legs flexibility as he reached up high in an angle to destroy a few heading their way. He kicked a few more in the direction of Team RWBY.

Blake jumped up from behind Yang and picked up two baguettes of bread before helping the blonde destroy the remaining melons.

Yang launched the turkeys at Jaune and Pyrrha, the latter of whom rolled out of the way while boy was pelted by the poultry. The red head saw Blake running towards her and she grabbed a baguette as Blake jumped down and swung with the bread. Both jumped back as Ochako tried getting both of them with a longer baguette she wielded like a staff. Pyrrha charged and swung and the bow wearing girl blocked. The three glared at each other as they began a bread sticking battle. Blake took the offensive on Pyrrha while Ochako parried both of their strikes with her own. Blake had used her Semblance to get behind the red headed warrior to attack. Blake swung again and Pyrrha blocked the hit before ducking under one of Ochako's strikes. Now she was the one in between them.

The two blade users dodged strikes from each other as the third wielder jumped in on any openings. Blake had used her semblance again to gain some height and throw on of her two loafs of bread at the two, hoping to catch one. Both dodged with Pyrrha going backwards and Ochako rushing to the spot Blake would land. Pyrrha charged forward and stabbed at them both, Ochako had side stepped from the strike and her loaf was now two halves and Blake was sent flying back leaving hers behind. Pyrrha caught it and used it to fend off Ochako before sending her back as well. She then threw it at Yang. The blonde broke two more loafs before a third got her.

Ruby jumped on a tray and surfed across the tables. Izuku jumped and ran alongside her as the two runners dodged when they tried to strike one another. Phyrrha threw another one at the two. In response Izuku ducked and ran for cover while Ruby jumped up and swung her tray, sending a baguette back at Pyrrha, who rolled out of the way. Ruby landed on the tray and kept surfing before she jumped again and sent the redhead backwards as Ren and Nora ran forward.

Ruby jumped out of the way as Weiss sprayed ketchup on the ground in a similar fashion to how she and Shouto tend to stab the ground, making Ren slip and crash into a table, sending debris flying everywhere. Nora jumped from one flying table to another. She leapt up to one of the flagpoles and broke the pipe of it from the ceiling. She descended and landed before slamming one end into a watermelon. She swung like her hammer at Weiss before Ruby moved in front of the heiress, taking the blow for her and flying backwards.

Weiss grabbed a swordfish and charged forward, sending Nora back. They charged back and as Weiss tried to stab her, Nora spun her weapon above her, the heiress did her best to parry the strikes before Nora slammed her 'hammer' at her in the stomach, sending Weiss flying back into a pillar that broke on impact.

Weiss fell as the pillar cracked and started to fall behind her. Ruby saw this and rushed over, pulling the unconscious snow haired girl out of the way. "Weiss, Weiss, don't leave me." She dramatically begged as the pillar slammed into the ground. Seeing her friend unresponsive clutched at her heartstrings raw. "NOOOOOOOO!" She wailed at the top of her lungs.

Tenya ran past the two, his two turkeys still on his feet from earlier. Ren had also recovered and grabbed two leeks. The two yelled as they charged each other yelling before Ren brought up his make shift weapons and catched Tenya's kick. The two traded blows before Tenya gained the advantage and backwards kicked him under his chin and sent him high up. He re-orientated himself and flipped in midair and threw his leeks at the spectacled leader. He responded by jumping up, letting the two leeks bury themselves in the ground. He was above Ren and axe kicked him to the ground, creating a massive shockwave that sent everything on the ground flying.

The man landed and jumped back from Nora swinging her 'hammer' while angriy shouting. "No one hurts my Ren." Yang was on the other side of him and readied her punch and charged as Nora swung upwards. Tenya used his speed to get out of the middle and with her superior reach, Nora launched Yang through the ceiling, sending rubble down onto Blake, who flipped out of the way.

She reached to grab a sausage link, but it was snapped away from the other end and into the hands off Tsuyu. She flicked it at Blake who dodged and moved for some distance. She then twirled around masterfully with her stand in weapon and swung it at Nora, sending her back into a vending machine. The vending machine had broken and was shooting out several cans of soda. Nora grabbed two and threw them at Tsuyu. She dodged both as they exploded in colors across the floor.

Pyrrha noticed the soda cans all around her and slammed her hand into the floor as she used her Semblance to split the cans into two parts, half for Tsuyu, and the other half chased after Blake at once. Unable to dodge, the two of them were forced through a wall and went flying to the other side.

Ochako had recovered just in time to see her friend flying above her. "Tsu!" She exclaimed. She turned back to see the culprit Pyrrha was gathering the remaining cans and putting them in a large ball above her head. Ochako thought fast and used her semblance on the broken column from earlier and made the object twenty times her weight completely weightless. She looked to Izuku who had landed next to her. "Deku, catch!" She tossed the column to him as Pyrrha threw the sphere at them.

Izuku felt One for All pumping through his body as he swung with all his might. "Home Run Smash!" When he hit the sphere most of it exploded on impact, but the rest was sent back to Pyrrha.

Ruby was with Weiss the whole time and she saw both of her other teammates go flying. Finally having enough of it, she crouched into a sprinting position and took off, kicking up a storm of soda cans and other food items. The other seven stood up and stared in shock as Ruby spun; creating a cyclone that swept them up. Tenya however ran full speed as well through Ruby's wind and grabbed his flying teammates before Ruby could get any of them. Ruby stopped in front of the back wall with enough force to crack it with a large impact crater as the other students landed against it. She jumped up onto the rafters as Jaune looked in horror as the food, tableware and other items started pelted them.

The storm died as Ruby landed, revealing a beautiful arrangement of colors along the wall before Team JNPR fell to the ground, defeated.

"I love these guys." Sun said as he turned to his friend, who was covered in soda.

"Holy crap that put everything cool in my life to shame. And I wasn't even apart of it." Sun and his friend jumped as they turned around to see Mina and her team behind them. "Oh, and hey Neptune." She regarded Sun's friend.

"When did you guys get here?" Sun asked.

"About the time Nora yelled Off with their heads." Shouto calmly replied.

The door behind them open and Glynda marched in, anger in her eyes. She waved her crop and slowly but surely, everything was telepathically moved back to its original place. As the last table rolled back into place, she turned to the students covered in food particles. "Children please, do not play with your food."

"That is all you say with the amount of damage these kids caused to the cafeteria." Aizawa grumbled behind her.

The three teams sat down with the fourth approaching to sit with them. Nora let out a burp, shocking everyone.

"Hey guys. Where's Yang?" Kirishima asked.

"Didn't she-" Bakugo never finished before Yang fell back through the roof and on top off him.

"My hero!" She said as she hugged him tight.

Bakugo just stood still like a statue and didn't even notice his cheeks had heated up until Yang had let go. He felt his cheeks roughly with his hands, "What the hell?"

"Aw, look, you're even blushing." Yang said.

"I don't blush!" He yelled trying to cool down his cheeks by taking a water can from the soda machines and dumbing it on him in an attempt to cool himself down. The sight caused Yang to blush as well.

"Ha. Look who's blushing now." Bakugo yelled pointing at her

Glynda and Aizawa went to say more but they both felt a hand on their shoulders. "Let them be." Ozpin said, walking up from behind as the students started to laugh at the fight they just had and the two blonde mortar shells antics.

Glynda sighed as Yang lightly punched Bakugo in the shoulder. "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world."

"And certainly, have a lot of way to go when it comes to both combat and maturity." Aizawa grumbled

"And they will be." Ozpin replied. "But for now, they're still children. So why not let them play the part?" He turned around and started to walk back towards the door. "After all, it's not a role they'll have forever."

Back with the students, the four teams where talking about their days and how it all divulged here at the cafeteria. And then they heard Ruby's idea.

"Yeah fun day!" Mina cheered with her arms raised in the air like she did not care.

"But it's already an hour past noon. Eight hours might seem long, but I don't think that's nearly enough time to do everything in your, or should I say Weiss', binder." Shouto again pointed out something.

"Maybe we just do one of the things in there and save the rest for days off throughout the semester." Tenya replied.

Kirhshima just grinned as he knew what they were going to do. "I know exactly what we are going to do."

"What is it?" Izuku asked.

"One sec." Kirishima walked over to Aizawa and Goodwitch and whispered something in their ears. At first, they looked upset and pointing at the cafeteria. Then he pointed at his team and pleaded to them on his knees. They still looked upset but nodded yes. Kirsihima cheered and did several flips in celebration back to the teams. "Okay! We got their approval."

"On what?" Pyrrha asked.

"I just talked, negotiated and begged our dear two professors to allow us to borrow one of the school's limited-edition swimming pools. And as our last day before second semester. We are going to have. The. Greatest. Pool. Party. EVER!" Kirishima screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone cheered loudly, Tsuyu the loudest, Bakugo and Shouto smirked, while Neptune looked like he would rather jump into Grimm infested lands before going through with this idea.

"To the pool!" Ruby yelled making a dash for it, but Yang stepped on the end of her cloak causing her to pull back from the neck and fall on the ground.

"Easy sis. We still need to get our swimsuits on." Her older sister reminded.

At those words Izuku blushed hard. He hadn't realized that not only would the other girls be in swimsuits, but so would Ochako. He covered his nose as a small line of blood came down to his lip.

"Midoriya, your bleeding, we need to get you to the infirmary!" Tenya said next to him worriedly.

"No, I'm fine." He wiped the trail of blood with a napkin. "Just got alittle to excited for the party."

"To our swimsuits." Nora cheered. And they all went their separate ways in preparation for the pool.

* * *

 **Please don't hate me. I'm saving the pool party for the next chapter. And just to clarify the next chapter happens on the same day as this one.**

 **Now for another character profile. I bet some of you have been dying for this one. It our blonde and spikey bomber**

 **K**

 **Name: Katsuki Bakugo**

 **Race: Human**

 **B-day: April 20**

 **Age: 17**

 **Handedness: Right**

 **Hair: Ashen blonde**

 **Eye color: Red**

 **Blood type: A**

 **Height: 5' 9"**

 **Gender: M**

 **Semblance: Explosion: He hands create explosions at various different levels, but it can damage his arms if he puts too much power into it excessively.**

 **Weapon: Ground Zero: Two army green arm bracers with red highlights in the shape of grenades. It has a barrel at the top of them that let him fire both live and dust rounds. If he pulls the pin, the excess fire dust in his bracer is ignited by his semblance and creates one of his strongest explosions. The handles for the grenade looking bracers are hook blades that come forward in a single long claw.**

 **Symbol: An orange explosion with a black X in the middle.**


	11. Best Pool day ever

**Heya guys. A little later than I wanted to be with this chapter considering how small it is, but I managed. Anyways here is the pool party.**

* * *

The water was quietly swishing along in the pool. It was a large sized pool complete with two diving boards and a high board standing thirty feet above the five meter water compared to rest of the pool which stayed a consistent four feet in depth. In the front of it, the guys excluding Izuku were already out in their swim trunks. Another one of them, however, wasn't there. "Hey Sun?" His friend Kirishima asked. He was wearing steel red trunks

His Monkey Faunus friend laughed. "If you're wondering where Neptune is, he ran the second all of you looked away. I even tried making him come by saying he'd see a bunch of nice girls in their swimsuits and not even that got him to come." He continued to laugh at that detail. He were wearing banana printed swim trunks.

"What is with him? Chicken shit afraid of the water or something." Bakugo asked in his black with red explosions swimming suit.

"Yes actually he is." Sun said.

Shouto had a quizzical look on his face. "His name is literally the same as one of Mistral's religions God of the Oceans and seas, yet he is afraid of five feet of water." He was wearing white trunks with blue ice motifs crawling up the sides.

Tenya was wearing white as well but it had silver lightning streaks along the sides he also had a large amount of sunscreen on his nose which opened him up to pure based mocking. Ren was wearing green with his symbol in violet on the sides, and Jaune was wearing gold with black outlines. He was tapping his foot a bit impatiently. "What's taking them so long?"

Tenya raised his hand in Jaune's direction. "These things take time Jaune. A woman's body is very different compared to a man's."

That didn't make Jaune any better. "Yeah but come on. How long does it take to put on a swimsuit?"

They heard someone clearing their throat behind them. The guys turned to the changing rooms and saw Mina in a blue bathrobe next to the door. She pulled out her scroll and tapped a few buttons before holding up to her mouth like a microphone. "Gentleman, teammates, and Explosion Boy over there."

"I'll see you put in the ground Raccoon eyes." Bakugo growled.

"Hold your noses and try not to bleed out of them and into the poll, because we've got some of Beacon's finest looking females just waiting to show off some skin behind this door." Mina spoke like a natural born showman. "Coming out first we have our youngest and most hyper leader of our fellowship of teams, Ruby Rose."

Ruby walked out from the door with an flush on her face from Mina's insistence that she do this with the others, she was wearing a black one-piece swimsuit with red roses covering it, her pale complexion radiating in the high time sunlight.

"Next one is just as likely to freeze over this pool as she is to freeze over hordes of Grimm, The Ice Queen herself, Weiss Schnee."

"I told you not to call me that!" Weiss huffed as she walked out, she was wearing a two-piece with a white top and blue bottom. Tenya was behind the other boys so no one really noticed his slight blush at the sight of his childhood friend.

Mina sent a pointed look towards Sun. "Keep your banana down monkey boy, this kitty is a scratcher, Blake Belladona." Blake walked out wearing the same swimsuit as Ruby but in black and purple with the top of her chest being a bit see through. Sun was definitely enjoying this view and was having a hard time following Mina's advice.

"She's blonde, she's busty, she's fiery, and she can hand your ass to you in who knows how different ways if you try anything on her little sister, what more could you want, Yang Xiao Long everybody." Yang was actually taking this in compared to her teammates and was actively posing as she walked around. She was sporting a bright orange two-piece bikini that showed off her body. The top, of course, was strapless as it wrapped around her breasts. Bakugo's cheeks burned ever so slightly. This however was caught on by Mina. "And just like the cafeteria she managed to make Mr. Explodey all blushy again." She cheered.

"I. Don't. Blu-(gurgle)." Whatever he said next was drowned out by him shoving his head in the water. Everyone just laughed hard at the sight.

"We're sorry we took a bit longer than usual for the next team but they wanted to take their time." Mina went.

"Mina my horn buddy, I know you like doing all this, but can you please pick up the pace we really are in the mood for the water right now." Kirishima begged.

She did not look amused at her friends request and she grinned mischeviously at how to punish him. "Okay then Eiji, I myself will speed things up." She undid her robe and tossed it aside, she was now wearing a turquoise two piece swimsuit. Her top was strapless as well. Mina was internally cheering at the fact she could still make him blush so much.

"Now as we were saying, she is a world class fighter, but here she might as well be a world class swimsuit model, Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha was wearing a two-piece red swimsuit with yellow highlights. "And her mighty hammer of a teammate, Nora Valkyrie." Nora followed after Pyrrha and was wearing a one-piece that was pink and white. It certainly caught Ren's eye.

Nora raised her arm up and cheered. "Alright! Let's have some wet and wild fun!"

Mina raised a hand for silence. "We will in a sec after our last two home girls come out. Starting with the one who is literally built in both senses for a day like today, Tsuyu Asui."

"I guess it's my turn." Everyone turned to see Tsuyu coming out. Her swimsuit was a bit different. It was a one piece as well but it looked like something for a school swim team. The suit it self was horizontally striped in black and green. She tied her hair up higher than before so it wouldn't get in her way while swimming.

Mina couldn't help but wolf whistle at her friend. "Looking good Tsuyu."

Her friend smiled at the compliment. "Thanks, Mina." She looked over at the changing room entrance. "Come on Ochako! Don't keep us waiting."

No response for a few seconds. Finally, Ochako peeked out from behind the doorway. "O-Okay." She finally exited out of the doorway and showed what she was wearing. "So uh…how do I look?" She was in a pink and black two-piece swimsuit with frills on the sides

Yang, of course, had to make her obvious comment. "Now that I think about it, you're pretty big Ochako."

Ochako yelped as she wrapped her arms around her breasts. "Please don't say things like that."

The blonde's sister pouted at her own breasts with a cloud of depression over her head. "Yea Yang, please don't."

Yang turned from the two back to the boys and she was liking what she was seeing. Each of them were ripped with lean muscle that sprouted all over their bodies. "So you all liking the view." They all blushed at her words and Bakugo's head was still underwater.

Ochako couldn't help but look for Izuku to see how he reacted to her, yet she didn't see him. "Where's Deku?"

Bakugo finally pulled his head from the water at the word Deku. "Damn nerd is taking forever to get out here. Probably chickened out at seeing a bunch of girls flaunting their skin. Probably would have smelled like wet dog too." He would have continued with more insults if they hadn't heard a voice from behind.

"Everyone, sorry for making you wait." Izuku ran out of the men's changing room with a pair of trunks that were the same brand as Tenya's trunks, only difference is they were black with green lightning.

Ochako blushed immediately at what she saw. Izuku's clothes did a real good job at covering up his body. His broadened pecks, his strong legs, his chiseled abs, they were all to much to take and thin line of blood came from her nose. A tongue came out and licked off the blood. She turned to see Tsuyu spitting the blood into a nearby bush before giving her the thumbs up. She was grateful that she did that before Mina found out and teased her on it.

Speaking of the Cheshire devil, she clapped her hands and everyone turned to her. "Alright people, we're here for one thing and one thing only. To have fun at the pool! So, go right on in!"

"Yeah!" Ruby, Yang, and Nora were the first to jump into the pool with a splash. Mina jumped in right after them.

All three came up and were enjoying the water. The young leader laughed as she looked at the boys. "Come on in guys! The water is great!"

Kirishima happily obliged and ran straight for the water. "Cannonball!" He jumped into the air and made a large splash into the pool. The water hit Blake who made her a bit uncomfortable. The Faunus redhead came up from the water and shook his head. "That was manly."

"Okay then." Izuku was the next to jump into the pool although not as enthusiastic as Kirishima. He came up as well and enjoyed the feeling of being in the water. "It feels good."

"Deku, you're not the only one enjoying the water." Bakugo leapt backward into the water.

Nora turned to her partner. "Come on Ren! Don't be such a stick!"

Ren just sighed. "Might as well." He jumped into the pool as well.

With everyone getting in, Jaune couldn't help but feel left out. He looked at the heiress. "So Weiss, want to take a dip with me?"

She just turned away from him. "As if. I'm fine as is."

Jaune lowered his head as he was rejected once again. Luckily for him, Pyrrha was there to help him out. "I'd like to take up that offer."

Her leader just sighed. "I guess." They both jumped into the pool together.

Shouto just chuckled at the sight. ' _Jaune, please tell me you are no that dense.'_

Blake, on the other hand, decided to sit on the edge of the pool with her legs in the water and was reading a book. Yang looked over to her friend. "You're not going to join in Blake?"

The Faunus girl just shook her head. "I'm fine. Thank you, Yang." Being a cat Faunus, she really wasn't fond of water. That and no offense to Izuku but he actually did slightly smell like wet dog with his soaked wolf ears.

Sun took this as a chance to sit down next to her. "Mind if I join you?"

The other Faunus shook her head. "Not at all."

Tenya sat down as well with a book and a reapplied a large amount of sunscreen on his nose.

Ochako still hadn't jumped in and was standing there a little nervous. "Ochako?" She turned to Izuku. "Are you okay?"

Ochako turned away slightly. "Yea I'm fine."

The Faunus pinkette looked over at her.. "Then come join us in the water. It feels great."

Ochako just looked at the water hesitating. "Ochako are you afra-?"

"I'm not! It's just," She pressed her index fingers together. "I'm not... a very good swimmer."

She just looked way again. Izuku stood up out of the water and walked over to her. "Ochako if you want I can swim with you. Maybe teach you a little too. I am a pretty good swimmer. Or if you don't then you don't have to. You can still enjoy yourself without being in the pool, okay?"

His friend just sighed. "Yeah, Thanks Deku." She was averting her eyes in embarrassment from revealing such a secret to them.

While everyone was enjoying the romance between the two, Tenya looked around the pool. "Where is Tsuyu?"

Nora was the first to notice and pointed to where the girl was. "There she is!" Everyone saw Tsuyu on the high dive board.

Already Ochako forgot her earlier embarrassment and was cheering her friend on. "Alright Tsuyu! You got this!"

Tsuyu walked on the board and jumped on it a few times before springing another twenty feet into the air. She did a series of midair maneuvers before diving into the water with a minimalistic splash. She then quickly rose up out of the water and heard some applause. Pyrrha and the others enjoyed the display. "That was quite good Tsuyu."

The other girl swam over to the group smiling. "Thank you. I quite enjoyed it as well. Ribbit."

While the girls were playing around, Mina had another idea. "Hey! Since we're all here, why not have a chicken fight!?"

Already they were confused by her suggestion. Jaune was almost afraid to ask. "What are you talking about this time?"

She just smiled. "Duh. I mean we each pick a partner, have them sit on the other's shoulders, and then they fight! How you win is that you have to knock the person on top into the water. Last one standing wins!"

Already her friend loved the idea. "Sounds awesome. We're taking you all on." He looked over at his friend. "You game Bakubro? It'd be bad if Izuku won with you watching."

The boy just smiled evily. "Now were talking. Get over here, you're my horse."

Bakugo went over to the Faunus and climbed on his shoulders. Yang looked over to her friend. "Hey Blake, how about it? Want to join?"

The Faunus girl just turned a page. "No thank you."

Tsuyu got out of the water and sat by the other two faunas. "I'm not in either. Ribbit."

The blonde whined a bit at the answer. Mina decided to help her out. "I will join you Yang and we will be victorius."

That of course, picked Yang back right up. "Alright then. I'll take up that offer." The pink haired swam over to where Yang was. She picked her up with her strength she been growing for years and put her on her back and sat on her shoulders. Both girls looked over at the boys. "Hope you're ready, because we're going to take you down."

Nora waved over to her partner. "Oh Ren…"

Ren just closed his eyes and sighed. "If I must." He really couldn't refuse his friend. Nora went over to him and climbed up to sit on his shoulders.

She pointed at the other two groups. "Let's take them down!" Ren just sighed again.

Jaune looked over to his partner. "What do you say Pyrrha? Want to team up with me?"

"I would like to join you if you like." Pyrrha really wished her leader would get the memo already but this would do for now. She climbed on Jaune's back and sat his shoulders. He groaned a bit by the added weight.

Pyrrha noticed his struggle. "Are you okay?"

Her leader just smiled painfully. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

' _If living with my sisters has taught me anything, never say that a girl is heavy.'_ He thought.

Izuku wanted to join in as well. "Come on Ochako! It'll be fun! I'll keep you above the water I promise."

Ochako wanted to have some fun today so she accepted. "Okay let's do it Deku."

Izuku got in the water first and stayed close to the wall for Ochako, she slowly got on and tightened her legs grip. Izuku just fully realized one of Ochako's most private of places was touching the back of his head and he turned redder than Kirishima's hair.

Ruby wanted to join in as well. "Come on Weiss! It'll be fun!"

The heiress looked away from her leader as she closed her eyes. "I refuse to play such a childish game."

Sometimes Weiss' attitude could bother the young leader so much. She looked over at one of the last males left. "Shouto please." She begged with her signature puppy eyes.

If there was one thing he couldn't stand it was a woman begging. You can thank his father for that. "Ha. Fine."

Hearing that put a smile on the younger girl's face. "Really? You're the best Shouto!"

Weiss slightly growled as she saw Ruby sitting on top of the boys shoulders. That was something she couldn't abide. If Ruby won and she just watched, that would be like her admitting defeat and that Ruby was better than her. "Tenya!" She pointed at the said man. He raised his head from his book in surprise. "Team up, now!"

"Wait, what?" And in the next few moments, he was pulled into the water and in the next few Weiss was sitting on top of his shoulders.

Yang couldn't help but laugh at the heired team. "Wow. Take a load of this scene right here. What's the matter Weiss? I thought you didn't want to play this childish game."

The heiress glared at the brawler. "I changed my mind okay!"

The players were set and they were all ready to go. Mina grinned at the playing field. "Now that we're paired up, let the games… Start!"

The pair of Nora and Ren set their sights on Weiss and Tenya first. The two girls locked their hands together and struggled against each other trying to push the other girl off. "So you're coming after us first huh?" Weiss asked.

Nora grinned wickedly. "You're going down!" While they were duking it out, Tenya and Ren were struggling to keep their partners balanced with Tenya being taller than all of them.

Bakugo had already had his sights on Izuku's team but Ruby and Shouto reached them first. They two girls grabbed each other's hands and struggled. "I'm going to win!"

Ochako thought otherwise. "We'll see about that."

The last was Yang and Mina coming over to Pyrrha and Jaune. The two girls battled it out. The blonde smiled at their battle. "I'll have you know, I'm pretty good at this." She wasn't kidding. Already Pyrrha was feeling how strong the other girl was. Jaune struggled to keep up.

"What the hell, everyone else is fighting except us!" Bakugo yelled.

"Relax man. We're going to fight someone soon." Kirishima sweat dropped from below at his partners battle lust.

The three groups were at a standstill for a short bit until there was an upset. Ochako's grip tightened and she threw the young leader off Shouto and into the water. "Ochako one! Ruby zero!" Ochako cheered with her hands in the air.

"Push now!" That was Tenya's cue and moved forward while the heiress pushed forward with all of her strength. Nora was suddenly overwhelmed and was pushed off from Ren. She screamed and went into the water. The heiress turned to the first victors of the game. "Go now!"

Over to Yang and Pyrrha, the blonde just smiled and tightened her grip. She used all of her strength to pick the redhead up and throw her over her head and into the water behind her. She smiled at her win. "Winner, me."

Mina smiled as well. "Nice one Yang." She eyed their boys. "And they're next."

"Pyrrha!" Jaune went over to where she was sent and Pyrrha came up. "You alright?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She coughed a few times but other than that she was alright.

Weiss reached over to Ochako and they started the second round. Ochako narrowed her choclate eyes at the other girl. In a swift motion she took her hands from the girls arms to the girls wrists. "Deku pull to the right now!." Izuku eyes went determined as he stepped to the side and Ochako pulled the heiress toward her. Weiss fell forward and fell into the water.

The chocolate eyed girl laughed. "Looks like a win for us." Tenya helped Weiss out of the water.

"Finally they're open now get them." Bakugo kept bonking Kirishima on the head. "We're going to be the undisputed champions now."

"Looks like you'll fight us first." The two looked over to Mina and Yang. "Shall we see who the best here is?"

Yang smiled at her teammate. "Let's go Mina."

Her horse smiled. "I'm on it. No hard feelings after this, right Eiji?"

Kirishima smiled back at his horn buddy. "Not at all. Let's do this!" The pairs went up to each other and locked hands to each other. The two blondes were evenly matched for the time being. Neither of them was letting up.

Bakugo was enjoying the battle. "I'm winning this Goldie."

Yang smiled at the words. "There's no way I'm losing Explodokill boy." Lighting came out of their eyes and struck each other.

The two sides continued to duke it out without budging an inch. The two tightened their grip for just a second and yanked each other as hard they could pulling back. Unfortunely, that also pushed their hips forward and knocked the two horned faunas' heads together. The two lost their grip on the riders and they both fell off. The two got back out of the water and they looked quite displeased that neither of them won.

Tsuyu who was watching the whole thing decided to chime in. "Yang and Bakugo are in the water. By numbers of takedowns and being the last ones standing, the winners are Izuku and Ochako."

"We did it." Ochako cheered. She leapt of Izuku's shoulders and hugged him tight. "We did it Deku, we did it!" She repeated rubbing her cheek against his reddened one.

"Aw and we tried so hard too." Mina sulked.

"Hey at least we got to the end of it all." Yang said.

"How do you think he feels about it." Kirishima pointed over his shoulder at the ashen blonde. He was throwing a slue of curses and blowing up the water around him with his hands.

Mina laughed at that. "I suppose so. However, we won't lose next time around." She looked at everyone else smiled. "Well, that was fun but it we can't stop here just yet. We still have the rest of the day to enjoy!" That was something everyone could agree on. They spent the rest of their day playing around and having more fun.

* * *

-Nighttime-Unknown Warehouse-

Mercury and Emerald walked into a warehouse as White Fang members unloaded boxes of Dust from the Bullheads inside. The two walked to the back to Roman who was standing infront of a map.

"Oh, look, she sent the kids again." He walked over and wrapped his arms around the two. "This is just like the divorce."

The two shuddered before they pushed his arms off. "Thank you for the nightmares of you procreating." Emerald grumbled.

"That was a joke." He said as he walked away. "And this..." He held up a piece of paper between his fingers before spinning around. "Just might tell me where you two have been all day."

"Wait, how did you...?" Emerald asked as she searched her pockets.

"I'm a professional sweetheart. Pay attention, you might learn something." Roman bragged before looking at the paper. Immediately he features darkened at what he read. "Why do you two have this address?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emerald asked as Roman walked over.

"Yeah, I would." He said. "Now, where have you been all day?"

"Cleaning up your messes." Mercury said back. "One of them at least."

"I had that under control." Roman growled out.

"Two bags packed and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise." Mercury said back.

"Listen to me, you little punk." Roman pointed his cane at the boy. "If it were up to me, I would take you and that street rat you call a friend here, and I would-"

"Do what, Roman?" A woman asked as the criminal looked up as a lift lowered to his ground level. The newcomer had ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes, while her fingernails are painted dark red. She wears a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. There is a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. She wears black shorts underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. She wears a gold loop earring with a black gem dangling from it on her right ear. She has dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg. On her upper back, in the keyhole of her dress, she has a black tattoo of what appears to be a pair of high heel shoes placed sole to sole, forming a heart shape inside. It was clear that she was the real leader here.

"I'd... not kill them..." He chuckled nervously at her approach.

"Cinder." Emerald called out as the new woman walked forward.

"I thought I made it clear that you were to eliminate the would be runaway?" Cinder asked Roman.

"I was going to..." Roman started to defend himself.

"He was going to escape to Vacuo." Emerald interrupted. "Mercury and I took it upon ourselves to kill the rat."

"I'm pretty sure he was a cat." Mercury said.

"What, you mean like a puma or something?" Emerald asked amused.

"Bingo." Mercury nodded.

"Quiet." Cinder said to the two. "I thought I ordered you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale?"

"I just thought..." Emerald rubbed her head.

"Don't think. Obey." Cinder said. Roman mocked the two with a finger to the throat gesture.

"Yes, ma'am." Emerald nodded looking crestfallen at upsetting her leader. "It won't happen again."

"And you..." The woman turned to Roman, making him nervous again. "Why wasn't this job done sooner?"

"Uh... Ehh?" He motioned to the crates to his right. "Ehh?" He motioned to the boxes to his left. "EHHH?" He motioned to the massive crates behind him and all the rest of the dust in the warehouse. "Oh, I'm sorry if I've been busy stealing every speck of Dust in the kingdom!"

"What a motivation for every punk with a gun and a ski mask." Mercury said, making Emerald laugh.

"Open your eyes, kid." Roman said back. "This town is in the palm of my hands. Police are camping out at every corner; Dust prices are sky high, and we're sitting pretty in a warehouse full of more Dust crystals, vials, and rounds than we know what to do with." He turned around to the three. "Speaking of that, if you guys wouldn't mind filling me in on this grand master plan you have, it might make my next string of robberies go a little smother."

"Oh, Roman, have a little faith." Cinder said as she walked over, her heels clicking with every step. "You'll know what you need when you need to know it." She smiled before turning around. "Besides, we're done with Dust."

"Okay, then what now?" He asked.

"We're moving." She responded. "Have the White Fang clean out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight."

"Coordinates?" He asked, making her look over her shoulder.

"We're moving on to phase two. And if I'm correct you'll be getting some business partners soon enough." She explained. Mercury and Emerald walked away as Roman pulled out a cigar and put it in his mouth. He felt around for his lighter but wasn't finding it. He heard a click and he looked up at Emerald holding it. She smirked before closing the lighter.

* * *

 **And that is the pool chapter along with Cinder's real introduction. Sorry this took a while. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave reviews, follow, favorite, or flames, really what ever tickles your fancy.**

 **Last profile for team SMKE is here people.**

 **M**

 **Name: Mina Aishido**

 **B-Day: July 30**

 **Age: 17**

 **Handedness: Right**

 **Hair: Pink**

 **Eye color: Yellow with black sclera.**

 **Blood type: AB**

 **Height: 5' 3"**

 **Gender: F**

 **Semblance: Corrode: She can make acid from any part of her body at various different levels which caused her skin to become pink when she was little. Her aura loses it's resistance to herself if used too long.**

 **Weapon: Ridley Queen: Submachine gun that transform into a ninjato blade. She uses it in a style that lets her slide all across the battle field with her semblance either firing at her enemies or sliding past them and slashing them.**

 **Symbol: A crown with her horns on it.**


	12. Games and Yukatas

**Heya guys. Out with yet another chapter and as always, I hope you enjoy.**

-Beacon Academy-

An incredibly large vessel was slowly making its way on the school's docks. It was an Atlesian Battleship. Several more smaller ships were flying around. Bystanders on the ground looked up in awe.

Ozpin was watching all of this from his office with three of his most trusted associates. All Might in a yellow suit while being in his true form, Aizawa looking annoyed at all the airships making a lot of noise.

"Ironwood certainly loves to bring his work wherever he travels." And of course, his second in command, Glynda.

"And here I thought I would be able to get some decent sleep without the loud noises of my dumb students, but now I have to deal with this." Aizawa grumbled.

"To be fair, like us Ironwood is a very busy individual." Toshinori said.

"Well, running an academy and a military tends to make one a busy man." Ozpin defended the guest. "But I agree, those are a bit of an eyesore." He turned as a beeping from his desk caught his attention. "Come in." The elevator door opened, and the general walked in.

"Ozpin!" The man said greeting the headmaster. He is well dressed and clean, much like Ozpin. He wears a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie, and a white glove on his right hand. His suit pants share the same color as his overcoat and are tucked into silver boots accented in gray. His hair is black, with some silver and gray areas, while his eyebrows are solid black. He has a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow. This is General James Ironwood. He is not only Atlas's headmaster, but also its military leader as well.

"Hello, general." Beacon's headmaster said back.

"Please, let's drop the formalities." The general said as the two walked over and shook hands. "It's been to long!" He looked over as Glynda walked over. "And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last meet!"

"Hello James..." She answered unenthusiastically before turning to Ozpin. "I'll be going now." She walked past the two and entered the elevator.

"Well, she hasn't changed much." Ironwood said as the doors closed behind him. "You'd think teaching the next generation would loosen her up."

"If you had students like ours then you would know why that statement isn't true." Aizawa sighed.

"Even my school with its strict rules has plenty of troublemakers that give me a headache. Speaking of which, the one student that annoys me the most is here with the rest of his team. And since him and the others will be in your classes for the time being. Good luck." Ironwood sighed as well.

"You two have rather strict teaching methods so it wouldn't be too hard to understand why you are bent out of shape because you can't help the fact they are still teenagers." Toshinori said.

Ironwood looked over at the world's strongest huntsman and took into account of his poor looking state he was in. "Toshinori. It's been too long as well. Don't want to point it out, but you're not looking to well. A vacation would do you nicely." He said as he should the man's hand.

"James. This school and my students are the closest thing to a vacation I have had in my life." Toshinori said.

"Indeed. And that is the sad part." Ozpin explained as he walked over to his desk. "So, tell me James, what brings you down from Atlas to Vale?" He grabbed a pot and filled a few cups with tea. Not his though. Seriously, does he ever drink anything other than coffee? He drinks it like it's water. "It's not normal for headmasters to travel with their students for the Vytal Festival." He gave the mug to the general and the other two before he grabbed his own mug.

"What can I say?" Ironwood joked as he poured some alcohol from his flask he pulled out of his jacket. "I love Vale this time of year. Besides, with you hosting this year, I thought we could use this time to catch up."

"I'll pass." Aizawa grumbled before taking a sip of his tea.

"I can certainly appreciate some quality time between friends." Ozpin walked around his desk and sat down at his chair. "But the small fleet you brought with you on standby outside my window has us more than a bit concerned."

"Well, concern is what brought them here." Ironwood confessed.

"I get that travel between kingdoms has become more and more difficult..." Ozpin started.

"Oz, we all know why I brought those men." Ironwood interrupted as Ozpin took a sip.

Ozpin sighed, setting down his mug. "We're in a time of peace. Shows of power like this, they're just going to give people the wrong impression."

"But if what Qrow said is true-" Ironwood placed his mug on the desk and leaned in.

"If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully." Ozpin interrupted. "It's the Vytal Festival; a celebration of unity and peace between the kingdoms. So please, don't scare the people by transporting hundreds of troops and weapons halfway across the continent. Added to that, with Toshinori and the rest of the staff and students here I highly doubt someone will attack on a whim."

"He is a good source of information, but he's also always piss-drunk so you can't take everything he says at face value." Aizawa said.

"I am just being cautious." Ironwood explained.

"As are we, which is why we will keep training the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can." Ozpin said back.

"Believe me, so am I." Ironwood turned and started to walk out before looking over his shoulder. "But answer me this. Do you honestly believe that your children can win a war?" He turned back and headed to the elevator and got in.

"I pray they never have to." Ozpin said under his breath.

"Worst case scenario is that they do." Aizawa said before he put down his empty mug and took his leave as well, leaving Ozpin and Toshinori.

"Well, that was intense." Toshinori broke the silence that accompanied Aizawa out of the room.

"Indeed. How has your successor been doing in his abilities with One for All?" Ozpin asked as politely as he could.

"Amazing. He only received his power a month prior to this year and already he is making several leaps and bounds." He smiled, truly proud of his successor. "He will leave me in the dust one day. And I can't wait to see it."

At this Ozpin faltered slightly. He knew about his friend's true condition and it was not promising him a longer future.

"Even if I'm dead or alive. But until then, he still has to give it his all. Plus Ultra! As I would say." He added, knowing the look on the headmaster's face.

"Another question then." Ozpin said. His voice completely serious. "Have you told young Izuku about him?"

Toshinori looked down at his shoes. "No. I haven't told him about him. Not yet."

"You know you will have to tell him eventually." Ozpin inquired.

The blonde man sighed. "And I will sometime soon, but for now he is still just a boy living life. As you said the other day to Aizawa and Goodwitch, it won't be something he can do for long." He placed his now empty mug on the table. "Thank you for the tea." He was heading towards the elevator door.

"Toshinori!" Ozpin called out after him causing the man to stop and turn around to look at the man again. "I thought you might want to know that your old teammate from Atlas is coming for the festival."

Toshinori sighed even louder and displeased. His old teammate wasn't the best person. He knew there was only one reason why he was coming. "Makes sense. His son is participating this year. He probably wants to show off his abilities." He absolutely dreaded his polar opposite of a teammate.

"Ask him for a cup of tea the next time you see him. Worked for you and Aizawa did it not." Ozpin inquired jokingly.

Toshinori just shook his head chuckling. "You haven't changed at all, Ozpin."

* * *

-Library-

Team RWBY was seen at one of the library's many study tables playing a board game. It was called "Remnant: The Game." The board itself was a visual of the four kingdoms with several different pieces assigned to each kingdom.

Ruby was looking at her cards smiling with smug confidence in her next move, she was playing as Atlas. Weiss looked on confused, obviously having never have played the game before, she was Vacuo. Blake looked uninterested and somewhere else as she had her chin in one hand and her cards facing down in the other, if she was actually playing she would have been Vale. Yang was smiling just as smugly as her little sister, the powers of Mistral in her fingertips.

"Alright..." Ruby mumbled. She raised her hand and pointed toward her sister. "Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for combat!" She said loudly declaring her war.

"Bring it on, my little sister." Yang taunted, complete confidence in her voice due to her cards.

"I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet!" The leader shouted, standing and raising a card up high that several airships like the ones that showed up that day.

Yang gasped dramatically with her hand on her chest.

"That means I get to fly over your Ursai and strike your wall directly." Ruby said while making airship noises and explosion sounds.

"You fiend!" Yang cried out, pointing accusingly at Ruby.

Ruby leaned down lower than before, so she was eye to eye with her pieces. "And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time only lasts one turn." She bragged looking up at her sister with the most innocent doe expression.

Yang was flabbergasted to say the least, but then she started chuckling, darkly, before it turned into a full on evil laugh. Her teammates worried what had gotten into the blonde brawler. "Pretty sneaky, sis." Yang chuckled more while slowly holding up a card in her hands. "But you just triggered my trap card." She flipped the card to show a large black bird with a Grimm mask on.

"Whaaaat!?" Ruby voice raised to her highest pitch in surprise.

"Giant Nevermore!" She slammed her hand on the table causing all of the pieces to fall on their sides and some fell off the table. "You know what that means. If I roll a seven or higher, Fatal Feathers will fly and slice your fleet in two!" She grinned victoriously as she imagined a Giant Nevermore running through the fleet's ships one by one as they helplessly tried to fire on the creature.

"But if you get a six or lower, the Nevermore will wipe out your own forces." Ruby pointed. Keeping her fingers crossed that the large bird Grimm turned toward it's evil brethren and committing the sin of cannibalism on them.

"That's just a gamble I'm willing to take." Yang said back.

The table behind them was occupied by their friends Team JNPR. Ren flipped the page of his textbook onto Nora's sleeping head causing the nose bubble similar to Ochako's to pop. Jaune was reading his comic, 'X-Ray and Van.', until Pyrrha pulled it out of his hands and put a real book in them. In the background Yang was cheering for getting her high number dice roll, while Ruby was on the other side pathetically whining and sobbing.

At the table not too far from either of them was Team TOTM. Tenya was nose deep into a class textbook with his other hand writing vigorously in his notebook. He was slightly trembling because of the other team's use of the library. Tsuyu was reading a book from the biology section and was reading up on a certain type of frog that had an ability similar to her semblance. Ochako was getting lessons from Izuku for Professor Oobleck's class, but when Izuku was talking with a passion about history she began to really think their teacher was there and caused her to nearly fall asleep several times.

"Well Weiss, it's your turn." Yang said. Ruby had her head on the table, tears streaming comically down her face from her loss.

"I have absolutely no idea what is going on." The heiress confessed.

"Look it's easy." The blonde leaned in to help. "You're playing as Vacuo, meaning all Vacuo based cards come with a bonus."

"That sounds really dumb." Weiss said.

"No, look." Yang started moving the white-haired girl's cards in her hand. "See, you have got the Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge, oh," She picked up a card from the middle. "Resourceful Raider! With this, you can take Ruby's discarded Air Fleet..."

"Nooooo…" The other girl whined at the memory of the last move.

"... and then you can put it in your hand." Yang finished.

"Okay...?" She asked, still confused.

"And because all Vacuo warriors gain an endurance boost against natural hazards, you can use Sandstorm to take out my ground troops and infiltrate my kingdom at the same time!" Yang explained before glaring at the heiress with her angry finger pointing in her face. "Just remember, I won't forget this act of aggression." She sat back down afterwards.

"And all of that means?" Weiss asked.

"You're just three moves away from conquering all of Remnant!" Ruby sniffled out.

Weiss' eyes went wide with realization. She stood with an evil smile dancing on her face. "Hahaha. Yes! That's right!" She started to rant. "Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they plunder your villages and steal your children from your arms-"

"Trap card." Yang simply said holding up a card.

"Huh!?" Before Weiss could say anything else, Yang moved the board pieces around with Weiss' landing on their sides.

"Your armies have been destroyed." Yang said victoriously.

"Uh." She fell back into her chair with the same comical tears that Ruby had. "I hate this game of emotions we play!" Weiss cried.

"Stay with me, Weiss." Ruby said before she jumped into the heiress' arms as tears streamed down both their faces. "We'll make it through this together!" She wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her into a hug.

"Shut up, don't touch me!" Weiss said back, hugging Ruby back despite her earlier protest.

"Alright, Blake, you are up." Yang said, turning to the bow wearing girl.

"Huh?" Blake asked, having come back from her head. "Sorry, ummm, what are am I doing again?"

"You're playing as Vale, and you're trying to conquer the kingdoms of Remnant." Yang reminded her teammate. Jaune took interest in what they were doing and was standing up from his spot with his team.

"Right…" Blake looked back at her cards for the first time.

"Hey, can I play?" Jaune asked as he walked over.

"Sorry Jaune, we've already got four people, that means full capacity." Ruby apologized.

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I highly doubt you possess." Weiss added.

"Uh, you attacked your own naval fleet two turns ago-" Yang reminded the heiress but backed off as Weiss growled a little.

"Bring it on, ice queen." Jaune responded. "I have been told many times that I'm a natural born leader."

"By who? Your mother?" Weiss mocked.

"And Pyrrha." Jaune said.

"Hello again." Pyrrha said from her spot.

"And Ruby and Izuku as well." Jaune pointed over at the green haired wolf faunas. Who was currently incoherently mumbling as he pointed to several places on Ochako's research paper.

"Come on; just let me play your hand for one turn." He begged.

"I am not handing over the citizens of Vacuo to you of all people." Weiss said back.

"Why not?" He asked. "You have given me way more important stuff before. Don't forget, you're the one who told us all that Blake is secretly a F-"

"un-loving person." Pyrrha in an impressive display of speed, ran from her spot, interrupting Jaune by covered his mouth. "One we all admire and respect." Everyone nervously chuckled as Blake just glared at Weiss.

"Right... that." Jaune nervously scratched the back of his head, realizing his near slip. "Ladies!" He bowed. "Enjoy your battle."

"Weiss! Is that you?" A voice from behind them said. They turned their heads to see a group of four people there.

Weiss seemed to brighten immensely when she looked at the first one. The first one, they guessed was the one who asked the question was a girl. She was as tall as Yang with cat shaped onyx colored eyes and long black hair tied into a high top spikey ponytail, and she has bangs on the right side of her face. Her outfit consists of a sleeveless red leotard-like vest that has an opening to show some of her cleavage with silver linings and edges that hug her very curvaceous figure and a band that goes underneath her chest. She sports a gold utility belt that matches her yellow knee level skirt.

"Oh my god! Momo!" Weiss leapt out of her seat to give the woman a hug. The other girl returned the embrace. "I can't believe you're here already!"

"Our headmaster had us come earlier than we thought." The girl said. She looked around at the girls Weiss was sitting with. "I guess this is your team." She turned to face the rest of Team RWBY fully. "Hello, my name is Momo Yaoyorozu."

"Hello Momo. I'm Ruby and I'm the team leader." Ruby greeted.

"Yang. The girl who just made Weiss cry because of a game." Yang said smiling.

"Blake." The bow wearing girl said simply.

"Nice to meet you all." Momo bowed respectfully.

"What are we? Dead meat." The second person asked. The second one was a lion faunas male with his little cat like ears popping out of his hair. He was just as tall as Momo. He has blond hair with black, lightning-shaped strokes, and small thin eyebrows. His ensemble consists of a black jacket cut up to the mid riff, that he wears open, with lightning patterns, a white shirt underneath, a white belt, black pants with one stripe running down each leg starting from the knees, and a small black headset with a yellow optical visor acting as a pair of glasses, and a black choker on his neck. His eyes carried a laid-back, carefree look to them. That was until he was elbowed in his side by the third person.

"Don't be rude, just go in the corner Pikachu." The third person is a petite, slender girl the same size as Ruby and Ochako. She has fair skin, triangular onyx eyes, and short purple hair with asymmetric bangs and similar bolt like shapes on the side of her head, only they were white and looked more like something you see on a heart monitor. Her outfit consists of a black jacket, long peach-colored shirt with a few holes in it, black pants, and reinforced boots that looked like stereos. She also sports two small, red triangle facial marks just below her eyes, a plain black choker, and white finger-less gloves. Currently her demeanor was annoyed at the man's words.

"Oh, come on Jirou. Stop hitting me in the ribs." The man yelled.

"Kaminari, I will stop when you stop being yourself for at least five minutes in your life." The girl named Jirou said to the now named Kaminari.

The fourth person sighed. He was another man that had the strange red eyes of a bird, sharp features, and a beak-like nose. His spikey black hair was combed backwards and looked like black feathers. His clothes were black pants with a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves, and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. His belt had two holsters, both had black revolvers with red outlines.

"While it is true that fate's dark brush painted you two together with us." He started. "Could you stop bickering like an old married couple, because your both so loud when you do."

"Shut up Tokoyami." They both shouted.

"So loud." He sighed out again.

The whole scene went down quickly leaving the others present confused. Fortunately, Momo was there to clear the air. "Well. Allow me to introduce you to my teammates. From left to right they are Denki Kaminari, Jirou Kyouka, and Fumikage Tokoyami. As their leader, allow me to properly introduce to rest of Beacon Academy. Team YKKT."

"Yukata? I find it weird they would use each of your last initials." Blake asked forgetting her inner thoughts for a moment in actual curiosity.

"Well they wanted me as the leader, but for the life of them they couldn't find any other way to put our first initials together." Momo explained.

"This a library correct? Aren't libraries for reading?" Tokoyami asked, looking at the board game.

"Thank you!" Tenya and Ren shouted.

"Pancakes!" Nora said waking up.

"Hello Tenya." Momo waved over to him.

"Shut up. Don't be a nerd Tokoyami." Kaminari said.

"Intelligence and knowledge is a driving spear of light that plunges into the darkness of my mind and soul." His friend said back.

"So, where are you all from?" Weiss asked.

"Atlas. Same as Momo." The purplenette answered before walking over. "Momo has told me a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you as well." Weiss said back.

"Right." Blake stood up from her chair. "well, I think I'm done playing, actually. I'll see you guys later." She walked away as the group stared at her.

"Women, right?" Nora asked, making everyone look at her.

* * *

-Team RWBY's Room-

Blake sat in her bed, thinking about what happened at the docks and the words Roman told her. 'The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture.' Her mind traveled to a few hours after the fight on the docks.

* * *

Night of the Dock Fight - Police Station

Blake sat in the questioning, staring at the door.

"Well, this has been an eventful day." She looked up from the table as Ozpin walked in. "I'm sure after a long night of stopping attempted robberies, you probably want to just head home and take a nap, but..." He pulled out the chair on the other side of the table, placing his mug on it. "I was hoping the two of us could chat for a bit."

"Of course." Blake said.

"Excellent!" The Professor said. "Now, as you know, in order to enroll at my academy, students must first pass a rigorous entrance exam. Most of the applicants spend years honing their craft at one of the many combat schools around the world, but you are among the few that didn't, and you passed with flying colors."

"I grew up outside the kingdoms." She explained. "If you can't fight, you can't survive."

"Well, you have certainly survived, Blake." Ozpin said. "I admire this drive you have, and I am proud to run a school that takes people from all walks of life." He picked up his mug and raised it to his lips. "Rich, poor, human..." He took a sip from his mug. "Faunus."

Blake glared at him. Ozpin ignored it and looked at the item on the young Belladonna's head. "Why do you wear that bow, Blake? Why hide who you really are?"

"You may be willing to accept the Faunus, Professor Ozpin, but your species is not." She answered.

"True, but we are continuing to take strides to lessen the divide." Ozpin said back.

"With all due respect, you need to start taking some much larger strides." Black responded. "Until then, I'd rather avoid the unnecessary attention. I want to be seen for who I am, not what I am."

"And just what are you?" Ozpin asked.

"I... don't understand what you're asking." She confessed.

"How did you two know that the White Fang we're going to be at the shipyard tonight?" He clarified.

"I didn't." She answered. "I was just in the right place at the wrong time."

"Well you wouldn't be the first, but what happened tonight was not an isolated incident." Ozpin said. "I may be your headmaster, but I am still a Huntsman. And it is my sovereign duty to protect this world from all forces who conspire against it. Are you sure there's nothing else you'd like to tell me."

"I'm sure." She answered.

"Very well." He stood up and picked up his mug. "I thank you for your time. If you ever need to talk to me, don't hesitate to ask." He turned and walked towards the door.

* * *

-Back in Team Rwby's room-

"Ugh!" Blake was taken out of her thoughts when her teammates came in, led by an angry Yang. "I knew we shouldn't have let him play!"

"You're just mad because the new guy Kaminari beat you." Ruby teased her sister as Blake got up. "See, if you had just attacked when I told you, none of this would have happened."

A sudden knocking came at the door. Ruby was the closest to it, so she went and opened it. On the other side was Tsuyu and the rest of her team behind her.

"Hey guys. Is something wrong?" Ruby asked.

Ochako walked to the front of the group with a cardboard box in her hands. "You guys left your game back in the library." She explained as her and the others walked in.

"Oh." Ruby smacked herself on the forehead before taking the box from her friend's hands. "Thanks guys, we would have been doomed if the teachers found this."

"Just try to put things back the way they were before if you are going to do these things." Tenya scolded them lightly. "This is still a school after all."

During the conversation, Weiss saw Blake heading for the door behind them.

"Stop." Weiss said pointing to Blake as she reached for the doorknob. "Blake. Lately, you've been quiet, antisocial and moody."

"Uh, have you met Blake before?" Yang asked.

"You just described her personality to a T. Ribbit." Tsuyu added.

"And I get that's your 'thing'." Weiss continued. "But you've been doing it a lot more than usual, and that is just unacceptable. You made a promise to me, to all of us, that if something was wrong, you would tell one us, or another of our friends. So, tell me Blake Belladona! What is wrong!?" Everyone stared at the heiress as she got off the chair she was balancing on to make her point more dramatic and put it back.

"I just, I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." The bow wearing girl confessed.

"Are you still thinking about Torchwick?" Izuku asked.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it!" Blake answered. "Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!"

"Ozpin told us not to worry." Yang reminded her friend. "Between the police and the Huntsman, I'm sure they have it under control."

"Well, I'm not!" Blake said back. "They don't know the White Fang like I do."

Everyone just looked at each other.

"Okay." Weiss started. between blowing up night clubs, stopping thieves and fighting for freedom, I'm sure you think you're ready to go and stop these ne'er-do-wells, but let me once again be the voice of reason here; we are students. We're not ready to deal with something like this."

"Weiss is right." Tsuyu said. "While your cause is a good one, we're still students. We may be ready to deal with Grimm and some goons, but these guys don't kick the dirt like they usually do and they will not hesitate to kill."

"True, but-" Ruby started.

"We're not ready!" Weiss shouted.

"And we may never be ready!" Blake shouted back. "Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and play with their thumbs until we graduate. Torchwick, the White Fang, they are out there somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but you can bet it's coming! Whether we're ready or not."

"Okay." Ruby spoke up. "All in favor of being the youngest teams in the history of Beacon to bring down a criminal organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale; say 'aye'."

"Yes!" Yang said. "I love it when you get feisty."

"Well, I guess it could be fun." Weiss said.

"There has to be some force of reason among us, so I shall join too." Tenya said.

"Aye." Ochako said.

"I guess so if Ochako and Tenya are going through with it. Ribbit." Tsuyu said.

"I am too." Izuku said.

"Only Ochako said 'aye'..." Ruby mumbled depressed.

Blake smiled at her friend's willingness to help. "Alright. We're in this together."

"Let's hatch a plan." Ruby posed.

"Here I got a whiteboard in our room, we can use it to make a game plan." Ochako said making her way out the door before she bumped into someone. "Oh sorry. Didn't mean to bump into you."

"Fine. Just watch where you're going from now on, okay?" The green haired girl asked as she helped Ruby up.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm Ochako." She looked at her and the silvery-gray haired boy next to the girl and knew their outfits weren't Beacon. "Are you, new here or something?"

"Visiting from the Haven academy, actually." A voice said from behind. The first girl moved out of the way, letting her see a golden eyed girl with her hair swept over her right eye.

"Ooooh! You're here for the festival!" Ochako realized. "But exchange students have their own dorm."

"I guess we got lost." The boy said.

"No problem, Haven student's building is just east of here." Ochako explained.

"Thanks." The second girl said before she walked after the other two. "Maybe we'll see you around."

* * *

 **And that there is chapter twelve for Team TOTM.**

 **And yes, I added more MHA characters. I had the idea one night and I just wanted to make it. And as said in the story, I could not for the life of me find a team name using their first initials with Momo as the leader. In the end, YKKT was the best I could come up with. If you guys have any ideas I could have used, please put them in the reviews so I can write it on a piece of paper and repeatedly punch myself in the face with it.**

 **I know I might get flames on the part where I made Tokoyami more human looking, but in the world of RWBY you never see a faunas who actually have the head of an animal. Mina is a special case because in MHA her body turned pink because of her quirk, same thing except it's her semblance.**

 **Speaking of Tokoyami, he is the first person of Team YKKT to get the special profile, and here it is.**

 **T**

 **Name: Fumikage Tokoyami**

 **B-day: October 30th**

 **Age: 17**

 **Species: Raven Faunas**

 **Handedness: Ambidextrous**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Eye color: Red**

 **Blood type: AB**

 **Height: 5' 5"**

 **Gender: M**

 **Semblance: Dark Shadow: His sentient shadow is a beast that can be called out in the form of large claws or the whole body to aid him in battle. It is weaker in bright light. It is also difficult to control and dangerous in darker places.**

 **Weapon: Tsuko and Yomi: Two powerful .500 magnum revolvers that turn into Tanto blades**

 **Symbol: Raven surrounded by shadowing flames.**


	13. A night out painting on the town

**Hey guys, back with another chapter. Thank you all for the great reviews. I am so happy I have so many people enjoying what I'm writing. Every time I write a new chapter I read it over for mistakes and quality and sometimes I feel disappointed with myself in what I write, but then you guys say it's a "good update" or "keep up the good work" and I feel picked up. So again.**

 **THANK YOU ALL!**

 **Oh, and while I'm here, can I ask a favor? If you know someone who puts drawings on Pinterest, can you ask them to draw a Wolf Faunas Izuku for a story cover and send me the link.**

* * *

- **Professor Port's Class-**

Weiss stared at the clock on her desk as the teacher went on another ego stroking tirade. The clock remained on 3:59 no matter how much she stared at it. This lead to her being unaware that Jaune slid next to her until he spoke, making himself noticed.

"So, Weiss, I was uh, thinking that maybe after this class we could go and get a bite to eat somewhere?" He asked her, but she gave no answer and continued to stare at her clock.

He saw her response, but he persevered and tried again. "And I, uh, got two tickets to go see that new Spruce Willis movie if you want to make the trip to Vale. I've kept hearing it's awesome!" He still received no answer from Weiss.

"And, uh, maybe afterward we could just go and study together? I mean you're super smart and I'm... well you know." He said gesturing to himself.

The clock turned four and the bell rang. "And then I-oh." Port heard the bell go off. "Timed that one wrong I guess. Well, the stunning conclusion to this story will have to wait until next time!"

"Weiss, did you hear me?" Jaune asked as the heiress stood up and grabbed her scroll from her desk.

"No, no, no, and yes." She answered his questions in order. Dejected, he slammed his head onto the desk as the other members of Team RWBY passed by.

"One day." Yang told him fluffing his hair. Team SMKE followed after shortly.

"Move on." Shouto deadpanned.

"Maybe next time lady killer." Mina said cheery. Bakugo just tch'd and kept going.

"Just raise your head like a man and you'll be fine." Kirishima encouraged patting Jaune on the back. This seemed to bring Jaune out of his funk as he got up with a smile and joined the rest of his team.

"Jeez. You would think he would have given up on Weiss by now." Ochako said from her Team's spot at the back of the classroom.

"He has a right to pursue a relationship with Weiss just as much as any other man." Tenya said. Although he did have a tick mark on his forehead.

"Well, we should get going. Ribbit. We have to get ready for tonight." Tsuyu said as they left the class.

* * *

- **Team RWBY's Room-**

Inside Team RWBY's room we find the girls changing into different looks for the night.

"Ugh, I thought that class would never be over." Blake complained.

"Alright, now the investigation starts now!" Ruby declared as she jumped off the bed to the floor.

Her new outfit consists of a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the gray shirt is a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resemble the lacing on a corset. She wears a red skirt with a large black print of her emblem on the side and matching black tulle underneath. Her stockings and shoes remain the same as her Original outfit, though the boots lack the red trim that decorated the top. A few pieces of metal arranged in an abstract shape are attached to the shoulder of her left sleeve, and her cloak's hood has been wrapped around her neck in a scarf-like fashion, while the rest hangs down like normal. She called this outfit Slayer.

"I'm so glad we're taking this seriously." Weiss sarcastically said.

Her clothes are a white, double-breasted jacket with black piping, cuffs and buttons over a white, pleated full skirt with black lace trim. She also wears a pair of white, thigh high boots with black heels and lace-topped black stockings. She called this outfit Snow Pea.

Blake herself has a white, V-neck, zip-up crop shirt with a black hem and three-quarter sleeves. Her emblem is printed in off-white on the left side of the shirt. She wears black pants that have a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg and a black belt. Attached to the rear of the belt is a black piece of fabric that covers her from hip to hip. Underneath this is a longer, translucent, purple piece of fabric. She also wears black high-heel boots with two straps and buckles and purple undersoles, reaching to mid-calf. She retains the black ribbons on her forearms and her black bow. Her outfit is called Intruder.

Yang's outfit consists of a deep-collared cream vest worn over a low cut black shirt; both are covered by a dark gray shrug with a raised collar, three-quarter sleeves adorned with a single black stripe down the outside of each sleeve, and gold cuffs. A black miniskirt is worn under the cream vest. A pair of crooked black belts with gold accents are slung around her hip, with a purple piece of fabric attached to the left-rear section of the lower belt. She wears thigh high stockings attached to her miniskirt by garter-belts on the front and back of each thigh, decorated with four golden studs above her knee and her emblem on the outside of each thigh in gold. She also wears black ankle boots with multiple buckles and white ribbons on the back tied in a bow. Around her neck is a purple pendant set in silver. Her outfit is called Hunter.

A rhythmic knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" Yang called.

"It's us." A voice that sounded like Izuku's said.

"Can someone tell me how, when we had a head start getting out the classroom by at least a minute before them, did they finish getting ready and get to our door by the exact same time we got finished getting ready." Weiss asked incredulously.

"Plot convenience maybe?!" Yang said looking straightforward. Wait, what?

"Come in you guys." Ruby said.

The door opened and in came Team TOTM in their own new outfits.

Tenya was wearing a simple blue with white stripes tracksuit with Ingenium on. He didn't really settle on the idea of giving it a name like the others, but he went with it and called it Runner.

Ochako had her hair tied up into two twin tails on the sides of her head using black ribbons whose ends dangled around her cheeks. She was wearing colors she usually wouldn't wear. She wore a dark green crop top that went down lower to cover up her belly button. She had black detached sleeves that were worn on her forearms. For bottoms she was actually for once wearing a skirt outside of her uniform for once, it was black with green lines running down the sides that came down to above her knee. Her knee-high pink boots were replaced with black ones that came up to cover her calf. Broken Moon was attached to her belt on the back of her skirt. She was more than happy to call this ensemble Green Friends.

Tsuyu was wearing a tight blue long sleeve shirt; the front of it had a grey semi ovular design with black lines dancing across the center like the under belly of a reptile. Her shorts are black and have Rainy Season wrapped around it in its belt form. Her boots are the same from her usual outfit to accommodate for her frog feet. The biggest change she had were the large orange triangular shaped Sunglasses she wore on her head. She named it after someone special to her, Mongoose.

Izuku's outfit was probably the closet to his usual one out of all of them in terms of types of clothes. He wore a light jade green jacket with white lies running down the sides and in the middle towards the abdomen region if it was zipped up. Under it he had on a white shirt with the kanji for "Green eyed Wolf". His black jeans were replaced by his casual blue ones and still had his red utility belt on it. He still had on his usual red shoes. And lastly his black with green highlights fingerless gloves weren't on anymore, he instead had white fingerless gloves with blue lines running down from the knuckle of his index and pinky finger and ran from there to the center of his wrist. Devotion rested in its twin axe mode in his holsters for it. This outfit is called Alpha.

"Alright now that everyone is here, we can begin the mission." Ruby said.

"I'm so glad that you are taking this seriously Ruby." Tenya nodded.

"That's what I said." Weiss declared.

"Well, we do have a plan." Yang said back. "That's... moderately serious."

"Right." Ruby nodded to her sister. "Everyone remember their roles?"

"You, Ochako, Tenya and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconstancies." Weiss said.

"I'll also look into my own family company records to see if anything similar is happening to them. From these two things we can see if there is any discernible pattern." Tenya stated his role.

"Correct. And seeing as we are both the heirs to each company, it shouldn't be a too much of a problem." Weiss finished.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members." Blake said as Izuku and Tsuyu walked over to stand next to her. "If me and these two can get in, we can hopefully find out what they're planning."

"And if that doesn't work, we just get out of there. No harm no foul." Tsuyu stated.

"I've got an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale." Yang bragged with her arms crossed. "Getting information out him shouldn't be to hard."

"Great." Ruby said in approval. "We'll meet up near Yang tonight to go over what we learned. Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" A new voice said from the open window, they all turned toward the window to find Sun hanging upside down with a smile on his face.

"Sun!?" Blake asked as they all jumped backed.

"How did you get up there?" Yang asked.

"Oh, it's easy. I do it all the time." Sun stated.

"You do what!?" Weiss asked frightened.

"Pervert!" Tsuyu said covering what little skin Ochako's outfit showed before sending her tongue out to slap him in the face. He lost his grip with his tail on the branch and reach out quickly to grab the window sill before he could fall down the four-story fall.

"No no no! Not like that! I mean I climb trees all the time." He hastily explained before climbing through the window. "So, now that that's out of the way, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?" He asked as he rub the place Tsuyu slapped him. Damn did it sting!

"We are going to investigate this situation, as two teams of students." Blake emphasized, pointing to the group behind her.

"Sorry, Sun." Ruby said. "We don't want to get any friends involved if we don't have to."

"It's also so we have fewer chances of anything happening to happen to us if we have fewer people with us." Tenya added.

"Pff that's dumb." Sun scoffed. "You should always get friends involved. That's why I brought Neptune."

The group, RWBY in the front, TOTM in the back, looked out the window to see the bluenette leaning his back against the wall, standing on the ledge.

"Sup." He turned and said to the group.

"How did you even get up here? Ribbit." Tsuyu asked.

"I have my ways." He said showboating. And then he looked down and pressed his back further into the wall in a sign of fright. "Seriously though, can I come in? We are like, really high up."

"Alright." Ruby spoke up as Neptune got himself inside. "My group is fine with the numbers we have. Sun, you can go with Blake's group. And Neptune, you can go with Yang, since she doesn't even have a partner yet." The hooded girl pushed the bluenette across the room. As he passed by Weiss, he winked at her. "Everyone okay with the new plan?"

"Actually Ruby. Why don't you go with Yang? I mean she is your sister." Weiss said.

"Well, Weiss who would Neptune go with?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I guess Neptune could come with us." Weiss suggested.

Ruby pondered for a moment. "Pft. Nah, let's go." Ruby agreed and pulled the heiress out of the room, followed by their other two.

"Bu- But-." Weiss tried to argue as she was pulled along

 _Thank you so much for that Ruby_. Tenya said in his thoughts out of pity jealousy.

* * *

- **Cross Continental Transmit Tower Plaza-**

"Wowwww! I always forget how big the transmit tower is up close." Ruby stared up at the massive structure with wide eyes and a huge smile.

"It's so big. I always forget how big things are when you get close to them too." Ochako said with as wide eyes and as wide of a smile as Ruby.

"You two should see the one in Atlas." Weiss bragged.

"That was the first one built right." Ochako asked.

"Indeed. As the largest of the four towers it is one of Atlas' largest tour sites. And since it was the first one built it has more room and power than all the other three combined." Tenya lectured as the four walked along the path. "It was mainly built to help after the Great War."

"Correct." Weiss nodded. "Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit system to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world."

"Ooo, look at me." Ruby mocked the heiress. "My name is Weiss."

"My name is Tenya." Ochako joined in. "I know facts."

"I'm super rich." Ruby ended it there. She and Ochako shared a giggle.

"That was not funny so don't be pest you two." Weiss snapped back at the two other girls. "Besides, the only reason we're here is because you guys wanted to see the tower so much. We could have just as easily made a call from the library. Or you two could have gone with Yang instead of Neptune." Tenya's face irked slightly at mention of the other blue haired man.

"I know, but the tower is so cooool." Ruby said back. "Oh! I'm gonna take a picture." She pulled out her Scroll, only to have it fall out of her hands and bounce along the ground until it was stopped when it hit someone's leg and a hand picked it up. The person was revealed to be Penny.

"You dropped this." Penny said holding the Scroll.

"Penny!?" Ruby asked shocked as the group stared in confusion.

"Aah." Penny sounded out awkwardly and nervously.

"Where have you been!?" Ruby said.

"We haven't seen you since that night at the docks." Tenya said.

"Did something happen to you? Are you alright?" Ochako asked cupping Penny's hand with her own.

"S-Sorry." Penny said. "I think you must have confused me with someone else." She hiccupped, and the Scroll flew into Ruby's hand. "I, uh... have to go!" She pulled her hand from Ochako's hand, turned around and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Tenya asked confused.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Ruby declared. "Come on, Ochako. Let's go!"

"You guys can make the call without us." Ochako said following after Penny and Ruby. "We'll meet up with you later!"

"Hey, wait! We can't be sidetracked from our objective." Tenya cried out as the other girls got farther away.

"Ugh. Let's just... get this done. We can yell at them later for it." Weiss said and the two walked into the tower.

Back with the other two, they currently caught up to Penny by running down the stairs after her. "Penny, where have you been?" Ruby asked as she and Ochako caught up to her side. "It's been weeks since we've seen you!"

"I'm afraid that you're still confused. There seems to be a misunderstanding." Penny said before walking down the last four steps.

"What?" Ruby asked confused for real. She slid down the railing while Ochako jumped down the last four steps.

"Penny, is everything okay?" Ruby asked. When her question went unanswered, she grabbed the other girl's wrist. "Penny, please, stop!" Her friend looked over to the both of the girls. "Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to us."

"Those guys we fought from the docks, we think they're up to something big, something bad." Ochako jumped in.

"We need you to tell us what happened to you that night." Ruby begged. "Please, as a friend."

Penny sighed before glancing from side to side. "It isn't safe to talk here." She whispered to the both of them.

* * *

- **CCT Lobby-**

Weiss and Tenya walked to the elevator and the doors closed.

"Hello, and welcome to the CCT." An automated voice spoke. "How may I help you?"

"We'd like to go to the Communications Room, please." Weiss requested.

"Absolutely." The voice said back. "Could you please place your Scrolls on the terminal to verify your identities." The two pulled out there scrolls and held it up for the system to scan. "Perfect. Thank you, Miss Schnee and Mister Iida." The two turned to the door. Weiss saw her expression in the metal door of the elevator and she tried to smile, but then she stopped and frowned. This led to her to keep smiling before frowning and trying to smile again. Tenya's eyes wandered to Weiss and saw her trying to make expressions.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Practicing my smile." She explained. Weiss said before turning back to face the door. Tenya knew what was wrong and reached out his hand to place on her shoulder.

"Are you going to be alright Weiss?" Tenya asked without any hidden concern. "I know you probably don't want to make this call. If you want, there is probably anoth-."

"I'm going to do it. It is what my team needs of me, so I'll do the adult thing and go through with it." She snapped at him angrily.

Tenya looked hurt as he let go of her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Weiss saw the expression on her best friends face and instantly forgot her anger and instead felt guilt. "No, I'm sorry. You were just trying to help, and I snapped."

"It is no big deal. I know there is a chance you might have to talk to him, but just don't worry okay." Tenya squeezed her hand encouragingly.

The elevator stopped, and the door opened to the Communications Room. People all around the room where on terminals, talking to people they knew personally or knew for business only. The two walked over to the receptionist's desk as a hologram of a woman appeared.

"Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit Center." The female hologram said with a smile. "How may I help you two today?"

"I need to make a call to the Schnee Company world headquarters in Atlas." Weiss requested.

"And I need to make a call to Iida Armors world headquarters in Atlas as well." Tenya also requested.

"Absolutely." The hologram pressed buttons on her screen. "Ms. Schnee, if you could make your way over to terminal three, I'll patch you through. And Mr. Iida, if you could make your way to terminal 15, that would be great."

"Thank you." Both said as they walked over to their designated terminals.

- **Weiss POV-**

"Thank you." She said as she left Tenya to go to her terminal. On her way there she heard conversations from the people talking with their out of town family.

Weiss made it to her terminal and sat down in the chair before taking a deep breath and sighing. After she was done the screen lit up with the face of a woman with shoulder length orangish-light brown hair and light blue eyes.

"Thank you for contacting the Atlas- oh." The receptionist started before looking up at Weiss. "Miss Schnee, good afternoon. Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well."

"No need to do that." Weiss said back. "I was actually wondering if you could get me some files for me." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her Scroll. "I have already compiled a short list here." She placed it in a slot on the keyboard, letting the copy be sent to Atlas.

"I see..." The woman on the other side of the call said. "If you don't mind me asking, what may I ask are these for?"

"A project for school I'm working on." Weiss lied through her teeth with a smile on her face.

"Hmm..., there are some rather sensitive documents on this list, ma'am." The woman said.

"Well, I'll be sure to treat them with care. And if I don't then Tenya will, because he is my partner for this project." The heiress lied again.

"Right... Mr. Iida is a dependable person." The woman nodded. "Very well, the data is being transferred to your Scroll now."

"Wonderful, that will be all." Weiss said.

"Are you sure you don't want me to patch you to your father before you go?" The woman asked again.

"Yes... I'm sure..." Weiss said.

"Okay, then. Have a nice day." The woman smiled before shutting off the transmission, leaving Weiss with her to frown at her reflection.

- **Tenya POV-**

"Thank you." He said as he left Weiss to go to his terminal.

He got to it and sat down and waited to be patched through. It took fifteen seconds to pass before the screen lit up with life and the image of a middle thirties man with brown hair, green eyes and some chin stubble.

"Thank you for contacting the Iida Armory Headquarters, how may I-." The man started before looking up. "Oh, Mister Iida, good afternoon. If you are calling for your brother than I have to apologize, but he is out right now."

"I will admit I wanted to see how well he was doing, but that is not why I called." Tenya said. "I was actually wondering if you could check this list I have here and see if anything on it applies to our company." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Scroll. "And if so, please send me a copy of it." He placed it in a slot on the keyboard, letting the copy be sent to Atlas.

"Alright!" The man on the other side of the call said. "What are these for?"

"A project for school I'm working on with miss Schnee." Tenya said using the lie they had prepared for when the questions came.

"Sir. The first few documents you have requested in concern to our company are safe, but the last few things you asked me to look up here are a bit concerning considering your bro-." The man said before being cut off by Tenya's hand.

"I just need them for my project." The speedster lied.

"Right." The man nodded. "Data is being transferred to your Scroll."

"Thank you, that will be all for today." Tenya said. "Have a good day sir."

"Have a nice day." The worker smiled before shutting off the transmission.

Tenya looked around to see if there was anyone near him before pulling up the documents on his scroll. He skipped over the first few before he came to the last one. It was a set of multiple pinpoints on a map of Vale. It looked like a simple map and all. But each of these markers contained something special for Tenya, because it gave him an idea of where the next marker would be.

"I'll live long enough to see you put in the ground!" He quietly and angrily declared. He closed his scroll and left his terminal to go and find Weiss.

* * *

- **Downtown Vale at a Café-**

Penny stood outside the café, nervously looking around. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped before she turned to see Ruby and Ochako. The three smiled before they started to walk down the street and talked about the night at the docks.

"I really wish I could help you two, but I don't know anything about those men." Penny said.

"Can you tell us what happened to you that night?" Ruby asked. "We were all together, and then you just disappeared on us."

"Were you kidnapped!?" Ochako still had her concerns.

"No! Nothing like that." Penny shook her head.

"So then where did you go?" Ruby insisted.

"Oh I've... never been to a different kingdom before." Penny confessed. "My father asked me not to venture out too far, but..." She looked up at the girls who now wore worried faces. "You have to understand. My father loves me very much. It's just that he worries a lot."

"Believe me, I know the feeling." Ruby said.

"Same." Ochako added. "But why didn't you let us all know you were okay? I was worried sick about you."

"I... was asked not to talk to you two." Penny confessed. "Or Weiss, or Izuku, or Blake, or anybody really."

"Was your father that upset?" Ruby asked.

"No." The bow wearing girl said. "It wasn't my father..."

"The AK-130 has been the standard security model for Remnant for several years." All three looked around the corner to a mob of people gathered, staring at a hologram of General Ironwood and the grey colored threatening robots he mentioned. "And they have done a fine job, wouldn't you agree? I mean wouldn't you all agree?" The crowd applauded as the robots bowed in response.

"However, Atlas is a kingdom of innovation!" The hologram said once the crowd stopped. "And 'fine'? Well, that's just not good enough for us." The containers behind the Knights opened and new robots kicked down the ones in front of them. They were white and humanoid in shape, but they were more a black skeletal system covered in various pieces of armor. "I give you, the Atlesian Knight 200!" The crowd started cheering again. "Smarter, sleeker, and admittingly, a little less scary." He spoke as the robots behind him started doing several different poses. "These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone. Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing soldiers from the dangers of the battlefield."

"Either that or showing of their little tinker toys." Ochako said with disdain.

"However, there all still many situations that undoubtedly require a more human touch." The hologram continued.

"Guys..." Penny started, as the scythe wielder stared in awe and Ochako just watched.

"So, our kingdoms greatest minds, in cooperation with both the Schnee Dust Company and Iida Armors, have come together and are proud to introduce, the Atlesian Paladin!" The general's hologram faded away and was replaced by a hologram of a massive two story tall mech suit with several large guns that looked like it came straight from a video game. **(A/N: You all know the one.)**

The crowd went wild with applause. The hologram faded before the General replaced it again. "Now we couldn't get any here for you today, but these Mechanized Battle Suits will be defending the borders of our kingdoms within the year!"

"Whoa..." Ruby stared.

"Suuure. I mean, why support men and women who spend their lives training to protect the four kingdoms and all the people living in them when you can support a multi-billion-dollar robot army that takes work from those people. Am I right?" Ochako asked with sarcasm.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else?" Penny asked as she backed away. She noticed two soldiers pointing at her before she turned and ran away.

"Penny?" Ochako asked.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Ruby shouted after her. The two looked at each other before looking back at the soldiers to see them running in their direction before they chased after Penny. The three girls turned right down an alley way.

The two soldiers came around the corner. "Down here, she went this way."

The girls ran past a street and looked back to see a car hit a soldier, forcing the other to go alone.

They looked forward and saw a pile of crates on a scaffold. They looked to each other and nodded, telling the other they had the same line of thought. Ruby took out her scythe and sliced a beam, sending the crates to the ground. Ochako grazed her fingers along the ground causing the boxes to float, blocking the soldiers view of them.

Both rounded a corner and chased after Penny before they jumped on the wall and ran. When they were near Penny, Ochako grabbed onto Ruby as she jumped on the wall beside Penny and grabbed her.

"This way!" Ruby shouted before activating her Semblance, letting the three sped down another alley, Soon, Ruby couldn't keep up her speed and they all hit the ground fast. Luckily, she dropped Ochako in the alley, Penny on the sidewalk, before rolling onto a street. Well, Shit!

She sat up, a truck honked behind her. Seconds before any impact could be made, Penny pushed her out of the way and stopped the truck with her bare hands and the ground beneath her cracked, and the the truck lifted itself slightly on her hands, before landing back down on the ground and the driver looked down in shock.

Ruby and Ochako watched in shock. "Penny!" They both whispered.

"Are you okay?" Penny asked the driver, who nodded.

The driver turned out to be the owner of Dust till Dawn, who nodded. "Uh huh."

She took her hands off the truck and turned to Ruby. A crowd gathered around them, wondering what had happen and if everyone there had been alright. Not wanting to be in the spotlight, Penny ran past Ruby.

"Penny, come back!" Ruby shouted as she and Ochako ran after her. Back at the scene, the two soldiers from earlier were looking around at the commotion caused and we're looking for Penny.

Penny by accident ran into a dead-end alley and silently scolded herself as she looked for a way out. "Uh,… um."

The two girls caught up with her. Ruby called out to her first. "Penny! Please! What is going on!? Why are you running?"

"How did you do that!?" Ochako said waving her hand back towards the scene.

"I-I can't! Everything is fine!" She said before she hiccupped. "I don't want to talk about it!" She hiccupped again before covering her hands in her arms around her chest.

"Penny, if you can just tell us what's wrong, we can help you!" Ruby said.

Penny turned away from the two. "No, no, no, you two wouldn't understand!"

"At the very least let us try." Ochako said. "You can trust us!"

Penny turned around and walked up to them. "You two are my friends, right?" She asked. "You both promise you're my friends!?"

"Of course, you are our friend." Ochako nodded.

"We promise." Ruby added.

Penny held the palms of her hands up and toward her face as she looked down at them. "Ruby. Ochako. I'm not a real girl..." Penny said and held her hands out, letting them see metal plates and bolts under her skin.

"Oh..." Both girls said staring at her hands.

Ruby spoke after a few seconds of silence. "Penny, I- I don't understand."

"Most girls are born..." Penny started to explain. "But I was made... I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an aura." She looked down at her hands in sadness. "I'm not real."

"Of course, you are." Ochako said as she took one of the girl's hands into her own.

"But earlier you said that-" Penny started.

"Penny, what does one need to produce aura?" Ochako cut her off with a question.

Penny just looked confused. "What does that have to…"

"What does one need to produce aura?" Ochako asked her again.

Penny held her chin in thought with the hand not being held by the other girl. "Well, Aura is when a Huntsman, or Huntress, or anyone with their aura unlocked produces an outward force from their soul to do ma-"

"Exactly. Those things were tinker toys and last time I checked, you're not. You are being able to produce aura means that you have something none of them have. A soul. A spirit" Ochako cut her off. "They don't have that spirit, they don't understand good from bad, they don't go seeking friends like you do. You are not a thing. You are Penny Polendina, and you are our friend."

"She's right." Ruby added taking the other hand. "You think because you have nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than us?"

"I don't um..." Penny mumbled before leaning to look at the two. "You're both taking this extraordinary well."

"You nothing like those things we saw back there." Ruby said. "You have a heart and a soul! We can feel it."

"Ohh!" Penny grabbed the two girls and wrapped them in crushing hug. "You two are the best friends anyone could ask for!"

"I could see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower." Ruby said while muffled by Penny's arm.

"Oh, he's very sweet." Penny said as she ended the hug. "My father's the one who built me. I'm sure the two of you would just love him."

"Wow, he built you all by himself?" Ruby asked impressed.

"Well, almost. He had some help from Mr. Ironwood." Penny confessed.

"The general?" Ochako asked. "Wait, is that why those soldiers were chasing you?"

"They like to protect me too." Penny smiled.

"Pfft. They don't think you can protect yourself?" Ochako asked once again gesturing back to the scene from earlier.

"They don't think I'm ready for it." Penny said. "One day, it will be my job to save the world. But I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and also test myself in the tournament."

"Penny, what are you talking about?" Ruby asked confused.

"Yeah. Save the world from what?" Ochako added. "We're in a time of peace."

"That's not what Mr. Ironwood said." Penny said back.

"Check down there!" All three turned as the sound of one of the soldier's voice came into ear shot.

"You two have to hide." Penny grabbed the two and lifted them over her shoulder.

"Gah, Penny what are you doing?" Ruby asked flailing in the air.

"You don't have to go with them, we can help you!" Ochako's words went unheard as Penny threw them both into an open dumpster.

"It's okay you two." Penny said, grabbing the cover. "They're not bad people. I just don't want you two to get in trouble. Just promise me neither of you will tell anyone about my secret, okay?"

"I promise." Ruby said.

"Me two." Ochako nodded. Penny closed the lid as the soldiers came running. The girls inside cracked it open to get a glimpse of what was happening.

"Salutations, officers!" Penny saluted the two soldiers.

"Why were you running from us?" One asked. "And what happened to those other girls?"

"What girls?" Penny asked. "I've been by myself all day." She hiccupped, confusing the soldiers.

"You shouldn't cause such a scene." The first said to her.

"Are you okay?" The second asked.

"Just a scratch." Penny said, showing them her hands.

"Penny... Your father isn't going to be happy about this." The first said. "Please, just come with us."

"Yes, sir." Penny nodded and the three walked away, leaving the two alone in the dumpster. The two of them just sat there quietly. That was until a rat ran across Ruby's boot causing them both to scream and drop the lid on their heads.

* * *

- **Another part of Vale**

Yang pulled Bumblebee in front of an entrance before coming to a stop. The sign said "The Den!" She took off her helmet and gave her hair a few tosses.

The blonde nodded to the building. "C'mon. My friends right in here." She got off her bike.

Neptune's face and hair gave a very suggestive thought. "Cool..." He muttered before shaking his hair back into place. "And where is here?" He asked before he got off.

-Inside The Den-

The club's owner, Junior, was standing behind the bar looking around his newly reopened club. He himself was exceptionally tall. He has gray eyes, short black hair, along with a matching beard and mustache. He wears a black vest over a white dress shirt, a red tie, black gloves and black dress pants.

All was going well until he saw two men in black suits with red ties and sunglasses running through the massive door to the club and closed the door behind them.

"What are you two idiots doin?" He asked from his spot at the bar.

Neither of them got the chance before an explosion took place and the two men were sent flying. As the dust settled and the sound of club music roared, Yang walked through the now open door.

"Guess whose back!?" She asked. And after that, soon about every gun in the club were pointed at her. As the music started skipping over, she opened her eyes and glared at DJ, who pulled the needle off the record.

"Yeah. So, could you define the word friend for me." Neptune popped up behind her left, shifting some of the guns to him.

"Stop! Stop! No one shoot!" Junior said as he forced his way through the gun men. "Blondie, you're here. Why?"

"You still owe me a drink. Remember?" Yang said as she walked forward and pulled the man towards the bar. "Strawberry Sunrise with no ice, if you please. Oh, and don't forget the little umbrella."

"Whoa... What a woman..." Neptune said before looking over at two other girls, one in white, the other in red. "Sup?"

Both girls rolled their eyes and walked away. "Hmph. Whatever." They both said in sync with equal amounts of sass.

* * *

- **White Fang Recruitment Meeting-**

Blake ran her fingers along three claw marks on the wall before looking around a corner. Two Faunus walked over to a third, who waved them in. "This is it."

"You sure?" Sun asked, making her glare at him.

"Just take her word for it." Tsuyu said as Blake took off her bow and the four of them walked forward.

"New recruits, to the right." A member directed the two from before as the other three walked behind them.

"I don't get this." Izuku said holding his mask. "I get if you wear a mask when you try robbing a store. But if you believe what you're doing is right, why not show your face to the world?"

"The masks are a symbol." Blake explained. "Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters."

"Grimm masks? That's kind of dark." Sun said.

"So was the guy who started it." Blake said back before turning around and walking away, putting her mask on at the same time.

"It's always sunshine and rainbows with her, isn't it." Sun mumbled to Izuku.

"Sun, shut up for a good minute why don't ya." Tsuyu said putting on her mask, they followed her, putting on their masks as well. The group was guided into a large warehouse of other Faunus, some new recruits in normal clothes on the right, and some older members in traditional white fang outfits on the left. In front of all of them was a stage and a large curtain. On the stage was a larger member with another Grimm mask that covered his whole face.

"Thank you all for coming here." The man on the stage spoke. "For all of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, I would like to introduce you to a very special comrade of ours." On the other side of the stage, Roman Torchwick stepped out from behind the curtain. "I can assure you, he and his colleagues are the key in obtaining what we have all fought for, for so long."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Roman said. "Please, hold your applause."

The audience gave him a less than warm welcome with all their shouts and glares felt from beneath their masks.

"What's a human doing here!?" A girl with deer horns on her head shouted.

"So glad you asked, deerie." Roman said back. "Look, I'll be the first to admit it, but humans are just the worst. Case in point." He pointed to himself. "So, I understand why you would all love to see us either locked up in cages, or better yet killed. But, before anyone takes out their claws..."

"Is he going somewhere with this?" Sun whispered to the others.

"...mention the fact that all of us have a common enemy." Roman looked out to the crowd. "They're the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, corrupt humans that run our kingdoms. And if you don't want to take my word for it. Please take it from one of our new partners in crime." He said pointing over to the side of the stage opposite of where he came from.

A new person walked up onto the stage. He is a pale and skinny man with messy light blue hair. The top of his head had two wolf ears in the same color as his hair. The right one had a bullet hole through it. His clothing features a featureless black V-neck shirt that exposes his collarbone, a black trench coat over it, black pants, and red hi-top sneakers with no socks. The most distinguishable feature about him was that he was wearing a Grimm mask too, but it wasn't a simple face mask, it was a Grimm's bone armored hand with his blood red eyes peeking through the fingers.

"Hello there. I am Tomura Shigaraki." He turned toward Roman. "And you're right. Why listen to a human when they want a faunas who can relate to them?" He turned back to the crowd. "Government. Military. Even the schools, all of them are at fault for our lot in life. They preach justice and peace, yet they do nothing but hate and attack on us at any given time they see fit." The crowd started to agree with him. "And they call themselves the heroes of our time. They say that they'll always come running to help." He took of his mask and showed his face. The skin around his eyes is very wrinkly with a scar on his right eye. His lips are dry, cracked, and uneven with another scar on the left side of his lips. "Where were they when you needed them the most. Huh? Can anyone here answer that question?" He put his mask back on. "I personally want to make it my goal to cause enough destruction to show them just how fragile their so-called justice is. That is my conviction."

Roman took it from there. "Well-spoken partner. They are nothing but pests that need to be dealt with. Luckyly for you, we happen to the best exterminators in this town. No offense to any rodents in the room."

He snapped his fingers and the curtain fell, revealing two Atlesian Paladins like the ones shown earlier, decorated with the White Fang emblem. The crowd saw this and went wild with support.

"Those are Atlesian Paladins. I read an article about them." Izuku said nervously.

"Those are some big robots." Sun just as nervously said.

"How did he get ahold of them?" Blake asked her partners.

"Seems too convenient if you ask me." Tsuyu said.

"As I'm sure many of have heard, these bad boys here..." Roman banged his hand against one of the robots. "... Are Atlas' newest line of defense against all the things that are bad and scary in the world. And thanks to my employer, we've managed to snag a few of them before they, uh, hit the shelves. Now, many of your brothers have moved to our operation down in the southeast. If you want to stay here in the city, that's okay. But if you are ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal we can provide you. Any questions?"

The crowd shouted and cheered at the human, this time in joy and support, and to Tomura next to him. "We'd better get out of here." Blake told the others.

"Will all new recruits please come forward." The man from before spoke requested and the new members did that.

"Welp." Sun said as only he, Blake, Izuku and Tsuyu stood still and everyone passed them.

"We're screwed." Izuku said with Tsuyu style bluntness.

* * *

- **The Den-**

"I don't know." Junior answered after he slammed the glass down on the bar top.

"How could you not know?" Yang asked, annoyed with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I haven't talked to him!" He shouted back. "I haven't even seen him since the night you first came in here! He paid up front, I loaned him my men, and none of them ever came back." He stood up and looked Yang in the eyes.

"So, where did they go?" Neptune asked, making Junior look at him.

"What kind of stupid question is that!?" He asked the bluenette. "They never came back! Who is this guy!?"

"Don't worry about him." Yang said, pushing Neptune back. "Worry about me if I don't get the answers I want!"

"I've already told you everything I know." Junior growled out. "Torchwick hired my boys, and I guess he wasn't happy with them. Which is something I can relate to!" He shouted, letting all his men hear him.

"Come on, Neptune. We're leaving." Yang turned around and led the bluenette out of the bar.

"Did we get everything we need?" Neptune asked.

"Well, we got everything we can..." Yang answered. "Hopefully the others are having better luck than us."

- **White Fang Recruitment Meeting-**

"What do we do!?" Sun asked in a panic.

"I'm thinking." Blake said back.

"Could we fight our way out?" Izuku asked.

"We can't fight our way out. There's too many people here. They have the numbers we don't." Tsuyu put in his two cents.

Sun looked up as Roman looked over the crowd before looking at the four. "He sees us." He warned them.

Blake looked around as Roman started talking to Tomura and pointing over to them. She looked near the door and noticed a power box. "They can't see in the dark." She took out her weapon and fired, hitting the box and cutting the power, causing a panic inside the now dark building

"Don't let them get away!" Tomura shouted.

"Guys! The window!" Blake shouted to her teammates.

"Somebody, stop them!" Roman shouted.

The sound of machines powering up over took the panic cries of the people gathered.

- **Outside** -

The four burst out the window before running on the ground. The wall behind them burst and the two suits chased after them, forcing the group to run atop roofs.

"So, you guys would tell me that either of you guys have, oh, I don't know, some form of back up?" Sun asked as they jumped from one roof to another.

"On it!" Blake shouted before she reached for her Scroll.

"Same!" Izuku shouted over the footfalls of the two mechas chasing them.

- **CCTT** -

"Everyone!" Weiss took out her Scroll so she and Tenya could hear Blake. "If you can hear me, we need back-"

"Help!" Sun yelled in the background to simplify the request. The two rolled their eyes before they ran out the building.

- **Alleyway** -

"They got some robots, and they're big! Really big!" Sun shouted as Ochako and Ruby listened.

"I'm sending you guys our location now, please hurry." Izuku said. A moment later an icon popped up on a map on the screen.

"We're coming Deku." Ochako shouted, hoping he could hear her over the noise in the background.

"Oh, I am not missing this!" Ruby smiled before the two left the ally.

- **The Den-**

"That Torchwick guy is in one!" The group outside the club listened in on their bike.

"And there is another one who gave me the chills in the other one." Izuku said.

"But not like, it didn't eat them. They're like, controlling them or something!" Sun added.

"Where are you guys!?" Yang asked before heavy footsteps from behind caught their attention. And they turned as they saw the faunas group running from giant robots.

"Huurrryyy!" Sun shouted as the suits chased the Faunus.

"I… think that was them." Neptune pointed in the direction they left.

"Yeah, I got it." Yang said before she revved her bike and took off after the metal suits.

* * *

- **Highway** -

The Faunus jumped down onto a highway and landed on some cars before sprinting ahead of the suits that followed them. The Paladins knocked cars out of the way as the quartet jumped along car roof after car roof.

Roman growled inside his suit while Tomura was having a joy ride in his. "It's like that one running game. You stole something and now we have to kill you for it.

Yang and Neptune drove up behind them. "We need to slow them down!" Yang shouted.

"On it!" Neptune stood up on Bumblebee and reached for his gun.

Roman saw this in his rearview camera and then plowed through rows of cars, sending the vehicles flying backwards towards the biker gang.

"Hold on!" Yang shouted at the bluenette, who gulped before the rider zoomed past the cars. Clear of the danger, Neptune pulled out his gun and fired at the suits.

Inside Tomura's mech, he grunted. "Annoying low-level mobs."

Neptune spun his gun around and it turned into a guandao with a glowing blade. He jumped off the bike and pressed a button, splitting it into a trident before he stabbed it into Roman's suit.

Sun stopped on top of a semi-truck and looked back to see friend struggling to keep a grip on his weapon as he was spun around by the mech. "Neptune, hang on!" Sun shouted at his friend before he slammed his fists together and glowing clones of himself charged the suit. They made contact and exploded upon impact. Sun jumped and spun his staff, only to have Neptune fly off and hit him, sending them both off the highway.

"Blake, I'm in position!" Ruby said on the Scroll before Weiss jumped down and landed in a combat ready pose in the middle of the path the robots were taking.

Tomura smiled in his cockpit. "A Schnee. Perfect." He and Roman sped up toward the heiress.

Weiss spun around and slammed the tip of Myrtenaster into the pavement of the road and created a circle of ice on the road, making Roman's suit slip and fall off the edge of the road.

The Paladin landed on it's feet facing Ruby as her teammates landed besides her, weapons at the ready.

Tomura jumped the other side of the highway and landed on the ground. He made his way over to Roman before a dust infused shot entered the back of his robot. He turned to see Ochako with her tonfa smoking at the tip. Her team landed by her sides with their weapons drawn

"Freezer Burn!" Ruby shouted as she and Blake jumped back as Weiss created another circle of ice that Yang smashed with her gauntlet, creating a layer of mist.

While Roman was in the mist, Tomura was being led a small distance away by Team TOTM.

Roman's suit scanned for targets in the mist. His trackers were coming up with nothing as they suddenly detected movement from the left. The right. He fired, barely missing Yang and Blake by a hair. Missing the two, Ruby charged forward and swung her scythe at the suits face, making it stumble backwards slightly.

"Checkmate!" She shouted. Blake and Weiss sprinted forward and swung their blades, hitting the legs of the suit repeatedly. Weiss then jumped and stabbed her rapier into one of the suits many cameras before jumping back. Roman just got more annoyed and tried crushing Blake underneath the mech's foot. Weiss saw this and used a glyph underneath Blake to send her back toward her before going forward with another attack.

Tomura looked forward at Tenya standing there looking up at him. "Tea Leaves!" He shouted before Dust bullets started firing from all directions in the mist, hitting the suit. The cameras showed him Ochako and Izuku running around in a circle firing on the suit. And Ochako managed to shoot out two of the cameras.

Roman tried firing the missiles the mech had at Weiss and Blake, jumped back several times before jumping in the air to dodge an attack aimed at their feet. Roman saw them and switched to the two cannons on the arms and fire at them. Weiss managed to get her sword up in time to take the brunt of the blast, but still got blown away. Before she got to far she threw another glyph under Blake that looked like clock hands spinning really fast before it disappeared, and Blake was surrounded by a golden glow. Roman fired more missiles, only to have Blake slice thorough them with speed that had been augmented by Weiss' glyph.

"Ladybug!" Ruby shouted as she launched forward and slashed the underside of the suit before she and Blake ran between its legs and sliced at its legs multiple times. Roman tried firing on Ruby, but she and Blake jumped into the air. Roman looked up and saw them falling toward him before they sliced one of his suits arms off.

"Blade Day!" Tenya yelled as he ran out with his attachable blades on his boots. He and Tsuyu ran and swung their blades at all different angles, hitting the suit with every strike.

Tomura growled. "This boss fight is pissing me off." He looked ahead as Tsuyu jumped up and swung Rainy Season in its chain blade form, now coated in a layer of ice, in an overhead strike and cut off one of the Paladin's arms.

Yang jumped on the back of Roman and started punching it with her gauntlets, only to have Roman jump back up through a pillar and into another one. As Yang fell off the pillar, a mechanism in the arm came up and covered the gun hand with an actual hand. Roman raised his fist and punched her through the pillar. And that was a pillar made to hold up highways. Ouch

"Yang!" Blake shouted concerned.

"Don't worry." Ruby told her. "With every hit she takes she gets stronger and then she uses that strength to fight back. That's what makes her special."

Annoyed at his situation, Tomura launched his missiles at Ochako, but she got moved out of the way by Tenya. "Speed of light!" He shouted before she tapped his hand, activating her semblance and making her weightless. She held him on the ground in a runner's position before she let go and he sped forward in a blur before he swung his leg at the suit, sending it flying back a little. Tenya fell to the ground after Ochako canceled the effect of her semblance and jumped back as Izuku jumped forward with Devotion in its double-bladed axe mode. The suit raised its fist and slammed it down on the green haired faunas.

"Midoriya! No!" Tenya shouted.

"Don't worry." Ochako said from beside him. "Deku will be okay. Because he never gives up."

The suit pulled his fist back before a flash of light blinded the Hand-masked faunas. Izuku was using full cowl again. But the electricity that danced across his skin was more violent, more powerful. Inside his head he yells. _20% Full Cowl!_

Both pilots of the suits smirked before they punched at the two again, only to have the giant robot's fist caught by just their hand.

Yang's hair was a few shades lighter than usual and her eyes turned red. She punched the arm, causing it to shatter. Izuku growled and swung his axe down as it created a blade of pressurized wind and sliced the arm off. Both got kicked back and flew past their teammates.

"Bumblebee!" Ruby shouted, and Blake threw her weapon in its chain scythe mode. Yang caught it and fired a shot to give her more momentum as Blake swung her back at the Mech, only to have the suit move out of the way.

"Green Team!" Tenya shouted as Tsuyu swung her chain blade and wrapped the end around Izuku's waist. She pulled her arm back and sent him flying towards the suit, his axe at the ready, only to have the Paladin move.

"We need to slow it down." Both Tenya and Ruby said at the same time.

"And how do we do that?" Weiss asked.

"Ice Flower!" Ruby slammed her scythe into the ground as Weiss coated her bullets in ice. Ruby pulled her trigger and fired. When the rounds hit the suit, ice covered the impacted area.

"Outer Space!" Tenya said as he and Tsuyu jumped in the air as she put her hands on the ground and sent her semblance throughout it all, causing Tomura's mech to flail as it floated upward.

Blake swung Yang around again in a circular motion, sending Yang, into her opponent. Roman looked forward as Yang punched it hard in the face and sent it flying.

Tsuyu jumped in the air and pulled Izuku along with her. When she thought she was high enough, she swung her sword over her shoulder as hard as she could and sent Izuku flying toward the mech. Izuku did a spin in midair before bringing down his axe while shouting at the top of his lungs. "Vale Smash."

With that attack he sent the suit flying forward into the other one that was flying. The suits crashed into each other and shattered, making Tomura and Roman roll on the ground.

Roman got up and dusted himself off. "Just got this thing cleaned!"

Tomura however was looking straight at Izuku with barely hidden anger. "You bastard. You fight against your own people."

Izuku pointed back at his team coming up behind him. "There my people." Before he fired a shot at the both of them. But at the last second a black mist and girl with an umbrella appeared and took the hit.

The girl is short and has her hair split down the middle with being brown and the other side being pink with white streaks. She wears a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom leaving her hips exposed. She also wears a bunch of necklaces haphazardly around her neck.

The black mist rushed aside and revealed a man. He had pale skin and the face and stature of a bar tender. His suit was elegant with the tie it came with. He also had three metal plates around his neck. His irises were a disturbing yellow and his hair was replaced with the mist from earlier waving around like a pigmented flame.

"Kurogiri!?" Tomura sounded surprised.

"It's time to leave you two." The newly appeared man said.

"I guess you're right. Ladies, gentlemen, ice queen..." Roman said to the group of eight.

"Hey!" Weiss shouted

"Always a pleasure. Neo, if you would?" Roman finished. The girl bowed at the group.

Tomura stared at Izuku. "The next time you and I meet. I'll kill you. I'll kill you dead." He said with crazed eyes.

Yang launched forward, and she threw a punch, only to have a wall shatter like glass before them. They all looked around as a bullhead flew away with all four of them inside.

"So, he got himself a few new partners now huh?" Izuku asked as he left full cowl and returned to normal.

"I guess you can say they really made our plans, fall apart?" Weiss joked, only to have Team TOTM to shake their heads.

"No, just no." Yang said as Blake walked away.

"Why not?" Weiss asked. "You do it."

"There's a time and a place for jokes." Yang said.

"Was this not it?" The heiress asked.

"No, it just wasn't very good." Yang said as she walked away.

"Well, at least I'm trying." Weiss followed the blonde and the others.

"Wait, where did Sun and Neptune go?" Ruby asked.

* * *

- **Simple Wok Noddle House-**

"They're probably okay, right?" Neptune asked as he and Sun ate their noodle bowls.

"Probably." Sun answered.

* * *

 **And there we are with chapter 13. Sorry this one couldn't be out any sooner. I already had it written and it had about little over 7,000 words on it. I thought I could make it bigger, so I revised it several times over before I got this and gave you guys my second longest chapter in this story.**

 **I hope you all liked it.**

 **I chose Izuku's new attack name based on the fact that Vals's symbol is in fact twin axes.**

 **Love you all. As always leave reviews, suggestions, flames, whatever tickles your fancy.**

 **No character profile this time but I'll be sure to get it in on the next one.**


	14. Fights and fluffiness

**Hey guys I'm back. I'm sorry that this chapter is short and that it took forever to get out but there were several different reasons. First my sister came back from College for spring break and I wanted to spend more time with her before she went back to college. She is going to be back in a month again so I'm sorry if this happens again in another month. The second thing is testing weeks. But now I'm finally able to get this thing out.**

 **Got a few new fight scenes in this chapter. Leave reviews on whether you prefer these fights in comparison to the original episode.**

* * *

-Training Hall-

Pyrrha was currently in a one against four match against Team CRDL. She was running up on Cardin while changing her sword into it's spear mode. She traded a few blows with him before rushing past him while slashing at his chest. Cardin was forced to take a knee, but he didn't get much of a break because when he looked up he saw the red-haired warrior coming on top of him with a downward strike. He managed to dodge it and moved out of the way and then Dove ran in.

Pyrrha threw her spear at him to which he deflected it back into her hands. She swung the spear low and swept him off his feet and onto his side.

Sky tried attacking her with his Halberd, but she blocks it with her shield. From there they had a series of blows before swinging her spear around and hitting the blunt end into his stomach and sending him back.

She went to attack Cardin again and neither of them could land a hit on the other. Cardin tried bringing his mace down on her which she dodged to the side and the mace hit the ground causing small pieces of rubble to fly from the small crater his mace created. He swung again, and she blocked it and skidded back a little.

Behind her Sky was spinning around his weapon and brought it down on her. She jumped over it while twisting in midair. Cardin tried swinging at her in midair but it hit her shield and from there she put it on the ground and in a break dancer like move she spun Sky's feet from underneath him. She jumped back to her feet and sprung her self from Cardin's back into the air. She threw her shield at Cardin and it sent him back a little. From there it bounced off him and into Sky and then back into her hand. She fell down hard on his back, dropping his aura into the red and taking him out of the match.

Russel and Dove tried to charge her together. She leapt forward and shield-bashed Russel before spinning around and kicking Dove away. Cardin jumped in the air and tried again to bring his mace on her. As she jumped backwards out of the way she changed her weapon into it's gun form and laid down fire on Cardin.

Russel jumped in from above and deflected the shots from his leader. He ran forward and did a flying somersault through the air and double kicked Pyrrha's shield. Then both him and Dove tried doing a simultaneous attack on her, but no matter how hard they tried they couldn't land a single hit on her.

Cardin tried to get the jump on her again. She ducked underneath the attack and fired a few shots at Cardin. He blocked al the bullets by spinning his mace around. He charged forward only to be kneed in the face and then kicked back. They had another battle of quick placed blows and Cardin kept getting his back attacked.

Russel tried to attack her again, but she kept dodging them. She threw her shield in his face before swatting him away with her spear.

Dove used the gun function in the hilt of his sword and fired at Pyrrha. She blocked the shots with her shield and swung her spear at him. He jumped back to where Cardin was getting back up from his daze. He cocked his mace back, accidentally hitting his own teammate, and swung it on the ground and utilizing the flame dust in it to send a stream of fire toward her through the ground. She moved out of the way easily.

Deciding to finish this for good, Phyrrha ran forward and slashed Cardin from several different angles before sending him in the air. She followed him through the air and attacked him like she had on the ground. She grabbed the shaft of her spear around his neck and slammed Cardin really hard into the ground and kicked him upward the chin. She caught her shield as it fell into her hand. And with all four of the so-called men on the ground, the match officially ended with her as the winner.

"And that's the match." Glynda said whole walking onto the training floor.

"Lucky... shot." Cardin managed to groan out in pain before he fell on his side.

"Well done, Miss Nikos." Professor Kayama said as she walked onto the training floor. "You shouldn't have any trouble qualifying for the tournament."

"Thank you, professor." The red head said back.

"Alright, I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for a few more sparring matches today." Glynda looked up at the students in the rafters. "Any volunteers?" She looked around and saw Blake reading a book. "Miss Belladonna?" The girl closed the book and looked up but judging by her eyes she was really tired. "You've been rather docile these past few classes. Why don't you-"

"I'll go in teach! Pick me!" Kirishima yelled loudly from his spot.

Glynda nodded as a form of acknowledgement. "Alright. Let's find you a suitable opponent." Before she could finish she was cut off by Kirishima.

"Actually mam. If it's alright with you I would like to choose the person I fight." Kirishima requested.

"Alright. Who in the crowd do you so eagerly wish to fight young man." Kayama asked.

"Yang Xiao Long." Kirishima said pointing over to the female blonde brawler. She seemed surprised to her name out of the middle of nowhere, but that surprise quickly changed into an expression of excitement.

"Whatever you say. Just so you know, I'll be pulling you around by the literal _horns_." Yang quipped.

Kirishima grinned. "You won't be the one _reigning_ anyone in this fight. That will be me."

"Oh god, now there is two of them." Ruby cried.

Kayama smiled. "We'll allow it."

The two hand to hand fighters came down to the arena with their weapons already equipped.

"Hey Yang." He said.

"Yeah." Yang replied.

"Why don't we make this interesting?" He smiled.

"Oh really. How so?" She tilted her head.

He nervously scratched the back of his head. "Well. Someone has to look out for my Bakubro. And let's face it, his personality means he won't ever be popular among girls. Especially when he is screaming die, die, die all the time."

"What was that!? I'll kick your ass dumb hair!" Bakugo yelled from his spot next to his team.

"See?" He said as he pointed his thumb back at his teammate.

"He has a point." Kaminari said from his spot with Team YKKT. "It's pretty impressive how all of us have only known you for a few weeks at best, yet we all know your personality is like steamed crap dipped in sewage." He seemed proud of his observation while everyone else just looked at him funny.

"The hell kind of vocabulary is that Pikachu." The ashen blonde bomber roared as he gripped the railing in front of him.

"That's enough everyone." Goodwitch shouted. The crowd calmed down but there were still a lot of people still giggling, more specifically Ochako and surprisingly Izuku as well.

"My point exactly. Anyway, you are pretty much one of the only girls in this school who can stand him." Kirishima quipped.

Now Yang was getting an idea what he was going to say but she needed confirmation. "Yeah so?"

"So, if I win, you have to go to the dance with Bakugo." He exclaimed pointing at her.

Yang looked undeterred from this. "Pfft. Oh really? And what if I win?"

"What do you want?" He asked.

She smiled. "If I win, Mr. Explodey up there has to be my personal slave for a whole day."

"Okay." Kirishima shrugged.

"What do you mean okay!?" Bakugo screamed. "This is by no means okay! I never agreed to any of this! Teacher help me out here." He looked to Kayama for assurance only to see…

"Oh youth." She squealed while squirming her body around. After which she looked back and raised her hand to the fight. "I'll allow it."

"Screw everyone at this school." Bakugo yelled.

"Language!" Tenya shouted from his seat.

Professor Goodwitch just looked on in utter confusion of what just happened in the last minute. "A-Alright then. We will follow tournament style rules first one whose aura gauge hits red loses. Remember this is a mock battle but treat it like a serious fight."

Yang activates Ember Celica and Kirishima raises his gauntlet in front of him.

"Ohhh, nice weapon Horns what's it called?" Yang teases

Kirishima grinned smugly. "Its name is Red Riot! You will do well to remember it after this fight!"

A buzzer goes off signaling the start of the match. Kirishima cocks his fist back and he throws a punch and a large shot comes out heading towards Yang. She counters it by firing Ember Celica and the two shots collide and make a smokescreen. Kirishima doesn't waste a second and comes flying out of the mist.

He delivers a ferocious punch her way that she barely manages to dodge to the left of, but it still gets a cut on her cheek. She counters it with a fist full of buckshot to his side. He is sent backward slightly but does not budge. Yang looks at her fist and sees a small dent in Ember Celica's armor plating. And a look at him tells her why. His skin was hard as metal with his semblance in gear. His aura gauge barely even dropped. "Ha ha. That won't work on me Goldie."

He jumps in the air and his gauntlet shifted backward halfway. He fully activates his semblance all over his body as he comes back down to attack Yang. She ignites and counters with her right fist. The collision creates an explosion on stage. The both fly backward out of the smoke cloud and land on their feet. Yang was barely in the yellow while Kirishima was also just barely in the green.

Both yelled and ran toward eachother. They both unleashed a flurry of blows that were each perfectly counter by the other. Gauntlet against gauntlets. Leg against leg. Fist against hardened fist.

While this is going on both of their teams start to cheer for them.

"Put her in the dirt Eiji." Mina yells hoping to boost her friend's morale.

Ruby cheers her sister on "Don't give up Yang! Go get him!"

Kirishima gets tired off the stalemate and puts more strength into his attacks. Yang gets hit a few times and her orientation gets messed up slightly. That was all he needed to see a good chance to do some real damage. He cocked back his fist and his gauntlet pulled back three fourths of the way and threw it forward and into Yang's stomach. She coughed up saliva as she was launched away. He was halfway in the yellow while she was now a sliver above the red.

"You know." Tsuyu said garnering the attention of the others. "I almost feel bad for him considering what's about to happen."

Kirishima saw that Yang wasn't moving very well after that last hit. "Aw, crap. Did I overdo it?"

"No…" He saw Yang stand. "In fact, your helping me out here." She then slammed her gauntlets together as her eyes changed from violet to red and her hair became a few shades light and looked to be on fire.

Kirishima whistled at what he was seeing. "Damn. That's so man-"

He didn't finish his sentence before Yang suddenly punched the Faunus in the face. He was able to recover from the attack and saw the blonde jumping at him. He activated the riot shield part of Red Riot to block the incoming attack. He managed to block the attack; the power behind it was much more than what she expected.

'Holy shit. She punches hard.' He thought to himself. He looked up and saw she was realing up for another strike. 'Shit, no good. I need to do that.' He thought. He hardened his skin more as Yang threw a superman style punch straight into his crossed arms. The attack proved too much and broke through his guard as it struck him into the wall, embedded him in it.

Yang looked up from her spot with her semblance still active. "Sorry about that. Looks as though Explodey is mine for a day." She heard a noise coming from across and saw Kirishima standing, but with his head down.

"And now I feel bad for Yang." Mina quipped from her spot in the bleachers.

"Why?" Ruby asked frightened.

She grinned. "Just watch."

Kirishima chuckled genuinely and then leaned his head back in a laugh, that showed everyone his new look. His hardened skin was even more spikey and sharp, his hairs were spears by themselves, and even his eyes had the glassed over shine of metal. He looked back down and straight at Yang. "That didn't even hurt." He chuckled.

Yang took a few steps back at that. "H-How?"

Kirishima went into his battle stance. "Because I am **Unbreakable**!"

He moved with more speed than before and was right in front of her. The blonde jumped out of the way but even though she dodged she could feel the force behind Kirishima's new hardened fist. She went to punch him like earlier, but Kirishima caught it with his left hand without so much as flinching. The battering ram of his gauntlet pulled back all the way this time as he cocked back his right arm and delivered a powerful blow to Yang's chest.

"Red Gauntlet!" He shouted as the ram flew forward and blow to Yang's chest and the resulting shockwave was felt from the top row of students as she flew back into the other wall with her aura depleted all the way.

Professor Kayama raises her hand towards Yang. "Ms. Xiao Long is out in both aura depletion and knock out." She then raises her hand over to Kirishima. "The winner of the match is Ejirou Kirishima."

"Aw crap." Kirishima was his normal self again. "I didn't mean to hit her that hard." He rushed over to the girl's side and kneeled down beside her. "Yang? You still conscious?"

He was relieved when he heard Yang groan in pain this time and opened her eyes which had returned to their natural lilac color.

He held out his hand for her to get up. "Sorry about that Yang."

Yang shook her head and took the hand. "Don't worry about it." She let herself be pulled up. "I wanted a good fight. I will certainly feel how great it was tomorrow."

Kirishima nodded in agreement. "Same. Now about that bet we made?"

Yang looked over at Bakugo who looked ready to fume at the mention of the dare. She sighed and looked back at the red-haired faunas. "Fine, I'll go with him to the dance."

"Alright." He fist pumped in the air.

"Aw youth." Kayama breathed out.

Yang and Kirishima walk of stage and back to their respective teams. As soon as soon as he sat down with his teammates Kirishima smacked Bakugo on the shoulder. "And with that win I got you a date to the dance."

"I have to go with Goldie." Bakugo grumbled. "I don't call that a win."

"Look at the silver lining. You didn't get painfully dejected by asking her yourself." Mina said with a chesire cat grin.

"You're saying I couldn't have gotten her to the dance myself!?" Bakugo shouted.

"Were you going to?" She asked.

A reddish hue lightly dusted his face as he looked away. "Shut up. I'll kill you."

With all of that done, Glynda turned to the class. "Well now you've seen what Miss Xiao Long and Mister Kirishima can do. Our next match will be the last for…"

"Professor. I would like to go next if you wouldn't mind." Glynda looked up to see Shouto with his hand in the air.

Glynda smiled. "Great participation from Team SMKE today. Shall I find you a partner or do you want to choose someone like your teammate."

"I wish to fight Izuku Midoriya of Team TOTM." He said.

The amount of shock on Izuku's face was a priceless picture. "Huh?"

"Very well. You both have a few minutes of preparation time." Glynda said.

* * *

-A few minutes later-

Izuku and Shouto stood across from each other on the battle stage with their weapons drawn and ready. Izuku still didn't know why Shouto had wanted this fight. When he tried asking him about it in the lockers when they were getting ready, the red and white-haired man had given him nothing but silence.

"Same rules as last time, but please try to not be as crazy as those last two." Glynda said looking at them both with a critical eye. "Now then, let the match begin."

The buzzer sounds and Shouto pulls out Jaegar and goes to stab it into the ground but it is hit with a shot that came from Izuku rushing toward him.

 _He needs to have his sword come in contact with the ground to make his ice. I won't let him._ Izuku thought as he closed the distance.

He swings his axe in his right hand at Shouto. He dodges it and he uses his left axe to block Shouto's counterattack. They kept a rapid paced rush of attacks on the other. All of their attacks were either blocked, parried, or dodged. This went on for a few moments before they locked blades in the center. Izuku raised the other half of his axe behind his head and aimed at Shouto's head. The red and white-haired man eyes widened and he dodged to the left as a bullet wiz past his face. This gives Izuku a chance to raise his leg and side kick the other male in the chest.

Shouto tumbles and swings his sword as ice shards fly at the faunas male. Izuku cuts each one as they reached him. But it wasn't until the last one that he noticed the temperature had dropped a few degrees. Shouto had stabbed his sword in the ground and the floor was freezing over Izuku jumped in the air to dodge his feet getting stuck in the floor. Shouto had his backup plan in play as he created ice pillars come out of the ground and towards the midair Izuku. The faunas had parried himself off of the first and second one and then broke the third. Shouto jumped in the air above Izuku and flipped over, axe kicking him into the ground. Izuku recovered quick enough to roll out the way before Shouto's sword stabbed itself where he was a second ago.

In a breakdance like move Izuku spun and kicked Shouto's feet out from underneath him. He put the end of his right-hand axe into the ground and fired. It spun him through the air spinning his axe down at Shouto. The other boy rolled out of the way onto his feet and before Izuku could reorientate himself, slashed him across the chest and sent him back. Izuku backflipped through the air and landed on his feet clutching the place he was slashed where a thin layer of ice had taken place.

Shouto stabbed his sword into the ground again and a glacier of ice screening towards Izuku. Izuku turned his axe into it's double bladed axe form and activated 20% Full Cowl with the familiar insanely sporadic electricity rolling off of him. He swung his axe horizontally at the ice and the wind pressure stopped it from going any further. Izuku then went down to 8% and jumped high over the glacier transforming his weapon back into its twin axe form and came down on Shouto. Shouto raised his sword and blocked Izuku's left axe. Izuku let go of the axe and landed on the ground beneath Shouto. He gripped his other axe with both hands and slammed the barrel end into Shouto's side as he fired and sent Shouto back again. His other axe fell perfectly into his left hand as he charged after Shouto. Shouto raised another Ice wall to try and buy time for recovery. Izuku once again quickly changed to 20% and slashed down on the wall in a cross x slash and destroyed it. Izuku decided to end this quickly and went straight toward Shouto with 20% still active. Shouto saw Izuku coming straight for him and fast, he panicked and brought his sword into a double handed grip and part of the blade faded from blue to red and began emitting small flames in preparation for Izuku.

The buzzer went off and ended the match. Just as soon as the flames appeared they disappeared as well. Izuku stopped his semblance and he was no longer surrounded in crazy electricity. Shouto's face had gone stoic after he sheathed Jaegar.

Kayama and Goodwitch comes into the arena walking normally on the now icy floor in their heels surprisingly.

"And that is all the time we have for the day." Goodwitch said.

"Oh, come on. We were just getting to the good part." Mina whined.

The two combat instructors ignored her and looked back at the two on the arena floor. "Very well-done Mr. Todoroki." Goodwitch said before continuing. "You had excellent movements and speed in that fight and changing your environment to your advantage is a great idea, well done. But as you can see, if your opponent were physically strong such as Mr. Midoriya they can smash the ice and ruin your defense. You have speed and skill as well as strength but do try working more on defense. Please do well to remember this." Shouto face had remained stoic since the end of the fight but he nodded to be polite.

Kayama looked at Izuku. "Midoriya, like Todoroki you also have great speed and skill but also round it with tactics and your great strength, but while it did help you get the upper hand in the fight, it is still a rather large risk to let go of any of your weapons during a fight."

"Thank you, professor." He bowed his head slightly in respect.

"That's all for today." Glynda told the other students as they started to leave. "And as Mr. Kirishima said, the dance is this weekend, but you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses for either event." The rest of the students left.

Emerald was leaning against a pillar waiting for Mercury. He walked up to her as everyone passed by thme.

"Isn't learning just so much fun?" Mercury asked with fake happiness.

The four teams of RWBY and TOTM walked away from the training hall with Blake trailing in the back.

Sun was hanging out with his team as he saw Blake come out. He waved goodbye to his friends and went after her. "Hey Blake!" Sun called out as he ran up behind her. "You uh, doing okay?"

"I'm fine." She said, closing her book and turning around.

Sun cleared his throat. "So, I hear that there's this dance going on this weekend. Sounds pretty lame to me, but you and me, I think wouldn't be lame?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"The dance this weekend!" Sun explained. "You want to go or what?"

"I don't have time for a stupid dance." She said before she turned around. "I thought you of all people would get that." The others looked at her with worried eyes.

"Midoriya." Said person turned toward Shouto. He was not sparing his attention for anyone else except Izuku.

"Yes?" Izuku said.

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" He said seriously.

Izuku was once again puzzled with Shouto's insistence with him today. "I'm sorry I told Ochako I'd practice with her after classes."

"Don't worry, I'll only take a few minutes." He answered simply.

Izuku was still a little suspicious but he went with it. "A-Alright." He turned toward his partner. "Shouto wants to talk for a minute. I'll see you in a little bit."

Ochako seemed a little disappointed but she lighted up a second later. "Okay. See you in a little bit." She chirped.

* * *

-Somewhere else-

Shouto walked over to a area where no one was around and Izuku followed him.

"Okay. What's up? Is there something wrong?" Izuku asked, trying to find out beforehand why Shouto wanted to talk.

Shouto bangs had shadowed his eyes and it made his expression as unreadable as his usual poker face. He remained silent for a few moments before he looked up with seriousness in his eyes. "In our fight, you blind-sided me. So much so that I broke my own pledge."

Izuku raised an eyebrow. "Todoroki, what are you talking about?"

Todoroki raised his left hand in front of his face, looking down into his palm, almost looking disgusted with it. "The reason I wanted to fight you is because I saw something about how you fight, and your strength looked familiar to something I just didn't know what. And when I fought you, I confirmed it."

Izuku was getting nervous now. Had he figured it out? There was no way right? He tried approaching this as gently as he could as to not be any more suspicious. "Again, what are you talking about?"

"I'm saying what I felt from you was the same. Something too similar. Similar to All Might." Izuku was about ready to die right there because of how fast his heart was beating. Shouto looked up then and fixed Izuku with a hard look, his eyes calculating. "Midoriya tell me." He narrowed his eyes. "Are you All Might's secret love child?"

Izuku stood there blank eyed for a second and before he knew it, he could barely hold back the laughter that was making his stomach ache with how hard he was laughing. He tried to calm himself down, believe him he tried, but the way Todoroki subverted his expectations with such a serious face got to him. "Oh, oh no! Ha! Todoroki. You've got that all wrong." He rubbed at his eyes, tears coming to them easily. "All Might is not my father."

The look he gave him said he wasn't entirely convinced and he finally got control of himself to make a sensible reply. "Why did you think that of me?"

"The way you said that. 'You've got that all wrong.' In other words, you have some connection to All Might, whatever that might be." He leaned forward, his bangs covering his eyes as he seemed to think over his next words. "If you recognize my last name then you must know about my father. He's been one of the best hunstmen in the world since forever now. Only coming second to All Might. If you're connected to the strongest huntsman in the world then it gives me another reason to beat you."

"Why?" Izuku asked, scared but curious for his answer.

His face was hard as he mulled over his next words as he let Izuku ponder for a second before continuing. "Midoriya, what I'm about to tell you I've never told anyone. Not Weiss, Tenya, not even Momo."

And now Izuku was just scared.

"My father" He winced in disgust as he said those two words. "was never able to overcome the large shadow that All Might placed over him and other huntsmen. An unreachable goal. He was never enough to climb up into a legend like the world's strongest hunstman, and because he knew he could never overcome him by his own power, he devised a plan."

Izuku's eyes widened as he nervously gulped, his hands gripping themselves tightly. "What exactly are you telling me Todoroki?"

He hesitated before he continued. "You know about semblance marriages, right?" Izuku's surprised expression was enough of an answer for him to continue, a sigh leaving his lips. "Every person has a semblance that stays unique to who they are. But their abilities seemed to tie in to their parents abilities as well. There is only a small percent chance that they would have a semblance that brings the parents together. Many people did this to try and make stronger future generations. He was a man with a goal. With his influence and money, he was easily accepted into my mother's family."

"Todoroki you don't mean that-" His look caused Izuku to pause, his hand covering his mouth in disbelief.

"He took possession of her. Forced her to bear his children until the perfect combination of their powers was formed. All he wanted was to stake his claim in the world, and raise a fighter who could rise above even All Might, like he was never able to do." Todoroki's fists clenched, his nails digging into the palms of his hands as he glared at nothing. "Screw him. I'll never be that bastard's tool!" He calmed himself down with some deep breaths and then continued. "In my memories, my mom is always crying. She told me that my left side is ugly. My father drove her to the point of breaking. I found her crying one night, but then she saw me and there was anger in her eyes. Not towards me. Towards my left side. Toward him." His eyes looked down in sadness. "And then she dumped boiling water on me."

Izuku gasped, everyone always wondered how Todoroki's face had gotten its scar but knowing the cause behind it seemed worse than not knowing.

"The reason I am aiming to beat you is personal. I won't use that bastard's power… or rather…" His eyes lifted, glaring at the other male, his dual eyes hard and unforgiving as he looked him straight in the eyes. "I'll become number one without nothing but my mother's power. This is my total disavowal of him."

Izuku looked down as he heard him move away. He glanced the dual-powered man way before saying a little louder. "It's your power, not his!"

He watched Todoroki stop, his head turning toward him with only his eyes showing his shock at Izuku's words. "What did you say?"

"You don't use your fire because you think it's your fathers fire. You only use your ice because you think it's your mothers. It may have come from them, but it is not what makes you you." Izuku said. "Some powers might be hereditary but that doesn't make us our parents. It's your power not your mother's. It's your power not his."

He brought his hand up to his chest and clenched it. "I came here because I want to be able to save people, someone who saves the day with a smile on their face. And so many people helped me along the way to let me make it here. It may be a trifling motive compared to your own, all the same though, I can't lose. Not now, not ever, especially not only for myself, but to pay back to those people who've helped me along the way! I don't care if you want to fight me, and I know that I don't understand your reasons or your pain. But if you're going to come at me than I want you to come at me with everything you have. So I'll take that declaration of war of yours, and echo it!" He raised his clenched out toward Shouto. "I'm going to beat you too!"

Shouto had overcame his initial shock and went back into his neutral poker face and walked off.

Izuku stood there a minute after Shouto had left and his hand moved to run his fingers through his hair. "We have the same goal yet it feels like we're from two different worlds." He looked at the time and visibly panicked. He started in a straight up sprint in one direction. Hopefully Ochako wouldn't be too disappointed with him being late.

Neither of the two had noticed Bakugo was around the corner and was listening on the whole conversation. He shook his head and sighed. "Idiots."

* * *

-Team RWBY's Room - Nighttime-

"You what!?" Blake asked her teammates.

"We want you to go to the dance." Ruby repeated.

"That's ridiculous." Blake said back.

"Blake we're worried about you." Yang said from the spot next to Blake. "This investigation is starting to mess with your head."

"You can't sleep, you barely eat, and to be honest your grades are starting to suffer." Weiss stated.

"You really think I care about grades!?" Blake asked annoyed raising her hand for emphasis. "People's lives are at stake here!"

"We know, and we're all still trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to." Yang said, grabbing her partners hand and giving it an affirmative squeeze.

"Thanks to you, Sun, Tsuyu, and Izuku, we know they're working somewhere outside of southeast Vale." Ruby said from next to Weiss.

"And the Schnee Company records singled out Vale as the primary target of Dust robberies over the last few months." Weiss pointed out with her finger.

"Don't forget about their missing military tech too." Yang added.

"Not exactly missing if there using it to try and run you through a wall sis." Ruby rebutted.

"But that leaves so many unanswered questions!" Blake shouted.

"Blake, you won't be able to find those answers if you won't be able to keep your eyes open." Ruby said.

"All we want you to do is take things easier for one day, it's the day right before we go out to do actual work on this and you'll need all the relaxation you can get." Yang told her partner.

"It will be fun!" Weiss added. "Yang and I will make sure of it!"

"The two of us are planning the whole thing!" The blonde cheered.

"Excuse me?" Blake asked surprised.

"Team CFVY was supposed to do it but their away mission has lasted longer than expected." Weiss explained.

"So, Weiss and I were asked to pick up where they left off. We even invited Mina help us in setting the scene." Yang continued before turning to Blake. "And now we can make sure you have the perfect night!"

"Blake, once it's all over, we can return to our search well rested." Weiss pointed out.

"So, what do you think?" Ruby asked Blake.

She had her eyes closed in compilation, when she opened them they were set and decided. "I think this is a colossal waste of time." She answered before she stood up and walked to the door. "I'll be in the library." She opened the door and walked out of the room.

Yang sighed, looking down dejected. "Great."

"She can't keep going like this." Weiss said, making the other two girls nod.

A knock was heard at the door. They all looked at each other and nodded. Weiss got up and walked over to the door. She reached the door and turned the nob. She turned and saw Jaune standing there with a guitar.

"Weiss!" He sang her name like it was the chorus of a song and was strumming a guitar with skill no one knew he had. He kept playing while winking at her. Weiss closed the door abruptly in his face.

Three knocks were heard "Oh, Come on." He begged as Weiss facepalmed. Another three knocks "Open the door." They could hear a sigh on the other side of the door. "I promise not to sing." Begrudgingly, the heiress opened the door.

"I lied!" Jaune sang. Weiss decided to facepalm again.

Jaune masterfully strutted his guitar as he sang his song. "Weiss Schnee, will you accompany me. To the dance on…" He hesitated looking for the right word. "Sunday

"Are you done?" Weiss asked as the other people in the room stared at the blonde.

"Yes." Jaune said.

"No." Weiss answered before closing the door on him again when she noticed the looks the others gave her. "What?"

"And that is why people call you Ice Queen." Yang said as she shook her head and Ruby fell over from leaning to much to see Jaune.

"My whole life, boys have only cared about the perks of my last name." Weiss defended herself. "Besides, I already have a date in mind."

"Date or not, none of this will matter if we can't get Blake to go." Ruby said.

* * *

-With Pyrrha and Jaune-

Pyrrha once again knocked Jaune on his ass after another bout of sword play.

"Well done." She chuckled as she put her sword on her back and helped him up. "Your swordplay has proved immensely."

"Couldn't have done it without you." Jaune said as he dusted himself off.

"So, ready to move on to Aura?" She asked.

"I was actually thinking we could just skip Aura tonight." Jaune said as he turned around embarrassed and rubbing the back of his head. "Maybe go on jog or something."

"Come on. You got your semblance a while ago, but it won't go anywhere if you don't work on it." Pyrrha said.

"That's not it..." Jaune said. "It's just... It's dumb."

"What is it?" Pyrhha asked walking closer to her leader and putting her hand on his shoulder. "Jaune you know you can tell me." She said with a smile.

"It's Weiss." Jaune confessed.

"Oh?" She sounded like she was really disappointed. "What about her?"

Jaune sighed. "It's just, I asked her to the dance and she shot me down. No surprise, there right?"

"Well, I believe the saying goes 'there are plenty of fish in the sea'." Pyrrha chuckled out.

"Easy for you two to say." Jaune said back. "I bet you have guys clamoring over each other to ask you out."

"Haha. You be surprised..." Pyrrha said back.

"Oh, please." Jaune said as he turned around. "If you don't get a date to the dance, I'll wear a dress." He walked away from the red-head, unaware of the look on her face.

* * *

-With Ochako and Izuku-

Izuku and Ochako were running toward each other without weapons or aura. Ochako tried swinging at Izuku's face but he dodged both of her fists. He swung his foot up to try and catch Ochako off guard, but she blocked it and tried a high kick to his face but again it hadn't worked. He grabbed her arm and performed an arm drag over his shoulder. Instead of landing on her back Ochako had her feet down. She grabbed onto the arm Izuku was using against her and backwards jumped over his head before wrapping her legs around his neck and chest and threw him into the ground in a cross-arm breaker.

"Tap out. Tap out now." She demanded as she slowly applied more and more pressure to his arm.

He reluctantly tapped out as to not have his arm dislocated by the time she was done. After she got off, he got up and grabbed the water bottles from the nearby bench. "How my score looking now?" He asked as he handed her bottle to her.

She grinned as she grabbed her bottle from his hand. "You've won four of our nine matches. That's real improvement since a month ago."

A month ago, is when they started this. Ochako had found out about Izuku's workout regime and he found out that she used later hours to train with her hand to hand combat skills. She asked him if she could join him in his morning routine. He said yes if she let him join her for her hand to hand combat practice. So far it had been going well for the both of them. Izuku was still lacking the skill Ochako had, but she also couldn't run a ten-kilometer marathon every morning like he could. But both were really improving. Izuku was incorporating more martial arts into his style while Ochako was making herself stronger in all different areas. And while they had a hard time admitting it to themselves or the other, but they really enjoyed having all this time with them together.

"That's good to hear but it doesn't ease the pain in my shoulders you give me every night." Izuku said sitting down on the bench for their break.

Ochako sat next to him. "I was taught by a huntsman who really went down on me with his own version of close quarters combat. He said that you won't always have your weapon, so it would be wise to be ready for when that day comes." Ochako said quoting a certain large man with a cute voice. She looked down at her bottle and smiled at her memories with him. "He taught me a lot in the time I had with him. Out of all the huntsmen and huntresses I trained under he is my favorite, right up there with Ms. Tatsuma."

"That all sounds awesome. You're amazing Ochako." Izuku said.

Ochako's face had lit up slightly from the compliment he gave her, but then again why wouldn't she. In her mind he was the amazing one. His strength, his will, his determination to save and help anyone he can. He always ran face first into danger if it meant helping someone else. And she had seen him in his swimsuit when they were at the pool party. The way his skin glistened in the water, the water from his hair running down his body all the way down to his chiseled abs, and when they played the game where she sat on his shoulders and she could feel his taught muscles rubbing against her own and…

Ochako rapidly shook her head to clear these thoughts to clear her head with a massive blush on her face.

Izuku of course saw this and became worried about his partner. "Ochako are you alright? You're burning red."

"It's nothing, nothing at all. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing at all." She said waving her all over the place in a very defensive manner.

"Ochako." Izuku said as he grabbed her wrists to get her to stop. "Breathe."

She followed his instuctions and tooka deep breath and from there she was back to normal and they sat there having a normal conversation. Around the end of it Izuku brought up a really big topic from today. "So have you ever been to a dance before?" He asked.

She grabbed her chin in thought. "Not a school dance, but my family used to always do dances at our house and they were really fun." She smiled at the memory of her family. She looked over at him. "What about you?"

He rubbed the back of his head with a sad smile on his face. His went down in shame as well. "No one wanted to hang out with a useless Deku so I never really went to them."

She looked at him with sympathy, remembering the treatment the faunas get. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He said with a new smile on his face, one full of vigor and happiness. "I'm going now and I have a lot of friends who want to go there with me. And I can't wait."

Ochako smiled at his enthusiasm for everything. "If I'm being honest I'm a little nervous. Not only is it my first but also everyone's under pressure to find someone to go with them. It is a formal dance after all."

"Same. I don't think I could walk up to a girl and ask her to the dance. If it was someone I really know well and would like to go with I would still have trouble." Izuku said nervously poking his cheek. It's hard to say that when the person you want to ask is the one you're talking to.

Ochako was in the same boat. She really wanted to go with someone, specifically someone, but she didn't know how to go about it. She could do it right now. There was no one around to mock them. They were all alone with each other. They could go together.

 _'We could go together_.' She thought.

"What was that?" Izuku broke her off from her thoughts.

Ochako's eyes widened as her face went scarlet. She had said it out loud. She had just said it in front of her Deku. Wait. Her Deku? Where did that come from?

The said male was still watching her with a light blush compared to hers. He was waiting for an answer. Without even thinking she spurted out. "It's better to go with people you like." And just like that her words had made both their faces the same color as Kirishima's hair as they faced away from each other.

 _'What the hell was that?'_ She screamed in her thoughts. ' _Now he'll think you're weird and won't want to hang out anymore.'_ Her eyes were brimming with water ready to be spilled. ' _Why am I such an idiot?'_

"W-Would you l-like to go t-to t-the d-d-dance with me?"

She inhaled a breath at an alarming rate and spun her head around fast enough to cause anyone else whiplash. Izuku was looking back at her with his blush ever present on his face but his eyes showed he was serious about the question.

"W-What?" She managed to squeak out in response.

He rubbed the back of his head. "I've b-been told it's p-proper for the g-guy to ask the g-girl to the d-dance, so that's what I'm doing. Ochako, W-Would you l-like to go t-to t-the d-d-dance with me?"

Ochako's surprise quickly morphed into pure and utter joy. She was ready to run around no matter how many times it took to do a 20 mile marathon. Deku had asked her. He had asked her to the dance. She had wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him into a hug. "Yes. Yes. Yes, of course I would love to go with you. Thank you, thank you, thank you so much Deku." She rubbed her reddening cheeks against his own.

Unfortunately, Izuku had lost his spot on the bench and since Ochako was on top of him hugging him, they both went toppling to the ground. They were chest to chest with her on top of him. Their faces were only a few inches away from each other and they could feel every inhale and exhale on each other's faces. But that didn't get their attention. It was the other persons eyes. It was like staring into each other's soul.

Ochako looked deep into Izuku's jade green eyes and saw everything that was him. Happiness, loneliness, intellect, determination, kindness, and his dedication. She saw a mountain, that mountain that he was to her, the mountain he himself was climbing. Both graceful. Both unmoving. Both unyielding.

Izuku on the other hand looked up into her chocolate brown eyes. Joy, friendship, compassion, truth, hope, her own dedication, and the one word he would truly use, beautiful. What he saw in her eyes was a comet. A once in a lifetime… no, a thousand lifetimes experience. A celestial being that burned bright with hope. And since it was nighttime, her starlit brown orbs blended in perfectly with the night sky.

They both stayed there, mouths open and breathing heavily. Drawn into nothing but each other. The world could have ended, and they wouldn't have noticed.

Evidently a few ringing and vibrating scrolls could because the both heard their scrolls go off. It broke them out of their trance and back into the presence. She got off him and they both uttered a quick and embarrassed I'm sorry and answered their scrolls. After a few different 'mmhmm's' and 'okay's' they hung up and looked back at each other.

"That was Iida/That was Tsu." They both said at the same time and stopped to give the other a chance to talk.

"He wants us…"

"She wants us…"

They both looked at each other again. Having talked over each other again. Silence took over, then they both cracked smiles and couldn't help but let out a laugh. The humor of the moment, the nervous energy from earlier, their disbelief of their dance date. All of it was looked back on and they laughed upon it.

"It is getting late." Izuku managed to giggle out.

Ochako nodded. "Lead the way Deku."

They both packed up their things and made their way back to their dorms.

* * *

-Cinder's group-

"And finally, we have a few more." Emerald said as she listed off the last few students on the possible major threat list. The mint haired girl sat in the middle of the floor with her scroll on hand while Mercury laid next to her on his back, reading a comic book held in a loose grip over his head. Cinder sat on her bed like you would see a member of royalty sit.

"Ah, the invincible girl." Cinder said in recognition.

"She's smart, but I wouldn't say invincible." Mercury responded.

"Do tell." Cinder looked at him with her interest piqued.

"Her semblance is polarity. But you'd never know just by watching." Emerald said.

Mercury sat up and put his comic book to the side. "After she touched their armor and weapons she was able to move them around slightly enough not to hit her but at the same time make it look like she is just dodging them."

"Hmm... so, people think that she's fated for victory when really she's just taking fate into her own hands. Interesting. Add her to the list." Cinder said holding up a needle.

Emerald the tapped her scroll, adding her to the list. "There."

Mercury sighed in a bored fashion. "I would have been able to fight her had it not been for the walking, talking piece of metal."

"Speaking of which," Emerald started. "After today we should add him to the list. He and most of his teammates are in the top ten of their year. Pair that with his hardening to the point a punch like that doesn't faze you is someone we should look out for."

Mecury sighed at Emeralds words. "Again with thinking he's actually unbreakable. Even if that punch didn't faze him, if you looked closely his body was shaking even before goldie tried to hit him. He has to put himself under a lot of strain to get to that point. And things like that usually only last a few minutes, but for him I'd say even less than one or more."

"Add him as well as his teammates." Cinder said pulling out her scroll. "There is just one other student I'd like to address." She swiped across the screen until she found a green haired wolf faunas. "Izuku Midoriya."

"The nerd looking faunas that can actually put up a great fight?" Mercury asked with an eyebrow raised.

"His father was a well-established huntsman before he was stated to be killed in action and was awarded the Valean medal of honor." Cinder said.

"Kids got a better dad than mine, I'll say that much." Mercury curtly nodded, having remembered all the things his father put him through.

"But back to Izuku. His skill and strength are things of notice. Pair this up with his speed and strategy for combat. Well, it's just like that professor said, he is a well-rounded fighter." Cinder smirked.

"So what? I'm pretty sure we can beat him with no sweat. And if the Ice boy had so much trouble against him I think we can say the same for him." Mercury said with his signature cocky smirk.

Cinder swiped her finger across her screen. "The Ice boy as you call him is the son of Enji Todoroki, one of the strongest huntsman in the world coming in only second to All Might. And if what his record says is true, then it says his semblance also allows him to control fire with his left side like his father. Even without it, him and most of his teammates are at the top of the class in every subject." Cinder said.

"If the guy can use fire like his old man than why doesn't he use it." Mercury asked.

"Either he's holding back or there is something more to it. Questions for later." She swiped back to Izuku's file. "The faunas on the other hand." She narrowed her eyes at his picture. "His semblance itself is strange as it is. The electricity rolling off his body makes you sometimes forget just how big of a strength booster. He can use it in excess or in short. And during his fights you can see that his strength and speed fluctuate. He goes from strong to stronger than the majority of students to stronger and faster than most professional huntsman. Tomura confirmed this because when he fought him and his team. And when I look back at his initiation file I found another strange fact."

"Has to be if you would bring it up." Emerald commented.

"During the test, an Earth Dragon appeared, a grimm that most professionals have trouble with and has taken many lives, and this boy beat it by himself." Cinder said. The shock on their faces was nothing compared to what they were about to be with the next bit of news. "And it was with a single attack." That almost made their jaws hit the ground. "But afterwards his arm was destroyed, and the only reason he was allowed to stay here was his excellent score and that the nurse here has a semblance for healing. It looks like he has control over his power but it fluctuates because if he uses too much it damages his body. So in other words, he is always holding back so he doesn't kill someone."

"So, the top of the list?" Emerald asked still trying to get over her initial shock.

Cinder shook her head. "Definitely high up there but not that high. All Might is at this school after all."

"You should be able to take them no problem." Mercury said with his smirk recovered.

"It's not about overpowering our enemies. It's to strip them of whatever power they have. And we will, in time." Cinder responded.

Mecury sighed. "I hate waiting!" The silver haired boy complained as he slumped back down onto the floor with his hands behind his head.

"Don't you worry, Mercury. We have an entertaining weekend ahead of us." She said ominously.

* * *

 **And that is chapter 14. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **And in typical Team TOTM fashion, there is a character profile for you guys.**

 **K**

 **Name: Denki Kaminari**

 **B-day: June 29th**

 **Age: 17**

 **Species: Lion Faunas**

 **Handedness: Right**

 **Hair: Blonde with black thunderbolt on his left side.**

 **Eye color: Gold**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Height: 5' 8"**

 **Gender: M**

 **Semblance: Thunderstruck: Allows him to produce large amounts of electricity from his body but it can damage him through his aura if he goes over his limit.**

 **Weapon: Chargebolt: Gauntlets that work with his semblance and fires off lightning infused dust.**

 **Symbol: Black thunderbolt with a gold afterglow.**


	15. Who's going with who?

**Hello everybody. Out with another chapter of everyone's new favorite huntsman team. I wanted to get it out as soon as possible as an apology for taking so long on the last one. And I wanted to thank you all for three reasons.**

 **1\. Reading this story when they are plenty of good ones out there.**

 **2\. Giving this story over a hundred followers and nearly a hundred favorites.**

 **3\. Having over 15,000 views since this story started back in December.**

* * *

-Main Hall-

Ruby was sitting at a table with her head on her hands and staring at nothing. She wasn't feeling so good because of Blake's total refusal to be a part of the dance. She was wrapped up in her own world until a pair of hands slammed themselves on the table.

She looked up to see Weiss smiling. "I need you to pick a table cloth." She asked before sliding two sample sheets in front of her silver eyed leader. Ruby looked at both of them and was… confused? Both samples had the same dimensions, the same colors, then she went to touch and them and they had, surprise surprise, the same feeling.

She looked back up to her heiress of a partner with the look of confusion still etched into her features. "Weiss, aren't these two exactly the same?" Ruby asked.

The Heiress sighed in frustration as her hands gripped the two pristine sheets into simple crumples of paper. "You know. I don't even know why I asked. You wouldn't have an idea of cultured fashion if it came up and slap you in the face." Weiss walked away with a huff.

Ruby went back to having her head on her hand. Yang and Izuku were walking with speakers larger than themselves being lifted over their shoulders like they were nothing. Yang set hers down by her sister causing the table and Ruby to bounce up a little, but she didn't care. Izuku continued over to where Mina was pointing to before he set down his own.

Yang walked up to her sister while dusting off her hands. "So, do you have a dress picked out for dancing with us tomorrow? Or do you need my intuition on the subject?" The blonde asked with her hands on her hips.

Ruby laid her head down on her right side of her face as she looked at her older sister sadly. "What's the point?" Ruby asked. "Why should I care about having fun at the dance when I know that Blake won't be having fun with us?"

"Don't worry, she's gonna be right there with us. Trust your big sister on this." Yang said confident in her ability. She looked around at the handiwork she and the others were doing at setting the scene for the dance. She looked over to Weiss before doing a double take at what the heiress was doing. "Weiss! I thought all of us agreed there would be no doilies!"

Weiss got up into Yang's face with a threatening finger. "If I don't get doilies, then you don't get fog machines." Weiss said back before looking over to their third pink haired decorator. "And Mina," The mentioned pinkette looked over to where her name was called. "This is supposed to be a formal dance that shows off Beacon's greatness and etiquette. It is not the place for a disco ball."

Mina just looked offended. "What!? Oh, so Yang can have her fog machines, but I can't have my disco ball. I mean, Tsuyu is already up there doing us the favor of installing it with Ochako helping her out." She said pointing to the ceiling with a jab of her thumb.

As she said, Ochako was using her semblance was floating up tools to the frog faunas who had her feet sticking to the ceiling with a drill in her hands as she drilled the base for the ball to the top of the room.

Izuku felt a fight about to break out and tried playing the peace card. "Come on guys. We can have all of them toge…" He didn't finish his sentence as he felt all three of their glares directed at him, promising pain if he finished his sentence.

Any further arguments were cut off as the doors opened and Sun, Neptune and Kirishima walked in.

"Your dance is gonna have fog machines?" Neptune asked as the two walked over.

"We were thinking about it." Weiss said going from nitpicky to murderous to downright peachy in record time.

"Pfft. Yeah right." Yang and Mina synced with each other.

Kirishima looked up and saw Tsuyu with the ball. He looked back down and over at Mina. "I take it that the disco ball was your idea. I like it."

"Thanks, Eiji. At least some people appreciate it." She said with a pointed glare at Weiss.

Sun walked up to his friend's side. "So." He said as he pointed toward them. "You ladies all excited to dress up?" Sun asked.

"Pfft. Yeah right." Ruby rolled her eyes and chuckled. Calling back to her sister's and Mina's earlier words.

"You can laugh all you want, sis." Yang said back. "I'll be turning heads tomorrow night."

Mina's faced morphed into an evil and lopsided smirk as she leaned her arm on Yang's shoulder. "You mean a certain blonde bomber am I right?" She teased.

Yang looked away with a light blush dusting her pale face. "Shut up."

Weiss shook her head before looking back to the boys. "So, what are you three wearing to the dance?"

"Uh... This." Sun said. Pointing to his current look like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ignore him; for he knows not what he says." Neptune raised his hand and blocked Sun's mouth.

"Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo with these two." Sun pointed to Kirishima and Mina as he defended himself. "It's not exactly a real shirt and tie kind of place."

"We've noticed." Yang said back.

Sun looked over to his red headed friend. "Kiriman, back me up here will ya?"

Kirishima looked away while rubbing his head. "I actually ordered a suit for the dance."

Sun gripped his heart as he fell to the floor. He pointed up at the manly red head. "Traitor."

Mina came up behind Kirishima. "Of course, he needs a suit. He needs something to match with my dress, don't you think?"

Kirishima poked his cheek embarrassed. "Yeah. What she said."

Sun got up with a look on his face that said 'Die you Normies'. "Great. You two and Yang must love to rub salt in the open wound that you three and Bakugo have dates and we don't."

"You mean you don't. Ribbit." Tsuyu called out from the ceiling.

Sun looked up at the frog faunas in shock. "What?"

"Tokoyami asked her a few nights ago." Ochako said, providing context for the distraught man.

"He asked with one of his poems. I don't remember it all, but my favorite part was when he said, 'This frog hasn't had her kiss but she is already a beautiful princess'." She said reminiscing the moment.

"Awwww, that is so cute." Mina squealed bouncing up and down.

Sun was losing ground as his world crumbled around him. He looked and saw the light in the dark. "Oh yeah. Well… Ruby doesn't have a date."

Yang raised a finger. "One, Ruby is too young, so she doesn't count."

"Hey. I'm a big girl." Ruby's protest went unheard as Yang raised a second finger.

"And two I have made it very clear to every guy at this school that she is off limits." Yang said activating Ember Celica on both of her wrists with the promise of death in her eye.

Sun saw the logic in the protective older sister and sought to throw someone else underneath the bus. "Shouto doesn't have one I think."

"Actually, he is going with Momo. The two of them had a healthy relationship back in Atlas so it would make sense." Weiss rebutted.

There was still another innocent card he could play. "Izuku doesn't have one I bet."

Izuku and Ochako had been working when Sun had said that. Their faces had gone crimson as both had messed up what they were doing. Ochako threw up the screws up in the air with her semblance active and caused them to float everywhere while Izuku had crushed the speaker he was carrying between his strong arms. Needless to say, everyone looked at them strangely.

"I-I, uh, s-sort of already a-asked Ochako to t-the d-dance." He said covering his face in his hands.

"And I-I already said yes." Ochako said covering her face in her hands.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me. Even the cinnamon rolls have a date before me." Sun shouted while dramatically falling on the ground.

The mentioned cinnamon rolls were still crimson in the face barely getting out a coherent thought.

"You can still beat Weiss." Yang suggested.

"Hey." The heiress exclaimed.

That apparently got the monkey jumping right back up to his feet with a renewed vigor. "Your right. I just need to ask Bla…" He cut himself short. "Blake." He rubbed the back of his head. "Is she still acting all, you know... Blakey?"

"Obviously." Weiss said back. "What did you expect."

"Is she still really not coming to the dance?" Mina asked sadly.

Ruby sighed. "I don't know. It's just... I still can't think of a way to change her mind." She said sadly.

Yang shakes her head with a smile on her face. "Trust me guys, Blake will be here at the dance tomorrow night." Yang said before walking off somewhere. After she left through the door everyone went back to work.

* * *

-Library-

Blake stared at the computer with blood shot eyes and bags under them. She kept up her search for everything that is the White Fang and even when she found something that could be a lead, she just saved it on her scroll and moved on to find something else. She typed something in when a small red dot appeared on the screen. Her eyes followed it as it moved up and down on the screen before it moved to her hand. She lifted it off the table and turned it palm facing up and the dot left. Blake looked around behind her to see who was messing with her. The students behind her were just talking and working on different things. No one seemed to be getting a laugh out of her and the dot.

She turned back to the screen to look at the thing she had just searched and scrolled down the page of possible links to find a reliable one, and the dot appeared on her hand again. She lifted her hand and the dot disappeared again. She just left it and went back to work, Then the dot was now on her monitor and moved side to side before doing a bunch of random circle and spins. Blake just watched it as she went from irritated to annoyed to anger as she growled at the dot and slammed her hands on the table. She got up and grabbed her stuff and was ready to leave when the dot showed up on the floor in front of her. Now fully annoyed and angry, Blake once again tried to find someone with a laser pen somewhere but still found no one. The dot on the floor moved away from her and she angrily marched after it.

The dot rounded a corner and she followed it until she bumped into someone. "Hello!" Yang said as she shut off the laser pointer in her hand.

"What are you-" Blake started to ask.

"We need to talk." The blonde interrupted her friend, grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the library.

* * *

-Team JNPR's Room-

Ren stepped out of the shower with his towel wrapped around his waist and shampoo bottle in his hand, refreshed. His walked forward a few steps before Jaune grabbed his wrist.

"We need to talk." The blonde said before pulling his friend away so fast he lost his shampoo bottle.

They were both now sitting on his bed with Ren still in his towel feeling rather uncomfortable. "Look, I'm just gonna come out and say it. You are one of my best friends. These past few months, I feel like we've really bonded, even though you don't really say much or little. I mean, seriously, you're really quiet. Honestly, I don't know much about you personally. But darn it, I think of you like a brother that I never had!"

"And I you." Ren said as he sat in his towel.

"Which is why I wanted to get your advice on... girls." Jaune said as Ren eyed his clothes hanging nearby.

"Girls?" Ren asked.

"I just... I don't know how to..." Jaune started talking as Ren tried to reach for his clothes and was about to grab them. "Girls, well, I guess what I'm asking is... How did you and Nora, you know..."

"Uh, uh, uh what?" Ren pulled back his hand when Jaune asked the question.

"Ahem." Both boys looked over as Nora reading a book with a set of headphones around her neck playing music. "Uh ha ha. We're not actually together 'together'."

"Nora, I said headphones on!" Jaune shouted pointing at her and she put them back on.

"Jaune, what is all this about?" Ren asked.

Jaune sighed heavily before getting on the subject. "It's Weiss." The blonde leader admitted. "I've totally fallen head over heels for her, and she won't even give me the chance for a part of her time of day. She's cold, but at the same time, she's incredible." At this part he smiled a little. "She's smart, and graceful, and talented. I mean have you heard her sing?" His smile set back into a sad one as he continued. "I just wish she'd take me seriously, you know? I wish I could just tell her how I feel without messing it all up."

"Then do it." Everyone looked over as Pyrrha stood in the doorway.

"Uh, What?" Jaune asked.

"Tell her exactly what you just said." The red head clarified as she walked into the room. "No ridiculous schemes. No pickup lines. Just be honest with her."

"But what if..." Jaune started.

"Jaune." Pyrrha interrupted. "You can't get it wrong if it's the truth."

Jaune thought about finding another while talking to Ren, but Pyrrha's smile made him believe in her."...You're right. Thanks, Pyrrha." He stood up and headed to the door. "Good talk, Ren!" He walked out and closed the door behind him.

Pyrrha's face dropped when he was gone, and she sadly walked over to her desk.

Nora watched Pyrrha walk by her and sighed. "Practice what you preach, Pyrrha." Nora said to the red head quietly but sadly.

* * *

-With Blake and Yang-

Blake was pacing back and forth in the random lecture hall Yang pulled her in. Yang herself was sitting cross legged on the desk at the front of the room.

"Look Yang, if you you're going to tell me to stop, then just save your breath." Blake told the blonde who sat on the main desk.

"I don't want you to stop. No one does." Yang said back. "I just want you to slow down. We all do."

"We don't have the luxury to slow down. If anything, we should be trying to do more." Blake said as she stopped pacing for a second before continuing.

"It's not a luxury; it's a necessity." Yang said kindly.

Blake turned to her partner. "The necessity is stopping Torchwick. The white fang. And whoever that guy Izuku and the others fought. All those people like that out there who harm other people, innocent people. We need to stop all of them."

"And we will." Yang said. "But I want you to sit down and listen to what I have to say first." She said patting the spot on the desk in front of her.

Blake complied in the hopes that Yang would afterwards leave her alone and took a seat on the desk. "Fine."

"I'm going to tell you a story, Blake. One I've only told a few times." Yang said before taking a deep breath. "Ruby and I grew up in Patch, an island just off the coast of Vale." Yang started. "Our parents were Huntsmen. Well my Dad at least, you know because huntsman and huntresses being the same thing but at the same time different names." She trailed off for a second before shaking her head. "Not the point. Our dad taught at Signal and our mom would go on missions all over the kingdom." She smiled. "Her name was Summer Rose and she was like, a supermom; baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters." Her smile quickly faded into a frown. "And then one day, she left for a mission and never came back."

Blake didn't know what to say and continued to just stare at her friend as she talked. "It was rough. Ruby was really torn up, but I think she was still too young to really get what was really going on, you know?" She shrugged her shoulders and her frown deepened further than before. "And our dad just kind of, shut down. It wasn't long before I learned the reason. Summer wasn't the first love he'd lost, she was his second. The first... was my mom." Blake grew wide eyed at the revelation. "He wouldn't tell me everything, but I learned the two of them had been on a team with Summer and Qrow. And that she left me with right after I was born. No one has seen her since."

"Why did she leave you?" Blake asked.

"That question..." Yang said as she swung her legs off the desk and faced the chalkboard. "Why? I didn't know the answer, but I was determined to find out, maybe even find her and ask her myself." She pushed herself off the desk and stared at the chalkboard before picking up a piece of chalk. "It was all I could think about when I was little."

"I would ask anyone if they knew anything about her." She started drawing something on the board. "Then, one day... I found something. It was a picture of an old house in the woods that had my parents and their team in front of it. I thought it was a clue that could lead me to the answers I desperately wanted, or even lead me to my mother. I waited for dad to leave the house, put Ruby in a little wagon, and headed out. We must have walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises, was totally exhausted. But I wasn't going to let anything stop me."

"When we finally got there, I could barely stand. But I didn't care. I had finally made it. And that's when I saw them, those burning red eyes of a pack of beowolves, looking at au like little pieces of meat. There we were: a toddler asleep in the back of a wagon and a stupid girl too tired to even scream for help. We might as well have been served to them on a silver platter. But as luck would have it, our uncle showed up just in time and saved us at the last second." Yang finished drawing and put the chalk down and had a look of guilt on her face. "My stubbornness should have gotten us killed that night. My dad made me realize that pretty well before wrapping his arms around us both and sobbing his eyes out."

"Yang, I'm sorry that happened to you and I understand what your trying to tell me, but this is different." Blake said before standing up. "I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for answers. I can't just-"

"I told you, I'm not telling you to stop." Yang interrupted clenching her hand at the base of the chalkboard and causing it to crack a little. "I know I sure as hell haven't. To this very day I still want to know what happened to my mother and why she just left us. But I haven't let that search control me anymore and I will never let it control me again after what happened. I'm still going to find the answers I need, we are going to find the answers we need, Blake. But it still doesn't do us any good if we destroy ourselves in the process."

"You don't understand!" Blake shouted. "I'm the only one who can do this!"

"No, you don't understand!" Yang turned around, her lilac eyes having now gone red with her semblance. "If Torchwick walked through that door right now, what would you do?"

"I'd fight him!" Blake shouted.

"You would lose." Yang shoved her partner.

"I can stop him!" Blake shoved back, but it was only a light tap.

"You can't even stop me!" Yang shoved her again hard enough to be pushed on top of the desk. Blake got off and stared at the ground with clenched fists. She then felt a pair of arms wrapping around her in a hug, courtesy of Yang. "Blake, you are my partner and I don't know about you, but I can honestly say that you are my best friend. I'm not asking you to stop. I would never ask you to stop. Just please, get some rest." She let go of the hug and her eyes returned to normal. "Not only for you, but for all the people you care about." Blake stared at her partner as she started walking away. "And if you feel like coming out tomorrow. Well, I already have a date, but I'll save you my first dance. Pretty sure there is a certain monkey waiting to take you." She said with a wink.

Blake watched her walk out before sighing out walking out of the place with her stuff.

* * *

-With Jaune-

Jaune walked with a blue rose in his hand and a smile on his face. He was going to do it, tell Weiss how he felt and ask her to the dance. He stopped at a corner and breathed in a breath of confidence. Weiss was just around the corner. He knew because Ruby said she was standing out there for an hour now.

'This was it.' He thought to himself.

"Neptune!" He heard her voice and looked around the corner to see Weiss. She was walking his way. Forgetting his confidence for a moment he turned and hid behind a corner pillar. After she passed him, he stuck his head out to see Weiss walking up to Neptune.

"Hey, what's up?" The blue haired man turned around and asked.

"I know this is a little, unorthodox…" Weiss said while nervously digging her toe in the ground. "But I wanted to ask you something... Would you like to accompany to the dance?" Weiss asked the bluenette who was rubbing the back of his head.

Jaune's head dropped down sadly looking at the flower in his hand. He dropped the flower on the ground and walked away from his heartbreaking scene.

Little did he know, Tenya had also seen the scene between Weiss and the other blue haired person. He had a bouquet of blue roses in his hand. Blue roses were her favorite flowers. He had also seen Jaune walk off.

"I feel your pain Jaune. Truly I do." He said heartbroken. He walked away from the scene of his best friend with another person with blue hair. He looked at the bouquet in his hand and shrugged. He would put them in a vase he had with water. It would be a waste to let beautiful flowers die so quickly.

* * *

 **And that is chapter 15. As usual thank you for taking time out of your days to read this and I hope I am living up to your expectations. If not then don't be afraid to give me flames because I seriously want your honest opinion on how to be a better writer for you, but please don't be too harsh. It would go through the ears and straight too the feelings.**

 **I wanted to get this out sooner but I have also been reading some pretty good stories myself. Like Team STIK by Aragon365, Dueling Tail by The 3rd Dragneel, and Viridescent by darkfire1220. All of them are amazing stories with amazing authors and I shout out to all three of them for inspiring me to do better.**

 **Now that that's out of the way, I will as usual send off the chapter with a character profile. I want to start doing team leaders last but I'm still working on Jirou's profile a little bit. So without further ado. The leader of Team YKKT, Momo Yaoyorozu.**

 **Y**

 **Name: Momo Yaoyorozu**

 **B-day: September 23rd**

 **Age: 17**

 **Species: Human**

 **Handedness: Right**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Eye color: Black**

 **Blood type: A**

 **Height: 5' 8"**

 **Gender: F**

 **Semblance: Create: She can make a limited number of non-organic objects from her aura as long as she fully understands it. She is so good at this that she can even replicate different types of dust. But as she needs a portion of her aura to create them it weakens her defense. The larger the object the more aura it takes. She can add back to it by deforming an object she has created and returning the said portion back to her. If the object is destroyed then she can not return the energy used back to her.**

 **Weapon: Artemis: A compound bow that folds itself in and then extends into a spear. She has a variety of arrows, whether with dust infused in it or a normal arrow. She can then resupply herself with her semblance on the off chance she runs out.**

 **Symbol: Alchemy symbol of creation with an arrow in the center.**


	16. The Dance (part one)

**The chapter everyone has always been waiting for ever since a story with dances and two adorable cinnamon rolls has been made. The dance chapter. And with it this story has finally reached over 100,000 words. Making it the longest ongoing story I have ever written.**

* * *

 ** _Night of the dance_**

The night of the dance was finally here after so much wait and preparation. Most of the people felt like they were more likely to die before the finally had the dance they had all wanted for quite some time.

Many of the lights on the chandeliers were off so the ballroom was not to bright, but still had enough light to see and enjoy themselves. The chandeliers also had very bright pink ribbons attaching them to each other around the ballroom and to the pillars as well with a set of three balloons beneath each one. For added mood and lighting to the room they had lights coming up from the floor as well. There were plenty of tables for people to sit at as well with balloons above the tables as well. And to top it all off with a cherry on top, in the center of the ceiling between all of the chandeliers was a large disco ball with light refracting off of it in little dots across the whole room.

Everyone who had a date was already on the dance floor swaying side to side with their chosen partner. Well, all except a few not there yet and one currently by the front entrance behind a podium. It was Yang wears a short, white, halter neck dress with a pale gray hem and white pumps. She was making everyone was making it to the dance and was writing down the names of who showed up and so far everyone except her team, Tenya's team, Shouto's team, Sun, and a few others haven't shown up.

Just as she thought this, the door opened up and she squealed like a little girl at what she saw. "Ahhhhh, my little sister, you look beautiful."

It was Ruby walking in groaning and her legs were shaking as she tried to walk right with her new shoes on. She was wearing a short, red, sleeveless dress with a thick black sash around the waist and black trim along the bottom. The bodice of the dress is split vertically to the sash and laced with black lacing. The yoke of the dress is translucent mesh with an opaque collar and hem, as well as opaque lines connecting the collar to her shoulders. She also wears black stockings and pumps. Which she is still having a problem with.

The younger sister groaned again rubbing the back of her head. "Can we please talk to Weiss seriously about how she fights in these things?" She asked before almost falling over on her left side, but caught herself and kept her arms out to try and keep her balance. It didn't work so well because she nearly fell again, but an arm reached out and caught her. She looked back to see it was Kirishima that had caught her with Mina standing behind him, but neither in a way the had ever seen them before.

Kirishima was wearing a full on suit without a coat. He was wearing a red dress shirt with a blue bow tie, on top of it was a white vest with golden buttons that matched up nicely with his white dress pants and black pants.

Mina was wearing an all white two piece dress. The top was sleeveless and had large frills on the shoulders, it cut off at the lower stomach showing skin beneath her belly button. The bottom was a very frilly white skirt that went down to her knees and it had a clear mesh second layer on top of it. For shoes she wore some pink pumps.

"Being an Atlesian princess, that is basically our answer for everything she does Ruby." Mina said with a chesire grin as Kirishima help Ruby get back on her feet. She then looked around the room and gave a wolf whistle. "We really did a great job setting this up before, but having everyone here enjoying what we made makes it even better." She saw how the light danced across the room in a beautiful way because of her disco ball. "And my idea for the disco ball was killer. Can't wait to rub that in Weiss' face when I see her."

"While that there isn't manly, this whole freaking party is freaking sweet. I can't wait for everyone else to show up." Kirishima pumped his fist into the air.

* * *

 **Meanwhile outside**

Sun walked towards the ballroom. He still had the same pants and shoes and gauntlets on his arms, but instead of his usual unbuttoned white shirt he was wearing a black one with the top buttons undone with the collar up and a white tie on the inside around his neck. Only problem was it was done too small like Izuku does. He stopped and tried to adjust the cloth to be more comfortable. "Stupid, dumb, itchy neck trap." He complained.

"Sun is that you?" Sun turned to the voice to find Izuku walking up behind him. His wolf faunas ears stood straight up on his crown of green and black curly hair. He was wearing a plain light green tuxedo with two gold buttons over a white dress shirt and a red tie that was actually done right. His pants were the same color as his tuxedo. We wore red dress shoes and over his hands he wore some red fingerless gloves but these ones were more a party than they were for fighting.

"Izuku? What are you doing out here? I thought you'd already be inside." Sun turned his body around to face the other faunas fully.

"Me and Ochako said we'd meet here to go to the dance together so I'm just waiting for her." Izuku said nervously as he scratched the back of his head

Sun noticed and patted his friend on the shoulder. "Hey man don't be so nervous. Just go in there with her and have a good time like you usually do."

Izuku smiled and nodded. "Thanks Sun, I needed that." He then looked at the other man's state of dress and saw his tie. "Isn't that uncomfortable?" Izuku asked pointing at the white piece of cloth hanging around Sun's neck.

Sun tried adjusting it again. "This neck trap feels about ready to hang me." He confessed.

Izuku shook his head at his friends words. "Here let me help you out." He said walking forward and taking off the tie. Before he put it back on he buttoned up Sun's shirt and then proceeded to tie the tie around the other man's upturned collar before smoothing the collar down like it should be. "There we go." Izuku backed off and was satisfied with his work.

"And here I thought you were the one that sucked at tying a tie right." Sun said after he looked himself over.

The green haired boy sighed. "I used to be, but then I got tired off As- I mean Tsuyu..." He looked around real quick to make sure the frog faunas girl hadn't caught him almost messing up with her name again before he saw he was in the clear. "telling me about it and I also got tired of having someone on my team help with it so I decided to just learn how to do it."

"Well, thanks man." Sun said.

"Yea, thanks. I knew he'd look better in a tie, but now it's done right." A voice said from behind. The two turned around to see Blake standing in a short, purple, asymmetrical, halter neck dress that is split up the right side and has a black collar. Translucent black mesh covers her shoulders, décolletage and back, and decorative black swirls cover the left side of the dress and continue up the left strap. The outfit was completed with black pumps, and she was wearing a teal bow as opposed to her usual black one.

Izuku moved out of the way as she walked over, grabbed Sun's arm and lead him to the ballroom, but not before turning around and waving at the other boy there. "See you there Izuku."

Izuku smiled and waved back. "See you there too." And the continued on their way.

"Soooo, does this mean we're going together?" Sun asked.

"Technically." She answered. "But my first dance is spoken for."

* * *

 ** _With Izuku_**

Once they were out of eyesight, Izuku sat down at a nearby bench while waiting for his date to be there.

Date.

That word still seemed so foreign to him, but not unwelcome since it was his partner. He pulled out a small box from his pocket and held it up. The box itself was black and rectangular in shape. It was a gift he got her. He could only hope that she would like it.

"Hey Deku." He heard her voice calling from in front of him. He hid the box behind his back and looked up only to have his eyes widen and his face redden at the sight before him. Two reasons why.

First because of how good Ochako looked in her dress. The dress she was wearing was black on top with the area around her breasts being white with pink buttons going vertically down in two rows down her front. The bottom half was a very bright red skirt with a red bow tied at the back of her waist. For shoes she was wearing some high heeled black and red boots that stopped just below her knees. She also had fingerless gloves like him except hers were pink.

Second reason was because her dress was strapless and came down a little lower, exposing her bare shoulders and some of her cleavage.

"H-hey Ochako." He said standing up.

"That's a really nice suit. The lighter green really goes along with your darker green hair. It makes you look very handsome." She said. But then her face lit up as she thought about what she said. "Not that your not handsome without it it's just that you look even more so with one." She scrambled out quickly.

"No I get what you were going for." He said before looking her in the eyes. "You look very pretty."

Ochako's blush marks got slightly darker before she smiled. "Thank you Deku. So should we get going."

Izuku nodded. "Yeah but before we do there is something I want to give you." He held out the box from behind his back. "I found it when me and the guys went shopping for our suits."

Ochako gently grabbed it from his hand and carefully opened it up. It was a normal sized hairpin with a very bright pink flower decoration on it.

"I thought it would suit you." Izuku confessed.

"It's beautiful." She exclaimed and then reached out and grabbed him in a hug. "Thank you so much."

He stiffened at her touch, but started to relax and return the affection. "Your welcome."

They released each other from their hug and Ochako placed the hairclip on the right side of her head.

"How do I look." She asked tilting her head to the right all cutesy.

"Amazing." He said without a moment of hesitation. He turned sideways and held out his arm. "Now, may I accompany you to the dance?"

Ochako smiled and latched her arm through Izuku's arm. "You may." She said as they started walking to the ballroom together.

* * *

 ** _Back in the ballroom_**

Waltz music played through the speakers as people danced and chatted among their friends. Izuku and Ochako had arrived as Yang and Blake finished their dance and bowed to each other before Sun walked over and started waltzing with Blake. Her teammates and friends looked at the smile on her and knew they had succeeded.

"I told you she'd come." Yang bragged at her success.

"They look so cute together." Mina said as she took a photo with her scroll.

"What are you doing?" Ochako asked next to Izuku.

"Taking pictures for a scrapbook I'm making." The pink haired girl replied before turning her attention over to Weiss. "By the way Weiss," She pointed her thumb up to the disco ball refracting all over the place beautifully. "in your face."

The heiress sighed in consent. She was wearing a short, white, sleeveless dress with cutouts on both sides of her waist. The yoke of the dress is translucent mesh, and she also wears white pumps. "I guess it wasn't a bad idea." She looked back over at Blake and Sun. "Mission accomplished." She added.

"I'm glad she came." Izuku said.

"Of course she came. The only person who could convince an idiot to do anything is another idiot." They heard someone grumble behind them. They turned around to find out it was Bakugo. He was wearing a completely black tuxedo and pants over a red dress shirt with a black tie and some black dress shoes on.

"Glad you made it on time for your date Bakubro." Kirishima grinned his best shit eating grin he could make.

Bakugo at least had the decency to look away with slightly reddened skin. "Shut up dumb hair."

"So, what do we do now?" Ruby asked them all.

"Just have fun. And speaking of idiots," Yang said as she grabbed Bakugo and started to walk away. "My date is here, catch up with you all later."

"Hey let go damn it. I can walk on my own." Bakugo protested as he was dragged away.

Weiss shook her head. "Morons." With that she walked away.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's dance!" Mina shouted as she dragged Kirishima away.

"Does that mean I can change out of these stupid things and back into my hood now?!" She asked but got no response. "Stupid lady stilts, I should have worn my boots like you Ochako."

"Yeah, but I got these on rent for the dance. I don't think either of our normal boots would be any good here." Ochako said.

Ruby sighed dejectedly. "That's true."

"Not enjoying yourself?" The three looked over their shoulders as Ozpin and Aizawa walked up from behind in their usual attires.

"No, everything's fine." Ruby lied to the professor. "I'm just not really a fancy-pantsy-dancy girl..."

"Do I look like I'm any good in these kinds of places." Aizawa said.

"Well, none of us can spend our entire lives on the battlefield, no matter how much we want to." Ozpin said back.

"Yeah, that lessons been floating around a lot lately." Ruby said.

"If you really think about it, fighting and dancing aren't that different." Ozpin said as he turned to the dance floor. "Two partners, interlocked... However, a misstep on the ball room merely leads to a swollen foot."

"Or a twisted ankle..." Ruby mumbled in embarrassment.

"It's not everyday that friends get to come together like this." Ozpin said as he looked out at the dancing crowd and spotted Sun dancing with Blake. Tsuyu with a lime green dress tied around the waist in a dark green ribbon dancing with Tokoyami in an all black outfit except for his white tie, Shouto in a white tuxedo with a blue dress shirt chatiing with Momo in her strapless red dress and Bakugo cursing as Yang laughed at the fact she stepped on his foot again. "Time has a way of testing our bonds, but it's nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we should never forget."

The three smiled at their headmasters words of wisdom.

"Then again you are all back at work tomorrow so you should stop sitting here like a bunch of idiots and enjoy your night." Aizawa then said sort of ruining the moment.

The door then opened gathering the attention of the three.

"You two are the last ones here and are just on time." Professor Kayama said. She was in a black low cut dress with a see through mesh on her arms as sleeves.

The two who walked in were Emerald, in a dark green dress, and Mercury, in an orange trimmed tux as they walked through the door.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world." Mercury said.

* * *

 **And I am back everyone. Sorry it has been so long and you probably don't want to hear my excuses or real world problems. But here is my first chapter for the dance. I'm putting it in two because I don't have much time nowadays and I'm just trying to let you guys know that I am alive.**

 **And without further ado, we have our very first teacher profile. And of course it is Aizawa.**

 **S**

 **Name: Shouta Aizawa**

 **B-day: November 8**

 **Age: 39**

 **Species: Cat faunas**

 **Handedness: Right**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Eye color: Black; Red when using his semblance.**

 **Blood type: B**

 **Height: 6' 2"**

 **Gender: M**

 **Semblance: Erasure: He can activate a power in his eyes that makes it so whenever he looks at a person he can cancel out there semblance and stops once he closes his eyes. The ability won't work if something gets in between his direct line of sight with the target.**

 **Weapon: Clotho Tuxn: The very long and very durable cloth around his neck that he can somehow control as if he had telekinesis and uses it to capture thugs and break the necks of Grimm.**

 **Symbol: A full red circle with a black dot in the center and a black line circle inside with three dots at equal distances from each other on the black line circle.**


	17. The Dance (part two)

**Guys I am soooo very sorry that I haven't updated this in a while and I am not going into excuses, but I want to thank you for you're continuous support even when I am gone. Last time I did something with this story a few months ago this story had about 140 followers and a few less than that in favorites. Now it has over 180 followers and and not far away in favorites.**

 **Aragon365 has been keeping up the pace in making a good crossover between these two franchises and so have everyone else in this part of the fandom.**

 **Disclaimer: I've never done this because... come on... it's ... everyone knows these franchises don't belong to the people here, but just so to get the hang of it. This here a fan-fictional story. My Hero Academia and RWBY belong to their rightful owners (obviously otherwise I would already put so many couples together and the series characters would more op. Also the song used in this chapter is not mine either, it belongs to Skillet. If you haven't heard of them than look them up because they have some beautiful songs attached to their names.**

* * *

The dance was going just as splendidly as the people who set it up thought it would. Everyone was there. The students casually stood off to the side talking with there friends, conversing with students that came from the other academies, but almost everyone there was on the dance floor with their partner while dancing smoothly to the beautifully done waltz music. The only thought on all of their minds was to have as much fun as they could have in this one night.

The teachers were enjoying their time as well as they stood off to the sides of the room doing there job and chaperoning the dance. Port was laughing hysterically with his friend Oobleck as the two discussed something that was clearly funny to them both. Aizawa had left Ozpin to take the stairs up to the second level of the ballroom before finding himself a corner where he could pull out his bright yellow caterpillar sleeping bag and close his dry eyes for a moment before having to continue his duties of watching over the students. Kayama had left her post after Mercury and Emerald had arrived and was enjoying the sight of the dance, as most of the male populace looked at her with a blush on their face because of how well she looked in her dress. Ozpin and Goodwitch were standing together when a tap came to Goodwitch's shoulder and they turned to see Ironwood with his hand out asking her for the honor of a dance. She rolled her eyes, the spectacled teacher then slightly smiled as she accepted the offer accepted his hand and they both left Ozpin for the dance floor. The last teacher there was All Might himself, he was in a golden tuxedo that barely contained his overly muscled body. His smile still forever glued to his face as he watched his students with joy and pride.

"The students certainly spared no amount of effort into this dance didn't they?" All Might said with a deep pride in his students.

"Indeed." Ozpin said as he walked over to join his friend where he stood. "It is night like these that we cherish the most. It would only make sense to them make it look nice to remember."

"True." All Might nodded his head to his friends words. The two of them stood there enjoying each others company as they enjoyed the pleasant atmosphere.

At this point Ozpin remembered something he had to tell the large man about. "Ah, Toshinori. There is something I remembered to tell you."

"What is it?" The large man asked looking down at the headmaster.

"This evening we received a request from a local huntsman to take one of the teams before the could choose a different task." Ozpin explained. "I was hoping at some point during the night you could pull the four over to the side and inform them so they do not wake up with any false hopes tomorrow."

"Which team did they request?" All Might asked.

"They very specifically requested Team TOTM." Ozpin answered.

That caught the larger man's attention. Who would want to specifically request the same team his young successor was on. "I understand. Who made the request?"

Ozpin smiled as he knew what was about to happen next. "Your old teacher of course."

And with those five words, All Might's eyes widened ridiculously and his body language and the look on his face showed utter shock. "WHAT?!"

* * *

Tenya was standing by the punch bowl with a cup of the red liquid in his hands. He was wearing a dark blue tuxedo with a black lining. His dress shirt underneath was white with his tie being red to counter the color of his… well... everything.

Ruby walked over to the punch bowl and had spotted him there. "Tenya, what are doing by the punch bowl?" She asked

"Since I do not have someone to dance with, I thought I would take it upon myself to make sure nobody tries to do anything unorthodox with a drink everyone is having." He answered.

Ruby snorted. "So your playing bodyguard to a bowl full of punch?"

"Indeed I am." He said it like it was so obvious.

"Well dear guard, may I pass you to get a cup?" She asked with a voice full of sarcasm.

"You may." He replied as she got herself a cup and took a swig from it as she stood next to him.

Jaune who had not been seen the whole dance slid next to her. He was wearing a white button up dress shirt with a grey vest underneath a black tuxedo with red lining and a red bowtie. "I see you're both hiding at the punch bowl too." He said.

"He's guarding it, but for me it's a big Yup." Ruby said popping the p while nodding.

"To the socially awkward." Jaune joked as the two tapped glasses and Ruby giggled.

"Mind if join you three here." They turned to see who it was and backed away in shock. All Might was there with a haunted look on his face that made his normally dark features even darker and his jaw loosely hanging open with his usual smile nowhere in sight. The over seven foot tall wall of a huntsman shakily grabbed himself a glass and pouring himself a cup.

"Uh, Mr. Yagi. Why do you have that scary look on your face?" Ruby asked after she recovered enough to form words.

"I just got some rather frightening news and need a drink." The man responded before raising his cup to his lips and drain the whole cup in one gulp. After he brought down his cup his face returned to his normal smiley one, but one could tell he was straining himself. "So, are you all having a nice night to remember my young students."

Tenya and Jaune lowered their heads and took an interest in their dancing shoes. "Can't say that I am." The two males responded with a downed tone that matched their stature.

Ruby frowned looking at her two fellow leaders. "Sorry things didn't work out with Weiss you guys." Ruby told them both.

"Nah, it's cool." The blonde male played it off. "I could see why she'd want to go with Neptune."

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked, confused.

"Come on, not many people can pull off blue hair. I mean Tenya here does it pretty well." Jaune said before raising his glass to his lips.

"Thank you Jaune. That means a lot to me." The dark blue haired man said before raising his own glass for a drink.

"I am confused." All Might said with his head tilted to the side. "Young Miss Rose, I thought you said that Young Miss Schnee didn't come with anyone." And that made both of the other males present choke on their punch.

"What?" Jaune asked before they both looked over at the white haired heiress trying to fix one of the flowers in a floral arrangement on one of the tables, only for it to fall over again.

"She said she was too busy focusing on the dance to worry about boys." Ruby explained.

The two males looked around the room until they saw Neptune, who was with Sun and Blake and were laughing at a story he was telling. The two looked the other blue haired male with disdain in their hearts. "Hold our punch..." They both said before handing their cups to the other two there, Jaune to Ruby and Tenya's to All Might and walking away.

All Might shook his head side to side as he sighed loudly before he froze, straightened out, and gripped his hand in frustration at himself for not telling Tenya about his team's internship. He would have pull him and team later and tell them so they don't wake up and think they can go on a different mission. He heard a slurping noise next to him and turned to see Ruby drinking Jaune's cup. With another head shake he turns and leaves with two glasses full of punch.

The two guys forced their way through the crowd, but Jaune stopped when he saw Pyrrha walk by them in a beautiful red dress and went up the stairs to the upper level of the ballroom.. She looked sad. Making a choice he turned to face Tenya as the other man had stopped when he stopped.

"Tenya, can I leave Neptune to you? I have to make sure Pyrrha is alright." The blonde said.

The blue haired leader nodded. "I understand, your team comes before all else. You go make her feel better. I'll deal with Neptune."

"Thanks." The blonde leader nodded and followed his teammate while the blue haired one continued their quest.

* * *

 ** _Balcony_**

Pyrrha stared up at the sky in sadness, her red hair flowing in the night breeze.

"Hey, Pyrrha." Jaune said as he walked through the door.

"Hello, Jaune." She said turning around.

"You doing okay?" He asked while walking forward. "I haven't seen you at all tonight."

"I got here late, it seems." She answered turning around.

"Well, you look really nice." Jaune said as he reached her.

"Thank you." She said back.

"Your date isn't gonna beat me up for saying that, is he?" The blonde nervously asked with his arms behind his back.

"I'm pretty sure you're safe tonight." She answered.

"So, where is the guy?" Jaune asked.

The girl looked down at the ground. "There is no guy." Pyrrha confessed turning to the blonde.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"No one asked me." She explained.

"That's not... you're Pyrrha Nikos. How could no one ask you!?" Jaune asked.

"I've been born with incredible talents and opportunities." She started explaining while turning around. "I'm constantly surrounded by love and praise. But when people put you on a pedestal like that for so long, you become separated from the people who put you there in the first place. Everyone assumes I'm too good for them, that I'm on a level they can never attain. It's become impossible to form any sort of meaningful relationship with people. That's what I like about you." She said turning to the blonde. "When we met, you didn't even know my name. You just treated me like everyone else and thanks to you, I've made friendships that will last a lifetime."

"I guess... what I'm trying to say is... you're the kind of guy I wish I was here with. Someone who just saw me for me." She turned around and started walking back to the door.

"Wait-" Jaune turned around and tried to say something, but the red haired warrior was already inside and gone. The blonde sighed and turned back to look at the stars, wondering how badly he had screwed up. And then he remembered something. He sighed. "Okay. Only one thing left to do."

* * *

 _ **With Tenya**_

Neptune had left Blake and Sun back at the dance floor and had decided to go outside to get some fresh air. He heard the door open up again behind him to see Tenya closing it behind him and walking towards him.

"Hey, Tenya right?" The bluenette asked the other bluenette.

"Yes I am." The darker blue haired leader replied, clearly not liking being in the presence of the other man.

Neptune hadn't picked up on it though and continued the conversation. "This party's pretty lame, huh?" Neptune asked. "I mean 'ballroom dancing'? No thank you."

If Neptune had been paying any attention at all, he would have noticed Tenya's jaw seemed to tighten in on itself and behind his glasses his eyes flashed with anger.

"Cute girls though, huh?" Neptune asked.

Tenya's jaws just seemed to tighten even harder after those words. "Is that all you care about? Is that what you really think?" Tenya asked as his fist were clenching and unclenching uncontrollably.

"Huh?" Neptune asked confused.

"Do you even care about the women you throw yourself at and hit on?" Tenya asked. "How they feel about you?"

"Hold on! Where is this coming from?" Neptune asked confused.

"How could you turn her of all people down like that!?" Tenya asked seething.

"W-wait. Who?" Neptune asked backing away from the angry leader.

"Weiss!" Tenya shouted.

"I uh... It uh... It didn't work out." The bluenette said as he scratched the back of his head.

"What seemed to be the problem then? You think she isn't good enough for you!?" Tenya asked while raising his voice. "Is this what you do? Hit on women you think are cute and when you find a single flaw you just throw them away? And you mock them for their efforts. Weiss did everything to make this night as memorable and enjoyable as could be, and then beyond that, for every person here and you call it lame, boring, not worth your time." Tenya could see the guilt that was settling in Neptune's eyes. but he was far from done. "Weiss Schnee has been my best friend since we were children and all the way through Soumei and she is the most amazing women I have ever had the privilege of befriending, and she personally asked you to the dance. How in your right mind could you possibly reject..."

"I can't dance." Neptune confessed looking away in shame.

Silence ensued from those three words and Tenya seemed to have lost some of his anger with his facing becoming deadpanned. "I beg your pardon?" Tenya asked.

"I can't dance, man." Neptune repeated.

Tenya now a decent idea of why Neptune had turned her down, but that still didn't make him any less upset. "So you would rather break a women's heart and let her come a dance that she set up alone than just admit to everyone see that you can't dance to the rhythm of a song?" He asked.

"That's one part of it." Neptune nodded.

"You like her, don't you?"" Tenya said.

"Well, I mean..." Neptune started. "I don't know her that well, but she seems pretty cool, but like I said there's another reas-"

"What other reason could you possibly have for turning a wonderful person like her." Tenya interrupted him.

Neptune looked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because I thought I was getting in the way of you asking her out." He confessed.

Tenya just stood there rigid in a post position. His glasses slowly fogging up due to the heat rising from his body. Finally the darker blue haired man spoke with a crimson face. "T-That's p-p-preposterous, W-Weiss and I do not have and never have had that kind of relationship."

Neptune just raised an eyebrow. "Dude, you're talking about as if she is a statue that you worship and now your blushing is screaming that you like a lot more than you're letting on."

Tenya opened his mouth to protest, but no words came out. Instead he sighed and lowered his head. "How could I not. As we both were heirs to very large companies we had met through each other's family's. I thought she was a very interesting person and became her friend. From there on I learn more and more about her until it was no longer an interest, but rather an affection."

"Then go talk to her. Be with her man." Neptune said, putting out a fist in front of him waiting for a fist bump. "If that doesn't make your guy's night then I don't know what will."

Tenya slowly raise his own hand into a fist and bumped it into the other blue haired man's fist. "Thank you Neptune... You are a pretty cool person after all."

"Thanks, I work very hard to make it so." Neptune said as he turned and headed back into the ball room.

Tenya straightened out his tie and walked back to the ballroom. One thought on his mind.

Only one thing left to do.

* * *

Yang and Bakugo stared out from the upper level of the room at the mass of people dancing and conversing.

Yang turned to her date for the night with a smile with joy and maybe a little teasing side to it. "So, you enjoying your night with a bombshell so far?"

Bakugo scoffed with his usual scowl in place. "I am tolerating it at best."

Footsteps behind them belonging to Ruby told her she were walking over. She walked up beside them and leaned against the banister watching the crowd.

"You know, we really need this." Yang said contently.

Down on the floor, Ren and Nora were dancing roughly, and Sun and Blake were dancing peacefully. Near the side of the room, Penny, surrounded by two Atlas guards, started dancing in place.

"Tch. I didn't. I don't see a single thing here that interests me in the slightest." Bakugo said.

"Well, I think you did a great job of planning it." Ruby said.

"Aww, thanks." Yang wrapped her arm around her sister and pulled her in by the throat. "But it wasn't just me. Mina and Weiss helped out a lot."

All three looked down and saw Weiss sitting in a chair as Tenya walked over and sat next to her. They saw them talk and saw Weiss have a shocked face on her before, for the first time that night, she smiled. The girls thought it was cute, but Bakugo let out another 'tch' and turned away and leaned his back on the banister.

"Tomorrow, it's back to work." Yang complained with a sigh.

"Finally, some action." Bakugo said with a second of manic glee before going back to being brooding.

"Well, I'm sure we can handle whatever life throws at us." Ruby said before the people on the floor started laughing, making all three look down.

"Except that." Yang said, trying not to laugh.

Bakugo had to have burst out his stomach with an explosion of his because of how hard he started laughing. "I... I take it all back..." He said trying to find breath in between his loud fits of laughter. "I one hundred percent needed this."

The laughing crowd made way a path to Pyrrha in the middle of the dance floor. She turned around and gasped in disbelief.

It was Jaune standing there in a strapless white dress that showed off his arms, he was blushing in embarrassment but he was still smiling at her. "Eh, a promise is a promise." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Pyrrha stared at him before she covered her mouth with her hand as she broke out in a laugh. "Jaune... you didn't have to-" She said wiping away tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Hey, I'm an Arc. We never go back on our word." He said before he held out his hand. "Now do you wanna stand there and laugh at me, or do you want to dance?"

"I..." She put her hand in his and gripped it firmly. "would love to dance." He pulled her in causing her to exhale in surprise before he caught her inthe traditional ballroom dancing pose. The two then smiled and began dancing.

Nora and Ren with a drink in his hand were watching from the side the whole time. "Ren! This! Is! Happening!" Nora cheered from the side while striking a dramatic pose.

"Wait, what's happening?" He asked confused before Nora dragged him to the dance floor. Jaune and Pyrrha broke off from each other with Ren and Nora coming from behind to stand beside them. And then to everyone's amazement, Team JNPR started a group dance. The four of them were perfectly sychronized in their movements next to each other as they danced. Complete with twirls, kick steps, and body rolls. They broke off when other people started to join with their own verion of free style.

Blake and Sun were standing across from each other just moving to the rythem.

Tsuyu and Tokoyami were off more to the side dancing slowly with each other with a shadow like bird doing a little boogie.

Ochako and Izuku were just awkwardly dancing alongside each other but were clearly enjoying themselves.

Kirishima and Mina. The red and pink duo had broke down on the floor in breakdance battle with Mina in the lead.

Jaune and Pyrrha were back together in the crowd. "I had no idea you were a dancer." Pyrrha said to Jaune impressed.

"Yeah, well this is what happens when you grow up with seven sisters." Jaune explained before he spin dipped the red head and then spun her.

Tenya and Weiss were still in their spot in the chairs from earlier as they watched their friends enjoying the night.

"So, what made you change your mind." Weiss asked Tenya.

"Huh?" The blue haired man asked.

"You said you were too embarrassed before. What made you come and talk to me?" She explained.

Tenya pointed out into the crowd. "Him." Weiss looked to see Neptune try and fail to dance with his friends on the dance floor with a smile on his face.

"Sun has some good friends." Weiss said.

Tenya smiled. "We've got some good friends looking out for us." He said.

* * *

Up on the balcony over the dancers, Emerald and Mercury stood looking down from the railing at the mass of dancer. "Looks like everyone here has a dance partner." Emerald commented.

 _"How long do I have?"_ Cinder asked from another location.

"You should be back home by midnight, just to be safe." Mercury suggested.

 _"I'll keep an eye on the clock."_ Cinder said. Ruby nodded at a pair entering the ballroom before she left to get some air. She looked up and noticed someone running along the roofs of buildings before she moved to pursue her.

Cinder crawled along the side of a wall and looked over at the guard at the main door before she sprinted across. The guard noticed this and started to walk towards the other wall, unaware that Cinder was sneaking up behind him. She chopped him in the neck, rendering him unconscious with a smile on his face for some disturbing reason. **(A/N: Don't tell me I am the only one that noticed that because that seriously creeped me out.)**

She dragged his body to some bushes and dumped him in them before she walked into the CCT tower, letting the other guards inside see her.

"Excuse me, this area is off limits." The closest guard said as she kept walking towards him. He drew his pistol and held it at his side. "Stop!" She suddenly sprinted towards him and he leveled his pistol and open fired. She grabbed his wrist of his gun hand and pulled it downwards and punched him in the face.

She turned as the second guard charged her with his baton ready, but she back kicked him and turned the first guards arm, forcing him to fire on his comrade and send him flying across the room. She turned and kicked the first guard in the back of his knee before she jumped over him and threw him into the railing.

The two guards at the top of the stairs jumped down and charged her with their batons at the ready as she summoned flames that hardened into swords. With extreme skill she dispatched the guards. Before she made her way to the elevator she heard one of the guards she just beat groaning and trying to get up. She front flipped into an ax kick that rendered him unconscious.

* * *

There were two guards standing next to each other in the elevator.

"Hey, do you know what the password to the wifi here is?" One guard asked the other.

"'Beacon' but put a 3 in for the e and add a pound symbol at the end." The second explained as the elevator door opened and they jumped back in surprise at Cinder standing at the door. They looked beside her at the unconscious bodies of the other guards before she walked in. She turned around as the door closed behind her before the guards tried to overpower her.

* * *

Ruby walked along the path outside the CCT and gasped quietly when she noticed the knocked out guard in the flower bed. She grabbed her scroll and punched in a code. A few seconds later, her locker came into view in the sky before it embedded itself in the ground in front of her. It opened, revealing her weapon Cresent Rose, in it's travel mode.

* * *

The elevator door opened at the top floor of the tower, revealing Cinder standing above the two defeated guards. "Well, that's handy." She said, looking at the Scroll she took of one of the guards. She walked out of the elevator and the door closed behind her as she walked over to the nearest terminal. She sat down and began hacking into the system.

 _"A guest is leaving the party."_ Emerald reported over the coms.

"Who is it?" Cinder sighed.

 _"Ironwood."_ The first girl clarified.

 _"Looks like the general has had enough fun for tonight."_ Mercury commented.

 _"Should we stop him?"_ Emerald asked as a black queen chess piece appeared on all the terminal screens.

"No need. We're done here." Cinder smiled behind her mask as she stood up, only to be met with the sound of the elevator moving up. She hid behind the desk and wait per as the elevator door opened, and Ruby Rose walked out, holding Cresent Rose in its scythe form.

"Hello?" She asked before almost tripping on her heels. She looked down in anger before looking around the room. "Is anyone in here?" She walked forward before Cinder stood up from behind the desk. "Excuse me. This isn't a masquerade party, you know. You don't need the mask. So why don't you just-"

She stopped talking when Cinder pulled out a dust container and swung it, creating shards of glass that seemed to glow. She swung her arm again and sent the shards flying towards cinder, shocking Ruby for a brief second before she spun her scythe and blocked the shards.

She fired bullets from her scythe that Cinder blocked with her hand before she spun around and created her blades again. Ruby pulled her scythe out of the floor and jumped forward ready to slice Cinder in half, but the masked girl jumped back before she summoned three arrows from nowhere and fired them from her blade bow, creating an explosion that pushed Ruby back.

Both girls looked at each other as the elevator dinged, forcing their eyes towards the door as it opened, revealing General Ironwood. Ruby turned back with a smile only to find the room empty.

* * *

 ** _Back at the party_**

People all around were sitting at tables, dancing separately like Neptune and Weiss, or waltzing like Yang and Bakugo, or Emerald and Mercury. Emerald felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Cinder, now clad in a black dress. "How adorable. Mind if I cut in?"

"Not at all." The green haired girl moved to the side and Mercury and Cinder started waltzing.

"And how was your night?" Mercury asked in fake curiosity.

"A bit more, eventful than I anticipated." Cinder confessed.

"Should we worry?" He asked.

"Not at all." Cinder laughed. "They will be scratching their heads long after we're done with what we need to do here."

"So, now what?" Mercury asked.

"Enjoy the rest of the night." Cinder said. "After all it is a party."

* * *

 **With Izuku and Ochako**

The two partners were dancing together to the slow music in the background.

 **(Insert "Watching for comets" by Skillet.)**

 _You burn so bright, I see stars_

 _The way that you laugh, it's like a heavenly choir_

 _You made me feel invincible_

 _When you're with me, can take on the world_

As the two had themselves pressed against each other, much to each others blushing embarrassment, they felt the same strange feeling they experienced the day he asked her to the dance. Them being in the moment with the world not mattering. The words of the song perfectly encapsulating how they feel about the other.

 _You were a comet and I lost it_

 _Watching for comets, will I see you again?_

 _You burn so bright, you burn me up tonight_

As they continued to dance on the dance floor, more and more people left the floor for those with dance partners to dance with one another.

Kirishima and Mina were in a slow lull near the green and brown haired duo.

Shouto and Momo were pressed together as they expertly danced across the floor.

Weiss had gotten Tenya on the floor with her and was interesting to watch considering the height difference between the two.

And Yang had finally gotten Bakugo to dance with her and was fairly surprised when she found out he was a decent dancer.

 _You were a comet and I lost it_

 _Watching for comets, will I see you again?_

 _Everybody needs someone but they can't feel like this_

 _How can I breathe with this burning in my chest?_

 _You were gone so fast, I want you back_

At those words, Izuku and Ochako believed that this song was a song truly meant for them and the fireflies the felt in their stomachs with their partner in their arms.

 _You were a comet and I lost it_

 _(Time to spread my wings and fly)_

 _Watching for comets, will I see you again?_

 _(Time to fly away so high)_

After hearing the verse the two looked at each other and gave each other small smiles.

The lights dimmed and light hit the disco ball above them, giving off a pleasant glow that made it look like stars were dancing around the dimly lit room.

 _Now I see you, I'm frozen in time_

 _All your colors burst into life_

 _I don't dare close my eyes_

 _'Cause a love like this happens once in a lifetime._

The two of them were full and content in the setting they had as Izuku spun Ochako around and then back into his arms.

 _You were a comet and I lost it_

 _Watching for comets, will I see you again?_

 _Everybody needs someone but they can't feel like this_

 _How can I breathe with this burning in my chest?_

 _You were gone so fast, I want you back_

They stared into each other's eyes. His emerald green into her chocolaty brown.

 _You were a comet and I lost it_

 _(Time to spread my wings and fly)_

 _Watching for comets, will I see you again?_

 _(Time to fly away so high)_

 _You burn so bright, you burn me up tonight_

As the music ended, Izuku and Ochako broke off from each other and bowed to one another.

"Thank you for the dance, Deku." She said with a smile complete with happiness.

"I should be the one thanking you Ochako." His voice was layered thick with sincerity and joy.

"Hey you two." The two turned to see Tsuyu and Tenya moving toward them.

"Sorry to ruin a moment, but Professor Yagi wants to see us on the balcony." Tenya said.

* * *

The four members of Team TOTM walked out onto the balcony to find the large man that is All Might standing there with his back turned to them. As if sensing they were there he turned and fully faced the group of teenagers in front of him. "Ah, sorry to interrupt your wonderful evening you all seem to be having, but I have an announcement for your team that I would rather say now than in the morning."

"What is the announcement sir?" Tenya asked.

The large man took a deep breath. "A local retired huntsman has personally requested your team for your first mission week." He said.

The four were shocked that someone out there wanted their team right off the bat and then bombarded the teacher with questions.

"Who is this huntsman?" Said Izuku.

"How good of a huntsman is he?" Asked Tsuyu bluntly.

"What part of Vale is he stationed in?" Tenya questioned.

"If he is retired does that mean he's really old?" Ochako inquired.

All Might's eye twitched. "I can't answer your questions if you don't give the chance to answer them." He said louder than usual before taking a calming breath to continue. "To answer your questions, he lives in the residential district right next to the commercial district, he is an older man than me, his name is Sorahiko or by his old alias "Gran Torino", and to how good of a huntsman he is, well, he is the one who taught me how to fight here at Beacon."

That bit of news shocked the group the most. They were being personally asked to work under the man who taught the strongest huntsman in the world.

Ochako shakily rose her hand. "D-Did he say why he wanted us?"

All Might turned his back to them and it was the first time the group noticed that All Might was actually shaking in fear. "I-I don't know the answer to that young Uraraka. Is it because he saw my teaching as inadequacy? Does he want to say it to my face? The look he would have on his would be... It's scary, too scary... Stop shaking legs." He said to himself as he slap his uncontrollable shaking legs.

 _All Might is seriously shaking._ The team all thought in shock and fear.

The teacher had not turned around but he continued to speak. "W-While it w-would be nice t-t-to let you chose your w-work, it w-would be g-g-great work experiance f-for you. S-So go w-work to your heart's content. Here's t-t-the address." He said as he pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket and handed it back with a shaky hand.

 _Just how scary is this guy?_ The team screamed inside their heads in fear.

* * *

 **And with that the dance is finally over and the wait for a new chapter is finally done after three months of waiting. I'm sorry it has taken so long and I can't promise I will always be on time or have chapters ready very fast, but I will still try to do my best.**

 **No character profile this time, but I'll be sure to get one on their next time.**

 **Instead I have a question. Do you think I should do a RWBY style trailer for each of the members of team TOTM. Leave your answer in the comments and I'll see if I can add it on to this story or just make a different page for it.**


	18. Embarassment and Internships

**Hey guys, I just wanted to get this chapter as soon as I could as to say sorry for the long wait on the last one. The gang is going to go to their jobs and Team TOTM has a really special place to go working at.**

 **Disclaimer: The following is a fanfictional work. RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and Mounty Oum. May he rest in peace.**

 **My Hero Academia belongs to** **Kōhei Horikoshi.**

 **Please support both official releases and get super pumped up for new chapters in the MHA manga and get even more pumped up for the RWBY volume 6 official debut in a month from now.**

 **Please leave comments on the story and I hope ye enjoy.**

* * *

It was bright and early in the morning when Ochako finally woke up from her slumber. She groaned into her pillow at the thought of getting up. Then she remembered where her and her team were going and what they were supposed to be doing today. With a sigh of exasperation she got out from under the covers, clad in pink sweater and shorts she used as pajamas.

She looked around the room and found that her whole team was gone.

 _Why didn't they wake me up? Don't they care?_ She shouted in her head.

Then from the other side of the room where the bathroom was she heard the shower running. Then looking down at the beds she saw a pair of clothes were folded up on Tsuyu's bed.

 _Tsu must be in the shower._ She thought to herself. She guessed they wanted her to get some more sleep for the day and they left Tsuyu to grab her when she got up, but she was taking too long and decided to take a shower.

Ochako appreciated the thought her friends put into her. She opened one of her drawers and pulled out a black sports bra. She brought it up under her sweater and put it on. Taking off her sweater and putting it back in the drawer and closed it, she was now left in her bra and shorts. She saw the hair clip Izuku gave her last night and she smiled at the memory as she put it in her hair.

She opened the bottom drawer and grabbed a towel out of it. She figured she might as well take a shower after her friend. Just as she closed the drawer she heard the water go off and the curtains pulled to the side. She waited a minute as she heard the ruffling of a towel that being used to dry the body.

She started to make her way to the bathroom door with her towel wrapped around her shoulders. She didn't notice that when she passed through the boys side of the room that Izuku's shoes were still there.

When she was right in front of the door it opened to reveal Izuku with a towel on his head, his usual blacks jean on, and no top whatsoever. Both froze like deer in headlights and their faces lit on fire as their brains registered that their partner was half naked across from them as they themselves were half naked.

The first one to make any kind of move was Izuku. "Ah... ah... ah..." Translate as his mind trying and failing to form any kind of words.

Ochako animatedly waved her arms in front of her. "Oh my... I am so sorry, I thought it was Tsu and I wanted to take a shower and... and... and..." While inside her head she screamed. " _HolycrapHolycrapHolycrapHolycrap."_

Izuku finally made some move to cover up his shame and tried stepping back through the door to close it. Unfortunately the floor was still slightly wet from the moisture from the shower. So once his still bare feet touched the still wet surface he foot went forward fast and he began to fall backward. Ochako saw this and grabbed his hand to try and stop his fall, only to be pulled down by his weight and fall with him.

 _Crash!_

The two of them turned crimson with them in the same position they were weeks ago, only this time they did not feel content, they felt nothing but humiliation in that moment.

Before the two could get there apologies out they heard a giggle from the corner. Both of them robotically turned their heads to find Mina in the open door to the room with a device in her hand. They realized in horror when they saw the blinking red light and the camera lens on the front of the object that Mina had recorded the whole thing.

With speed they never knew they had, they seperated and shouted the one thing they could form together in the moment. "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

* * *

 **In Ozpin's Office**

"They were here!" Ironwood said again as he paced back and forth. "Ozpin, they were here!"

"We get it James." Aizawa said. " We don't need you walking back and forth reminding us every few seconds."

Ironwood glared at Aizawa. "It's wonderful that you are aware." The general said back. "Now, are we going to do something about this, or are we just going to stay the course and keep ignoring what's right in front of us!?"

"We are taking steps to get the full picture here." Glynda stated.

"We need to be taking those steps faster." Ironwood demanded.

On the other side of this conversation, Toshinori was in his true form sitting in a chair with his head in his hands and a depressed look on his face. "I can't believe James' men were attacked, our security compromised, and my student thrown into danger. All while I was drinking punch."

Ozpin stood from his chair. "No one here blames you for the events that have taken place Toshinori."

Just then, the elevator beeped. Ozpin's eyes looked at his friend returning to his muscular form before returning them to the elevator doors. "Come in."

The door opened and Ruby walked into the room. "Sorry it took so long professors." She said. "Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on their way up. It wasn't me I swear."

"Thank you for coming here, Ruby." The headmaster said as the young leader walked forward. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm okay, I guess..." She said. "Although I'd feel a lot better if my bad guy catching record wasn't 0 for 3." She joked while raising her hand with three fingers up and her thumb and index finger pressed together in a zero. The adults in the room just stared at her. "Okay, so that's the tone were going for here, got it." She said while rubbing the back of her head.

"Ruby, I feel it's best you know that I believe what you did last night is exactly what being a huntress is all about." Ironwood said as he walked over and put his hand on Ruby's shoulder. "You recognized a threat, you took action, and did the very best you could."

"Next time get in contact with one of us staff members first." Aizawa said bluntly, ruining the tone Ironwood started with. "You may have gotten in to this school a couple years earlier than everyone, but remember that you are still a huntress in training. I've already got enough problem children meddling around where they don't need to as it is."

Ruby felt crestfallen at this, but felt another hand on her shoulder in the form of All Might. "Yes. While that is true, sometimes meddling where we don't need to, is the true essence of being Huntsman and Huntresses."

"Thank you, sir." Ruby said back with a smile.

"Now then." Ozpin began. "The general here has already informed us of the events that happened last night." Ozpin explained. "But now that you're rested, we were hoping that you could add anything."

"Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you at all? Those sorts of things." Glynda explained.

"I... I don't know." Ruby shook her head. "She was wearing a mask, and she didn't say anything to me. But I know she fought with glass. I'm not so sure if that was her Semblance or not, though. And her clothing lit up whenever she attacked."

Glynda gripped her riding crop a bit tighter. "Other than the glass, that sounds identical to the woman I fought the night we met Ruby."

"Weaving Dust into clothing is an ancient technique." The general reminded them. "It could have been anyone."

"Still, it's a better place to start with." Aizawa said.

"Wait, you think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?" Ruby asked.

"It's possible." Ozpin said scratching his chin. "We hadn't considered it, but it's not an impossibility, however we lack the evidence to link the two."

"If we did have evidence of joint operations between the two and this new assalant, this could possibly be the first terrorist attack on Beacon for a while now." All Might said in realization.

Ruby thought about her own investigation and decided to give an idea to the adults. "Well, I think I heard her say something about a hideout or something. In the southeast, just outside the kingdom."

"Interesting." Ozpin smiled.

"But you said that the intruder never-" Glynda started as Ozpin walked forward.

"Thank you for your assistance, Ruby." Ozpin interrupted. "Why don't you go and spend some time with your friends? You all have a big day ahead of you."

"Anytime!" Ruby said before she turned back to the elevator.

"One more thing, Miss Rose." Ozpin spoke up, making her turn to the head master. "Please try to be discrete about this matter."

"Yes sir." Ruby nodded before continuing to the elevator and the doors closing behind her.

"She clearly knows more than she is letting on." Aizawa said when the doors closed behind the red cloaked girl.

"Possibly." Ozpin said.

 _Poof!_ All Might turned back to his true form and sighed. "Even simple displays of my power are becoming harder to do."

"Well, there we have it." Ironwood said looking out at his forces. "We send as many soldiers as possible to the southeast, find out what's going on there, and wipe out anyone who stands in our way."

"Why must your answer to every problem be a massive display of triumphant military bravado!?" Glynda asked pointing her crop at him. "You treat every situation like it's a contest of measuring d-"

"Glynda." Toshinori interrupted.

"Well, he does." She mumbled as Ozpin turned around in his chair.

"She's right." He said having spun to face them the two behind him. "As much as I would love to end this whole thing once and for all, we mustn't forget that this may go well beyond Beacon, beyond Vale. And if this part of some grand master plan for which we know not the final move, we cannot be so bold, nor can we risk spreading panic."

"I have served you faithfully for years." Ironwood turned and pointed at Ozpin. "But if you're telling me you mean to just the hold defenses and wait for them-"

"That's not what he is saying at all." Aizawa cut the general off.

"Yes, it is not." Ozpin stood up from his chair. "You're a general, James. So when you go to war, tell me who do you send in first, the flag bearers or the scouts?"

* * *

 **Team RWBY's Room**

"Do you guys want to tell us why you guys chased Mina around with your weapons and smashed her camera." Yang asked the Izuku and Ochako when they walked in the room with the rest of their team, refusing to look at each other.

"Nothing serious." They both responded in a monotone voice devoid of emotion.

"Looked pretty serious, you guys looked ready to kill her." Blake said. "Then you crushed her camera that she literally calls her blackmail camera."

"C-Can we just change the subject." Izuku said with his usual stutter, still refusing to look at Ochako.

"What type of blackmail did she have on you to make that insane?" Weiss asked.

"The subject. Change it." Ochako turned to look at them.

Just then the door opened and everyone turned to see Ruby in the doorway.

"Well, what happened!?" Yang asked as Team's RWBY and TOTM crowded around Ruby.

"Uh, well, um..." Ruby started before chuckling nervously. She told them all how the conversation went and her little tip to them.

"That was a pretty risky move." Weiss said after Ruby finished.

"They get the general idea now." Tsuyu said. "If they act on it and suceed to find both the white fang and Torchwick, then what we've been doing is worth something at least."

"I think Ruby handled it well." Blake added from her spot on the bed. "And Tsuyu summed it all up quite nicely too."

"I told you to call me Tsu." Tsuyu ribbeted.

"I hope so." Ruby said nervous.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Ruby." Yang added, holding her sisters shoulder. "Oh, I know what'll cheer you up." She turned and walked over to the desk.

"What is it?" She asked following her sister with her eyes.

"I don't know yet." Yang answered picking up a tube. "Dad sent it to us. I thought we could open it together."

"Ooh, something from home!" Ruby squealed before wrapping around Yang trying to grab the tube. The blonde shook the tube and the bottom hatch opened, letting something fall out. It squirmed around on the floor before it popped up and stood in four legs. All eight stared at it until it barked, revealing it to be a black-headed tricolor Pembroke Welsh Corgi with gray eyes and a bobbed tail. The group had a myriad of reactions. Tenya couldn't form words on how a dog managed to fit in that small tube. Ruby, Yang, and Ochako squealed in delight at the cute little thing. Weiss backed up in shock. Tsuyu and Blake jumped back in fear. And Izuku just stood there looking at the creature across from him with round tipped ears like his.

"ZWEI!" Ruby shouted in joy before picking up the dog.

"He sent a dog!?" Blake asked.

"In the mail!?" Weiss added.

"How?" Tenya asked the more obvious question.

"Oh, he does stuff like this all the time." Yang said as the dog licked Ruby's face while Ochako petted the dog's belly, and Izuku was strangely entranced in scrathing behind the dog's ears.

"Your father or your dog?" Blake asked after jumping onto Ruby's bed with Tsuyu jumping right behind her.

"You guys do know that some dogs eat frogs right?" Tsuyu said from her safe spot on top of the bunk beds with Blake.

"Are you telling me..." Weiss started with a disturbed and upset voice. "that this mangey,.. drooling..." Zwei turned and looked at Weiss with his big doggy eyes. "Mutt is going to live with us forever?" Oh yes he is, yes he is." She smiled and started rubbing its lower jaw. "Awh, isn't he adorable?"

"Please keep it away from my belongings." Blake requested.

"And us in general." Tsuyu added.

"Would all first year students please report to the amphitheater?" Glynda's voice asked through the PA system.

"Well, we can't just leave him here alone for a week." Weiss said as the dog jumped out of Ruby's hands and Yang pulled the top of the tube.

"Look, there's a note." Yang said, pulling out a sheet of paper. "'Dear girls. I have to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang'." At the mention of food, Zwei raced over to Yang. The blonde shook the container and a few dozen cans of dog food buried Zwei, until he popped his head out.

"How is he suppose to eat those?" Weiss asked. Yang shook the container again and a can opener fell and bounced off of Zwei's head.

"Well, that's taken care of." Yang said, throwing the end and shipping tube to the side. "Come on guys, Zwei will be here when we get back." She turned and headed to the door.

"How though?" Tenya mumbled in disbelief how much stuff could fit into the shipping tube as Izuku guided him out of the room.

"Oh, I'll miss you so much." Weiss said petting the dog as she walked by while Blake and Tsuyu jumped on the desk and out the door.

"We're going to be best friends. I can't wait to see you again." Ochako said as she left the room.

With them gone, it was Ruby left alone with Zwei. The two stared at each other before Ruby got an idea.

* * *

 **Amphitheater**

Ruby's bag shuffled around a little behind her as she followed everyone else into the amphitheater that they all started the year in.

The place was packed to the brim with students from all four academies, Haven to the far right wearing a grey, black and white uniform that was similar to Beacons, but did not have any buttons. Atlas was to the center right with white dress clothes, black ties and grey vests and skirts for girls. Shade was in the center left with casual clothes that showed the Huntsman school of Vacuo didn't have a dress code, which should have been made obvious with the outfits Sun, Mina, and Kirishima wear. And Beacon to the far left with Team's SMKE and JNPR in the back with teams RWBY and TOTM joining them.

Goodwitch's voice then caught their attention. "Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words with all of you before the mission selection begins." The spectacled teacher then stepped aside for her senior to take the stage with his speech.

"Today we stand together, united." Ozpin started. "Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale. The four kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell and who traded with whom. But about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware that was something that many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself. Color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither would the generations to come. And it was a trend that has held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity. Through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today while the rest of the world celebrates peace, huntsmen and huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional huntsman on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the kingdom for several days. Others might work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose I implore you all to practice caution, remember your training, and to not try, but to do your very best."

Ozpin then left the stage with cheers and applause from the students.

"You've got to give it to Ozpin, he knows how to give a speech." Ochako said while clapping.

"As expected of our headmaster." Tenya said clenching a hand over his heart.

A bunch of boards were centered around the room lit up with different types of jobs on their screens. The students dispersed towards the mission boards.

"This is perfect." Ruby cheered to her teammates and friends. "All we have to do is follow some Huntsmen working in the southeast."

"Yeah, follow them by day and give them the slip at night." Yang added.

"Ruby already gave the professors an idea of where to look, should guys still really be going?" Tsuyu said.

"We don't know if they'll act on the information, if anything Professor Ironwood would probably bring his whole fleet with him." Weiss said.

"But Professor Ozpin wouldn't a massive military force moving across his kingdoms borders." Blake said. "The politics for these things take to long."

"That's why we'll head there just in case." Ruby said.

"I really wish we could have gone with you guys." Ochako said.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Ruby reassured her friend.

"Alright, you better be." Ochako replied.

"What kind of mission should you guys take." Izuku asked.

"Let's check 'search and destroy'." Weiss suggested.

The two teams walked over to a screen and searched it's options

"Here we go. Quadrant five needs Grimm cleared." Ruby read the mission.

"Well, it's in the southeast." Blake said.

"It's perfect." Yang added. Ruby pressed the screen and typed in the team name. A beeping forced their attention to the screen, where the computer told them it was unavailable for first year students.

"Wonderful." Weiss sarcastically said.

"Any other ideas?" Blake asked.

"We mail ourselves there." Ruby suggested.

"Ruby you are not your physics defying dog, you can't mail yourselves there." Tenya said, still not over how Zwei fit in there with all that dog food and a can opener.

"Well, that's one way to get there." The students looked over as Ozpin walked up from behind the screen. "However, we've determined that the concentration of Grimm was too high for first year students. It seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that you four will make your way there, no matter what job you choice."

Everyone else looked at Ruby, who rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed. "Whatever makes you say that?" She asked, trying to play it off.

"I'm still curious as to how you all found yourselves at the docks last semester." Ozpin continued to speak. "I'm interested as to know how you really learned of a 'hideout' in the southeast. And I certainly wonder why witnesses report seeing robots running on a highway with ice. Why there were reports of roses seen near a car accident." Eyes turned to Ruby as she kept rubbing the back of her head. "Or why two soldiers said they had a wall of floating boxes blocking their way in the middle of a chase." Ochako whistled innocently. "And do not get me started on green sparks of lightning dashing from car to car on the same highway as before." Izuku mumbled something incoherent while looking at his shoes.

"Umm... Well..." Ruby started to mumble.

"I doubt I'll ever find the answers I'm looking for." Ozpin interrupted. "So, how about this: instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them a little." He pressed a button on his Scroll and the job flashed saying 'available for first years'. Everyone in the all girl team smiled at each other before they turned back to the headmaster.

"We won't let you down." Ruby spoke for the group. "Thank you, professor."

"Do not thank me for this." Ozpin said. "Teamwork and persistence have carried you far, but you must understand this. The things that await you outside the kingdoms protection will not care. Stay close to your Huntsmen at all times, and do as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you all sent back to Beacon of if he finds your skill unsuited for the task." He turned and walked away, leaving the group to think about his words. "Good luck."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Aizawa asked leaning on a pillar as Ozpin walked by him.

"Positive. As you said they know more than they're letting on, so why not let them help us?" Ozpin asked. "And if they get into trouble and make it back in one piece. Then you can have the free reigns on their training for the rest of the time until the tournament as punishment for withholding information."

Aizawa gained the most shit-eating sadistic smile on his face. "Good~"

Ozpin almost felt bad for his students when they arrived back at campus.

Almost.

* * *

 **Outside**

"Well, that was depressing." Yang said walking along with the group.

"He's not wrong, you know." Blake added.

"It's gonna be tough," Ruby spoke up. "but I know we can do it."

"Hey, Team CFVY is back!" A student behind them said running forward, making them all turn and look as the second year team walked through the courtyard.

The leader, Coco Adel was in front. She was a girl with fair skin, short dark-brown hair wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts in dark brown and transitions to caramel, and dark-brown eyes. Her clothes consist of a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. She wears long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with bullets. Above it, she wears another cocoa-colored belt of bullets with a gold crosshairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles and a number of accessories, such a bracelet with black roses as decoration; these are accompanied by black gloves and necklaces. She wears a beret of a darker brown and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses. She is seen holding a black shoulder bag with gold studs, which is held by a bandolier strap.

Her partner, Fox Alistair, was right behind her. He has dark skin and dark, messy copper hair that has a long fringe and a cowlick. He's wearing a sleeveless, muted orange zipper vest with black lining and a high collar, a pair of black jeans, and brown, laced shoes. He also wears a pair of long black gloves and has several pouches attached to his belt. His eyes are pure white. His arms are covered in scars, and he has a vertical scar on his lips.

The two of them of them lead the way with their teammates Yatsuhashi and Velvet in back.

Yatsuhashi is a tall and athletic-looking young man with shaved-short black hair and tanned skin, wearing mostly pale-green and brown attire. He has a long short-sleeved robe, which he wears on one shoulder over a black muscle shirt. The robe is fastened at the waist by a leather armored belt with two pouches on it. He also wears brown pants and black-and-green boots. His left arm bears a 5-layer sode which extends up past his shoulder. His weapon is affixed to his back with a padded brown strap slung over his shoulder. He also wears a pair of bracers as well as a pair of black gloves with green plates on the backs.

And Velvet still had her long, brown hair with her long brown rabbit ears on top and brown eyes since the first time they met her. Her combat gear is comprised by a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown shorts with golden detail and black leggings. She wears a black, semi-translucent undershirt beneath her jacket, along with golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar belt.

All of them looked tired as they made their way through the school grounds.

"Velvet, are you okay?" Blake asked as she ran up to the Rabbit Faunus.

"I'm fine." The rabbit eared girl said. "I had Yatsuhashi looking out for me." She motioned to the large, almost as tall as All Might, teenager walking past her.

"Your mission was supposed to end a week ago, what happened?" Tenya asked as the group made its way over.

"Nothing happened." Velvet shook her head. "It's just, there were so many of them." The others looked at each other before Velvet saw their faces. "Oh, no need to worry. You first years are just shadowing Huntsmen, so you should be fine."

"Right..." Yang agreed.

"I should go." She turned to leave, but then looked back at them. "Be safe you guys." And with that she walked away.

"We can do this." Ruby said gaining all their focus. "None of us have ever backed down before, and were not gonna start now."

"Right." Blake added.

"Besides, we won't be alone out there. We'll be fighting alongside a genuine Huntsman!" Ruby cheered.

"Yeah!" Yang added.

* * *

 **A few minutes later at the air docks**

All of Team RWBY stood wide eyed, open jawed, and in disbelief while Team TOTM stood behind them with faces of sympathy for their sibling team at who their huntsman was.

"Hello students!" Oobleck wearing exploration gear said a few dozen meters in front of a bullhead. "Who's ready to fight for their lives?"

"Professor Oobleck?" Weiss asked.

"Indeed." He nodded before pacing back and forth. "I'm afraid none of you will need those bags, seeing as you've all opted to shadow a Huntsman on what has now become a reconnaissance mission. Let me assure you, we will not be establishing a single headquarters, but rather we will traversing several miles of hazardous terrain and making camp in any defendable locations we find. I've packed the essentials, plotted the air course, and readied the airship."

"And." He leaned towards Weiss. "It's DOCTOR Oobleck. I didn't earn the Ph.D. for nothing, thank you very much." He fixed his glasses and backed away. "Come now, children! According to my schedule, we are three minutes behind, schedule." He rushed to the bullhead, leaving the group of eight confused.

"Well, okay then." Ochako spoke, trying to keep things positive. "Looks like you guys are going to save the world with Doctor Oobleck." The all girl team did not appreciate her sunny disposition. "Yeah, that's one of those things that sounds much worse out loud." The short brown haired girl rubbed the back of her head.

"Save the world!?" The group turned around to see Team JNPR walking up behind them. "You guys are going on world savings missions without us? I'm sad, betrayed! Maybe a little hungry? That last ones not your fault though, Ren." Nora turned to her partner who crossed his arms.

"Sounds exciting!" Jaune said. "Where you going?"

"Just outside the kingdom." Ruby answered.

"And we're heading to the center of Vale to shadow a huntsman that personally asked for us." Tenya said.

"Oh my gosh, same." The three teams turned to see Mina with the rest of team SMKE behind her. "Some really popular local huntsman in the commercial district asked us to go work with him."

"Where in the kingdom are you guys going." Izuku asked.

"We should be on the border between the commercial and residential districts." Shouto summarized.

"Same, except we're in the residential district. Looks like we'll be neighbors in this." Izuku said.

"Having been the closest thing to a neighbor you had for seventeen years, I'll pass." Bakugo bluntly said with his signature scowl in place.

"What about you guys?" Yang asked as she turned to Team JNPR.

"We're going outside the kingdom too!" Nora cheered.

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village." Pyrrha explained.

"We leave tomorrow." Ren added.

"Then you can party with us tonight!" Neptune said as he and Sun walked up. "We're shadowing a crime specialist. Inner-city detective stuff. We even get junior badges."

"Woah..." Jaune mumbled.

"So cool." Kirishima said.

"We've only ever gone to the city with you guys, and that usually means stuff is exploding and junk." Sun said, pointing to the larger group. "So we thought this might be a good way to check out Vale without some mad man trying to kill us."

"Well-" Ruby started.

"Four minutes, people!" Oobleck shouted before climbing back into the Bullhead.

The groups smiled at each other before Ruby spoke up. "Well, wish us good luck."

"We will." Kirishima said back.

And with that the group's walked away from each other each on their own mission.

* * *

 **With TOTM**

"You know, for the man that trained All Might of all people I didn't expect his place be so run down." Ochako said as they stood outside the four-story tall apartment building that was supposedly where they would be working for the next week.

Just as she said the building looked as though it came from a ghost town with broken windows and pieces of the building falling off. Above the front door, there was a sign saying "Welcome" of it's balance. The building was also surrounded by a tall fence and gates.

"Well he did say he was retired so he probably doesn't care much about appearances. Ribbit." Tsuyu said with her finger on her mouth in thought.

Tenya pulled out the address card that All Might had given them and checked the card with the place in front of them. "It says we are at the right place." He put away the card. "Only one way to find out." He opened the front gate and started walking to the door with Tsuyu and Ochako following him.

Izuku made an audible gulp before he walked in after them. He was going to be working under All Might's teacher. Does that mean he knows about One for All? That he is the ninth wielder? Questions for later.

They stood in front of the door. Tenya moved forward and knocked on the door, but the action caused the door to groan loudly as it swung open to reveal avery dark room.

In the center of the room there was a short body lying face first on the ground with a puddle of red surrounding it.

"Dear lord, I'll call emergency services right away." Tenya exclaimed as he pulled out his scroll.

"The killer might still be here." Izuku pulled Devotion out of his holsters and put it together in it's double bladed ax form.

Tsuyu continued to look at the body in shocked silence.

"AAAAAH! HOLY CRAP HE'S DEAD!" Ochako shouted with her hands in her hair.

Then the head of the body went up revealing the head of an old man. "I'm alive." He said simply.

"HE"S ALIVE!" They shouted.

* * *

 **A minute later**

"Dammit, I was carrying sausage links, then I tripped and got ketchup everywhere, clumsy old me." the old man muttered with a dopey smile on his face. He stood up, leaning on his cane as he dusted himself off.

The team had since calmed themselves of anything running through their systems and finnally got a look at the man and they were... unimpressed to say the least.

The man called Gran Torino was an extremely short, shorter than Tsuyu, and elderly man that has short spiky hair and a beard. His outfit consists of a full body monochrome suit along with a yellow cape, a belt with the letter "G" on it, very thick yellow gloves and boots, and a short wooden cane in his right hand.

 _Was All Might seriously trained by this guy?_ They all thought in unison.

Gran Torino fell back and sat on the floor.

"Sir, are you alright?" Tenya was right there ready to help.

"I could really use some food." The old man said all loony.

"Some food?" Izuku exclaimed, still having not put down his weapon.

The elderly man looked up from his spot on the ground at the green haired faunas. "Hm? Toshinori?"

"N-No. I'm Izuku Midoriya from Beacon academy." Izuku said as he pointed to himself.

"Well said Toshinori. I'll make some pastries for us." The loony old man got up and made his way to the kitchen.

As soon as he was gone. "Okay can we all agree he is not at all what we thought he'd be." Ochako said.

"I was expecting a man as tall as All Might and full of wisdom, not this." Tenya admitted.

"Are you sure you got that address right?" Tsuyu asked.

"Of course I did!" Tenya replied.

Izuku set Devotion down on the backside of one of the sofas in the room and pulled out his scroll from his pocket. "I'll give All Might a call and see what we should do." He began dialing All Might's number when suddenly the old man was next to them grazing his fingers along Izuku's weapon.

"Ah sir please don't do that you could seriously get hurt." Izuku said worriedly.

"Why don't you power up and throw some attacks at me?" The small man said with his voice serious, greatly surprising everyone there. "I want to see just how far you've actually come in terms of handling a power that broke you on your first day in the academy. And the rest of you are no slackers either." He said while looking at Devotion. "Now this is a nice weapon. Too bad you aren't using it to it's full potential."

 _Is this even the same guy as before?_ Their thoughts were different but they centered around that idea.

The elderly man turned to look at them... and then his head tilted to the side. "Hey, what are you kids doing in my house?"

They all facepalmed in exasperation at this. _This guy is freaking senile!_

"Look," Tsuyu started "we're here because you asked us to be. So if you called us here just as a joke, then I'm sorry but we are standing for this." She turned and faced her teammates. "Come on guys let's go." She went for the door with Ochako behind her and Izuku grabbing his weapon from it's spot and following.

"Good day sir." Tenya bowed slightly before he made way for the door.

"Alright then." They heard the man's voice turn serious again.

Then, all too suddenly, Tenya felt something hit him in the back of the knee forcing him to a kneel, Ochako felt an object gouged her in the stomach making her haunch over in pain, a lock of Tsuyu's hair fell to the ground, and a hard hit made it's way on top of Izuku's head. They all looked around trying to find what hit them and they noticed that the old man was gone.

"Where did he go?" Ochako asked with her hands over her stomach.

"Up here." They all looked up to see the old man mounted above the door frame, small impact markings outlining his hands and feet. "The four of you took my form and 'so thought' state of mind and let your guard down not knowing the full range of what I could do. You didn't even notice I had my weapon in my hand the whole time." He held up his cane and flicked his thumb along the edge and near the top a handle size piece of the cane came up and showed a sliver of a blade peeking between the handle and the rest of the cane.

"A cane sword!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Indeed. I've seen from your files that you were quite the inquisitive mind but you didn't piece it all together in time." The man responded from his place on the door frame and chuckled lightly. "He may be the world's Symbol of Peace, but Toshinori's a novice at being a proper teacher. I can only imagine him in a class with a cheat sheet in his hands."

 _That is surprisingly accurate._ They all thought in unison yet again.

"Well, we have a week to kick your sorry asses into gear. Grab your weapons. We've got work to do." Torino said, grinning as he hopped down onto the floor with his weapon in hand.

At this they all smiled as they pulled out their weapons. The valves on the back of Tenya's boots began to spout fire, Ochako took out two clips full of gravity dust and loaded them into the handles of her tonfas, Tsuyu undid her belt sword and a thin layer of ice covered the blade, and Izuku still had his axe in it's double bladed form and electricity danced across his skin as his semblance became active.

"Alright, let's do this." They shouted and charged the old man as a team.

With those words their internship began.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, that is the latest chapter. It's out a lot sooner than usual. Don't expect this to be a normal thing considering my track record on typing up new chapters within a certain amount of time.**

 **And without further ado. As promised in my last chapter, a character profile. And who better to do for this one than the man who trained freaking All Might himself. Gran Torino**

 **S/GT**

 **Name: Sorahiko, more commonly known as Gran Torino.**

 **Race: Human**

 **B-day: Jan 28**

 **Age: 79**

 **Handedness: Right**

 **Hair: Grey**

 **Eye color: Brown**

 **Blood type: B**

 **Height: 4' 2"**

 **Gender: M**

 **Semblance: Jet: Gran Torino can pro pulse himself through the air giving him incredible speed and the ability to fly. He uses his amazing technique and combines it with his power to change direction mid flight and attack from all kinds of angles.**

 **Weapon: Sukaiburēdo: A Shikomizue cane sword that was made to match his size. He uses the sheath to bluntly knock out his opponents by whacking with it or he pulls out the blade from within to decimate his enemies in a fast and bloody manner.**

 **Symbol: A yellow gust of wind.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the update and character profile and I will see you all next time.**


	19. First Days

**Disclaimer: The following is a fanfictional work. RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and Mounty Oum. May he rest in peace.**

 **My Hero Academia belongs to** **Kōhei Horikoshi.**

 **Please support both official releases and get super pumped up for new chapters in the MHA manga and get even more pumped up for the RWBY volume 6 official debut this very month and Halloween.**

 **Please leave comments on the story and I hope ye enjoy.**

* * *

 **With SMKE**

The three guys and one girl that made up the team were standing across from a man with his back turned to them looking out the window. This man was rather tall with dark green eyes and blonde hair combed into a deep side-part that covers his left one and he has an unnaturally long and flexible neck.. His entire outfit seems to be made out of denim. He has the waist of jeans shaped into a cylinder to cover his mouth and a jean jacket with sleeves, and finishes his outfit with a pair of jeans and brown boots.

This man's name was Tsunagu Hakamata. He was not only one of the most respected huntsman in Vale, but he was also one of the most respected in the world. Nearly on the same level as Ozpin or All Might. He was known for taking on many students that later became recognized for their well behavior and their work ethic.

When they came here a person they assumed was one of those students had opened the door and led them to his office which led to where they were now.

Kirishima opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get a word out.

"Ejirou Kirishima." The tall man started. "Your kind personality and respect for others is a standard that all men should possess. You pass."

The room was silent. The red haired faunas looked back at his teammates for any confirmation on what to say. Mina shrugged, Bakugo looked on with his usual brooding scowl with eyes expectant of some future fighting, and Shouto face had not changed at all.

"Um, Thank you?" Kirishima said with an unsure voice.

Tsunagu still had not turn around and based on his still body language he wasn't going to as he continued. "Shouto Todoroki. You lead your team with a level head and intelligent disposition. You pass."

The leader simply bowed his head. "Thank you."

"Mina Aishido." The girl of the team had gone ram rod straight when she heard her name called. "Your easy smile and fun loving nature makes you a quick friend with anyone, but is only undermined by your mischievous nature. Your grade is questionable for now."

"Uh, alright." She said before leaning into Kirishima and whispered. "I am so confused."

"And finally Katsuki Bakugo." The man said and for the first time since they arrived he moved, by shaking his head side to side as he sighed loudly. "I won't beat around the bush. I do not like you young man."

"Huh?" Bakugo said confused.

The tall man had finally turned around to look at the four, but his dark green eyes were focused solely on the ash blonde. "I had a conversation with both the headmaster and your last schools headmaster to have a read on why kind of a person you are. I must say I'm disappointed. Your constant need to put others down, your aggressive personality, and your ideology that you already the best of the best. These are not qualities I like to see in any one person."

The explosion user's now had a face full of anger. "Is that what you think?" He said as he took a step toward the huntsman with small explosions crackling in his hands.

"Woah Bakubro just calm down and let him explain." Kirshima said trying to hold him back from doing something stupid.

"Shut up dumb hair. if he jsut called me down here just so he could spout his opinion then I'll give him my own." He shouted brushing off the other man and moving forward again...

Only to suddenly tense up and fall on his side.

"What the hell." The angry blonde shouted trying to get back on his feet, but he felt something tightening all around his arms and legs not letting him have the chance. His teammates looking on in surprise that he just fell randomly.

"Exactly what I mean." They looked up to the man and saw that the sleeves on his jean jacket were up to his elbows and looking torn with several different threads extending to where Bakugo was on the ground.

Shouto's eyes narrowed. "Your weapon?"

"Indeed. I have used Best Jeanist in conjunction with my semblance for many years now to protect the citizens of Vale." The man stated before looking back down at Bakugo and with a turn of his hands the threads from his jacket stood Bakugo back up. "As I said Bakugo, your personality is simply unacceptable in my eyes. One week with me certainly won't be enough time to fix that, but I am hoping it can point you in a right path." With that said, the threads surrounding Bakugo had loosened and returned to Tsunagu, making his jacket look brand new again. "You and Mina will spend the rest of the day with me as I try to fix you both for the better." He then looked at Kirishima and Shouto. "You two on the other hand will spending today with a different huntsman from out of town."

"Really? Who?" Kirishima asked.

His question was answered by the door opening behind them and a very deep voice ringing throughout the room. "Shouto."

The team, with the exception of the mentioned boy who froze when he heard his name, watched in shock at who had entered the room. His very presence had heated up the room, and after looking at him it wasn't to hard to figure out why.

He was a tall man, taller than Tsunagu, with an incredibly muscular physique second only to someone like All Might. He has short and spiky, red hair with turquoise eyes that looked as if he didn't care. His clothes are comprised of a navy blue skintight shirt has large stripes running across his torso with flames flaring out from the lines and large metal shoulder pads. His boots appear to be made of flames as well. He sports white bracers that completely encase his forearms styled in a cage pattern that are both sharp and armor-like with grill styled guards on the back of his hands & his fingers are exposed from the base knuckles. And around the waist of his navy blue pants that look to be made from the same material as his shirt is a belt, which appear to be made of the same material as his bracers. The belt buckle is a stylized Atlesian kanji for the word 'Flame'.

 _I would know that voice anywhere._ Shouto thought in anger as he had the largest reaction of the four. His face morphed into a 'pissed off as hell' scowl and his eyes carried nothing but resentment as he turned and faced the man behind him with his jaw tightening in anger.

He had many names. Enji Todoroki. The Endeavor huntsman. Second to none but All Might. The Symbol of Victory. But Shouto only knew him as...

Shouto said through gritted teeth. "What are you doing here father?"

* * *

 **With TOTM**

Ochako was slammed into the wall back first and upside down so hard that the reinforced concrete bended inward and left cracks grow outward from it. She slid onto her shoulders and her legs dangled over her hanged over her head. That was the seventh time in the last hour she had been thrown across the room which was now ruined with the walls and floors being littered with bullet holes, scorch marks, traces of ice, and the occasional impact crater from either one of there attacks or being impacted into the wall like she was.

The rest of her team fared as well as her.

Tenya sitting with his hand over his stomach, groaning in pain.

Izuku in a position similar to hers.

Tsuyu with her sword tied around her legs and her tongue tied around her torso.

And Gran Torino standing there in the middle of the chaos looking as clean as he was before the fight. "All right I think that's enough for now."

 _You think?_ Ochako shouted in her head.

 _His speed is beyond mine at every turn._ Tenya thought in awe.

Izuku grunted as he got up and regained his balance in a battle pose. "I'm still good. Let's go again."

Gran Torino sighed. "You've got a lot of energy running through you kid, but I wasn't lying earlier when I said I could use some food." He started walking toward the kitchen. "Now then, why don't we take some taiyaki and heat it up in the microwave."

Then he stop in shock and horror as he saw a buckshot bullet hole through the door of his microwave. "IT'S RUINED?!" He turned to the team with a heated glare. "Which one of you brats use buckshot."

"Midoriya/Deku/Croak." Izuku looked at his friends in shock for selling him out so fast. Tsuyu could only croak in response because of the state of her tongue, but he was sure she would sell him out rather than incur the wrath of the old man that handed their asses to them.

"Kid, we're going to the store real quick to get a new microwave." He turned and looked at Tenya, Ochako, and Tsuyu at their different points in the room. "The rest of you will clean until we get back."

"Understood." Tenya acknowledged as he shakily got on his feet.

"Hemph e pwese. (Help me please.)" Tsuyu said messed up with her tongue tying up, literally.

"I'm trying, but I don't know how." Ochako said walking around her friend trying to find a way to untie her.

"Oh for pete's sake." The old man shouted before he grabbed a piece off the tongue near it's tied up end...

and yanked it so hard that Tsuyu went spinning in place like a twister. When she finally stopped she fell on her back with her tongue laying on the floor around her, Rainy Season laying next to her in it's chain blade form, and her eyes spinning uncontrollably.

"AAHH. Stay with us Tsu." Ochako shouted, fanning her friends face frantically.

As Tenya got to work on the mess and Ochako attempting to revive her friend, Gran Torino and Izuku left out the door and made their way to the store.

Two hours of walking behind a fuming old man later, Izuku was starting to get worried. "Sir I am very sorry about the microwa-"

"So that is your way of using One for All." The man said with his serious voice returning.

 _So he does know about One for All._ Izuku thought shocked.

"Y-Yes, I call it Full Cowl. I take the percentages of the power I can use and spread it through out my body." Izuku rambled as he explained.

"Hm. Not a bad name. When Toshinori had to come up with a name he simply named it Super Power." Gran Torino said.

Izuku had a thought. "What was it like teaching All Might?"

"Hm? He could pretty much use One for All right off the bat so it was nothing but practical training for him. I remember puking all over the floor after our spars." The old man responded with a sadistic smile on his face that Izuku shudder.

 _No wonder he is so scared soulless of you._ Izuku thought.

"Now back to before, the way you use your power is certainly well thought. You must have blown yourself up a few times to figure it out if the video of your initiation is anything to go by." The old man guessed.

Izuku nodded in response. "A few times with my arms and several times with my fingers."

"What did it feel like? Using One for All for the first time." Gran Torino asked.

Izuku cupped his chin in thought. "Like 'bam'... no more like 'whoosh'... oh" He hit his fist on his open palm in remembrance. "Like an egg in a microwave about to explode."

The old man stopped in place for a good moment. Then he gripped his knees bending over because of how hard he started laughing. "Hohahaha that's so boring, unique, but boring. Nyahahahahaha."

 _All Might did the same exact thing when I told him. This guy really is his mentor._ Izuku said in his head.

"Oh that was a good one." The old man admitted when he finally managed to breath as they walked. When they stopped again it was in front of a appliance store. "I'll go get a microwave, you stay out here and do one handed vertical pushups until I get back." He instructed as he went inside.

Izuku wondered why that particular exercise but he didn't complain. He jumped and flipped over onto his right hand and started. It was more an obstacle of balance rather than strength. He was on his one hundred and sixty ninth when the elderly man came back out of the store with a big box behind him.

"Alright, now pick this up and let's head back." He said.

Izuku sprung back to his feet, but as he did one of his axes slipped from it's holster and hit the ground.

"Careful kid. That weapon is too good to just fall on the ground." The old man shouted hitting him on the head with his cane.

"Sorry sir." Izuku responded. He holstered his axe then picked up the box and began walking behind the short man with the box in his hands.

While they were walking back Izuku remembered something from earlier that Gran Torino said. "Earlier when we first met, you said I wasn't using Devotion to it's full potential. What did you mean by that?"

The old man sighed. "I'm not going to give you a straight answer on that, but I will tell you this. You have the right idea with how to use your power on your whole body, but your not really using it on you whole body." He finished and walked away.

Izuku just stood there with the most confused look on his face. "What?"

* * *

 **Gran Torino's place - Two hours later**

The two of them showed up at his place to find the place still full of bullet holes and impact craters, but the floor's were clean and the furniture was neatly put back in place.

"We're back." Izuku said.

"This place is full of holes and craters but it still looks a hundred times cleaner than it was this morning." Gran Torino complimented.

"I always wish to make things as pristine as I can when I clean." Tenya said proudly with a cleaning mask around his face and latex gloves on his hands.

"Hahaha. What a grinder." Gran Torino said as he walked into the kitchen with Izuku behind him with the microwave.

After a few minutes of unpacking, Izuku had the microwave out and set it up on the counter. Gran Torino gave a bunch of Taiyaki to heat up before he left the room.

During all of this Izuku was sitting at the table with his hand on his chin in concentration on his current mentors words. _How am I not using everything? Does One for All power up my insides as well somehow? What could he possibly mean?_

Meanwhile, Ochako was in the seat next to him with a screwdriver twisting in a bolt on Broken Moon. "Sheesh. He really hit hard. Some of the gears on my weapon locked up. Deku did you check Devo-" She looked up from her work for a second and saw her friend next to her with a face of determination that was scary. "AH. Deku, what's wrong with your face. It's very scary right now."

This broke Izuku from his inner musings. "Ah. Nothing. Just trying to figure out what Gran Torino meant earlier. What were you asking?"

"I was asking if you checked over your weapon after the fight. Each of us did and we each saw at least on problem with it." Ochako said.

"The only problem I had with it was that it and my tongue were used to tie me up." Tsuyu said on the opposite side of the table from her female friend.

"He hit one the valves on Ingenium and it made me turn all weird when I went to use the engine function on them." Tenya confessed.

"Well, now that you mention it I should. After all, 'The weapon of a huntsman is one of the very few constants in the life of a huntsman." Izuku quoted.

"Ah, a line spoken from the great Higari Maijima." Tenya said. "My favorite quote from his is 'Carry yourselves with honor in what you carry in your hands." He smiled before raising an eyebrow. "Although mine I carry on my feet."

Ochako stifiled a laugh at that. "That had to be an on purpose joke."

"I am not joking." Tenya said chopping his hand rapidly.

"His words actually apply to a lot of people." Tsuyu said grabbing their attention. "When I had to make my weapon I wanted something I'd be comfortable with and have knowledge on." She let her longue tongue slip out a little. "When I was little I would use my tongue to fight. So when I thought about it, I knew I wanted a weapon like it." She pulled up Rainy Season from her waist. "And that's how I came to make it. To quote another of his great lines. 'A weapon should not be seen a separate piece of you that you wield, it should be like another piece of your body."

At those words a bell rung on the microwave and Izuku's eyes widened as inside his head he finally put all the pieces together. "That's it!"

They all turned to Izuku who was standing with the greatest revelation in his head. "That quote that Tsuyu just said right now... it's me!"

Everyone looked at him as if he had just grown a second head. Iida just raised his hand. "Midoriya, a little context would be helpful at the moment."

Izuku realized his friends hadn't gotten it yet. "When Gran Torino first touched my weapon he said I wasn't using it right. When I told him about my semblance he said I wasn't using it on my whole body. And now Tsuyu just gift wrapped the answer I've been looking for."

"I did? Ribbit." Tsuyu said confused.

"I have always been spreading my power throughout my body equally and using a low percentage to do it so I don't blow my self up. Using that strength I fought and swung with my weapon, but I never thought of using my semblance through my weapon like Ochako and Todoroki does. If I did that I could possibly use more without hurting myself." Izuku explained.

He got out of his chair and stood away from his friends. He grabbed Devotion and held in front of him in it's double bladed ax form. The familiar red lines of power shined under his skin before he was shrouded in arcs of green electricity. Hetried pushing more of that power toward his hands.

At first nothing happened...

Nothing...

Nothing...

Nothing...

Then suddenly the same green motes danced across the weapon. The green blades and other details glowed while everything black seemed to darken in comparison to the glowing light.

Izuku could feel everything. The green electricity danced through his weapon and he could feel everything.

And everything was somehow changing.

The inner gears he had worked on time and time again, he felt them become sturdier.

The blades he had spent hours on with a rhinestone, he felt them become sharper.

The metal he had hammered for days to make, he felt it become stronger.

The weapon could handle a lot more power than he thought it would. He decided to lower the percentage as it was the first time he had used it. He dropped the power down until twelve percent of One for All running through the ax.

Combine that with the eight percent that he was spreading throughout his body and it brought him to a total of 20%.

He had used this amount plenty of times before, but he always had to stop because his body couldn't handle the strain for too long.

Now it didn't feel draining on his stamina. And even if his weapon had more power than he did he still somehow felt as strong as he was when he had used the same amount before.

In his head he yelled the first thing that came to his mind.

 _Full Cowling 20% - Assault Mode_

His friends looked at him with shock and awe at their teammates newfound ability.

A slow clapping made it's way to their ears over all the excitement and they turned to find Gran Torino standing in the doorway with a smile on his face.

"That didn't take long at all. They were not kidding when they said you had quite the insightful mind." The old man commented.

"I couldn't have figured it out this soon without my teammates." Izuku said through gritted teeth, clearly taking a lot of focus to keep up what he was doing.

The old man smiled more. "Can you move like that kid?"

"I think I can." Izuku said before raising himself into a combat stance.

The old man threw his cane and weapon to the counter where it stood. "Then why don't we try it out?"

The green haired faunas made an effort to make a smile. "Yes. Let's do it."

They stood there across from each other. The others watching with intense focus for what would happen next.

Gran Torino disappeared. Several different gusts flew throughout the room as the old man flew around from all kinds of angles, analyzing his would be opponent to judge what he would do.

He finally appeared in the other's eyesight when he appeared on the wall behind Izuku and sped forward with a kick aimed at his back. He was less than a foot away when Izuku himself disappeared. Gran Torino looked up to see Izuku with his back flat against the roof and his weapon in his right hand.

He blasted off the cieling, leaving a dent in the roofing, and swung his ax where the old man was.

"SLASH!" He shouted.

Gran Torino realigned himself and flew out of the way and the ax kept going and when it had hit the ground.

The flooring had completely folded under the force and slammed two large pieces of it together around the business end of the weapon.

A cloud of dust blasted through the room and out the windows.

Nobody could see a thing through all the dust that permeated the air. Izuku frantically looked around trying to find any sign of anyone. And he did. Just not the way he would have preferred.

A foot made it's way into his chest and he looked up to find Gran Torino taking in a deep gulp of air before a large amount of air and force made it's way into his chest and sent him flying into yet another wall.

The blast not only did that, it completely cleared the house from it's earlier dust cloud. So now the other three members of Team TOTM could see the aftermath of the fight. And needless to say they were shocked.

"Deku/Midoriya!" They exclaimed before running toward their beaten comrade.

"Are you alright?" Ochako asked being the most worried.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Tenya asked holding up his left hand with all of his fingers extended.

"We should get you out of here before the building collapses." Tsuyu said looking around at the interior around her and wondering how it hadn't all come crushing down on them.

"Cool your jets Froggy." The old man said grabbing their attention. "I had this place built with stronger materials because I was pretty sure something like this would happen. It may look like crap, but it's tough." He looked around at the damage. "Although I feel like that toughness is being tested right now."

"Deku that was so cool. He was like whoosh whoosh and you were like Slash. It was like fighting that robot all over again." Ochako shouted excitedly while jumping up and down and reenacting the fight.

"Exactly what I would expect of you Midoriya. Only the first day and your already leaving us in the dust." He said proudly before coughing out a plum of the earlier dust cloud. "Literally."

"You still remind me of All Might a little. Ribbit." Tsuyu said with her finger under mouth.

Izuku blushed at all the recognition his friends were giving him. "It was nothing really." He looked at the ground in front of him. "I did all that and I still couldn't hit him."

"It wasn't bad for your first try." They turned to look at Gran Torino. "And before you say you didn't land a hit on me." He gestured to his left cheek where a small cut was being healed by his aura. "It's the first time in a while that I've had to seriously dodge an attack. You did good."

Izuku felt a sense of pride fill him up. He found a new way to use his power. He landed a very small hit on the man who taught his mentor. His aura somehow kept itself up at that attack Gran Torino threw.

"But at the same time, you caused a lot of destruction around you. When working in the city you have to be able to minimize property damage." The old man smirked. "And to teach you guys that I'll do what I do. Time to throw you guys straight into Phase Two."

That caught their attention. If everything up to that point had been Phase One…

Ochako shakily raised her hand and asked the question they were all thinking. "What's Phase Two?"

"Going out and beating up bad guys!" Gran Torino was on the steps to his building pointing his cane up to the sky. The sun was just starting to set.

Everyone had question marks over their heads.

Seeing this the elderly man went further into detail. "The residential district is always crawling with low lives at night. Huntsmen may fight Grimm, but we fight rule breakers just as much as we do those monsters. And tonight, you will be the ones fighting."

"I did all that and I still couldn't hit him."

"It wasn't bad for your first try." They turned to look at Gran Torino. "And before you say you didn't land a hit on me." He gestured to his left cheek where a small cut was being healed by his aura. "It's the first time in a while that I've had to seriously dodge an attack. You did good."

Izuku felt a sense of pride fill him up. He found a new way to use his power. He landed a very small hit on the man who taught his mentor. His aura somehow kept itself up at that attack Gran Torino threw.

"But at the same time, you caused a lot of destruction around you. When working in the city you have to be able to minimize property damage." The old man smirked. "And to teach you guys that I'll do what I do. Time to throw you guys straight into Phase Two."

That caught their attention. If everything up to that point had been Phase One…

Ochako shakily raised her hand and asked the question they were all thinking. "What's Phase Two?"

* * *

 **Outside**

"Going out and beating up bad guys!" Gran Torino was on the steps to his building pointing his cane up to the sky. The sun was just starting to set.

Everyone had question marks over their heads.

Seeing this the elderly man went further into detail. "The residential district is always crawling with low lives at night. Huntsmen may fight Grimm, but we fight rule breakers just as much as we do those monsters. And tonight, you will be the ones fighting."

Tenya raised his hand. "Sir, this seems a little random for our first night of work."

"You've been fighting me all day. If you keep that up you'll get to used to fighting one kind of fighter." Gran Torino explained.

"I see. My apologies." Tenya bowed.

"How are we doing this?" Tsuyu asked bluntly.

"You'll be going out in two groups with your partners." GT said. "Greenbean is with Chipmunk cheeks and Glasses is with Froggy."

"Chipmunk cheeks?!" Why did people make Ochako so self conscious on her round cheeks.

"What about you?" Izuku asked.

"I'll be walking around doing my own thing." The old man replied simply. "But while your out there, I want you all to think long and hard about this question." He then gave them his most serious face. "Why do you truly want to be a huntsman?" He then changed into a looney smile. "Have fun." He said before flying away.

That left the four of them alone.

Tenya as the leader took charge. "We should have each team take a certain amount of area and come back here by midnight as the latest."

The others agreed and the two sets of partners made their way into the soon to be moonlit city.

In hindsight, they would have been a lot more prepared if they had known the chaos that would ensue that night.

* * *

 **And that's all folks. Just in time for my one month limit. And I'm so excited that Volume 6 of RWBY is coming in literally a matter of days.**

 **T**

 **Name: Tsunagu Hakamata**

 **Race: Human**

 **B-day: April 23**

 **Age: 35**

 **Handedness: Right**

 **Hair: Blonde**

 **Eye Color: Dark Green**

 **Blood type: AB**

 **Height: 6' 3"**

 **Gender: M**

 **Semblance: Fiber Master: The man has absolute control over the fibers of his clothes and makes full of it using his weapon.**

 **Weapon: Best Jeanist: His jacket that he has made with specially made fibers intertwined with metal wire.**

 **Symbol: Patchwork Jeans**

 **I hope ye enjoyed.**


	20. Reasons and Wants

**Before I start, someone sent me a message, I won't say who as to protect privacy.**

 **I got a message from them and they said the Team names make no sense in this story so I'll just point out a few things.**

 **TOTM: Totems are like a pillar, as the main team of this story they are being trained to be a pillar to society, like All Might.**

 **SMKE: Almost every member of this team can have some sort of smoke affect with their power, Shouto's mist, Bakugo's explsions, the ground Mina touches with her acid, the smoke floating off Kirishima because of how awesome of a character I think he is.**

 **Disclaimer: The following is a fan fictional work. My Hero Academia and RWBY belongs to their original owners.**

 **Please support both official releases and get super pumped up for new chapters in the MHA manga and get even more pumped up for the RWBY volume 6 is finally going on.**

 **I saw the first few episodes and oh my word. It answers so much, but still leaves me with so many questions.**

 **Please leave comments on the story and I hope ye enjoy.**

* * *

 **Later that night**

A young, probably pre-teenage girl was roughly pushed into the wall. Her tiny bear ears were her only indicator of her faunas heritage.

She was surrounded by four men in black suits and shades, each of them had some sort of long red bladed swords on them.

"Give us all your money you filthy faunas." The man who shoved her said with venom in his voice.

This wasn't supposed to happen. She was just supposed to get some groceries for her and her father. She wasn't supposed to mugged by human supremacists.

If just mugged. She had no idea what else these men would do to her.

"Oi," She flinched at the lead man's loud voice. "did I stutter? I said, give us all of your money." He shouted as he took a threatening step closer with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Hey!" A voice shouted behind them. They all turned to look at the entrance of the alleyway they were in. Standing there next to groceries she bought was Izuku and Ochako.

"Leave the girl alone." Ochako shouted at them.

The girl couldn't believe her ears. A human was standing up for her. She looked to Izuku and saw his smaller than average wolf ears. What was a human doing with a faunas?

"And who the hell are you supposed to be?" The leader said smugly. "You think your hot stuff because you have a watch dog with you." Izuku and Ochako's jaws visibly tightened.

"He's a wolf actually. And like I said, leave the girl alone." Ochako said.

"Or else what?" The leader responded.

She pointed to the dumpster in the alley. "Or else, I'll have to put each of you in that dumpster in ten seconds."

The men laughed at what they assumed was a girl trying to be brave, but then blanched as they saw Ochako pulled out Broken Moon in it's staff form.

"Crap, she's a huntress." One of the goons said.

"What do we do boss?" Asked the goon closest to the leader.

"What do you think geniuses? Get her." He shouted pulling out his sword. The other three followed suit.

"Deku, leave them to me." Ochako requested her partner.

"I'll be here if you need me." He responded. He didn't want to let her fight alone, but he believed she'd be okay.

The four men charged straight toward her.

She kicked the dumpster in front of her so the first guy would run into it. She then hit him in the back so he would fall in.

The second one took a swing at her, which she blocked. She then hit his ribs with her staff. She looped her staff on one of his legs and flung him into the dumpster.

The third goon attempted an overhead swing. She blocked it, raised his sword above his head, and then kicked in the face. Sending the third one into the trashcan.

The leader attempted a diagonal slash which she ducked under. When he raised his word for an overhead strike, she quickly hit him in the stomach, knocked up his sword, him in the stomach again, and then stabbing her staff into the ground she jumped up and double side kicked him into the dumpster on top of his followers. She then closed the lid on top of them.

The girl looked at Ochako in awe, because true to her word it only took ten seconds.

Ochako having made sure that the crooks weren't going anywhere anytime soon, came over to the girl. "Are you okay?"

Hesitantly the girl nodded. "I am."

"That's good." Izuku said joining behind his partner.

"Why did you save me." The bear faunas asked.

"Because it's the right thing to do." Ochako replied immediately.

"Do you need help getting home?" Izuku asked.

The girl shook her head. "N-No, I live just down the block. I'll be fine." She stood up and they walked down to the end of the alleyway where she had dropped her groceries. She turned and bowed. "Thank you very much for saving me." She then turned and walked away.

"Gran Torino wasn't lying when he said this place had a lot of baddies." Izuku said.

"Yeah, glad we got there in time for that one." Ochako said.

"Same. I'm glad that in a way I'm doing what I've always set out to do." Izuku said with a smile on his face.

"Are you talking about your reason for being a huntsman?" Ochako asked as they walked down the street.

"Yeah, ever since I was really little I've been a fan of All Might. I wanted to be just like him. I want to be someone who when faced with danger smiles and laughs. All Might is the symbol of peace, and I hope to one day be just that, the symbol of peace. When people are in danger I want them to think of me, believing that they are safe. That's why I want to be a huntsman." Izuku said with eyes burning with determination.

Ochako couldn't help but look at her partner in admiration. Never had she heard anyone sound so determined, she truly did believe he would achieve his goal. No one this determined could fail.

"Honestly Deku… that was one of the most amazing things I've ever heard anyone say." Ochako smiled. She giggled when he ducked his head in embarrassment, mumbling that he didn't deserve the praise. "Honestly, after hearing your reasons I feel kind of guilty of my goals." She put a hand on the back of her hand, a nervous smile forming on her face.

"Why do you feel guilty?" Izuku asked.

"Well I want to be here for the money honestly." Ochako said.

"The money?" Izuku was kind of shocked.

"About right." She covered her flaming cheeks with her hands "It's pretty terrible compared to yours I know."

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to provide for yourself." Izuku said trying to cheer her up.

"It's not really for me." Ochako confessed. "I told you my family owns a construction company didn't I? Well, being in a place where no one wants to expand left us pretty much broke. I wanted to be a huntress before I found out about our situation. I told them when I got older and stronger I would help them, but they wanted to me to follow my dreams." She gripped her fists tighter. "It's not as noble as your cause, but it's why I want to be a huntress. So that I can make money and give my parents the life they deserve."

Ochako waited for any sort of negative remark from him, even though she knew he wasn't like that.

"Ochako… you have to be the most selfless person I have ever met." Ochako blinked, she hadn't been expecting this sort of reaction from him.

"W-What do you mean?" She was curious as to why he would say this.

"You said you want to be a here because of the money, but it's because of what you want to do with the money that makes you an even more wonderful person in my eyes."

Ochako averted her eyes. "I still don't know."

Izuku didn't give up. "Think about it. There are plenty of jobs you could make a lot of money in. You could have been a doctor, a lawyer, and who knows how many other things. But out of all of them you chose to be a huntress. You chose to be someone who saves and protects lives. That makes me feel blessed to be your partner."

Ochako's spirit lifted higher than ever before when it came to talking about her problems. Of course he would never think wrong of her, as he truly did believe that she was that selfless and kind. They may have known each other for less than a year, but Ochako could a feel a connection forming between the two, deeper than anything they had with anyone else.

"So, don't feel bad, be prou-" Izuku was interrupted by Ochako suddenly launching herself and she was hugging him.

"Thanks Deku. I really needed to hear that." Ochako said. His chin resting beside her forehead. "You mean a lot to me too."

Both of them blushed deeply as she realized the words that came out of her mouth.

She immediately jumped waving her hands frantically. "Wait... I didn't mean it like that... I meant you being my partner and all and... hm?" She stopped as she realized Izuku hadn't moved at all. When she looked at his face she screamed. "Ah, Deku!?"

His face was scrunched up with a blush dusting his cheeks. _I'm important to her?!_ He screamed in his head. _A former loser like me!? How? I am so plain and she is so... so... so... so... so..._

Izuku exe has shut down and is now using full power trying to find a word that he feels truly describes how amazing he thinks Ochako is.

* * *

 **Black Mist Bar, somewhere in Vale**

The bar was the go to place to sit down and plan out there movements. The place was pretty nice as well. The lighting gave the place a relaxing atmosphere and it was only made better by Kurogiri's bar tending and drink-making skills.

The current occupants of the establishment were Tomura Shigaraki and Roman Torchwick who were sitting at the bar

Tomura sat there staring angrily at a picture of the green haired faunas traitor. He had gotten some of his connections to gather Intel on him.

A medal of honor huntsman for a father? What a joke. No wonder this brat was a huntsman in training, his family was probably force fed with honors and other ideals by the human huntsman that run these kingdoms.

 _What filth._ He thought as he went back to his games.

"I'm going to be heading back to the Mountain Glenn outpost tonight to finish finalize the preparations for the plan. You want to come with me Tomura?" Roman asked his colleague.

"As if. I have things I want and need to get done here in Vale." Tomura said as he played the new Devil May Cry game on a portable console in his hands.

Dark purple smoke appeared out of nowhere when Kurogiri warped back into the room. "Sir I have found him."

Tomura paused his game and turned off the console. "Good. Bring him here."

The misty man visibly winced at that. "Are you sure it is wise to bring him here?"

Tomura nodded. "Just bring him here."

"As you wish." The barkeep said before being shrouded in a purple mist and was gone.

"What was all that about?" The ginger haired man asked.

"I've had Kurogiri looking around Vale to find the Huntsman Killer: Stain." The white haired faunas explained.

That shocked Roman. "Why would you want to know where a lunatic killer is?"

Tomura shrugged. "He kills huntsman, we kill huntsman. He has a large reputation amongst the world. If he joined us then our own reputation would rise."

A few minutes later, a warp gate appeared in front of Tomura while Torchwick stood as far away from it as possible. Out of the black mist emerged a man who could paint a room red with fear. He was an intimidating, muscular man who walked with a distinct hunch. He has black hair and wears it in a messy fashion that would drape over his face if not for his headband and mask. His face is mostly flat because he removed his own nose, and his eyes are blood red. His tongue is unusually long and forked with many small bumps tainting it. He sports a dark combat suit, plated with metal armor across his body to holster his weapons. The torso is sleeveless, and instead wraps his arms in bandages. He also wears long black wristbands and a watch on his left arm. His knees are protected with metal pads and the costume is completed with black, steel boots with spikes coming out the front of them. He dons his signature blood-red scarf and matching headband, as well as the tattered cloth he wears around his face as a mask.

His eyes darted around observing the area in front of him, and as he laid his eyes on Tomura, his hand went towards the signature katana on his back. He spoke gruffly, "You're Tomura Shigaraki?"

"Yes. I'm glad that you accepted the offer to meet me here, Stain." Tomura said as he stood from his seat. "Now then, let's make this quick. You and I are alike. We both want to remove these trash who call themselves the heroes from the face of this world, don't we? Join us, and together we'll crush these huntsman into dust!"

The man immediately scoffed. "You and I? Alike? You work for the white fang and their plagued ideals!" He looked past him and saw Roman. "You work with others who do nothing, but steal like a leech on blood."

"I'd prefer to call myself a crime entrepreneur." Torchwick quipped.

"What's more, you kill for amusement, not for conviction! Weak-willed men like you are what made the selfless calling of a huntsman a career! A popularity contest!" He tongue flickered harshly as he spoke. "You are the reason these fakes are so rampant in society!" Killing intent rolled off of the man in waves as a dark red intimidating aura surrounded him.

The two started a stare off that didn't look like it was ending soon.

"Well, as much as I would like to stay I have work to do." Roman said as he grabbed his hat and cane before turning to Kurogiri. "Hey, mind tossing me a bottle of that pumpkin flavored stuff and send me back to camp before these two try to kill each other."

The mist man simply reached back and grabbed a bottle of Pumpkin Rum and handed it to the bowler hat man and opened another warp gate with his semblance.

"Gentleman." The thief said tipping his hat toward the three before walking through the gate and coming out the other side. He was now in an underground cavern beneath the abandoned colony of Mount Glenn. He looked around to find many White Fang grunts loading supplies onto a train. He was standing in one of the train cars and looked out through the open doors.

Seeing as no one noticed him yet and everyone was working he pulled out his bottle from the bar. After popping the cork he went to take a drink.

"Yo boss! Is that you?" Just as the tip of the bottle was about to reach his lips, he heard a voice call out for him. "Got something you might wanna see!"

"Is it the good something or the bad something, Perry?" Roman said. "Because, let me tell you I have had a day."

"It's some kinda red cloaked little girl?" Perry answered

Roman sighed loudly and replaced the cork in the bottle and putting it back in his coat pocket. He leaned out the cart door to see Ruby being held captive between Perry and another grunt.

"That would be a bad thing." Roman said.

* * *

 **With Tenya and Tsuyu**

The two T's of the team were walking together on one of the lesser known streets of this part of Vale. It was filled with alleys and home to very few people. Tenya was in front of the two and leading with his head held high while Tsuyu was right in step beside him. The two of them had already stopped a biker gang from robbing a convenience store and tied them up before the police came and got them. This part of town really was rampant with crime at night.

"Hey Iida?" Tsuyu started.

The leader turned to face his partner. "Yes Asui?"

At that her eye twitched a little. "I keep telling you to call me Tsu. My friends always get to call me Tsu."

"Apologies." He said waving his arm.

She held her finger on her lips in thought. "I was just wondering. Gran Torino told us to think about our reasons for being huntsman. While I have a general idea for yours I don't have a full idea of it really."

Tenya slowed down his stride a little as he brought his hand up to hold his chin in thought. "I would have to repeat what I have said. My family, despite it's large industry, have been huntsman for generations. My brother was the one before me and I honestly believe he was the best." He smiled as he reminisced. "He was strong, in body and in will. He always did what was right and did so as it was his duty and life calling to do for others without asking for anything in return. He is the embodiment of what I want to be."

"Do you think he is honest?" Tsuyu asked.

"Of course I do." He replied.

"Then how can you think about being like him when you lie to your own teammates?" Tsuyu said out of left field.

Tenya stopped completely, his face showed he was aghast at his friends words. "What could you possibly mean by that?"

Tsuyu looked him dead in the eye. "You've been searching for the Huntsman Killer on your own right beneath our noses."

Tenya took a step back in shock that he was caught. "How did-"

"When you thought we were sleeping you pulled out your scroll and searched through police reports on the killer." She explained. "When your power is based around stealth, people have a really hard time noticing your watching them."

Tenya looked down at his feet as Tsuyu kept talking. "Not to mention, the killer has a fondness for places where their aren't many people around." She gestured around where they were. "This seems to match that description to a T."

"Midoriya told you at the very beginning of the year that we would help you, that you wouldn't have to be alone in this, that we're a team. Why didn't you say anything?" Tsuyu said.

"Because all of this has nothing to do with you." The leader snapped. "I know what I am doing is wrong, but that bastard destroyed my brother. So I am going to destroy him."

"We're your team." Tsuyu shouted back. "What's wrong with you is what is wrong with us. We're here to help you whether you like it or not."

"I don't need your help." The blue haired man practically growled. "I don't want it."

Tsuyu looked down, her bangs shadowing her eyes, and her body trembling. "Well I don't want another one of my friends to die." Tsuyu said, suddenly very quiet and somber.

Everything was quiet at those words. No noise but their labored breathing. They were both suddenly glad that there was no one around because it would have been embarrassing.

Tenya momentarily forgot his anger at the sight of Tsuyu's trembling form.

"Asui... I... I didn't..." Tenya reached out a hand.

"Do you want to know why I wanted to be a huntress?" Her voice was different, her sniffles adding a different depth to her slightly nasally voice. "I grew up with my family in Menagerie, a place where faunas go when they've had enough of the world around them. I always wanted to go around the world, and if I could help people while doing it then that would be even better. The idea wasn't very popular where I grew up so I had no friends, even as I got older. But one day I met someone who was just like me." Tsuyu's mind flashed back to the image of a tall snake faunas girl with yellow piercing eyes and crazy red hair. "Her name was Habuko Mongoose. She was loud, rude, and a bit of a stalker, but she was my best friend."

The last name rang a bell with Tenya. "Wasn't that-"

"What I named my outfit. Yeah." She confirmed. "It's what she wore all the time. She was so free spirited, always trying to make me do crazy things I wouldn't do on my own. I always said yes as long as it wouldn't break any rules. The times I said no she went ahead without me." She shook her head. "The last time I said no was the last time I saw her."

"What happened to her?" He said carefully, knowing he was in dangerous territory right now.

Tsuyu took a deep breath full of sniffling. "She went out into the desert to practice against Grimm. They didn't find what was left of her until a month later." She put her hands behind her back and undid her ribbon, letting her long hair loose. She held it up to him. "She gave this to me, and it's the only thing I have to remember her by."

She lifted her head and Tenya could see several tear streaks on her face and new ones kept getting formed by just how much she was crying.

"I'm always known for speaking my mind, so here it is. I don't care about breaking rules anymore, and I don't care how dangerous it is, and I don't care if you want to do this on your own." She said with a voice raw from emotion. "You're my friend and I don't want to lose you."

Tenya could not form any words. He had no idea his partner was carrying all of that within her. How she truly viewed him as a friend. How she truly wanted for him to let her and the others stay by his side and help him. How he couldn't ask for a better partner.

After that he wanted to punch himself for realizing he just made said person cry.

Now that he thought about it, it was a good idea.

Tsuyu jumped in surprise as he watched use his flexibility to power kick himself in the face.

Don't ask how anymore.

 _Somehow I actually feel bad for the Grimm if this is how it feels, because damn it this hurts._ He thought to himself as he flew backward from the force of his kick and landed on the ground.

"Iida! What are you-" She ran up to and reaches down to help him, but he raised his hand in protest while the other one gripped his face.

"My apologies. I had no idea how my actions where affecting my teammate so much." He said as he managed to stand up. "I have neglected the feelings of my comrades. As a leader, that is unacceptable." He looked to Tsuyu. "I plan to atone for that starting now."

"What do you mean?" Tsuyu asked after managing to wipe away all of her tears.

"I have no right to ask you this, but as a friend will you aid me in finding the killer." Tenya said with his hand outstretched. "Tsu."

The frog girl smiled. "Of course I will ribbit." She shook his hand. "But you're going to have to ask Midoriya and Ochako when we see them again. Tenya."

"Of course." He said as he smiled as well.

* * *

 **Speaking of Stain**

Tomura hated a lot of things. He hated All Might. He hated huntsman. He hated all Faunas who were huntsman as he saw them as people who betrayed their kind to work with humans. But right now, he really hated the fact that Stain was much faster than him, and he cursed outwardly and internally as the knife sunk was removed from his shoulder and was now pinned to the floor. And now the man was on top of him with barely contained murderous intent.

"You wanted to add me to your numbers? What a joke." Stain said with a second blade pointed at Tomura's throat.

"Oww. That hurts." Tomura managed to get out. Somehow the bastard pushed a blade straight through his aura. How did that work? "Kurogiri, take this guy back will ya."

The mist stood behind the bar, a gash on his upper arm that bled into his shirt. His body was straight and trembling, like someone trying to...

"I can't move my body... It must be his semblance." Kurogiri said, worried of what would happen to his boss.

Stain stood up from where he was and firmly slammed his foot into Tomura's chest, the spiked toes standing threateningly at his throat. Stain saw something on the counter top. He picked it up to see it was the picture of Izuku that Tomura was looking at earlier. "Who is this?"

Tomura was glad to answer that. "A huntsman in training I ran into not too long ago. He is a piece of garbage who brings shame to the name of Faunas, working alongside that trash like All Might."

Stain's eyes narrowed at that. "It is you who brings shame to those who are Faunas. You and the White fang throwing your power idly around on people just trying to live life. You, the White Fang, those who use their power for scum, the fakes who have plagued this society and those who lack the conviction to change it. All of you will be purged." He said as he threw a blade of his at the downed man's face.

Only for it to be caught in Tomura's hand. "You sure like to talk a lot." The knife in between his five fingers cracked. "Conviction?" The blade rusted over. "The closest thing I have to something grand like that would have to be All Might." The rusted blade fell to the ground in a heap of dust. "I refuse to live in a world where trash like that gets worshiped."

He swung his hand at Stain, but the killer jumped back and landed in a ready to receive battle stance with another one of his knives.

"Your knives really hurt. Your lucky I have an aura, because we don't have a healer in this party of ours." The masked wolf faunas said as he feverishly scratched his neck. True to his word, the wound was very slowly being healed by his aura. The light blue color of his aura wavered over his wound.

Stain kept his blade at the reader. "So that is the type of man you are."

"Huh?" Tomura said.

"It seems that our goals differ quite widely. However, we do both agree on one thing... The destruction of our current world." Stain stated.

"Quit messing around. Go home and die. I'm the type of guy you hate the most don't you."

"I was testing your resolve." Stain explained as he sheathed his knife. "People tend to how their true colors when they are on the verge of death. It seems that I was mistaken about you. You do show a resolve, no matter how twisted, to change the world as you see fit. I'll let you live, as I'm curious to see how your bud will blossom and if you have strength to follow through with that resolve. If not I can dispose of you at any time."

Tomura's eyes thinly narrowed at that. "Dispose of me?"

Behind him, Kurogiri fell forward a little before he caught himself. "I can move now?"

"Kurogiri," Tomura said. "I don't want someone as crazy as him on our party."

"Sir, he will be a great asset if he joins us." The mist man turned to Stain. "I take it negotiations were successful?"

"My business is done here. Now take me back to where you found me. I have still have unfinished business to attend to there." The killer said as he licked his forked tongue across his lips.

Kurogiri reluctantly replied to the man's want and opened a gate back to the center of the residential district. Stain walked right through and just like that, the gate was shut and he was gone.

Tomura stood there watching the spot where the man who humiliated him left. His hands were shaking in anger like the rest of him.

"Kurogiri," He started. "Tell Torchwick to move ahead of schedule and start the attack tonight."

Kurogiri saw no reason in that action. "Sir, that wasn't supposed to be for another few days, if we do it now then..."

"And get me in touch with Sensei." Tomura's request left the mist man in shock.

Not as much as the next part though. "It's time to show this kingdom fear, show them chaos, show them the Nomu."

* * *

 **And that's all folks.**

 **Pop quiz: Ochako's fight in the beginning was based on part of another fight from a movie from 2005. If you can guess that movie right I thank you for remembering a good film or just remembering some movie that you thought was crap compared to the first.**


	21. ANNIVERSARY! I LOVE YOU ALL!

**THE ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY!**

 **It has been a whole year since I started this story. Right now, in the season of giving.**

 **And I feel so blessed for every pound... no... every ton of support that each of you have given me.**

 **I wanted to give you a new chapter as a one year anniversary gift, but since I didn't have enough time I thought I would do something different.**

 **Read through the reviews and thank each person individually.**

 **Starting with the very first reviewer of this story.**

 **Karlos1234ify: You were the first. Thank you for being the first person to say something nice about my work.**

 **Shadow Joestar: You have been their since the start of all this and I cannot thank you enough for all the wonderful things you have said every chapter of Team TOTM.**

 **Ol' Maddox: I will continue this until the end of the line.**

 **Dragontitan: Thank you for liking the idea so much.**

 **D3lph0xL0v3r: You've been here one of the longest as well and I can't thank you enough. Thank you a lot.**

 **Aragon365: You and I have been working on similar stories. We've passed back and forth thoughts and ideas and praises and compliments. I want you to know that it was you. You were the one that gave me the inspiration to write Team TOTM. I read Team STIK and I thought it was beautiful, but I wanted so bad for there to be some Izuocha. So I wrote my own story to do just that. Thank you so much for your kind words and I can't wait for your next chapter.**

 **komodome: Dekiru is the name, loving you is my game. That reference in any story is a gift to the world and to you.**

 **Guestwho: I love that you love this so much. Thank You.**

 **Glenn: Bakugo roasting Cardin was pretty funny wasn't it? Hahaha. I love when we laugh together.**

 **RHatch89: Thank you for saying I am awesome. You are awesome too.**

 **98Kazer: That is the embodiment of Choco bro in my mind. Me and the edge lord thank you. (Tokoyami: We do?) Me: We do! (Tokoyami: We do.)**

 **The 3rd dragneel: Words mean so much coming from one of my favorite writers. Thank you.**

 **Caliban Super Saiyan 0: I hate him too. I might include him in the story. Just not in the way everyone thinks. If I do, trust me, you'll laugh your ass off.**

 **120xion: I will keep doing more.**

 **Jerrend: Thank you for pointing that out and I am glad you enjoy it.**

 **Keywora: Thank you for loving it. I will do my best to, to use your words, keep up the amazing work.**

 **Mikitsume: Thank you. I f-ing love Skillet.**

 **Gamelover41592: Thank you for your words of encouragement.**

 **Commandantco: Glad you are enjoying it.**

 **Nicholas: I am so proud to be your hero. You are right. Wolves are the best creature. Plus Ultra my man.**

 **Nicreynard: Both are fast but snakes also have great movement speed. Also. A THANK YOU IS HERE!**

 **reaper27: Not the best movie but I still love that scene. Glad you figured it out.**

 **Know that even if I didn't call you by name that as a writer I love and cherish you all.**

 **Happy anniversary.**


	22. SLASH! Said right before chaos erupts!

**Sup** **readers. Coming at you with a chapter right before 2019.**

 **Nearly 50,000 views have been made to this story.**

 **I'm so happy for all the people who have stuck through with me on this story. I hope to keep going strong as we brave into the new year.**

* * *

 **With Izuku and Ochako**

Izuku had managed to restart his exe. from last seen and was now walking alongside Ochako along the streets again. They were still watching out for crime while heading to a café that was now not so far away.

Gran Torino had called and told them to meet there a little after midnight when they patrol was done. Said he wanted to see their progress.

They arrived at it in no time at all. It was on the twelfth floor of a building called the High Riser.

They walked right on in and looked around for their teacher for the week and found him waving at them from the corner of the place with both a coffee cup and a plate of pastries in front of him.

"I feel as though he is becoming more predictable based on his diet." Ochako quietly whispered to her friend as they made their way to him.

"I agree." Izuku replied.

"Congrats," The old man started when the two of them arrived at the table. "you two are the first ones here."

That shocked Izuku. "How? Iida and Asu-Tsu…" He corrected himself when Ochako gave him the look Tsuyu gives him when he doesn't call her by what she wants to be called. "had covered an area closer to here than we were."

"How would I know what teenagers are doing nowadays?" Gran Torino replied as he took a bite out of a fish shaped piece of taiyaki.

"Maybe they got caught up by traffic on the roads." Ochako suggested.

Izuku pulled out his scroll. "I'll text them real quick."

"Now that's one thing I know about you blasted kids." The old man huffed out. "You're always caught up with what's on your screen instead of the world around you."

Izuku ignored that and typed out his message in a group chat the four had made for each other when they started as a team.

 _GreenWolf: Guys, m_ _e and Ochako are at High Riser Café with Gran Torino. Where are you guys?_

He hit send and he know the message went out because Ochako got it too because of the group chat. A few seconds later, the space where it says delivered said 'Read by Tsuyu'. A second later a message popped up.

 _Froppy: Got held up on something. We'll be there soon._

Izuku nodded before closing his scroll and put it away. He pulled out a chair and sat down next to Ochako.

"So what good deeds did you two accomplish tonight." Gran Torino asked.

"We stopped a couple of guys from mugging a young faunas girl and saw her go home safely." Ochako said.

"It'd be more correct to say she stopped them." Izuku said adding to the truth.

"But you were there in case I needed help." Ochako rebuttled.

"You didn't need me at all. You tossed them around like flies." Izuku insisted.

"You would have ended the fight faster." Ochako tried.

"Not nearly as cool as you tossing four guys into a dumpster by momentum alone in ten seconds." Izuku replied.

"With your strength you totally could do the same with a swing of your axe." Ochako said.

Gran Torino watched the back and forth between the two as they tried complimenting each other only for the other one to rebuttal with what they thought was a better compliment. He spoke exactly what he saw. "Toshinori wasn't wrong about the young love blossoming between you two."

The two stopped their back and forth and were frozen in silence. Their faces were morphed in shock at the old mans words. That shocked stone that was their faces chiseled and melted away as blood rushed to their faces and brightened their faces to a ripe tomato on the perfect harvest season.

 ***CRASH***

Niether one of them even had the chance to stutter as something was thrown into through the window behind them. The three of them turned to the commotion and when the dust cleared they saw a man there. Based on his white lion claws and the gauntlets he had around them, he was most likely a huntsman.

The man shakily brought himself to his feet. "What the hell was tha…" He didn't finish as another figure flew through the window and grabbed him by the face. What they saw was the work of nightmares.

The protruding bone armor was that of a Grimm, but it's form it had was not like any Grimm. It was humanoid in shape with a torso, two legs and two arms. Except the arms and legs were much longer than normal human proportions with it's hand not being used being dragged on the ground by it's feet. It's feet thin and gangly with the creature standing on it's toes. It's skin was an eerie greyish blue. The most terrifying part of it however, was it's head. The normal red burning blood eyes were instead a terrifying yellow in four different eyes. Bone going around it's head except for the top portion, where it's brain was exposed to the air. The eyes rested inside the exposed brain.

Izuku and Ochako pulled out their weapons. "What is that thing?" Ochako yelled.

Gran Torino looked at it and a flash of recognition shown in his eyes before his gaze hardened, ready for battle. "Make sure these people stay safe you hear me?"

He used his semblance and flew straight at the Grimm at speeds too fast to see and smashed his foot into it's face. The creature was dazed and it let go of the still breathing huntsman. Gran Torino oriented himself in air to land with his feet on the wall and blasted himself again toward the beast and smashed himself into it, taking it and him out the opening it came from.

"Gran Torino!" Izuku shouted. He ran to the window to see an impact crater being made on a building a block away from them. The old man really was fast wasn't he.

"Everyone, evacuate the building and make your way to a safe location." Ochako called out to the people in the café. Once everyone listened to her they got out of there in a hurried manner and she made her way to stand by Izuku and looked out onto the city.

"Deku look." She said pointing to a place at the center of the district where the smoke from a fire was rising.

"Let's go check it out." He said as he activated full cowling.

Ochako nodded and touched both of them with her semblance making them weightless. She grabbed onto Izuku as he bent his knees and blasted them towards the fire zone. Because of their weightlessness they soared through the air like a bullet with air bending around because of how fast they were going. When they got close Izuku pulled out his weapon in it's double bladed ax form. He sent One for All through Devotion and swung it down facing sideways, acting as a fan and stopping their riduclous speed. Ochako then deactivated her semblance and let them fall to the ground where they landed and combat rolled out of any fall damage.

They got up from their landing and ran to where the smoke was rising. They turned a corner and found a large amount of huntsman and a few huntresses surrounded the fire. Out of the fire came two more Grimm similar to the one from before but each was also different.

There was a larger one had the pitch black skin of a normal Grimm with the exposed brain coming down to their upper jaw, while the other one had yellow skin and large wings reminiscent of a bat on it's back and a large metal gas mask like contraption on it's mouth.

 _Seriously, what the hell are these things?_ Izuku shouted in his head. _They're clearly Grimm but there's something more to them._

"Put out the fire, we'll handle this." A huntsman shouted to his comrades as they charged the creatures while other people undid the nearby fire hydrants and tried to dous the fire.

The huntsman and huntress in training saw the scene and watched the fight as they suddenly felt a serious buzzing in their pockets. They pulled out their scrolls and unlocked them to find a message from Tsuyu. They opened it up to find a location on a map. It wasn't on their team chat and when they looked to see who else she sent it to, it looked as though she sent it to every person in her contacts.

"She must be in danger!" Ochako exclaimed. "And Iida is with her!"

Izuku looked at the map more closely to find out where the beacon came from. "I know this area. It's about ten blocks from here. Let's go."

They hit the ground running to their new destination. Izuku went up ahead because of his speed with his full cowling. He took another look at his scroll to get a better idea of where they were now that he was closer. Based on what he was seeing it was an alleyway.

That stilled his blood for a moment. The place they were heading to was known for not having many people around. The main reason a huntsman would be in danger in a alleyway in a vacant part of town would be...

He turned a corner and what he saw made his eyes widen.

Knowing he didn't have much time he dug his feet into the ground and launched himself into the alley, bouncing off walls while swinging his weapon.

" **SLAAASH!"**

* * *

 **Yes it is a cliffhanger. I'm sorry this chapter is not nearly as good as others. I rushed all of this in today because I haven't written anything in a month and I really wanted to get a chapter up before the year ended.**

 **The fight against Stain will be made after new years.**

 **The white lion huntsman was actually a one second character in MHA who got his ass handed to him by the first Nomu we see in Season two on the train.**

 **One more thing. Dcraus my man. Your ideas for stories are great, but I don't do requests. I'm sorry.**

 **Happy New Year. I will see you all in the New Year.**


	23. The Stains on our blades

**Sup** **readers.** **I'm so happy for all the people who have stuck through with me on this story. Sorry for the extremely long wait. I'd kick my self in the ass, but my leg is messed up from a fall I had and I'm less than one month away from having my nephew be born.**

 **Not to mention I just saw Avengers Endgame and all I can say is wow! Literally. That was all I could say for the whole time afterwards. For those of you who haven't seen it. You have to see it to believe it.**

* * *

 **A few minutes earlier**

Stain heard all of the explosions happening and looked to where the flashes of light came from. They weren't to far away from where he was in his alley.

He shook his head in exasperation. "Too flashy. What the hell is he doing?" It was like a child throwing a tantrum. One thing doesn't go his way and he takes it out on the world around him. Those people are the kind he despises almost as much as he does false huntsman and the White Fang. "I'll deal with him later." He said to himself as he pushed the huntsman in front of him further into the wall by his face, blood oozing from a large gash on his arm. "But for now, I'll do what I came to do."

 _This bastard cut right through my aura_. His body had gone frigid after the knife had made it's way into his arm. The only things he could move were his eyes and his mouth, which he used.

"W-What the hell? What did you do to me? You bastard! I'll get you for this!" The huntsman had croaked out from behind the killer's hand.

Stain glared at the man in anger and loathing. He pulled out Stendhal, the worn down katana still had stains on it from it's last few victims. "For a huntsman, your final words are such shit. You should at least try to die with some form of dignity." He said in clear disappointment as he leveled his blade toward the other man's neck.

Just then, the battle senses he had honed for years mixed with his snake faunas biology warned him of a fast moving object coming from his right. He turned and swung his sword to block an attack from an armored leg, courtesy of Tenya. A chain blade came around his side and went straight for Stain. The killer pulled the knife out of the huntsman's shoulder, not caring for his grunt of pain, and blocked the blade before pulling his sword back and swatting Tenya away.

Tenya flew back in midair and landed on his back while Tsuyu joined him by his side. "Tenya. Are you alright? Ribbit."

"I'm fine." He said, not caring at all how that strike hurt more than expected.

Stain raised his sword at the two of them while keeping his bloody knife trained on the huntsman. "Run along children. This is not the place for you to be."

"A scarf as red as blood," Tenya started as he strained slightly to get back off his back. "and armed to the teeth with blades. You must be the huntsman killer Stain." He raised his head with a glare full of fury and want of revenge. "I've been searching for you. I didn't expect us to meet so soon. I am..."

Stain leveled his blade at the blue haired man. "Your eyes." He started. " You're out for revenge aren't you?" He said, his eyes darkening behind his eye mask. "You should choose your next few words carefully young man. The fact your both kids won't save you from me from taking your lives."

Tsuyu stood closer to her teammate with Rainy Season in it's short sword form. "Tenya, can you stand?"

"Save me?" Tenya said, ignoring Tsuyu's question as he struggled to stand. "So you don't even consider me a threat."

"Tenya..." Tsuyu saw he was losing him self to his anger despite the promise they made earlier that evening. Discreetly she reach back to grab her scroll.

 _He doesn't look like he will want to run from this fight. And I can't carry both him and that injured man there._ She thought as she pushed a few buttons on her scroll that would let people on their team chat to have her location. _I can only hope Ochako and Izuku will get the alert and bring help._

"Listen to me now you murderer!" Tenya said as he stood fully. "I am the younger brother to the man you attacked! Brother to an amazing huntsman among huntsman! I've come to stop you in his stead! So remember this name for the short time you have left! I am Tenya Iida! The man who will take you down." He shouted with murderous conviction and hatred.

The killer looked unphased, but his eyes continued to darken. "That so? Then it's time to die!"

The engines on the back of Ingenium whirled to life with spouts of fire. "FOR TENSEI!" He shouted as zoomed forward and attempted an upward kick at the killer.

Stain jumped upward out of the kicks reach, but immediately had to block another attack from Tsuyu's chain sword. This gave Tenya a chance to leap in the air and send another kick his way. He crossed his arms to take the blow and he went sliding backwards on his feet.

Tenya rushed him like a madman on his feet. He aimed most of his kicks at Stains face and torso, each accompanied by a shot from his boots.

Stain guarded against each of them with such insane speed he looked like a blur compared to Tenya's speed enhanced strikes. But this time he was too into his battle with the blue haired man to notice Tsuyu's chain blade wrapping around his torso. With a yank, the sword sent Stain's face flying into the foot of Tenya as he unloaded a round in his face. He flew back, but was pulled again by Tsuyu. This time Tenya stood on his left leg and activated the engines on the back of his right turning him into a spin kicking tornado who landed multiple strikes on the killers body and sending him flying again.

Stain had had enough of this. All of those attacks left a dent in his aura, making him lose a fifth of it. He saw the girl about to yank her sword again. She was a good backup for the despicable child in front of him. As he flew by the wall of the alley he stabbed his spiked toed boots into the wall to ground himself. Grabbing the chain blade with his aura coated hand and yanked it with all of his strength. Tsuyu came flying forward toward him. Gripping Stendhal in a backward grip, he threw his fist forward into her face.

Tsuyu saw the attack coming and was going to let her aura take the brunt of the attack before she made her counter attack. What she didn't expect when his hand was right in front of her face, her aura temporarily flared around her head and fizzled out. His fist hit her in the left temple and without her aura guarding that spot she took the full brunt of the man's fist. She started to fall back and Rainy Season unwrapped itself. He grabbed the edge of the blade and cracked it like a whip. Tsuyu who was still holding the handle, went flying up ward before being dragged down the opposite wall, sending chunks of cement flying everywhere. She landed on a dumpster, her body tore threw the metal like paper and she landed on the ground across from the injured huntsman.

"Tsuyu!?" Tenya yelled in concern for his partner before it was replaced with stabbing pain in his right shoulder as Stain's pike toed boot made it past his aura and dug into his flesh, the man threw his other foot downward on Tenya's head and drove it in to the ground.

"Iida? So your the brother of that man I used to get the rumors going." Stain said not seeming out of breath at all. "But compared to him," He flipped around Stendhal in his grip. "you're so weak." He said stabbing his sword into his other shoulder, making Iida grunt in pain. "He had the bravery to jump into the fray and face me head to save one of his fellow huntsman I was trying to kill. He almost give me a run for my money. He was weak as well, but at least he was less of a fake than you."

"Shut up you monster!" Iida yelled with his face in the ground. "Do you have any idea what you did to his life?! The damage to his spinal meant he'd never walk on his own two feet again! He had to give up on being a huntsman! He saved so many lives! He loved helping people! He was a great Huntsman! And you took that away from him! You had no right!"

* * *

 **Flashback - five years ago**

 _"Tensei, you've made your father proud." Tenya's father said happily, sitting at the head of the dining room table. "You're so young yet you command your team with such skill on your missions. That is no small feat!"_

 _"You say command, but it's actually the opposite father." Said Tensei. He looked like an older version of Tenya, but without glasses and with less straight hair with a few tuffs here and there. "I'm in no position to accomplish much on my own yet so if anything they support me."_

 _To his left was a twelve year old Tenya, looking up at his older brother with such reverence. He was already in Soumei academy, trying to follow in his brothers footsteps._

 _"I have to keep working hard to pay back all they do for me. I bear the badge as their leader, so I have to play my part. As long as I am helping people, I am glad. And I feel like my teammates agree." He finished before going back to food on his plate with a smile on his face._

* * *

"He is more than a huntsman, he's a hero! My Hero! A great hero who inspired my dreams!" Tenya continued to shout from his position. "I'll kill you for what you did!"

Stain had heard enough. "Why don't you shut up and save them first." He said pointing not only at the downed huntsman, but at the barely conscious Tsuyu as well.

Tenya's face morphed into shock, the anger temporarily leaving his mind.

Stain seeing that he was speechless kept talking. "You should stop wielding your power for revenge and your own goals and try using it to save others for a change. Your brother was a fake as well, but he at least saved others. And the day I fought him, he was ready to throw away his life for his partner. People like you who use their power out of hate and self interest are not needed in this world." He pulled Stendhal out of Tenya's shoulder and brought the bloodied blade up to his face. "That's why you must die." With those words spoken he licked the blood on the blade.

Tenya's body which was already frozen in pain on the ground, went stiff and rigid as could be. And it felt so heavy, like his whole body had turned into concrete. _My body... It won't move...?!_ He thought.

Stain didn't care for his internal struggle and raised Stendhal above his head, aiming for Tenya's neck. "Die here. And consider yourself a sacrifice for the betterment of this society."

 **"Shut up... Shut up! Nothing you say matters. You're still a killer who hurt my brother!"** Tenya shouted with all of his hate.

Just as Stain was about to bring down the blade he saw a sparkle of green in the corner of his eyes. He looked down the alleyway and saw Izuku coming in with Full Cowling and with Devotion in it's double bladed axe form coming down on him. He raised Stendhal and took the attack head on. While Izuku was still in the air he raised his leg and kicked Stain in the face, sending him flying.

"Gotcha!" Izuku shouted as he back flipped and landed on his feet by the downed form of his leader.

Tenya looked up at his teammate in shock. "Midoriya? Why? How?"

"We came to help you guys. Tsuyu sent your location on your scroll to me and Ochako. We thought it was a call for help, and we were right." He explained.

Stain straightened out and got a look at Izuku. His eyes slightly widening in recognition.

 _I_ _t's that kid from the guy's photo._ He thought.

Ochako ran into the alleyway a moment later and immediately went to Tsuyu. "Tsu, are you okay?"

The frog girl groaned very loudly, but she still opened her eyes to look at her friend. "I'm fine." Her aura was returning to her and was minorly getting rid of the giant headache she was having.

Izuku looked down at his team leader on the ground. "Iida, can you move? We got here so quickly we didn't bring backup. There are a group of Huntsman a few blocks down at the fire. You can use your spee-"

"I... can't move! He cut me... through my aura... it must have been his semblance..." The leader managed to barely get out.

Izuku faced the killer. "So he can somehow get past aura, and cutting the skin somehow activates his semblance." He tried adding that information to a plan to get out of there, but a groan cut him off as he looked over to find the huntsman from earlier slouched against the wall. He cursed silently. He could take Iida and make a dash for it while Ochako grabbed Tsuyu, but another one would be a challenge. And that wasn't taking into account the killer might chase them and kill them from behind.

He also couldn't use Assault here. Just one of his attacks nearly wrecked Gran Torino's house. If he let one of those loose here he might send trap trap the downed people in rubble. And it might block his view of the killer.

They had no other choice. His grip on Devotion grew tighter. He looked back at his partner and caught her eye. She got the message and propped Tsuyu against a wall before pulling out Broken Moon in it's tonfa form. She walked up and stood by him.

The message was clear. They would have to fight.

"Don't get involved!" Tenya shouted. "He only wants me. It has nothing to do with you two."

"What're you saying?" Ochako asked in horror as she looked down at the anger and grief stricken look on her friends face.

"A few friends show up and say they here to help." The killer finally said something after watching this whole exchange between friends. "Alaways a good line to say. Adorable even. But it is my duty to kill him and that other faker over there. So if you choose to fight me, just know this," He eyes that were at at first brown flashed a glowing red before returning to their normal color. "The weaker of us will be culled." He said as his aura flared red and oozed with blood lust.

Izuku and Ochako's bodies froze at the wave of killer intent that came from his words. He was not like any villain they had faced before, they could tell by his eyes.

Torchwick's eyes had mischievousness and mirth mixed in them.

Tomura's had a god complex mixed in with childish glee.

Stain's were callous and simple. the eyes of a killer.

This would be the fight of their lives. The dread bore a hole in their stomachs as they shakily kept their weapons raised for a fight.

"No! Run! Take Tsuyu with you! This has nothing to do with any of you!" Tenya yelled in desperation.

"You're our leader and you're our friend Iida. Any problem you have is one we all have." Ochako gathered the courage to say despite her fear.

"I've got a lot to say to you, but that can come later." Izuku said. "But if that was true then nobody would be able to help anyone, much less Huntsman." Green lightning danced across his skin as he activated his semblance. "Saving others... even if they don't want to be saved... that is what makes a Huntsman." He shouted with his eyes full of determination.

Stain's eyes lit up with that speech of his. His lips pulled upwards in a smile. "Ahh... Good."

Izuku and Ochako launched forward. Him coming from the right and her coming from the left.

Izuku brought down his axe on Stain's sword. Stain grabbed one of his knives in a backhand grip and was slashing toward his stomach but Ochako blocked it with her tonfa.

This started a choreographed dance of battle between the three. Stain would intercept each of their attacks with his unprecedented speed. When he went to counter attack on one of them the other one defended their partner.

Izuku turned Devotion back into twin axes and blocked Stain's sword with one while Ochako tried to leg sweep him with Broken Moon in it's staff form. Stain jumped over it and tried bringing a knife down on her head but Izuku blocked it again with his other ax.

Stain raised his foot and kicked Ochako away before swinging Stendhal at Izuku. Izuku growled and caught the killers swinging arm and headbutted the man right between his eyes. He turned around and threw Stain over his shoulder and onto the ground. The cement spiderwebbing around him as he lost his breath. Izuku brought his axes together again and tried bringing it down on the killer, but he caught it with his sword. With a sharp twist of his wrist he knocked his ax to the side before leaping onto his hands. His body coiled itself like a snake before letting loose, the bottom of his feet catching Izuku on his chin and sending him flying up.

His victory was short as the ground beneath his hands flashed pink and he started floating upside down. He looked up to see Ochako charging toward him swinging her weapon upward and catching him on the jaw. Since he had no gravity to speak of he went flying upward.

Stain tried to correct himself in midair but as he looked up he froze. Then his smile reached his ears.

Izuku was there, bringing down his lightning covered ax upon him.

But what made him smile was his eyes. Eyes of will and determination to save everything in front of them.

Green eyes just like All Might's blue colored orbs.

 _He is worthy._ He thought happilly as Izuku slammed his ax down on him. His body was a blur as it slammed into the ground, sending a dust cloud spiral straight into the air.

Izuku fell downard next to Ochako as he landed on his hands and knees, breathing heavily.

"Are you alright Deku?" Ochako asked in concern, he own breath being labored.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said. He turned his attention toward where they sent the killer. "That should have done some real dama-"

His whole body froze. Not in fear. It just literally froze. He couldn't move anything.

Ochako apparently noticed this as she was suddenly kneeling beside him. "Deku, what's wrong?"

"I... can't move." He replied.

A roar of laughter made it's way to their ears from the dust, they both looked closer to see a standing siloette. "Hahahaha! Wonderful! Truly wonderful! Your determination, your eyes, your will, and even your skill! They are all what makes a true huntsman! You are indeed worthy of being a huntsman."

The dust cleared to show Stain still standing proud with his sword in his hand. The alleyway looked like it took more damage then him. There were even bigger spiderweb cracking all across the ground and up the walls of the alley.

 _He took all of that power and is still standing like nothing!_ Izuku thought in shock. He tried again to stand, but again his body failed to move. _Why can't I move, he didn't cut me._ His aura glowed around his right hand, drawing his eyes to it. Right about the edge of his finger less gloves his aura was glowing around the smallest of cuts on his finger. _A cut that small got me?!_ He looked forward at Stain and noticed he was holding his sword up to his face and used his snake like tongue to lick a drop of blood that made it's way down the blade. The stiffness around Izuku increased and the light bulb in his head turned on as he pieced the puzzle together. It wasn't the cuts on the body that made people freeze, it was the blood he took from those cuts.

"You lack power right now, but I'll let you live so you can blossom." Stain said. "Unlike the ones behind you."

 _Lack power?! That was 8% of All Might's power! How strong is this guy?!"_ Izuku screamed inside his head.

Stain lowered his blade from his face and began walking toward them.

Ochako stood back up with her weapons at the ready. "St-Stay away from them!" The fear obvious on her face and in her voice.

"With him you had a chance against me." Stain said pointing at Izuku as he continued to come closer. "Alone you are no threat."

"She's not alone kero." A voice said as chain sword glowing blue covered in ice was brought down on his position. He stepped to the side as the sword impacted where he was once standing and made a small column of ice that he saw his reflection in.

The segmented blades of the sword started piecing back together going back to Tsuyu who had transformed Rainy Season into it's normal sword form.

"Tsuyu!" Ochako exclaimed as her friend stood beside her.

"Cute." Stain said as he leapt forward. "But not enough."

Just then his senses flared up again and he leapt backward as a small glacier of ice came at him from between the girls.

"Wow. I knew you could make Ice with your sword, but not that much." Ochako said in awe as the ice was already melting.

"That wasn't me kero." Tsuyu confessed.

"Yet another one joins the fray." Stain said annoyed. "There are so many interruptions today."

"Tsuyu." The girls turned to see Shoto there with Jaegar in the ground with ice surronding it with his scroll in his left hand. "You have to learn to send better messages like this in times of crisis. We almost didn't make it in time."

"We?" The girls asked before a war cry made itself known and they looked up to see Kirishima coming down on top of the killer. The killer simply jumped back as his gauntlet covered arm impacted against the cement and sent cracks everywhere. "Dammit! I missed him!"

"Tsuyu sent your location on the group chat between our teams and between Team's RWBY and JNPR. It was strange that you didn't add anything else to it. So we took it as a distress call." Shouto explained.

"Good thing we did. You guys look messed up." Kirishima commented looking at the girls in shambles while the guys were down on the ground.

Shouto looked forward at Stain. "Not sorry to break this to you, but your not killing anyone today."

"You guys..." Izuku said on the ground causing everyone to look at him. "It's blood... He cuts through your aura to steal blood and paralyzes you by ingesting your blood. That's how he got me and Iida."

Ochako's nose scrunched at that. "Gross. How does he not have Hepatitis right now."

"That explains all the blades on him." Shouto surmised. "All we have to do is keep our distance then."

Just as he said that he ducked his head to the right as a knife slashed across his cheek.

"For a fake you've got some good friends here boy." Stain said as he rushed them.

Kirishima ran in front and tried to take a swing at him with Red Riot. The killer step to the side and tried to stab Kirishima in the heart with a knife. Only for it to break on contact against Kirishima's hardened skin.

"It's doesn't matter if you can cut through my aura!" Kirishima shouted as the battering ram of his gauntlet pulled back halfway. "Nothing gets past my skin!" He said as he threw his fist forward into the killers stomach as he released the ram and sent the man back.

Shouto and Tsuyu charged after him and engaged in a two to one sword fight. The killer sent his sword in a sweeping motion for Shouto's neck as Shouto raised a column of ice to catch the blade. Stain sent Stendhal in the air to draw Shouto's attention to it as he leaned in and tried to take blood from his still bleeding face, but backed away from a flaming sword that Tsuyu now had fire dust inside. Ochako shot several lighting dust infused shot from her tonfa, but Stain blocked them all and sent a knife at Tsuyu. She dodged it, but the blade kept making it's way to Ochako. She cross guarded her tonfa to block the knife as it fell to the ground.

 _Each move he makes allows him to create multiple openings to attack multiple people._ Shouto analysed as he sent another of ice toward the killer to which he dodged as skillfully before. _He's so strong._

 _"_ Stop! All of you!" Tenya said from the ground. "I inherited my brother's will. Only I can do this."

"You inherited his will?" Shouto said as he raised even more ice against Stain. The killer jumping from ice spike to ice spike as Kirishima and Ochako shot at him. "That's funny. Because I'm pretty sure Tensei never had that look on his face." As he said that one of Kirishima's shots landed on Stain's torso, lowering his aura even lower. Stain's eyes went over to Izuku and again they flashed red before going back to brown.

Shouto decided to send even more ice toward him. This time instead of jumping away, Stain stood his ground and slashed through all of the ice with incredible speed. "It's a poor strategy to block your view of a faster opponent." He said as he disappeared in a blur of speed.

"Where did he go?" Kirishima said.

"You're all pretty good too." They looked up to see Stain coming down with his sword on the Huntsman.

Izuku flashed into his line of sight and swung double bladed Devotion sideways like a fan. The accompanying pressurized air sent him backwards.

 _Dammit. I thought it would take him more than a second to figure it out._ Stain thought as he landed on his feet.

Izuku landed beside the others as they were all shocked to see him back on his feet.

"I can move again." He said, stating the obvious.

"So his semblance has a time limit?" Tsuyu guessed.

"But Deku was the one to be frozen." Ochako said confused.

Shouto kept a close eye on Stain as he walked towards them. "So he takes our blood and ingests it to paralyze us but Midoriya was somehow the first one out of it."

"His aura has been taking a lot of hits, maybe it has something to do with that." Kirishima guessed

Izuku looked at the killer with analytical gaze. "Only a few things I can think of. A: It weakens the more people he uses it on. B: As his aura gets weaker so to does his semblance. Or C: A combination of both a and b, but the weaker his aura gets the harder it is to manage so many people, so he choses who he lets out of it."

Stain's lips curled up again as Izuku figured it out. "My, my, my. You are just a damn golden egg. You know that? C is the correct answer. If I had my full aura I could have froze all of you. But the strain the three of you was putting on me was a little much so I had to let you go. I added another person to fight, but I can't let either of the fakes go. That fact I can cut through your aura is just an added bonus."

"All that really tells us is that we've actually been having an effect on him." Kirishima said, noticing earlier when Stain took his battering ram punch like nothing. That punch could kill a fully grown Ursa Major with one go.

"We need to take those three out of here. He can react to all of our attacks like nothing. I don't see any openings either." Shouto said.

"Shouto. You are more of a long range fighter. I have my hardened skin so I'll take the front." Kirishima said, adjusting Red Riot on his arm.

"I'll join you." Izuku said with Full cowling dancing across his skin. "You and Tsuyu give us rear support."

"Pretty risky plan for you two. But yeah, let do it." Shouto said stabbing Jaegar in the ground, frost gathering around the blade.

"We'll protect the ones behind us. Kero." Tsuyu said, Rainy Season returning to a segmented chain sword that lit up with the fire dust inside.

"I'll take the front as well. I've always been more close quarters." Ochako said aiming Broken Moon at the killer.

Stain let out a long breath. "Five against one. At the least your not naive."

They executed their plan with three going after him while the others provided back up.

Tenya could only watch as his friends fought the killer. _"_ Stop it... I can't take it... Stop fighting for me..."

"If you want us to stop then get up Tenya." Tsuyu shouted as she sent a blade of fire toward the killer catching him on the arm as Ochako rammed the end of her staff into his stomach. "Stand up and fight alongside your team."

Stain's eyes flashed red again and Tenya regained his feeling again. He fingers dug through the ground as he clenched his fist. _My friends have been protecting me. Bleeding for me. It's like the killer said. I'm no huntsman. Not compared to them._ His eyes flashed as he saw Stain's sword going for Ochako's neck. _But I refuse to fall behind them any longer._ He thought as his semblance activated. The speed coursing it' way through his veins. _Know this killer! I'm Tenya Iida! The man who is going to take you down!_

Suddenly he was gone from his spot on the ground and was driving his foot into Stain's hand, making him drop his sword. And with his semblance still going he blurred as he kicked the killer hard across the face sending him back again.

"Iida. Your out of it." Izuku said happily.

"Everyone." Tenya said with his hair shadowing his eyes. "This had nothing to do with any of you, and for that I'm sorry."

"Not this again." Ochako said.

"That's why I refuse to let you lose any more blood here." He raised his head to meet the killers gaze. "You were right about me killer. I don't deserve to be called a huntsman, but I will not let that break me from becoming one."

"Don't think you can just change in the heat of battle." Stain said in clear anger. "You are truly hopeless. And that is why you must die." As he threw a knife at him.

Tenya blocked it with the armor, but it went through and stabbed into his right forearm. He grunted, but otherwise ignored it. "Everyone. You remember when both of our teams tried team attacks together?"

Everyone knew exactly what he was talking about. It was a hectic day thanks to Tenya and Bakugo's bickering, but they actually managed to work together well. They all nodded and waited his command.

Stain was starting to lose it. He was constantly denied his goal and his aura was nearly gone. He settled it. he was going to kill each of these kids except for the green haired faunas one, only he would live.

He charged at them at great speed. But they were prepared.

"Snowy Season." The blue haired leader shouted.

Shouto stabbed Jaegar in the ground and sent a wave of icy mist toward Stain while Tsuyu sent Rainy Season into the mist. Stain jumper as a wall ice wa now where he once stood and was ready to jump off of it. He didn't notice Tsuyu's blade was caught in the ice and was now glowing red with fire dust. The rapidly rising temperature expanded the cold air and created an explosion, sending shards of ice everywhere but more towards Stain.

"Shot put Moon." He shouted again.

Ochako turned Broken Moon back into it's staff form before using her semblance to lose it's gravity. She lifted and aimed the end at the still falling Stain with Kirishima behind her readying Red Gauntlet. The ram pulled back halfway before flying forward into the end of the staff, sending it off like a javelin into the killers stomach. The weightlessness of the weapon transferred to the killer and sending flying/floating upward the side of a building. The weapon sent itself back to Ochako.

Stain stopped himself at the fifteenth floor on the top by stabbing Stendhal into the wall. He hissed in both pain and anger, his forked tongue slithering out to show how pissed he was. He aimed himself at the group and coiled himself up like a Snake again. But he was going further back than what he did with Izuku.

Tenya saw this and already thought of the perfect counter. "Kirshima! Midoriya! Uraraka!"

 _We really need to shorten that name._ Everyone thought.

Kirishima hardened his skin back to it's Unbreakble form and pulled Red Riot all the way back aiming it upwards. "Red Gauntlet!"

Izuku activated 20% of his power between himself and double bladed Devotion and he could already feel the surge of power as more green lightning danced across his skin. "Assault Mode."

Tenya leapt on top of Red Riot and the flat end of Devotion with Ingenium's engines spouting blue fire. Ochako reached up and tapped Tenya, his body losing it's weight.

Stain's coiled body blasted forward at the group with death and murder in his eyes.

Tenya bent his legs as he prepared for what was next.

 **"Red Cowling, Released Recipro Burst"** The four of them shouted.

Tenya blasted forward at speeds never thought possible from the full power of his three friends and timed with his burst speed. He had barely any time to allign his leg to aim for Stain's chest before impacted with unbeliveable force.

The resulting impact sent spiderweb crack on all the buildings around them and all their windows shattering. The biggest effect was the building there were right next to. A three story hole made itself between floors eight and eleven with cracks going all around the fifteen story building.

Tenya with his momentum completely stopped and his gravity returning began to fall to the ground with Stain.

Shouto stabbed Jaegar into the ground again and made an ice ramp for Tenya to slide down to them while he caught Stain in a pillar of ice.

They all looked at the body killer looking for any signs of attack, but none came. He didn't move at all.

The same thought came into all their minds.

 _Did we just win?!_

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. And yes I will get to the aftermath in the next chapter.**

 **Character Profile**

 **Stain**

 **Name: Chizome Akaguro**

 **Race: Snake Faunas**

 **B-day: May 9**

 **Age: 39**

 **Handedness: Ambidextrous**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Eye: Brown**

 **Blood type: B**

 **Height: 6' 2"**

 **Semblance: Bloodcurdle: Ingesting someone elses blood paralyses them. At full strength he could paralyze over ten people, but as his aura gets weaker he has to limit how many people he paralyzes and can choose who he releases.**

 **Weapon: Stendhal: Old worn down katana that he has used to kill each of his victims. And a bunch of knives.**

 **Symbol: Blood Stained Sword**

 **Next time: Aftermath and a new threat**


	24. Aftermath and a new threat

**Sup** **readers.** **I'm so happy for all the people who have stuck through with me on this story. Sorry for the extremely long wait.**

* * *

 **Back in the alleyway**

The body of the huntsman killer laid frozen there in the pillar of ice, his sword arm limply hanging of the side. His iron grip on the blades handle loosened and his fingers uncurled, letting the worn downed katana to fall out of his grip and clattered uselessly on the ground below.

Everyone continued to watch the killer. The alleyway and the surrounding had large cracks spiderwebbing through there foundations threatening to crumble and fall apart. There was no way he wasn't down after an attack like that.

"Holy shit that intense!" Kirishima said, his skin back to normal and his adrenaline dropping. No one disagreed with him for a second.

Shouto pulled Jaegar out of the ground and sheathed it back into his scabbard. "He isn't going to be unconscious forever. Let's take his weapons and find something to tie him up." He placed his left hand on the ice pillar and steam began to pool out from the ice as the pillar melted and the unconscious body fell into a fresh puddle made from the pillar.

"I have rope in my pack we can use." A voice startled them from behind. They all twisted around with their weapons at the ready.

It was the downed huntsman holding a large bundle of rope in his hand while the other hand clutched the blood soaked wound on his shoulder.

During the adrenaline rush of the fight they had almost completely forgotten about him. Ochako walked over to him. "Are you alright?"

The huntsman groaned. "I'm alive, thanks to you all. But lets focus on that bastard first." He finished, handing the rope to the brown haired girl.

Ochako reached and took the rope while everyone else got to work.

Kirishima and Izuku hesitantly approached the body and began to remove all of his weapons.

Tenya and Tsuyu hung off to the side leaning against the wall. The two of them had taken the most damage of the group and their limited aura was doing the best it could to heal their wounds.

After a minute, the two boys were done disarming the killer from all his hidden blades, throwing knives, throwing picks, and a few kunai.

Ochako undid the bundle of rope she was given and began to tie up the man while Izuku and Kirishima held him down. The rope tightened the arms around the torso while the hands were tied together by the wrists behind his back.

After they made sure that the ropes were tied tight and properly, Kirishima hoisted the body up on his shoulder.

With the killer wrapped up and all of his weapons confiscated everyone made their way out of the alleyway.

The huntsman was in the front clutching his healing shoulder.

"Are you sure your alright?" Ochako asked him with concern.

"Whatever is left of my aura stopped most of the bleeding, but I still should go to a doctor if I don't wanna keep in one peace." He took a look at Tenya and Tsuyu who were both hobbling slightly in back. "Those two get to one as well."

"We'll be fine until then." Tsuyu said.

The huntsman nodded before he sighed. "Honestly I think my pride hurts more than anything. I'm the huntsman, yet I was useless back there."

"Stain was a serious threat." Izuku surmised. "It took all of our strength just to knock him out. Even with our advantages, he would beaten any of us one on one. That just goes to show how strong he really is."

"But you did all save my ass back there. So thanks." The man said before turning to face. "There is an Atlas military station a mile from here. We should get him there before he wakes u-"

"Huh. What are you kids doing here!" Everyone looked across the street to see Gran Torino standing there with a pissed off old man scowl.

"Gran Torino! We were just..." Midoriya didn't get to finish as his head took a downward strike from the man's cane.

"I told you and chipmunk cheeks to make sure the people were safe." GT said, now suddenly in front of them.

"Y-Yeah... but... Stain was going to kill everyone here... and we stopped him. So... technically... we did." Ochako tried reasoning.

Only to get a cane gouged in her stomach.

Ochako held her abused belly and tried her best not to puke. "Why..." She groaned.

"And you two." He said pointing his cane at Tenya and Tsuyu. "You two aren't off the hook either. Only reason I don't clobber you is because you're both obviously hurt."

"Uh, so anyone know who the old man is or..." Kirishima asked.

"Gran Torino. The huntsman we're interning under." Izuku explained as he massaged his head.

"How did you find us?" Shouto asked.

The old man turned his head to face the bi-colored boy. "Your old man met me while we were fighting the new kind of grimm. He said you went this way so I went this way and found you all here.

Shouto fist clenched at the mention of his father sending someone else to search for him.

The old man turned his head to the members of Team TOTM. "I don't how you all got wound up fighting the huntsman killer, but I'm glad none of you are dead at least."

Izuku lowered his head. "Us too. And we're sorry."

Gran Torino could only sigh. _He's reminding me Toshinori every second._

The huntsman just watched all of this happen and decided to actually do something of use. "I'm going to get ahold of the base. Have them send over a transport for the killer and an ambulance. Until then, rest up."

Everyone seemed take that sentence in stride as the last of the adrenaline finally left their systems. Kirishima set down the killers body against the wall and exhaled deeply.

"Everyone." They all turned to Tenya who was kneeling his head to the ground bowing to them. "You all got caught up in this because of my reckless actions. I'm truly sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Izuku said, his face crestfallen. "Even though you told us, we didn't understand how much you were really hurting."

Ochako nodded sadly. "Yeah. We didn't do anything. Even though your our friend."

Tsuyu kneeled next to him and raised his face off the ground. Tears streamed down his face. "Tsuyu. I'm sorry. Even though I just promised to have us all work together... I still let my anger blind me."

Tsuyu simply wiped his tears as her own fell down her face. "Just promise me now that you'll rely on your team more."

"Us too." Kirishima said smiling. "We might be a different team, but your our friend too."

Shouto held out his hand for the kneeling man. "Pull yourself together. You're their leader aren't you?"

Tenya looked at the hand before rubbing his eyes of the remaining tears. "Right." He grabbed the hand and hoisted himself up. He stood tall as his eyes regained their determination. "And I do promise. I promise from now on, I will always ask for help if I need it. "And I also promise to straighten myself out and be a leader you can also rely upon." He said with a shaky smile.

Everyone smiled at this. The city was still under attack from a new type of grimm, smoke rising from the fires, and the huntsman killer not even ten feet away from them.

But it felt like things were finally going to be okay.

Far too soon we might say.

A ear piercing screech made itself known. Everyone turned to see two winged humanoid grimm heading straight for them.

Thinking quickly, Shouto unsheated Jaegar and stabbed it into the ground. A great spiked glacier rose from the ground and stabbed itself into the first grimm. The creature tried to move off of it until Izuku leapt into the air above it and brought his ax down on it's neck, decapitating it.

Izuku wouldn't get to celebrate long as the second one streamlined for him. Unfortunately, now he was in midair and had no way to dodge. His aura was already low from the fight. A hit from this thing might break it and him.

But the hit never came as the creature was suddenly slammed into from it's side and crashed into a nearby building and fell to the ground in a heap of dust and debris.

Izuku landed on his feet with the group. He turned to see the dust clear and his blood ran cold.

Because the killer was there. Unrestrained, standing like their fight hadn't happened, and his bloody hand on the grimm's face.

The blood was black, meaning it wasn't his.

"All of you will be purged. The Grimm who overrun our world. The White Fang who promote faunas violence. The criminals who toss the power around for themselves. And the false warriors who's claims to protect are as empty as their lifeless bodies." He coldly said as he removed his hand, revealing a hidden blade beneath his wrist. "Everything I do is to better society." He looked back at Izuku as the body behind him dissolved. "It would be bad to let a golden egg like you die."

Fear held the teams hearts. He looked as good as before the fight. He was still armed. And he was still fighting.

"Stop making O faces and arm yourselves!" Gran Torino's cut through their hesitation like a hot knife to butter as they all pulled out their weapons.

"What are you all standing around here for." They turned to see Shouto's father running toward them. "The two flying grimm came this way right." He turned to where they were looking before and his eyes widened. "Wait... Is that the..."

Stain's eyes met his and they narrowed as his mask started slowly falling off. "Enji Todoroki!"

The flaming man grew a smile as he held his hand in front of his face summoning a spear made of fire. "Hunstman killer!"

Before he could make any move however the killers mask fully fell off his face.

And that's when the very air around them froze.

His face had no nose, it looked like it was cut off. His mouth was leaking saliva and blood. But the part everyone feared were his eyes.

They were glowing blood red. The veins around bulging.

His aura flaring off his body in a cloud of bloodlust. The very world around them was beginning to dye itself red in his rage. Pure. Unadulterated. Rage.

 **"Another... false huntsman."**

Each word rumbled through his throat with the power of fire and the stance of a mountain.

Nobody could move. It was though he used his semblance on them, but he hadn't taken any of their blood. It was if the fear had coursed it's way into their bodies, freezing their blood.

 **"The world..."** He took a step. It felt like death was coming to greet them. **"Must be rectified of these injustices."** He took another step. **"I will stain myself in it's blood to create a better society! Righteousness will be restored!"**

The flame huntsman nearly felt the fire inside him freeze as the killer kept walking towards him.

The killer took another step and for all the people their it was louder than thunder. **"Come on! Just try and stop me you fools!"**

Everyone's weapons were being very loosely held from the loss of strength in their grips.

 **"You think you can kill me?! Just try it!"** His lips curled in a manic smile. **"There is only one man I will let kill me! The only one worthy of the title of a huntsman!"** He raised his head to the sky and with the deepest breath he could muster... " **ALL MIGHT IS WORTHY!"**

The air was suffocating them all. The weight of everything the killer was came and made itself a weight, flooring them to the spot.

This was it. This was where they would die.

And then it was gone.

The overwhelming blood lust was gone. The world had gone back to it's true colors. They could breath the air again. How could they...?

The killer stood completely still. His mouth still hanging open. His eyes had rolled to the back of his head, revealing only the white of his eyes.

"I think..." Enji started, revealing his loud voice to have dialed down a definite degree. "I think he is unconscious."

Gran Torino let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and then looked back to see how the kids were handling it.

Izuku fell back on his rear, not believing all of this really happened. Shouto's emotionless mask cracked from fear as he too fell backward. Tenya fell to his knees in horror and realization at what he tried to fight alone. Ochako and Tsuyu held on to each other as tears threatened to spill at how frightened they were. And Kirishima. His body stood ramrod still, his feet glued to the spot he was in.

The killer was finally beaten, but in the end he was the only one who could keep fighting.

* * *

 **On a rooftop not so far away**

Shigaraki looked through his binoculars with one hand with the other feverishly scratched at his neck.

Why did that kid have to be there? Why did the killer have to kill the flying Nomu? Why couldn't any damn thing go his way?

Him and Kurogiri had been standing on one of the taller buildings to watch as the chaos unfolded itself upon the kingdom.

Their monsters did well at first. Beating any soldier or huntsman they came across.

But eventually higher ranked and better qualified fighters came in and dealt the final blows.

Hell. That flaming bastard had killed almost all of them.

And then the Huntsman killer was captured. No skin of his back, but it was that kid again. And he and his friends were smiling like idiots at their victory.

He had sent the last two flying nomu at the group. Hellbent on killing the boy while he was exhausted. And he almost did.

But that bastard had to revive himself and kill the second one when it was about to deal the killing blow.

And then he got himself captured!

The new kind of grimm he used would be undermined at the news of his capture. Even captured, he stole his thunder.

The binoculars in hand cracked and crumbled into dust that slipped out of his hand into the wind.

He angrily sighed. "Let's head back to the base."

Kurogiri nodded as he used his semblance to create a portal for them. "Are the results to your satisfaction, Tomura Shigaraki?"

The pale blue haired man sighed again. "Not right now." His face suddenly relaxed into a smile, not that you could see it behind his mask. "But I will be after I suit up for the morning attack."

As he walked through the portal he swore. He swore that he wouldn't be outshined by some rogue killer. He swore that the kingdom would have it's foundations shook.

Because tomorrow would be remembered for all of history. Not as the day Vale was breached by the creatures of Grimm.

No.

It would be the day the symbol of peace perishes.

The day All Might dies.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

The military that hadn't been helping defend against the new grimm had came and brought the killers unconscious body into custody. It was revealed one of his broken ribs had pierced his lung and his aura was to low to try or even attempt to fix the damage.

The students still shaken and still trying to reassure themselves he was really down, were taken to a nearby hospital to tend their wounds.

Now it was a few hours away from dawn. They all sat in one of the hospitals many conference rooms with some of them wearing bandages and others not. They were all still in their normal clothes and still had their weapons on hand.

Kirishima had both his aura and his skin so he had to injuries to even speak of.

Ochako and Izuku's injuries were minor enough to have been healed by their aura.

Shouto had a bandage on his cheek from the killers first attack. It wouldn't scar, but it would take longer to heal.

Tsuyu had bandages wrapped around her head and had been given medicine to fight off any kind of concussion.

Tenya, who had clearly taken the most damage, had both his forearm and his shoulder wrapped up from where Stain's blades had pierced him.

They were in silence from their recent experience. The room so quiet that a pin dropped on the ground could be heard.

"You know..." Izuku said breaking the silence. "Now that I can calmly think about it, what we did was incredible. The fact we survived was a miracle."

"At the beginning when he attacked me. He could easily sent his blade to my face instead of his fist." Tsuyu managed to croak out. "He could have killed us whenever he wanted, yet he still held back."

"It was all of his mistakes that allowed us to actually get in our hits." Shouto surmised. "He was getting more desperate the more of us showed up and the less time he could have Tenya and the huntsman frozen."

Everyone nodded at the information.

"Shit." Kirishima exclaimed. "We were supposed to come and help you guys, but in the end we were frozen to the spot." The redhead's fist clenched itself until it went white.

"We all were." Ochako reminded. None could have moved.

The anxiety and tension still held on to them as they tried to recollect themselves.

The doors threw themselves open as a pink missle launched itself into the room.

"Are you guys okay?!" Mina asked in a frenzied state. "I heard about what happened!" She ran over to Kirishima and looked him over. When she found no wounds she softly grabbed his hand. "Eiji?"

Kirishima put on the best smile he could, even if it was kinda forced. "We're all alive and well. Just a few band-aids here and there for everyone."

Mina sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

Tsuyu looked at their latched hands and was reminded of something important. She looked over to their leader. "Tenya. Did you get the doctor's report on your injuries?"

The bespectacled man nodded. "I did." He gripped his left shoulder where the killer attack got him. "My left shoulder was a shallow wound and was easy to fix up." He then solemnly gripped his left forearm where he took the thrown knife. "But the knife in my right arm went in pretty deep and attacked my nervous system. All it really adds up to is that I now have some numbness in my right hand." He explained, balling his hand into a fist.

"But you can get it repaired, right?" Ochako asked fearfully.

Tenya looked down at his bandaged arm. "I can, but I don't think I'm going to."

That part certainly shocked everyone in the room.

"Why not?!" Izuku said, asking the obvious question.

Tenya remained silent for a moment before he began. "All of this happened because of me and my actions. None of us should have been there, but we were because of my need for revenge. I went against everything I was taught about being a huntsman for my own selfish desires." He then smiled as he raised. "That's why it will serve as a reminder. To never be what I once was. To strive forward. And maybe one day I'll let it be fixed. That day will be the day I can look at myself and truly call myself a huntsman of the Iida family line."

Everyone was surprised at how deeply felt his confession was. Quite frankly no one had any words.

Except for Izuku.

The green haired faunas walked over to his friend. "Iida." He said, garnering his leader's attention. He smiled and raised his own right fist. "Let's all be huntsman together."

The leader smiled wider and bumped his fist with his friends.

Their was comradery in the air and it brought lighter hearts to everyone.

Ochako smiled at everyone until she noticed something new about Mina. "Mina. What happened to your hair?"

Everyone seemed to finally notice Mina's new hairstyle. Her fluffy cotton candy locks were straightened out and permed inward at the ends.

"Oh this?" Mina said, ruffling her hair back to what it was before. "The huntsman our team's interning under did it. He said it would add to my appeal."

Kirishima shrugged his shoulders. "It was cute, but I like your hair better this way."

An almost imperceptible purple blush made it's way onto the pink girls face. "Well aren't you a charmer."

Kirishima realized his own words and nervously chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. Then he stopped as he remembered something. "Hey, where's Bakubro at?"

Mina quickly her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laugh. "He's (giggle) right behind me."

"Why are you giggling? Ribbit." Tsuyu asked.

Mina shook her head. "Oh ho ho you'll see. You'll see alright."

"Deku!" They heard a voice roar from outside the room. They had no time before the doors opened and Bakugo walked in, anger clearly written on her face. "You better not be dead you shit nerd! Only one who gets to kill you is me!" He looked over at his teammates. "And what the hell were the rest of you side characters thinking, you could have been..." He stopped when he saw the blank looks on everyone's faces. "The hell is wrong with your faces?"

No one said anything because...

HIS HAIR!

His usual ashen blonde spikey hair had been tamed. The top combed over to the side and everything else was gelled down like a teenage heartthrob.

It looked so damn out of place for him. So damn wrong. So damn...

Hilariously funny.

Ochako had been holding both her mouth with both her hands and her cheeks were puffed in her best effort to hold back a flood of laughter.

Unfortunately that dam broke for her first.

"PFFFt! Ha ha ha ha ha!" She broke out laughing before taking a deep breath to continue laughing.

This caused a chain reaction and pretty soon everyone in the room were laughing their asses off. Except for Shouto he just smiled, clearly amused at his teammates misfortune.

"Hahahaha!" Kirishima was holding his stomach. "Holy crap! What the heck Bakubro! Hahahahaha!"

Bakugo's body was shaking and his face was red with both anger and embarrassment. "Shut up! I already got enough shit from Raccoon Eyes! It's freaking hair gel and I can't get it out! Stop laughing! I'll kill you all!"

"Hahaha! I'd like to see you try there, Pretty Boy!" Mina managed to comment between her laugh.

 **"The hell you say!"** Bakugo roared in anger so loudly that his gelled down hair exploded back into it's usual spiky nature.

"It's back!" Mina and Kirishima voiced at the same time with humor literally laced into their voices.

"Is that what Yang meant when she said your hair is explosive?" Shouto asked in his usual monotone voice.

Which erupted the room in another fit of laughter.

"Todoroki. Pffft. I didn't know you could make jokes." Izuku managed to get out as he was bent over with his face on the table in order to keep him stable.

"I wasn't joking though. It's like he's a human bomb." Shouto said, not understanding why people found what he said to be funny.

"Hahaha! A human bomb!" Tsuyu and Ochako said together, having fallen to the floor and rolling in laughter.

"Damn it! Stop giving them ammo to use against me, Icyhot!" Bakugo voice said in it's feral anger.

 _Kacchan is getting teased so much!_ Izuku thought while trying to get a hold of his breath. _Beacon students are the bravest people in the world!_

After a night full of intense fighting and horrifying fear, the huntsman in training could finally breath easy.

Well, as easy as one can breath while laughing their ass off.

* * *

 **At Beacon, Team JNPR's room**

Jaune who had been sleeping soundly was woken up by his scroll vibrating.

He flipped himself over and grabbed it.

Evidently Ruby was calling him.

He answered. "Ruby?"

He got nothing but static and a few filtered out words before the line cut off.

He tried calling her back, only to go straight to automatic voicemail.

After a few more attempts he gave up and was about to put the scroll down when he saw something new on the team chat. He opened it to see it was location marker from Tsuyu. And nothing else.

He set his scroll back down on his nightstand and rolled over back into bed. He hoped neither of the messages meant anything bad.

The next morning would show him how wrong he truly was.

* * *

 **Thud!**

A can of canned coffee fell down into the open cubby of the drink vending machine after Kirishima paid for it.

Their group laughter fest had ended a few hours ago and now the sunlight had just started to peek it's light into the city streets.

Kirishima grabbed the can and popped the lid. He took a few gulps, the caffeine filled beverage traveling down his throat and flooding his body with much needed fuel.

Another thud was heard as Mina bought her own of the same brand. "It's just so crazy. You guys beat the huntsman killer. A guy who is basically the boogeyman of huntsman and huntresses."

"Yeah." Kirishima said, but it was far less enthused.

Which his friend immediately picked up on. "Hey, are you okay?"

The redhead looked down at his drink with a face she hadn't seen on him in a long time. A face of self loathing.

"I was frozen to the spot. Every sense in my body told me to haul ass. I had to fight with everyone, but I couldn't." His hand clenched crushing the empty can and tearing into the thin metal. "It was just like that day. The day I realized how much of a coward I was."

A pair of pink hands grabbed ahold of his face and aimed it to face hers.

"Eijirou Kirishima," She started. "is the bravest man I know! Long before he dyed his hair red and spiked it up. Even before he was my best friend I saw how much of a man he was."

Kirishima scoffed. "I was so lame back then. You were so much cooler and braver than I could ever be."

Now it was her turn to scoff. "Mina Ashido is the girl who cries whenever she gets really scared. She would have peed herself when she felt what you all felt."

Kirishima stayed silent.

"Didn't you say that you would have no more regrets. That you would kiss that old emo face of yours goodbye." Mina listed off each of his promises to himself and her. "And you have. You, Eijirou Kirishima, are my best friend and the furthest thing from a coward."

The hallway was silent after her declaration.

The manly man of Team SMKE finally cracked himself a smile. "See what I mean. So cool." His eyes met hers. "Only you could knock so sense into my hardened skull."

Mina reciprocated the smile with her own. "The most corrosive acid gets through all things."

The moment was cut off as they both heard sirens sound off.

They both looked at each other. Nodding, they ran back to where everyone else was.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Kirishima asked.

Everyone else was over by the window looking out over at a portion of the city that had a pillar of smoke rising.

Shouto looked back at them. "We don't know. We saw the smoke and then the sirens turned on."

"It looks like it's coming from the shopping district." Tenya ascertained from looking at the surrounding districts.

The doors slammed open again, this time Gran Torino came walking in. "Suit yourselves up. There's been a breach in the shopping district. Grimm of all sizes are climbing through."

"How did they get so far in?" Ochako asked.

"I don't know and frankly it doesn't matter right now. What matters is that they are there and we can't let them run around killing anyone." The old man said.

Tenya raised his hand. "You heard him. All hands on deck."

"But Iida, your hand..." Izuku started, but was silenced by said hand.

"It's fine. Even if it wasn't I don't exactly need a hand to run." He said, gesturing to Ingenium armed on his legs.

Everyone's eyes became determined and ready to defend the people. Gran Torino liked that.

"Alright then! Let's go kick some ass!" The old man shouted.

"Yeah!" The two teams cheered.

None of them knowing how exhausting this day would be.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

 **I'm not calling Mina a crybaby. Even if she sent that villain away when Kirishima couldn't, she broke down in tears right afterward saying how scary it was.**

 **Next time: The Breach.**


	25. The Breach

**Hey everyone. Here I am, Happy to be bringing you another chapter of Team TOTM. I hope you are all still enjoying this.**

 **And without any form of further adieu. Let's get this chapter started.**

* * *

 **Team JNPR**

The team was making it's way down the helipad to the primed and ready bullhead to make their way to their week outside the kingdom borders. Jaune was now fully awake and had time to actually worry about Ruby's static filled call and Tsuyu's random location marker and nothing else.

"I'm worried I missed something important last night. I was too tired to care, but now I can't help but think something may have happened to them. Both of them." Jaune finished after recalling the events of last night to the rest of his teammates.

"I'm sure that both of them and the rest of their teams are fine. Ruby may have just been trying to call you to tell you how well there mission was going." Pyrrha said, trying to coax the worries out of her leader.

"Maybe it could have been a butt-dial. Tsuyu's could have been as well." Nora said skipping happily behind the two of them.

Jaune tilted his head. "Maybe. It would explain why it was only her location and nothing else."

"Jaune." Ren the quiet man stepped into the conversation at the back of the group. "Team RWBY, despite its quirks **(inside joke)** , have been known to always bring a perfect performance on any field mission. I expect this one to be no different. And Team TOTM along with Team SMKE have been considered by the rest of school to be overpowered. Everyone should just fine on their missions. And they have professionals with them." Ren finished as they stopped in front of the bullhead. "That being said, we should have faith in our friends and put all of our focus into our own mission.

"Yeah!" Nora cheered throwing her arms in the air. "I am so excited! We are going to be the best dang deputies that village has ever seen!" She then gained a question mark over her head. "Or are we junior rangers?" She then gasped excitedly. "Go, go Junior Rangers!" She said in her usual sing song voice.

Ren pinched the bridge of his nose. "Nora no!"

The bouncy girl tapped him playfully on the nose. "Nora yes!"

Jaune knew he agreed with Ren and Nora's excitement was pretty contagious, but he couldn't help but keep his concern for their brother and sister teams. "I know you guys. But still I got this feeling that... I don't know... that something bad has already happened..."

"Jaune." Pyrrha said worriedly. She clearly did not like this tension on her friend. The blonde may have been beating himself over nothing for all they knew.

It was after that train of thought that they heard the sirens coming from the kingdom. They turned to see a pillar of smoke rising from the city.

Any thought that it was just a fire ended when the same sirens erupted from the school behind them. Nora covered her ears with her hands to prevent her eardums from being damaged by the insanely loud siren.

It was a grimm attack on Vale, and based on the smoke rising from the city, they had somehow got inside and were now causing destruction.

Jaune looked at his team. "We're changing our plans for today. Everyone on the bullhead." He said rushing to the aircraft.

The others quickly looked at each other before making their way after their leader.

Jaune stopped Ren with a hand on his shoulder. "We'll make our way to that village later." Ren nodded before hopping on. "Pilot, take us into the city." He jumped in with the doors closing behind him.

 _"You kid's better hang on back there!"_ A female voice crack over the intercom. The bullhead lurched forward off the landing pad and toward the city. With it's speed it would be at the smoke in less than a minute.

Cinder was standing in Beacon's courtyard looking at the rising smoke and barely acknowledging the bullhead blitzing towards it.

 _Why the hell is this happening now?_ She thought angrily, knowing what the cause of the smoke was.

Emerald and Mercury quickly made their way to her side and saw the smoke as well.

"Ma'am." Emerald said, not taking her eyes off the smoke. "Is this what I think it is?"

Mercury shook his head. "Sure seems like it. Though I don't know why."

"Exactly. It was supposed to be in a few more days." Emerald stated, remembering the plan they had carefully laid out for that day.

Mercury shrugged. "Guess they couldn't wait." He turned his attention to their leader. "So, what are we gonna do now?"

Cinder continued to observe the smoke before making a decision. "We go back to our room, grab our gear, and make our way to the city. It will be suspicious if we don't show up."

The two nodded before making a beeline for their dorm. Cinder took a last glance on the city before running her way after them. An image of a certain silvery blue haired man made itself known at the front of her thoughts. _Somehow I just know you are the one up to this._

* * *

 **On a rooftop in Vale**

Tomura was looking at the smoke clouds that had risen from the origin of the breach. Using a new pair of binoculars after he crumbled his last ones he looked through them to see more and more Grimm pool out of the hole and make their way into the square.

There was already a team of people fighting them. Taking a closer look it was the team that had the Schnee girl with them.

His grip on the binoculars tightened. If there was one thing he hated almost as much as the huntsman of the world, it was that girls family.

They were bouncing from one grimm to the next, never giving their last kill a shred of thought. But they were slowly being overrun.

The youngest was being cornered by a King Taijitu before it's head was slammed in by a girl with a large hammer. From there she landed on the ground with a new group of people that quickly joined the fighting.

From there more and more people came to combat the horde

"This is just getting stupid. The grimm are running about like cannon fodder fighting more cannon fodder." He said as he watched the grimm fighting the Atlas militaries new android soldiers. Both sides were dropping likes flies against each other.

"Tomura Shigaraki. It would appear All Might has not joined the fight yet." Kurogiri pointed out. It was true. The symbol of peace had not yet graced the battlefield with his presence and the horde would be contained and destroyed at this rate.

"That bastard! His Kingdom is up in smoke with grimm of all sizes pouring in! Is he taking us as a joke?!" His hands shook and his new pair of binoculars crumbled like the last ones. He didn't turn to notice the bartenders despair at the waste of another set.

He turned his crimson eyes back to the battle. More specifically towards the people on the ground already. He knew that the Schnee group were students from Beacon. And based on the others being about the same age they most likely were as well.

A sick grin made it's way onto his face as he reached underneath his trench-coat to pull out his weapon. It was a kopis sword except the blade was as long as a grown man's leg. The pitch black blade was a deep violet along the edges of the blade and on the side of it was Tomura's symbol. It was a wolf. An evil, malevolent wolf with a five claw cut across it. Flame was pooled into it's mouth, as if to set hell fire on the world. It was a weapon to matched Tomura's desires if you were to go by it's name alone.

Devastation.

That was it's name.

And that is why they would bring upon this world.

He raised the sword, pointing the tip of the blade at the place where people were fighting the grimm. "I wonder how fast he would get here if we started killing his students."

* * *

 **Breach Site**

Team RWBY and everyone else were making progress. The grimm hadn't been able to get further than a few blocks away from the square because of the Atlian machines and their air force above them raining down cover fire.

With them and the rest of their friend coming to help them, they felt like all of this would be no problem. Like they could take on the world.

Blake was dealing with a group of creeps alongside Nora when the ginger haired girl suddenly stopped and looked behind them with a funny face. "Eww. What is that thing?"

The group's resident cat girl turned to see and her eyes widened. It was like a bundle of purple and black fog coalescing in the middle of the square were her and her team had been back to back a moment ago.

That wasn't the part that worried her. It was the same kind of fog that the man who works for that Tomura had on him when he saved his boss.

Before she could have time to properly question why it was there her instincts mixed with her faunas hertage gave her a forewarning. She grabbed Nora and leapt away. Just in time as well because as they jumped back a blur flew out where they were standing. All the grimm unfortunate enough to be in the way had parts of there bodies flying about, dissolving before they even hit the ground. The blur seemed to veer off and turn and flew itself back into the fog.

A moment later Tomura stepped out clutching Devastation in his right hand. The grimm claw mask just a menacing as before with his blood red eyes peaking their way through the fingers.

The surrounding Atlesian soldier machines saw the newcomer. Seeing through their hubcams that he was a criminal wanted in the kingdoms of Vale and Mistral, they turned their guns onto him. "Tomura Shigraki, lay down your weapon and surren-" It didn't finish as another man sized ball of fog popped up behind it and a hand came out and tore the things head off. All around them more and more balls of fog made themselves known and from them came people.

There were nearly a hundred of them. Each with their own weapon and distinct kind of mask that cover either their whole face or just a part of it. They were humans and faunas grouped together so it was doubtful that they were the white fang despite their leader having been at one of their meetings.

Kurogiri closed his foggy portals and made himself shown in his usual bartender attire. Only difference was he let the fog around his face stay, creating a mask that only allowed his two glowing yellow eyes to be seen. "Hello everyone. We're here to introduce ourselves as the Black League. A friendly acquaintance of the White Fang and former employers of the Huntsman Killer." If their entrance didn't get everyone to stare at them in shock, then that certainly did. "That being said, please do the neighborly deed of allowing us to kill you."

The fighters they summoned with them took that as their cue and began their attack. The atlesian knights were the first line as most turned their fire on the newcomers while others kept the grimm as their priority.

The newcoming army responded by dodging most of their bullets and proceeded to destroy them one by one.

Team RWBY and JNPR were next up as the so called Front came at them.

Ruby was attack by a man with a staff. She dodged the attack and came back at them with a scythe swing which they caught using their weapon. Ruby pulled the trigger for Crescent Rose which fire into the mans stomach sending them both flying away from each other. She then fired again behind to fly past the man with her scythe's blade around his midsection. She fire again while spinning him, slingshotting him away from and into a buildings window.

Jaune used his sword to block a Katar blade heading for his throat from a woman warrior. He tossed her attack to the side before screaming as he unleashed sword slash after sword slash on her aura just like he had the Ursa from a minute ago. This time however he decided to finish it by reinforcing his shield with his semblance and slamming it into her wide open torso. She flew into back into a nearby car denting in the metal as herr aura broke and she fell unconscious.

Ren was having some difficulty with a large bear faunas man slamming his iron covered fists at him. Every shot he sent was only getting deflected of the man's aura and his muscle was too thick for his blades to do much. He was going to dodge a two handed downward hammer strike when a shadowy claw caught it before he could dodge it. Then another one came and punched him into a wall. Ren turned to see Tokoyami standing their with the shadowy hands retreating into his longcoat. The dark haired faunas gave him a thumbs up to which Ren returned.

"You bastards!" The turned to see another bear faunas but this was bigger and more muscular than the last. "How dare you do that to my baby brother!" He roared charging at them.

Tokoyami brought out Tsuki and Yomi out in their revolver forms and both him and Ren shot at the man's feet, tripping him up. The two revolvers shifted and became tanto blades as the two silent men attacked the macho one with a barrage of short bladed attacks which ended with both of them landing a powerful palm strike on his stomach and sending the man away.

"Good to know Team YKKT is here as well." Ren said after they finished.

"Actually through conversations with Headmaster Ironwood, we have been renamed to Team MKKT (Mocha)." Tokoyami said in his usual tone of voice.

Ren's eyebrows raised at that before shaking his head. "Team CFVY's not gonna like this."

Arrows and rifle shots rained down on other baddies brought you by Pyrrha firing Milo in it's rifle form with Momo launching arrows with Artemis in it's bow form. Once a group of them got too close however, the two tall women shifted their weapons into their spear forms and showed off why the were the strongest members of their teams.

Weiss was spinning her way around her opponents. Thrusting into them with her Myrtenaster and swiping it about, sending swords of ice everywhere. She didn't see that on the other side of the plaza a man with a sniper took aim for her head. Before he could pull the trigger, a spike ball followed by a chain impacted on his face. If the initial impact didn't hurt, then the heavy soundwave that followed did.

As he flew away only one thing made it's way into his mind. _Is it just me or did that look like a microphone?_

The chain was pulled sending the microphone shaped ball and chain back to it's wielder. Kyoka Jirou. Revealing it to be a chain with another microphone shaped spiked ball. She gripped both by the microphone handles as she saw another person getting in close on her. She loosened her grip on part of the handle and then gripped it tight, causing two stylized kukri blades to pop out the ends of the spiked balls. She charged into another fight with her weapon. Heartbeat Fuzz.

Yang was fighting against both the Grimm and the men brought by the Black League. Punching a car at beowolves before kicking a poor bastard away. She sent a kick behind hoping to hit something else. And she did. Denki Kaminari stood there with his arms crossed in defense against her kick.

"Woah! Same Team! Same Team!" He said, seemingly shaking slightly under her strength.

"Sorry." She said lowering her leg.

He smiled. "You can apologize by going out with me for a bite to eat when this is over."

"Ugh." Yang groaned, not another Neptune.

An alpha beowolf charged them ready to swing before Kaminari sent his hand into it. The grimm roared in pain as it glowed yellow with all the electricity running through it. It dropped to the ground dead and smoking.

Denki threw his arms to the side, the gauntlet shooters on his wrists sent metal plating across his knuckles as he went to town on the grimm with Chargebolt.

Tomura and Kurogiri watched all of this from there spot in the center.

"They're tearing through our forces like paper." Kurogiri stated. "All Might has himself a batch of golden eggs for his students."

"True, but we want them to focus on those grunts. They haven't noticed the rest of the Grimm are now making their way out into the city." Tomura replied.

Just as he said, a group of King Taijitu lead the charge with dozens of Beowolves, Ursa, and Creeps down the main road towards the people who were still evacuating.

They never made it though as suddenly a glacier of ice spung forward and impaled the much larger grimm and killed them. The smaller grimm behind them were sent flying all over the place as a group tore there way through them all the way up to the plaza revealing it to be teams TOTM and SMKE.

Tomura could only watch in anger as he saw that kid and his teammates ruin that part of the attack.

"Why does he show up in places and ruin my plans." Tomura said angrily as he scratched his neck in frustration.

The two heard a loud boom coming from Beacon. They turned to see a small dot streaking it's way to them. The academy was miles and miles away, but with its speed it'd be there in a matter of a few minutes.

This brought a smile to the young mans face. "So he finally makes his move. Kurogiri." His guard stands straight. "Prepare to bring our pride and joy here to fight." He then turned his head to follow Izuku. "We've got a few minutes, so why not have some fun."

* * *

 **With Izuku**

He had just finished off another large man before he felt the need to move. He leapt back in time to miss a sword stabbing into the place he was just standing.

The handle and blade of Devastation glowed purple before retracting itself and flying into Tomura's hand as a set of glowing purple bracelets lit up his wrists.

 _Gravity dust._ Izuku thought as Tomura slowly walked toward him. The tip of his blade scrapping the ground as it dissolved in its wake. _The ground is decaying. It must be his semblance. Anything he touches decays and breaks down._

"Based on the look on your face you figured out my semblance." Tomura said grinning, his semblance Decay now known. "And Devastation has been made with it in mind. So don't think knowing about it" He slaamed his open palm into the ground. "will help you!"

Cracks opened up along the ground they made their way to Izuku. The green haired warrior leapt to the side as the attack continued and hit a car. Rusting away the metal and making it fall apart.

Tomura pulled Devastation back, the blade morphing as several more blades jutted out perpendicular to the sword and became a Kpinga. He swung it at the still airborne Izuku.

Izuku saw this and reoriented himself in air to dodge the thrown spinning weapon as it hit a light post. The cut ends showing signs of decay.

Izuku landed as he analyzed his opponent as the gravity dust sent his weapon back toward him. _He can direct his attacks through the ground. His power is like Ochako's power. It doesn't just affect what their touching, it also affects what in contact with what they are touching._ He dodged another Kpinga throw. _And his weapon, he can send his power through and throw to decay things from a distance, but not as well as he can do up close._

Devastation came back to Tomura as he shifted it back to it's sword mode and went after Izuku, blitzing right in front of him.

 _He's fast!_ Izuku thought as he ducked and leapt back dodging all of his strikes. His 8% allowing him to keep up and dodge all of the mans attacks.

That was until Izuku's foot hit a random piece of rubble causing him to falter. Tomura capitalized on this mistake and swept Izuku's feet from under him.

Izuku's back hit the ground. As he looked up he saw Tomura bring down his sword for an overhead two handed strike.

Izuku with no other options thrusted both parts of Devotion forward in a cross guard. It wouldn't matter. The sword would decay through his weapons and most likely through him. He closed his eyes waiting for the strike to come.

 _CLANG!_

But it never came.

Izuku opened his eyes and they widened at what they were seeing. Devotion was glowing with the electricity that came with his assault mode, somehow being activated. That wasn't what shocked him. What shocked him was the fact they weren't becoming piles of rusted ash against Tomura's Devastation and power.

"What the hell!" The other wolf faunas shouted.

Izuku got over his initial shock enough to double kick the other man away before getting up. He looked at Devotion in to find they were still sharp and glowing with One for All. He checked his wattage to see he was still using 8%.

But somehow in that desperate moment, he sent 3% of it into Devotion. And One for All managed to protect it from Tomura's wrath.

Izuku's eyes hardened as he looked back at Tomura's pissed off face. He sung his axes in his hands before taking up a combat ready form.

 _8% Assault Mode!_ He mentally shouted as he charged Tomura.

The two started with a flurry of attacks, each one intending to strike the body only to be blocked. Izuku brought down both axes down from overhead to which Tomura guarded against. Tomura swung his sword horizontally at Izuku. Izuku floded his body underneath before leaping over Tomura while firing off One for All charged buckshot. Tomura shifted his weapon to a Kpinga and spun it to guard against the multitude of sprayed bullets. Izuku hit the ground behind Tomura and went for a strike to the back. Tomura brought Devastation in it's sword form across his back to defend before he shifted his foot to move away from the follow up before he swung his sword hard. Izuku blocked the attack barely as flew slightly back. Tomura threw his Kpinga again, but this time Izuku put Devotion into its double bladed form and smacked it away.

He dropped to his feet and regarded his opponent. _Because I'm only using 5% in my body I'm not as fast as I usually am._ Izuku thought, noticing his lack of speed against Tomura. _But this way I have something to block against him._

Tomura was having similar thoughts. _How in the hell can this brat block my strikes? Does his semblance somehow counter mine?_ He then shook his head. _No, it doesn't matter, its only his weapons that can block me. He's also slower than before. I just have get past the axes and take his head._

With their thoughts done they charged again both swinging in a large arc aiming to take the other's head.

Both their enhanced senses acted up as they stopped and leapt back as far as they could go before an impact made itself known right where their weapons would have met. Dirt and stone flew about as debris.

Everyone had stopped their fighting at the new unknown. Even the Grimm felt apprehension at something new.

Izuku had leapt back to his teammates while Tomura was back in the center square with Kurogiri. Both sides waited for the dust to clear.

It blasted itself away as All Might swung his hand to the side blowing it all away. He kneeled there from his landing in all of his heroic glow. He was wearing his combat ready jumpsuit with his gauntlets resting on his hands. His face was molded into one of anger.

"All Might!" Izuku exclaimed. His mentor wasn't smiling.

All Might grit his teeth. _Damn. This makes me angry. These people bringing Grimm into the city. And my students having to fight the battle that we Huntsman should have been fighting. But, I should finish this quickly and do it the only way I know how._

"No need for worry, why you might say!" He stood to his full height of 7 foot 2 inches and flashed the crowd his signature smile. "I! Am! Here!"

The mood of the battle field changed immediately with all of the students cheering and all of the criminals shaking in fear.

Tomura smiled in glee. "All Might! I've been waiting for you, you trash of this world!"

His subordinates didn't share their leaders glee as they faced the worlds strongest huntsman.

"All... Might..." One of them managed to get out in their stuttering fear.

"He is so much more intimidating in person." A large horned faunas said.

One of the more brash minded of them just went and grit his teeth. "Tch, you dumbasses we still outnumber him. If we take his head then we..."

He was cut off as All Might disappeared from everyone's view and the man didn't even feel the blow coming as it sent his body deep into the concrete unconscious. No less than a few seconds later the remaining numbers of the Black League found themselves in a similar position and every Grimm dissolving with a fist sized hole through their body.

Tomura watched this all with a critical eye. "I couldn't see any of his movements. They didn't lie when they said he couldn't even be considered a blur." He smile grew even wider, wide enough to split his face open. "But if you look at the time it took it was longer than it would have been longer than it was a year ago. So it is true. The symbol of peace is getting weaker by the day."

Izuku was able to pick up his voice with his ears as he was paying attention to his previous opponent while the others watched All Might.

He didn't like this feeling. He had faith in All Might to beat in no time flat, but a thought entered his mind.

Tomura said he was waiting for All Might. Like he's waiting for a fight. He was fast, but not nearly as fast as his mentor. But the other man stood there as confident as ever, cocky even.

Did this guy actually think he could beat All Might? Or was there something else he hadn't noticed?

All Might turned to face Tomura. "I assume that you are the leader of this ragtag group of misfits. Your little entrance for the grimm has been closed thanks to my friend." All Might said as Goodwitch had arrived and used her telekinesis to place all of the broken debris back toward the hole and seal up the grimm's gateway. "Now then, I'd rather you surrender now than have me hurt you like your comrades."

Tomura put his hands in his pockets and leaned back without a care in the world. "Hurt me. I'd like to see you try."

Kurogiri was slowly making a large portal behind them.

"You're not getting away." All Might shouted as he was suddenly in front of them with his fist drawn back. He threw it forward to knock out both remaining combatants.

Only for a black hand larger than his to come out of the portal and stop his strike.

All Might showed slight shock as he took in the fact his blow was stopped before quickly pulling his fist away, just as the hand crushed itself into a vice grip.

"Get away? No no no. We're just bringing a playmate for you." He turned his attention to the portal. "Come and meet the world. Nomu."

The hand kept going outward showing a pitch black arm with red scar marks lining the whole limb. Pretty soon the whole body came out and the students present were now faced with horror.

It was another type of the new grimm from last night, only this one was clearly the most powerful one yet.

It was tall, taller than All Might, with a very human looking body. It was very muscular in shape with many more red scars lining it. His brain was exposed like the others with his yellow eyes peaking out from the organ on his head. Its mouth was a beak made from the grimm's signature bone armor and was filled with sharp teeth. It had more bone jutting out of it's back like a Ursa Major with two human shaped skull pieces on it's kneecaps. Overall, it was a terrifying creature for everyone there.

"You know, I hate it when the world calls you the symbol of peace. So to correct that I brought my little pet here to fix that." He spoke boastfully, like a child showing his new action figure to his friends. He raised his hands in the air like a showman. "Ladies and Gentleman." He even spoke like one. "I present to you the anti-symbol of peace, Nomu." He backed up next to Kurogiri. "I hope you are all watching, because today is a special day. It's the day the Black League kills All Might."

Everyone was now even more afraid of this terrifying creature.

"Nomu." The creature turned it's head to Tomura. Like a loyal dog to a master. The Black League leader raised a finger at the smiling All Might. "Kill!"

Nomu let out an inhuman roar before charging straight at All Might. The ground cracking under every footstep he took. He swung his hands trying to grab All Might. The symbol of peace folded himself backward in order to avoid the grab. He sent all his power into an uppercut on the monsters face.

Nomu stood there and did nothing to show he was affected. He merely tried to swing at All Might again.

The blonde man dodged again before sending more full power attacks to any part of the body he could reach. The chest, the stomach, the sides, the throat. None of them meant nothing.

"This is insane! How is that grimm not dead yet." Ruby exclaimed from her spot.

"It's taking attacks from All Might like he's a child." Ochako said in worry.

All Might still couldn't make a lasting blow, but at the same time Nomu wasn't able to hit him with his movement.

Tomura sighed. "Nomu is too much meathead to swing properly. Kurogiri, help him."

The fog covered man nodded. "Understood."

All Might dodged another blow past his face only to feel a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down to see that the blow aimed for his head had gone threw a portal and had it's claws dug into his stomach. Not just any part, but right where the center of his old scar was. A trail of blood leaked out of the corner of his mouth.

Three distinct noises then made themselves known. A gust of wind, a explosion detonating, and ice being created.

"Get away from All Might!""Get your hands off of him!""Die you bastards!"

Were the battle cries of Izuku, Shouto, and Bakugo as they leapt into the fray. Their actions creating a domino affect.

Bakugo blasted himself into Kurogiri and pinned the bastard to the ground, making him lose focus of his power.

The smoking gate closed it self around Nomu's arm as it fell uselessly to the ground. The creature didn't even have time to screech in pain before All Might took the chance to attack. He pulled his hand back in a blade hand. The symbol of Vale glowed green as wind dust filled it up. " **Vale Slash!"** He shouted swinging his arm downward. His flat palm acting as a blade as he sent a compressed wind blade across Nomu's body. Bifurcating it diagonally from the left shoulder to the right hip.

The body didn't even fall before it was frozen in place by Todoroki.

Izuku was aiming himself at Tomura, but at the last second the other man dodged and flipped backward.

Having missed Izuku jumped back next to Bakugo and Todoroki. The three forming a kind of shield around All Might. "We will not let you kill All Might!"

"Young Midoriya. Young Todoroki. Young Bakugo. Thank you for your assistance." All Might said gratefully as his aura got to work on his bleeding stomach.

"Why am I mentioned last!" Bakugo shouted from his spot on top of Kurogiri.

"Urgh! You brats are ruining my suit!" Kurogiri grunted from his position before Bakugo gave a warning blast next to his head.

"Try to use your semblance or help your boss and I'll send your ass to the afterlife so fast!" Bakugo said with a slasher smile.

"Not very huntsman like there Bakubro." Kirishima said from his spot.

Tomura took in his current situation. His gateway outta here is captured and so is his creation. Time to remedy that. "Nomu. Get out of there already."

The ice with the monster inside started to glow very brightly in waves.

All Might saw this glow with widening eyes. "That glow! It can't be!"

The ice exploded outward sending shard everywhere. There stood Nomu the cut through his body glowing before it faded to show undamaged flesh. Then what was left of it's arm glowed the same way before expanding forward. It died down to show a new arm had taken the old ones place.

"That grimm…" Momo stuttered out.

"It has an aura!" Tenya surmised everyone's thoughts of disbelief.

"That's impossible!" Weiss exclaimed.

Tomura took all these comments in stride. "Yes. It is impossible, but not for the Black League." He regarded the beast. "Nomu. Get Kurogiri back. And kill the brats while your at it."

The three had no time whatsoever before the monster was in front of them. Dust and debris blasted itself into the air from the impact. From the smoke the three boys flew backward and landed safely on their feet by their teammates.

"What the hell!" Yang shouted.

"You guys are okay?!" Kaminari yelled.

"That is some insane dodging you three!" Mina commented.

Bakugo growled. "You idiot! We didn't dodge shit!"

They looked back at the clearing dust cloud to see All Might with his arms in a cross guard. He had been sent back by the attack, made evident by the dug up trails lift behind by his feet digging into the ground.

"To see the symbol of peace backed into a corner. What a sight!" Tomura said with manic glee.

"Young man." All Might spoke, his voice dangerously low. So much so that all the students there got chills from their teacher. "I'll ask you this one time. How did you make this monstrosity?"

A question Tomura was very much pleased to answer. "Oh, you mean Nomu? It is very simple really. We once met a huntsman with a semblance that was Shock Absorption. It was weak, but rare. We stole it and put that power into Nomu. From there we pump him full of others aura to make him into essentially a walking tank of aura. This super charges that semblance to be able to take hits from you, makes him strong enough to hurt you, and with so much coursing through his veins his aura healing can replace entire parts of his body. This is what I meant when I said he was the anti-symbol of peace. Because he was specifically designed to defeat you and then kill you."

The nearby people could only regard this new information with shock and horror. They infused aura into a grimm. It was absolutely impossible.

All Might seemed to tremble with rage. "How many?" He threw his head up, his blue irises glowing brightly with anger. "How many people had to die for you to create this monstrosity?!"

Tomura tilted his head with a bored gaze from his visible eye. He then shrugged. "Enough I suppose."

All Might shook with anger at the casualness that the young villain had displayed with such a topic.

Green made it's way across his vision as Izuku was once again in front of All Might with his axes at the ready. "If you want All Might. Then you'll have to get through me!"

"And me as well!" Ochako said standing beside her partner.

"Don't leave me out of this!" Tsuyu said next to them.

"Team TOTM is on the scene with All Might!" Tenya said as he backed up his teammates.

They started a trend as soon enough. Every huntsman and huntsman in training were standing in front of the symbol of peace.

All Might could only stare in utter disbelief at the bravery of these people. And it had started with his prodigy.

His smile grew wide again. _Even without using One for All, your actions inspire others to follow in your example and stand brave beside you. You've become the coolest successor I could have._

Tomura scoffed at the display. "Then you can all die together."

"Everyone." All Might said, walking past everyone to stand in the front. "I cannot put into words how grateful I am for your bravery, but let me be the one to finish this fight."

"All Might. You heard him right? He was made to kill you. You can't face that alone." Izuku exclaimed.

"Young Midoriya." He turned a gave them all a thumbs up. "It's all alright. Just sit back and watch."

Tomura had to laugh at this. "Watch you die you mean. Nomu has your back in the corner."

All Might turned his head and regarded the leader of the newly mentioned Black League. "Young man. Never doubt one when they are backed into the corner." His eyes glowed as the air around him became intense. "Especially the worlds symbol of peace and justice."

The blonde huntsman then charged forward rearing back his fist. Nomu charged to meet him with his own pulled back fist.

The two forces impacted against one another. The ground beneath them cracked as the wind force from the attack sent everyone flying back.

Everyone who had a bladed weapon stabbed them into the ground to keep themselves stable and those who didn't grabbed onto those that did.

Tomura had Devastation stabbed into the ground. "Weren't you listening. His power is shock absorption."

"Yeah! What about it!" All Might shouted. They threw more and more punches against each other with speed that no other person could follow with their eyes.

"He's taking that monster head on!" Ochako said as she kept her grip on Izuku as not to fly away.

"Wow! Their..." Kirishima struggled against the wind with his hardened hands dug in the ground. "so fast!"

Kurogiri was blown back next to his boss. "My fog can't get near them."

All Might continued to let loose on Nomu. "Your power is shock absorption, but you can't nullify that shock! So there is no doubt a limit to what it can take!"

Nomu managed to slip a blow past the rampaging fist and back into the Huntsman's weak spot. The blonde flinched for a moment before coming back even stronger than before.

"Made to kill me, that's what he said. If you can really tank at my best, then I'll simply go beyond that to defeat you!" With those words, All Might's attacks kept becoming faster, sharper, and far stronger. Nomu guard was breaking and the monster was starting to take actual damage.

"Yeah. Kick his ass All Might!" Bakugo shouted over the roar of the wind made from their duel.

"Go All Might!" Yang yelled.

Everyone from their started joining in their cheering, but Izuku could see the blood coming from All Might's mouth.

 _He's internally bleeding and he is still giving it all._ Izuku thought. _And those are concentrated strikes and each one has more than a hundred percent of One for All running through them. How can he even do that?_

All Might threw a punch that blasted Nomu across the square before he chased after him. "A true huntsman, will always find a way to protect the people and make sure justice is served!"

The two met in the air and went punch for punch. All Might then grabbed Nomu's arm into an arm lock. He spun like a tornado before sending Nomu into the ground. The crater encompassed the whole square as cracks spiderwebbed their way across the surrounding buildings.

Everyone could only watch in awe as All Might completely turned the tide of the battle.

Before Nomu could pull himself from the ground, All Might dropped down by the monster and gripped him by the throat and held him in the air. "Now then! I highly doubt you've ever heard these words before! So let me teach you what they really mean!" The symbol of Vacuo on his gauntlet glowed red as it was now filled with fire dust.

" **GO BEYOND! PLUS..."**

He threw his upward into the stomach of the monster, it's massive aura breaking like glass against the blow.

 **"ULTRA!"**

The air around them ignited in flames as the flaming ball that was once Nomu went flying through the sky. Blowing apart clouds as he went out of the atmosphere and into the void of space.

The area was surprisingly quiet after such a loud display of power.

"I can't believe it! He defeated that monster even with it's advantages!" Tenya said, being the first to speak.

"I've never seen such brute strength before!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"Such power!" Tokoyami said.

"He must have been hitting him so fast his aura couldn't keep up!" Blake said.

"That's why he's coolest and most awesome huntsman in the world! Yes!" Ruby said, jumping and cheering.

Shouto narrowed his eyes in awe of the Huntsman's power. _He really is the best._

 _That's how you become number one._ Bakugo thought.

Izuku closely watched All Might as the smoke around him cleared.

The man let out a slight cough. he clothes were now torn and he had a few lines of blood running down his chin. "I've lost a lot of my old mojo. Five punches would have been enough to send him to the sun in my old days, but this time it took me three hundred mighty blows."

Izuku couldn't help but smile at how awesome of a mentor he had.

All Might then turned on his heel to face Tomura and Kurogiri. "So. You want to surrender? If not, come and face the symbol of peace!"

Tomura was quiet as he was deep in shock. "T-That... t-this... this isn't possible. He cheated." He feverishly started to scratch his neck. "He's not weaker at all. No. I refuse to believe this." He pulled out his Kpinga and prepared to throw it. "I will kill you!"

He couldn't even throw it before a spear of flame pierced through his shoulder and his weapon dropped from his grip. All eyes turned to see Endeavor and a large group of huntsman came charging down the road for them.

"Tomura Shigaraki, we have to go now!" Kurogiri wrapped his smoke around them and took all of the bullets and flame based attacks and redirected out the other side.

"Damn you All Might! I will kill you!" Tomura's rage shouted as him and his subordinate disappeared along with the fog.

The remaining people from the battle fell back on their rear ends and let out a breath of relief that none of them knew they were holding.

The breach had been closed, the monster was killed, and the league had run.

It was a victory for good. And everyone was too tired to care.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

 **And I also hope you enjoy the final character profile for the newly named team MKKT.**

 **K**

 **Name: Kyoka Jirou**

 **Race: Human**

 **B-day: August 1**

 **Age: 17**

 **Handedness: Right handed**

 **Hair: Purple**

 **Eye color: Dark Purple**

 **Blood type: A**

 **Height: 5' 1"**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Semblance:**

 **Weapon: Heartbeat Fuzz: A double ended spiked ball and chain that she uses like a kusarigama. The spikes are shaped like microphones for her to grip for close quarters. By squeezing the grips tighter a stylized kukri blades comes out the end of the ball.**

 **Symbol: A violet heart with a heartbeat monitor line going across it.**

 **Next time: 2nd day. 2nd big fight. 2nd aftermath.**


End file.
